I'm back (Continuación)
by Jota707
Summary: (KorrAsami) Korra vuelve a ciudad república luego de algunos años. Y junto con ella vuelven un mar de recuerdos, de como inició todo y de como termino. Ambas han cambiado. Asami tiene su vida hecha casi por completo. Pero ahora regreso Korra y con ella una infinidad de sentimientos. ¿Tendrán una segunda oportunidad o ya es demasiado tare?(En Mundo alterno a los sucesos de la serie)
1. Prólogo Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

_**Hola, de nuevo. Sus comentarios me animaron (el poder de los comentarios) a hacer una continuación. sin embargo también hubo algunos a los que les pareció perfecto tal y como lo escribí. Por eso quise iniciar esta continuación como un fic distinto, así el que quiera quedarse sólo con la versión corta puede hacerlo, y aquellos que quieran más, bienvenidos sean.**_

 _ **Si no has leído el one-shot, no te preocupes, es el prólogo que viene a continuación. e igualmente eres bienvenido.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos los que comentaron, y espero no decepcionarlos._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, los personajes de: "Avatar the legend of Korra" no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _¿Aún Recuerdas la noche que me fui? Nos dijimos tantas cosas, nos herimos tantas veces, éramos tan inmaduras, estábamos tan equivocadas. ¿Lo Recuerdas? Yo no entendía por qué tú no podías venir conmigo. Tú no entendías por qué yo no podía quedarme._

 _Esta atardeciendo cuando llego a la ciudad, aprovecho para ir al mirador, Justo a tiempo. El anaranjado y el escarlata se combinan con el azul del cielo, el horizonte se convierte en un mar infinito, y los recuerdos me golpean con fuerza. Ba Sing Se, la ciudad de Omashu, las tribus agua del norte y del sur, la Nación del Fuego, los Templos Aire, La Isla Kyoshi, la Isla Ember . Vi los paisajes más hermosos, en las ciudades más maravillosas que he conocido. Y sin embargo es aquí, en el mirador de una ciudad tan común, frente a un paisaje que he observado millones de veces, que me da por ceder a la nostalgia y recordarte. Veníamos aquí muy seguido, te encantaba, cuando lograba secuestrarte de tus responsabilidades y convencerte de ceder ante mí._

 _Por un momento creo escuchar tu voz. «Sólo veinte minutos, Korra. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer» inconscientemente te busco a mi alrededor, pero tu voz se desvanece, tan fugaz como un relámpago._

 _Continúo mi camino. Bajando la colina encuentro un periódico en el piso. Y como una jugada amarga del destino ahí estás, tu foto ocupa la primera plana. «Industrias futuro, dando un salto más hacia adelante» te ves bien, tu cabello está más largo, tu ropa es más adulta, tu expresión más madura. Tus labios sonríen, pero tus ojos están apagados._

 _Éramos tan diferentes. Pensábamos tan distinto. Tú: siempre elegante, refinada, con clase, educada, respetuosa, inteligente. Yo: salvaje, rebelde, testaruda, imprudente, distraída, despreocupada. A ti te gustaba la playa, el sol, el calor, yo en cambio amaba el frío, la montaña y la Luna. Quizás por eso nos enamoramos, y también quizás por eso no pudimos evitar romper. Yo quería conocer el mundo, vagar sin rumbo, vivir de la aventura. Tu quería estabilidad, reconocimiento, mantener la tradición familiar y hacerte cargo de la empresa. Yo, quien nunca fui de echar raíces veía aquello como una cadena que te mantendría atrapada a esta ciudad, a esta vida. Tú, quien había sido criada para liderar, veías aquello como la columna vertebral que sostenía tú mundo._

 _El viento sopla con fuerza, anunciando que la noche llegará pronto, y trayendo consigo tú aroma. No el de ese perfume caro que tanto te gustaba, no; Más bien era el qué despedía tu cuerpo en las mañanas, el olor de detrás de tu cuello, ese olor tan propio que dejabas en las sábanas, en la ropa e incluso a veces en mi, esas noches qué dormías tan hundida en mi pecho que podríamos habernos vuelto una. Pero el olor también desaparece, al igual que tu voz._

 _Todavía no quiero llegar a casa, así que me desvío, y dejó que mis píes me guíen. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, el frío empieza a sentirse, es un frío acogedor, pero cómodo. Sin saber cómo, llego al parque, no sé si son ideas mías, pero todo está más bonito, arreglaron y pintaron tanto las cercas como los bancos. Esta más iluminado y limpio, y al parecer ahora viene más gente. Parejas en su mayoría, jóvenes, como lo éramos tú y yo:_

 _Los recuerdos vuelven a asomarse en mi cabeza, caminábamos desde el colegio hasta acá, todos los viernes después de clases. Siempre me comprabas un helado y yo en cambio te traía de las galletas que hacía mi mamá. Nos íbamos hasta lo último del Parque y nos sentábamos en uno de los bancos, te gustaba porque casi nadie llegaba hasta allá, era la zona más tranquila de todo el lugar. Allí hablamos, reíamos, tonteábamos y comíamos hasta que tú mayordomo llamaba para decirte que ya deberías de estar en casa._

 _Al llegar al final del Parque veo nuestro banco. Pero no está solo, un chico y una chica están sentados en él, el chico le dice cosas al oído y ella sonríe. Luego él le roba un beso y ella finge molestarse, se voltea fingiendo estar indignada y él la observa... La ve como si ella fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo, la ve como si ella fuera perfecta, la ve de la forma en que todas las chicas quieren ser vistas por lo menos un vez. ¿Así me veías tú? ¿Así te veía yo? Están tan absortos en su mundo que ni si quiera notan mi presencia, entonces un vacío golpea mi pecho y me alejo. Pero Antes de salir del Parque lo noto, un logo, es el engrane de industria futuro. Así qué fuiste, tú recuperaste nuestro parque._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro último beso? Fue antes, mucho antes de todo, de las discusiones, los gritos, el llanto. Aún pensábamos que todo estaría bien. Seguíamos creyendo que la otra cedería tarde o temprano, qué equivocadas estábamos. Fue en tu taller, estabas llena de grasa y yo acababa de llegar del gimnasio, no podíamos estar más desaliñadas para la ocasión. Te hablaba de algo que ni si quiera recuerdo, mientras tú limpiabas tus manos y parte de tu rostro, recostada del escritorio. Ni si quiera me escuchabas, estabas embelesada, me veías expectante ¿En qué pensabas? «No me estás prestando atención, ¿verdad?» fue lo único que recuerdo haber dicho, antes de que con un paso acortaras la distancia entre nosotras, me tomarás entre tus manos, me miraras a los ojos, luego a los labios, de nuevo a los ojos, para luego atraerme hacia ti, besarme y adueñarte de mí. Un beso que correspondí gustosa, llevando una de mis manos a tu cintura y la otra directo a engancharse en tu cabello, te llevé de nuevo al escritorio, pero me detuviste, divertida, sonreías «Te Amo» susurraste, casi qué sólo para ti. «Te Amo» susurré en exactamente la misma frecuencia qué tú._

 _Ya la noche se apoderó por completo de la ciudad, y en la nueva penumbra en la que ahora me encuentro es nuestro antiguo colegio quien se vuelve protagonista de un nuevo pensamiento. Donde todo empezó. Un impulso se apodera de mí, y sin pensarlo mucho salto el muro y me adentro en la oscuridad de la vieja escuela. ¿Hace cuanto que estuve por última vez aquí? ¿5 años? Quizá un poco más, sin embargo me parece que fue hace siglos. Entro por un de las ventanas y recorro los pasillos, la primera vez que te vi. Nos tropezamos y tumbe tus libros, el profesor Tenzin me perseguía, como siempre me había metido en problemas. Luego recuerdo que nos gustaba el mismo chico, Mako. No puedo evitar reír, qué confundidas estábamos acerca de nuestros sentimientos en ese entonces._

 _Subo hasta el último piso, la puerta hacia la azotea está cerrada. Reviso entre mis llaves, aún la tengo. La llave que robe para ti, cuando me dijiste que este era tu lugar favorito en toda la escuela. Funciona, al parecer no han cambiado la cerradura. Aquí arriba hace aún más frío, más brisa. Escucho de nuevo tu voz «Si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas» y escucho mi propia voz, aunque no sea yo quien hablé. «Tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo. Además, pensé que habías dicho que este era tu lugar favorito» esta vez tu voz es más nítida, más real, esta vez hasta me parece que puedo verte en una esquina, a mi lado. «Si pero...» y veo como llevo mi dedo delicadamente a tus labios para hacerte callar. «Vamos, Sato. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena correr el riesgo» Te sonrojas, pero la brisa sopla y nuestro recuerdo es arrastrado a través del tiempo y el espacio a la pared al lado de la puerta, esta vez me acorralas. ¿Estamos discutiendo?_

 _« ¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué pasa, Korra? Llevas semanas actuando raro...» haces un pausa « ¿Acaso es Mako, otra vez?» Tu voz se siente triste._

 _« ¿Qué? ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con él» Respondo, mirándote a los ojos, pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada, mi mano tiembla. Puedo sentir el miedo qué tenía ese día._

 _« ¿Entonces?» insistes nuevamente. Pero yo no sé cómo responderte, no sé qué decirte. Tú insistes, una y otra vez hasta qué te cansas. « Está bien Korra, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, ya me cansé de tu estúpida actitud» dices con resentimiento, pero sobre todo con dolor. Me dejas libre y te dispones a irte..._

 _—Detenla...— Estoy tan metida en mi propia ilusión qué me sorprendo a mi misma hablándole a un espejismo._

 _Pero aun así, mi recuerdo, como si me hubiera escuchado, te detiene. Te toma del brazo y tú intentas zafarte, pero me aferro más a ti, te abrazo por la cintura desde tu espalda._

 _«Suéltame» me dices, pero no te dejo ir, «Suéltame» Repites más molesta, más frustrada, tratas de deshacer mi agarre, pero es imposible. «Por favor Korra... Suéltame» tu voz se quiebra en mil pedazos, y tus lágrimas caen, mientras intentas aún con más fuerza qué te deje ir, pero yo entierro mi cabeza en tu hombro, para al fin darte una respuesta:_

 _«Me gustas» Y tú dejas de luchar._

 _« ¿Qué?...» preguntas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que tus oídos han escuchado._

 _«Me gustas, Asami» Digo de nuevo, más fuerte y claro._

 _Ahora soy yo quien quiere salir corriendo, suelto poco a poco mi agarre hasta dejarte libre. Tú te volteas y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, me obligas a mirarte, tus ojos verdes están cristalinos, al igual que los míos. Mi mirada pasea de tus ojos a tus labios, adivinas mis intenciones, no hizo falta que dijeras nada. Sólo sonreíste y asentiste dándome permiso de hacerlo, así qué te besé, te besé tan gentilmente qué fuiste tú quien pidió más, dejándote llevar por primera vez por el deseo, por el impulso, por las ganas de tenerme cerca de ti. Pero el viento, de nuevo, se lleva mi espejismo, esta vez lejos de esta azotea, lejos de mi visión y de mi pensamiento._

 _Poco tiempo después llegó finalmente a casa. Pongo un pie en la entrada, pero algo me detiene. Sé que hay un lugar al que "debo" ir primero. Suspiro pesadamente, en el fondo sé qué no es lo más lógico, ni lo más razonable, también se que no es lo mejor para ninguna de las dos, sé qué, a diferencia de ese otro lugar al qué "debo" ir, en casa sí me esperan. Pero nada de eso me detiene para, sin pensarlo, alargar un poco más mi llegada a casa._

 _Frente a mí, la mansión Sato se alza imponente, cautivadora. La vivienda más grande de la ciudad, un portón negro se atraviesa, rígido. Me detengo frente a él, lo toco, es tan real. Sé que debes de estar ya en casa, disfrutando de una taza de té mientras trabajas en un nuevo proyecto, me pregunto si alguien te hará compañía en esas noches de insomnio, me pregunto si alguien se ofrecerá a hacerte un bocadillo nocturno mientras trabajas, o a masajear tu espalda, traerte un manta, pasarte a la cama cuando te quedes dormida en la mesa. La brisa me saca de mis pensamientos, trae se nuevo tu aroma, pero esta vez es más palpable, debe ser por la cercanía._

 _« ¿Korra?» Te escucho hablar a mi espalda, pero es imposible... Volteo escéptica, pero ahí estás._

 _—Asami— Susurro_

 _«¿Qué haces aquí?» Preguntas confundida, vistes casi igual que la última vez que te vi._

 _—Volví a la ciudad... Llegué hace un par de horas... Yo... — no sé qué decir, ¿Debería disculparme? ¿Debería decirte que te extrañe? ¿Que es bueno verte? ¿Qué deberíamos ir a tomar un café? Asami se mantiene callada, expectante, inmóvil, tienes la misma expresión que el día que me marche... Y entonces lo entiendo. Doy un paso adelante y estiro mi mano para intentar alcanzarte, pero te desvaneces en el aire. Eras sólo otro recuerdo._

 **00000**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Asami despertó esa mañana como todos los días, su despertador sonó a las 6:45 am. La rutina había empezado, una ducha, vestirse, café, desayuno, una llamada de su secretaria para comprobar su agenda. Era lo mismo todos los días desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Pero algo la había tomado por sorpresa hoy, era un día diferente y al comprobar la fecha lo entendió.

Suspiro pesadamente, el tiempo seguía pasando. No pudo evitar pensar en Korra, hace ya más de 4 años que no sabía nada de ella. Se preguntaba si le estaría yendo bien, si se seguiría metiendo en problemas, y ¿por qué no? a veces se preguntaba si pensaba en ella. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos qué le tomó más tiempo del necesario desayunar, miró la hora, ya era tarde, y ella nunca llegaba tarde. Sonrió al tener ese pensamiento, si hubo un tiempo en el que solía llegar tarde a todos lados y sin darse cuenta un recuerdo fue apoderándose de ella.

Unos años antes, El despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre, pero esta vez Asami no se encontraba tan sola en esa habitación tan inmensa. Una chica de tez morena, cabello largo marrón y ojos Azules se tapaba los oídos con una Almohada.

«Vamos Korra, es hora de levantarse.» Comentó la ojiverde divertida.

«No quiero.» Fue la única respuesta que recibió de su compañera. Quien se encogió y la abrazo escondiéndose en ella debajo de las sabanas.

«Yo tengo que ir a la universidad y tu deberías llegar a casa antes que tus padres. Haberte graduado de la preparatoria no te hace mayor de edad.» Asami trataba de ser razonable, pero sabía que a Korra poco le importaba ese tipo de lógica.

«Puedes llegar un poco tarde hoy.» Comento la morena saliendo de su escondite entre las sábanas y viendo a la joven estudiante. «Siempre dices que esa materia se te da muy bien...» Asami la veía expectante, como solía mirarla casi siempre, Korra se veía tan infantil cuando le rogaba de esa manera «Además, tú lo has dicho. Mis padres regresan hoy, ¿Quién sabe cuándo pueda volver a escaparme para pasar la noche contigo?» Korra soltó una sonrisa maliciosa, cambiando enseguida la expresión infantil de antes para acercarse hasta su novia y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

Asami descubrió enseguida las intenciones de Korra, al convertir ese "inocente beso" en algo más apasionado; al pasar de sus labios a su mejilla, a su cuello, sus hombros; al moverse las manos de Korra hasta su cintura, para acercarla más a ella. Asami pocas veces podía resistirse a ese tipo se tentaciones, pero sabía que si dejaba que la ojiazul continuará iba a ser imposible detenerla.

«No seas dramática...» Comentó continuando la conversación, aprovechando para separarse de ella «...Tus padres te dejan quedarte aquí de vez en cuando.» Asami se levantó de la cama y se estiró.

«Sato... vuelve a la cama.» Korra hacia una especie de berrinche.

«A veces puedes ser tan infantil.» Dijo Asami sonriendo ante la escena.

«Sé que te encanta» De nuevo ese cambio de Korra, de lo infantil a lo pícaro. «Si no vienes a la cama no pienso irme» Su mirada volvía a ser diferente, retadora, como un tigre que acecha a su presa.

«¿Me estas retando, Korra?» Asami levantó una ceja sorprendida, desafiante, se acercó a Korra manteniendo la misma mirada que ella, como un Leona que no iba a dejar que nada la desafiara. Y con una mirada atrapó a la ojiazul, tomándole del mentón con una mano. «Te diré lo que va a pasar...» La mirada de Korra empezaba a perder fuerza, estaba perdiendo el combate. «Yo me iré a dar una ducha, y tú tienes dos opciones. Ducharte conmigo o quedarte en la cama sola hasta la hora que tú quieras.» acto seguido la pelinegra plantó un beso casi imperceptible en los labios de Korra, de esos besos que te dejan suplicando por más. Asami se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

«No me vas a convencer.» comentó Korra con falsa seguridad en su tono de voz. Hasta ver como la ojiverde desfilaba hasta la puerta del baño, para desprenderse de su camisa y lanzársela a Korra sin dejar de darle la espalda, esa espalda blanca, marcada de forma celestial que tanto le encantaba a la morena. Korra suspiro resignada, había perdido la batalla «Ok, puede ser que me hayas convencido, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas ganado la guerra.» Fue lo último que dijo antes de precipitarse a entrar con Asami en la ducha.

Sin embargo, la ojiazul había tenido razón, había logrado su objetivo. Sato había llegado esa mañana tarde a clases.

Y como ese día muchos otros. Muchos otros en los que Korra podía llegar a ser tan convincente, sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo. Sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades, sabía cómo hacerla caer. Extrañaba un poco eso. Si bien su vida era todo lo que ella había querido que fuera, le faltaba algo.

Salió de sus pensamientos para percatarse de la hora y darse cuenta de que Korra lo había hecho de nuevo, Aún sin estar presente, la estaba haciendo llegar tarde.

Llegó a su oficina en el último piso del edificio más alto de toda Ciudad República, donde su secretaria la esperaba ansiosa.

—Buenos días, siento llegar tarde. Vamos a mi oficina. — Dijo la empresaria. Entró a su oficina y ocupó su silla, la cual daba la espalda a unas inmensas ventanas panorámicas, desde donde se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad.

—Raiko llamó, quiere saber si pueden tener una junta hoy mismo. También pide su confirmación para...– Asami suspiró pesadamente, interrumpiendo a su secretaria. El alcalde a veces podía ser tan intenso.

—Dile que mañana yo misma iré a su oficina y por millonésima vez confirmarle lo segundo. –

—La comandante Beifong quiere saber cómo van los nuevos planos para las armaduras que encargó —

—Llámala y dile que hoy pasaré todo el día en eso. También cancela todas mis citas para hoy, incluyendo la de los inversionistas. —

—Pero señorita Sato usted misma priorizó la visita de los inversionistas— La secretaria estaba alarmada, primero su jefa llegaba tarde, y ahora cancelaba sus citas importantes. Asami sonrió de medio lado tomando entre sus manos el calendario que estaba en su escritorio.

—Opal, tranquila. — Dijo con ternura. —Es sólo que hoy no es un buen día para mí, hasta la "imponente Asami Sato" tiene malos días— Así solía llamarla la prensa "imponente" —No me pases ninguna llamada, escribe todos los recados que te dejen que más tarde me ocuparé. Qué nadie me moleste. —

Opal le dio una mirada de comprensión, a veces se le olvidaba que su jefa era solo una chica de 23 años, con una vida muy dura. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era solo una niña, su padre había sido arrestado poco después de su graduación. Ella sola había sacado la empresa familiar adelante, era la ingeniera mejor conocida de toda Ciudad República, la prensa le tenía mucha estima, se esforzaba día tras día por eso. Sin duda merecía tener un mal día.

—Cuente con ello, señorita Sato— Opal le sonrió ampliamente para luego retirarse.

Asami giró su silla hacia la ventana, tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, pero lo que más le gustaba del paisaje era la costa. Ni ella misma entendía bien qué le pasaba, ya había pasado por alto este día en años pasados, Así que ¿Por qué de repente hoy le daba por recordar?

«Por favor. No me digas que eres parte de la fiesta sorpresa que quieren hacer mis padres.» Korra y Asami caminaban cerca de las costas de ciudad República, el invierno empezaba a sentirse en el aire.

«¿Si tus padres te están planeando una fiesta sorpresa no se supone que tú no deberías saberlo?» Preguntó Asami.

«No son las personas más discretas del mundo.» Dijo al tiempo que agarraba la mano de Asami.

«Tú tampoco, por lo visto.» Respondió la pelinegra mirando a todos lados, pero sin soltarse del agarre.

«Nadie viene mucho a este lado de la costa, mucho menos en invierno, por eso me gusta.»

«Pensé que no te gustaba la playa.» Asami se detuvo para darle una mirada a Korra.

«No me gusta» Korra sonrió pícaramente, con esa sonrisa de quien planea una travesura. Pero Asami se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la morena demasiado tarde. Korra le había robado un beso, y había salido corriendo.

Asami se había sonrojado de tal manera que podía haber sido confundida con un hurón de fuego. Miro a todas partes asustada, pero Korra tenía razón, a ese lugar no iba nadie.

«¡Eres insoportable!» le reprochó mientras se disponía a perseguirla, Korra sabía que a Asami no le gustaban ese tipo de muestras de afecto en lugares públicos. Pero aun así se divertía mucho sacándola de quicio.

Asami volvió a dar vuelta a su silla, apagó su teléfono, revisó una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó unos planos.

La ingeniera trabajo en dichos planos toda la mañana, necesitaba distraer su mente un rato, y no había mejor forma que meterse en su trabajo. No fue sino hasta que su estómago le avisó que se dio cuenta de que se había pasado la hora de almuerzo, así que llamó por el intercomunicador a Opal.

—Opal, pídeme algo de almorzar, que sea ligero. Y luego ven a la oficina—

—Entendido, señorita. —

A los pocos minutos entró Opal.

—Su almuerzo estará aquí en 20 minutos. Beifong no mostró queja alguna, Varrick dijo que esperara su llamada para programar su próxima cita. Los inversionistas quedaron de venir el jueves. Raiko no deja de insistir con que es una junta muy importante, está más insistente de lo normal. —

—Está estresado porque parece que no le ha llegado un paquete. — Comentó más para sí misma, pero había captado la curiosidad de Opal.

—¿Un paquete, señorita? — Opal no tuvo impedimento en mostrar su interés.

Asami sabía que no debía comentar nada, pero ya había captado la curiosidad de su secretaria, y sería difícil alejarla. —Varrick me contó hace una semana que Raiko está estresado porque parece que hay un retraso en una especie de paquete. Hace varios meses que está esperando por él y este no llega. — Opal asintió, lo que más le sorprendía era la facilidad que tenía el señor Varrick para enterarse de todo.

—¿Qué clase de paquete? — Opal sabía que había hecho mal con la primera pregunta, y qué hacer una segunda era aún más osado de su parte.

—Estas tentando tu suerte, Opal. — Dijo Asami sonriendo, a pesar de ser su secretaria, Opal también era su amiga. —La verdad es que nadie lo sabe, pero es algo que lo tiene con los nervios de punta. — Opal asintió, sabía que no sacaría más información al respecto.

—Ah, llamó el general...— Asami instintivamente le dio una mirada a su móvil. —Dijo que intentó llamarla a su móvil, pero este sale apagado. Le dejó una invitación a cenar para esta noche. — Asami se quedó meditando un segundo, se levantó de la silla, tomó los planos en los que había estado trabajando toda la mañana y se dispuso a salir.

—Manda que lleven mi almuerzo al taller, y si puedes encarga la cena para las siete también. Y dile al General que me disculpe, pero que estaré trabajando hasta muy tarde. Qué cenaremos otro día. —

— Entendido, señorita Sato. — El repentino cambio de Asami sorprendió mucho a Opal, terminó por llegar a la conclusión de que quizás había discutido con el general, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, puesto que aquel hombre era todo un caballero, pero tampoco sería la primera vez, así que decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Su almuerzo llegó al taller poco después que ella. Y junto con eso otro recuerdo se fue asomando por su memoria.

Asami había estado toda la mañana trabajando en un proyecto para la universidad, había apagado su teléfono, y se había desconectado por completo del mundo. Estaba trabajando en un guante que proyectaría impulsos eléctricos, suficientemente fuertes para aturdir a alguien, pero no lo suficiente como para herirlo de gravedad. Era un proyecto que la tenía muy apasionada. Aunque cada vez quedaban menos maestros, no podía evitar recordar lo que uno de ellos le había hecho a su madre, quería hacer algo para que la gente común se defendiera, y eso era su guante eléctrico.

Ese día Asami había estado tan absorta en sus cosas que no había notado en que momento Korra había entrado al taller, sobresaltándose al notar su presencia.

—¡Korra! — Dijo Asami pasando el susto. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —

—Bastante, para ser sincera. — Korra reía divertida. — Lo suficiente para que se enfriara el almuerzo. — Dijo mostrando dos embaces de comida típica del reino tierra.

—¿Y por qué no me sacaste de mis pensamientos? —

—Porque sé lo mucho que te molesta que te interrumpan. Además…— Korra se acercó hasta la mesa de trabajo — Me encanta observarte cuando estas así, tan concentrada en algo. — La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la futura ingeniera se sonrojaba. Aunque era una de esas pocas veces en las que no buscaba causar ese efecto. Simplemente lo había dicho porque así era como de verdad se sentía. Admiraba a la pelinegra, era una chica tan decidida, dedicada, centrada, era tan diferente a ella.

Esa tarde almorzaron como casi siempre, Korra solía hacer todo lo posible para que sus entrenamientos fueran a las mismas horas que las ocupaciones de Asami, así ambas tendrían las mismas horas libres y podrían verse, pero ese día había llegado más temprano, Asami no la esperaba hasta hora y media más tarde. Ese día comieron, rieron y tontearon como siempre. Asami termino de comer y luego de un rato de platica volvió a su trabajo. Korra la observaba de nuevo, pero esta vez Asami era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos. Para cuando salió de ellos ya era hora de irse a casa.

La ojiverde alzó la mirada para ver a Korra, pero esta vez era la ojiazul quien se encontraba abstraída del mundo.

—Korra… Korra… Korra…— No fue hasta la tercera vez que la morena salió de sus pensamientos para cruzar miradas con la ingeniera. —¿Sucede algo? — Korra se lo pensó un momento, su mirada era triste, pocas veces Asami había visto esa expresión en ella, y sin embargo hasta hoy es una de las expresiones de la morena que mejor recuerda.

—Es el loto blanco… Piensan que ya es hora de que viaje a través de las cuatro naciones. — Hizo una pausa. — Para perfeccionar mis entrenamientos…—

Asami negó con su cabeza para apartar los recuerdos. Esa había sido la primera vez que habían discutido por el tema. Ahí había empezado la constante lucha de opiniones. Ahí fue cuando la montaña rusa empezó a bajar con fuerza. Justo ahí todo había empezado a desmoronarse con más prisa de la que nadie hubiera imaginado.

La ingeniera respiro profundamente, aparto todo pensamiento relacionado con Korra de sus pensamientos, analizo los planos y empezó a trabajar, esta vez que si quería dejar de recordar. No le hacía nada bien. Recordar los buenos momentos solo la hacían sentir nostálgica y triste por todo lo que fue, recordar los malos era sentir como se le volvía a romper el corazón otra vez. Korra se había ido, ella se había quedado, nadie había ganado, al contrario, ambas habían perdido mucho, pero era el deber de ambas, aunque en ese instante ninguna lo entendiera. Korra era el Avatar, tenía un deber con el mundo, aunque sólo un contado grupo de personas supieran de su existencia, y de su identidad. Asami tenía que cargar con los errores de su padre y con una empresa que en ese entonces amenazaba con desplomarse.

Luego de cenar y trabajar unas horas más, Asami estaba agotada. Por un momento pensó en seguir trabajando, pero apenas era martes, y mañana tendría que atender un montón de asuntos pendientes. Así que al final optó por irse a su casa. Subió a su Satomovil y condujo en la espesa noche hacia la mansión Sato. Al llegar tomó un largo baño, al salir se acercó a la ventana, le pareció ver una sombra observando su mansión desde la entrada, pero al fijarse bien no divisó a nadie, debieron ser ideas suyas, pensó.

Antes de irse a dormir, recordó su móvil. Lo encendió, tenía docenas de llamadas perdidas, y mensajes, decidió dejarlos para mañana. Revisó la hora 10:45 pm, y al lado de la hora la fecha: martes 18 de noviembre. Inconscientemente y casi como si fuera llevada por una fuerza más allá de su voluntad busco entre las cosas que había en un cajón en su mesita de noche, sacó una vieja foto doblada por la mitad. La foto era de ella y Korra en la piscina de la mansión Sato, era posiblemente la foto más vieja que tenia de ambas. La foto tenía el extremo derecho cortado. Asami sonrió al recordar que en ese extremo de la foto aparecía Mako. Se quedó viendo la foto unos minutos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Korra. — Susurro antes de guardar la foto, apagar la luz y acostarse a dormir.

 **ooooo**

 _Decidí, después de dar muchas vueltas, llegar por fin a casa. Pensé que mis padres estarían durmiendo, puesto que ya casi faltaba menos de una hora para las doce, así que abrí la puerta sigilosamente, para ser recibida por una gigantesca bola de pelos blanca, que se abalanzó contra mí lanzándome al suelo, me olfateo, me mostro sus dientes y esperó a que me rindiera._

 _—Está bien Naga, tú ganas. — La enorme osa polar lamió mi rostro en forma de saludo antes de dejarme libre. Al entrar, en la sala se encontraban mis padres._

 _—Bienvenida a casa, Korra. — Dijo mi madre apresurándose a abrazarme apenas estuve de pie. —Y Feliz cumpleaños. — Mi padre se había unido al abrazo._

 _—Pensé que estarían durmiendo. — Comenté algo sonrojada, no esperaba que me recibieran tan efusivamente._

 _—Tonterías, Naga nos dio tu carta. — Comento mi padre._

 _—Nos alegra que estés de vuelta. — Dijo mi madre volviendo a darme un cálido abrazo. —Y supongo que tienes mucho que contarnos. —_

 _—Senna. —La reprendió mi padre. —Seguro que Korra quiere descansar. Mañana ya nos contará que tal su viaje. —_

 _—Papá tiene razón, sólo quiero dormir. — Dije algo apenada por la emoción de mi madre. Mi madre asistió. Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar la voz de mi padre me detuvo._

 _—Korra. — me asome por las escaleras. —¿Cuándo iras a ver a Raiko? No para de preguntar por ti. —_

 _—Mañana. — Respondí sin pensarlo. —Mañana iré a su oficina. — Mi padre asintió. Me voltee, pero de nuevo la voz de mi padre me detuvo._

 _—Korra. —Me volví a asomar. —¿Tus amigos saben que volviste? — Esa pregunta si no me la esperaba._

 _—Nadie lo sabe. —_

 _—¿Nadie? — Mi padre se aseguraba._

 _—Nadie, y me encantaría que siguiera así un par de días, quiero pasar desapercibida. — Mi padre me regaló una de sus miradas analíticas, tratando de comprender qué estaría pasando por mi cabeza, pero sin mucho éxito._

 _—Está bien, eso es todo. — Concluyó._

 _Entre a mi habitación y suspire alargadamente. Estaba exactamente igual de como la había dejado, una pequeña cama individual en una esquina, al lado de la ventana. La puerta del baño al costado. Posters por casi toda la habitación, una mesa de estudio y un armario. Mi vieja patineta tirada a un lado, la lámpara de magma, paredes azules, cortinas a juego. Incluso mi ordenador seguía en el mismo sitio._

 _—Estoy de vuelta. —Susurré sin darme cuenta. Antes de dejarme caer en la cama — Estoy de vuelta. — Y sin pensarlo me quedé dormida._

* * *

 ** _Y Llegaste al final de este primer capitulo. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. Si te gustó espero tú comentario, la rapidez con la que actualice será directamente proporcional a la cantidad que comentarios que me dejen. No, no es una amenaza, en sólo que mientras más comenten más me animo a seguir escribiendo :D... Y si no te gustó también siéntete libre de comentar, se aceptan críticas constructivas. (Así no estés registrado en el foro puedes comentar). También puedes comentar_** ** _teorías o cosas que se te ocurran. Cualquier cosa es buena._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, me despido._**


	2. Capitulo 2: Anhelo

_**Hola, ¿Adivinen quien les trajo un nuevo capitulo? el cual, por cierto, es más largo que el anterior. Gracias a mis 11 seguidores (hasta ahora) y a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia e comentar y animarme a seguir escribiendo. Y gracias tambien a aquellos que siguen esta historia sin tener una cuenta en la pagina, a todos aquellos que comentan siendo sólo invitados, a ustedes también se les aprecia mucho. Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos eran las 7:07 am, maldijo al loto blanco por haber arruinado su reloj biológico. Todos los entrenamientos empezaban a las 8:00 am, por lo que se había acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora. Se dio media vuelta en su cama e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero a las 8:00 am se dio por vencida, y pensar que antes no podía dejar de dormir, ahora era casi imposible conciliar el sueño después de las siete. Suspiro y decidió levantarse.

— Buenos días. — Saludó Korra al entrar a la cocina, su mamá preparaba el desayuno para su padre, mientras este leía el diario de Ciudad República.

—Oh, Korra. No te hacia despierta tan temprano. — Comento su madre. — Preparare algo más para ti. — Concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija. Sus padres siempre habían sido dos personas muy atentas y cariñosas tanto con ella como entre ellos.

—Pensé que dormirías hasta el mediodía. — Dijo su padre sorprendido, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Y ganas no me faltaron, pero la rutina de entrenamiento me acostumbro a despertar temprano. Por más que lo intenté no pude seguir durmiendo. — Dijo la morena tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor frente a su padre.

—¿Y lo de tu cabello? También fue parte del entrenamiento — Pregunto Senna, uniéndose a la conversación.

Korra se sonrojó al recordar lo de su cabello. Se lo había cortado apenas terminar el entrenamiento. Hace unos meses atrás.

—No, la verdad es que no tuvo nada que ver, fue una decisión personal. —

—¿Acaso a algún chico le gustaba más tu cabello corto? — Su madre le lanzo una mirada acusatoria, provocando que Korra desviara la mirada. Se sentía como una niña, de nuevo, sus padres solían causarle ese efecto.

—Senna, ya sabes que a la niña no le gusta hablar de esos temas. — Korra no pudo evitar sonreír con resignación, aun siendo el Avatar y con 23 años recién cumplidos seguía siendo una niña a los ojos de sus padres. —¿Ahora si nos contaras tú súper aventura en las cuatro naciones del mundo? — Preguntó su padre, intentando desviar el tema para que su hija se sintiera más cómoda.

 _Papá me había salvado, me guiñaba el ojo mientras mi madre no nos observaba, y yo le agradecía por dentro el haber desviado el tema. Les conté sobre los mejores momentos. Como conviví con esas increíbles personas de las tribus agua, en donde aprendí más acerca de la cultura y el lugar donde había nacido. Esos interminables fines de semana en Ba Sing Se, en donde siempre había algo que hacer fuera del entrenamiento y el loto blanco. Les conté como me escabullía junto con otro grupo de aspirantes a formar parte de la orden que entrenaban conmigo, y nos íbamos a las partes más concurridas de la ciudad, en donde siempre había algo que hacer. La nación del fuego, con su arquitectura que combinaba con los atardeceres. Y por último los nómadas aire, en donde pude contemplar los mejores paisajes. Sólo tenía buenos recuerdos para ellos…_

—Y dime. — Senna se acercó a Korra luego de haber recogido los platos. —¿Qué tal los chicos? ¿Rompiste más de un corazón? ¿O quizás rompieron el de mi pequeña? —

 _Sabía que mi madre habla de los cuatro años que estuve afuera. Sabía que quería saber de mis encuentros amorosos en todo el tiempo que duro mi entrenamiento. Y sí, posiblemente tenía una que otra anécdota de esos cuatro años. Pero sin embargo no fue en eso en lo que pensé. Lo único que venía a mi mente era tu mirada la noche que me marche. El único sentimiento que invadió mi cuerpo era el mismo vacío que sentí cuando me di media vuelta sin mirar atrás. El mismo vacío que me recorrió cada noche desde La tribu agua del sur, hasta el templo de los nómadas aire del norte. El vacío que aun anoche me acompañaba en mi habitación. El único recuerdo que mis pensamientos eran capaces de evocar, era uno nuestro de la única vez que he sentido que mi corazón se rompía, al mismo tiempo que yo rompía el tuyo._

Korra sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y volver a la realidad. Fingió una sonrisa, y se levantó de la mesa.

—Se me hace tarde, tengo que visitar un par de lugares hoy. — Comentó la joven evadiendo por completo las preguntas de su madre.

—¿Iras a ver a Raiko? — Preguntó Tonraq. La joven avatar miro el reloj de la cocina antes de responder.

—Tengo que ir a otro lado primero. — Su padre le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Te prometo que iré hoy ¿sí? Sólo que hay alguien que estoy segura de que está muy preocupado por mí. — Mi padre me observó como si me escaneara, y me dedicó una sonrisa severa.

—Está bien, no olvides que…—

—…Soy el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, encargado de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, y de ser el puente entre este mundo y el mundo espiritual. Tengo responsabilidades y obligaciones más grades que yo. — Su tono había sido más cortante del esperado, causando un pequeño silencio incómodo. Era algo que había escuchado mil veces, todos los días desde que tenía memoria. Ella sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar y cuales sus obligaciones. Había aceptado eso hace mucho tiempo, había sacrificado muchas cosas por ese hecho, no hacía falta que nadie se lo recordara. —Lo siento, sólo quiero un poco de espacio. — Su padre asintió. Y su madre no dijo nada.

Al acercarse a la puerta, Naga esperaba al pie de la misma moviendo la cola.

—Hoy no puedo llevarte, amiga. — Dijo dirigiéndose a la perra-osa polar. Causando que esta soltara una pequeña queja. —Quiero pasar desapercibida, y todos sabemos que tú no eres muy discreta. — El animal es encogió y casi parecía que podía hacer un puchero. Korra se apresuró a ponerse a su altura y acariciar su pelaje. —Te prometo que esto no durara mucho, sólo serán un par de días. — La perra asintió resignada, pero aun así se fue indignada.

—Es tan testaruda como tú. — Comento su madre, quien se había asomado en la puerta al ver la escena.

—No lo creo, no hay nadie más testaruda que tú hija. — Continuaba su padre riéndose. Korra puso una cara de falsa molestia y luego abrazó a sus padres.

—Lo extrañé. — Concluyó para por fin dignarse a salir de casa.

oooooooo

Asami aprovechó la mañana para recibir la visita de los inversionistas. Aparentemente era un grupo empresarial respetado, que le daba su apoyo a pequeños inversionistas. Originarios del reino tierra, habían llegado a industrias futuro con la excusa de querer expandir sus inversiones hacia el resto de las naciones. A Asami no le había terminado de convencer su repentino interés en industrias futuro, puesto que era la primera vez que este grupo de inversionistas intentaba hacer negocios con una empresa tan grande.

—¿Por qué industrias futuro? Señor, Noatak — Cortante, acida, directo al grano. Así era Sato cuando algo no le daba buena espina.

—Señorita Sato, suena a la defensiva. Mi empresa sólo quiere crecer, tengo acciones en empresas que producen diversos tipos de metales, tecnología, mecánica. Pero quiero dar un paso más allá, imagine las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos. Pero sé que en este preciso momento no tengo los recursos para crecer sino hago alianzas con una empresa más grande y con muchas más conexiones que yo. Industrias futuro me pareció la mejor opción. Usted debería de entender como es intentar sacar adelante una empresa, usted lo vivió. — Noatak era una persona elocuente, sabía que decir.

—Lo pensaré, déjame una carpeta con tus propuestas y planes, yo personalmente la analizaré y ¿te parece sí acordamos otra junta en una semana? —

—Por supuesto, señorita Sato. Analícelo con calma, estaremos en contacto. —

Al retirarse Noatak Asami llamo a Opal a su oficina.

—Dos cosas Opal, la primera. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas acerca de ese grupo de inversionistas, se hacen llamar los igualitarios. Y apenas lo tengas me lo mandas a la oficina. —

—Entendido señorita. —

—Segundo, ¿podrías recordarme la agenda? —

—Claro, señorita. Raiko la recibirá a las 2:00 pm, la comandante Beifong a las 4:00 pm y el general la pasará buscando por su casa a las 7:00 pm— Asami se levantó de su silla sólo para sentarse en al borde de la mesa

—Será un día largo. Gracias Opal. —

oooooo

Korra había tomado un pequeño bote que iba del muelle a la isla del templo aire que se ubicaba en Ciudad República. Sabía que Tenzin estaría preocupado. Korra debió de haber llegado tres meses atrás a la ciudad, pero antes había querido visitar algunos lugares más. O al menos eso era lo que se repetía a ella misma. En el fondo sabía muy bien que no estaba lista para volver, se sentía una niña inmadura al pensar en eso, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba tiempo para ella, tiempo en donde no fuera la hija de alguien, o la discípula de algún maestro. Tiempo en el que no fuera el Avatar, o parte de algo, tiempo para simplemente vagar sin rumbo.

Fue fácil pasar desapercibida con su nuevo corte de cabello, y su ropa casual, la isla se veía más movida, había maestros aire por doquier. Pero no pudo reconocer a ninguno. Hasta casi llegar a la casa de Tenzin.

No pudo evitar mirar a Jinora, al fin alguien a quien conocía, quiso ir a saludarla, pero estaba con alguien. Un chico moreno, alto, de su edad. ¿qué edad tendría ya Jinora? ¿17? Ni si quiera podía recordarlo. A simple vista se veía que entre los dos adolescentes había cierta atracción, pero ninguno de los dos había tenido las agallas de decirle al otro, se le hacia una escena divertida y nostálgica a la vez, recordaba cuando tenía esa edad, casi como si fuera sido ayer.

—¿Korra? — la voz de Tenzin la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Tenzin. —

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Preguntó al llegar a donde se encontraba el Avatar. —Raiko…—

—Sí, sí, Raiko esta como loco porque no sabe nada de mí, hoy iré a visitarlo. —

—No has cambiado nada ¿no? —Tenzin sonaba resignado.

—Al contrario. — Dijo Korra en voz baja, pero aun así capto la atención de Tenzin. — No sabes lo diferente que me siento. —

El maestro aire había sido una verdadera espina en el zapato para la vida de Korra. Siempre estuvo detrás de ella, había sido su primer mentor. Por ser el hijo del antiguo avatar pensaron que sería buena idea dejar a Korra bajo su tutela. Pero Korra había sido igual de insoportable para la vida de Tenzin, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tener que hacerse cargo de una niña tozuda y obstinada como ella. Sin embargo, ambos habían terminado tomándose cariño, casi como padre e hija.

Caminaron por los lugares más tranquilos de la isla, Korra se puso al día con el maestro aire y explico la razón de su aplazamiento. Y sus planes ahora que estaba en Ciudad República, le pidió algunos conejos sobre como pensaba tratar con Raiko a lo que Tenzin estuvo de acuerdo. Sí que había cambiado, ahora la joven rebelde tenía un sentido más claro, sabia exactamente lo que quería y lucharía por ello.

Por último visitaron a la familia; Jinora, Ikki, Meelo y Rohan eran como sus hermanos menores, se había criado junto con ellos. Pema le ofreció quedarse a almorzar y Korra no pudo negarse. Esta era como su segunda familia. Al terminar de comer se dispuso a irse, no sin antes pedirle a la familia que le guardaran el secreto de su vuelta. Quería hacer un par de cosas más antes de anunciarle su regreso a sus amigos.

—¡Korra! — Tenzin detuvo a Korra antes de que abordara el barco.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—¿Has ido a ver a Asami? — Las palabras de Tenzin helaron a Korra. ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba su nombre en voz alta? El maestro aire se dio cuenta de su reacción. —Deberías hacerlo. —

—¿Qué sabrás tú? — Korra se había puesto a la defensiva.

—No seas terca y egoísta. Merece saber que estas de vuelta. — Hizo una pausa esperando que Korra replicara, pero no lo hizo. — Y merece saberlo por ti, no por alguien más. —

—Lo sé. — Korra bajó la mirada, si bien Tenzin sabía más que cualquier persona acerca de las cosas que habían pasado entre ella y Asami, no lo sabia todo.

oooooo

Lo que vino después se puede describir como un juego del destino o como una serie de casualidades que no fueron.

Korra y Asami sin saberlo se dirigían al mismo lugar, pero Raiko sólo esperaba a una de ellas. Korra llego justo a las dos de la tarde al despacho del alcalde, este al saber de su llegada la hizo pasar inmediatamente, en su cara se veía la notable molestia, por la desaparición del Avatar.

—Señorita Korra, ¿Tiene idea de lo preocupado que he estado por usted? No tenía noticias suyas. —

—Tenia asuntos que resolver. —

—Por supuesto que los tenía, Aquí en Ciudad República. — Raiko era petulante y molesto. A Korra nunca le había agradado el alcalde, tenía ya siete años gobernando, y se creía el dueño de la ciudad, de la gente que en ella habita y como no, del ella.

—Con todo respeto, señor Alcalde. Mis responsabilidades no son sólo para Ciudad República, sino para todo el mundo, tanto material como espiritual. No puede pretender que mis únicas responsabilidades sean aquí. —

—Pero esta es la capital del mundo y tú eres el avatar, deberías estar a mis… a los servicios de Ciudad República. — Korra suspiro pesadamente.

—No, no debería. —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—No estoy aquí para resolver tus problemas, ni los de Ciudad República, ni los del mundo. Sí, soy el avatar, sí tengo que mantener el equilibrio y bla bla bla. Pero el mundo no sabe que existo. Sólo tú, un grupo de políticos, que se creyeron lo suficientemente importantes como para tener que, un grupo de personas cercanas a mí y la orden del loto blanco. El mundo ha seguido y seguirá adelante sin mí. Es hora de ponerle fin a un mundo que se acostumbró a tener un Avatar que le resolviera los problemas, cuando la mayoría de esos problemas podían resolverlos ellos mismo. El avatar malacostumbró al mundo, yo no pienso seguir haciendo eso, ayudaré en lo que necesites sí, pero prefiero dejar en claro dos cosas. Uno, no haré mi identidad pública bajo ningún medio. Dos, soy una persona, no un arma, no un maniquí, no tu botón de emergencias. — Raiko había escuchado atentamente a Korra, pensando que todo lo que decía no eran más que insolencias.

—¿Qué piensa la orden de esto? — Preguntó acentuando cada palabra, como si intentara evitar subir la voz.

—Qué después de completar mi entrenamiento soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Y luego de consultarlo con Tenzin, también está de acuerdo conmigo. — Raiko no podía hacer más nada. Tanto tiempo esperar para que el avatar no fuera más que una niñita petulante con ínfulas de individualidad.

—Ya puedes retirarte de mi oficina. — Raiko estaba realmente molesto. Korra se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo:

—Sólo por si te importa, me pondré al servicio de Beifong, ella me dará mejor utilidad qué tú. — Salió de la oficina del alcalde con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ya se había quitado ese peso de la espalda. Al salir notó una taza de té en la mesita que se encontraba en el área de espera, pero no había nadie, le pareció un detalle muy curioso, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la estación de policía Beifong se encontraba ocupada con un nuevo lote de cadetes que acababan de empezar sus entrenamientos. Conocía a más de uno en la oficina de policía, así que decidió esperarla en el gimnasio, había muchas caras que no conocía, la mayoría tendría entre 18 y 19 años. Observó todo el entrenamiento de principio a fin, Beifong era muy estricta, le recordaba a sus maestros en Ba Sing Se, y pensó que seguro era cosa de maestros tierra.

Por suerte para Korra Beifong fue la última en salir, así que la abordó antes de que dejara el gimnasio.

—¡Hey! comandante. — Korra sonaba más alegre de lo que parecía.

—Oh, no puede ser, mi vida había sido tan tranquila contigo lejos. — La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, ella y sus amigos se habían metido en infinidades de problemas por intentar "ayudar a las autoridades" y más de una vez Beifong se había visto obligada a mentir en sus informes para que la joven Avatar no quedara en evidencia. —¿Qué quieres niña? El mundo ya no te necesita, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, vivir una vida normal, volverte a ir lejos, algo así. — La comandante de policía se oía cortante. Pero eso a Korra no le importaba mucho.

—Eso tenía pensado hacer, créeme. Pero tarde o temprano me necesitaran, sino, no estaría aquí. Y no pienso volver a irme, este es mi hogar, al igual que el tuyo. — Sabia que sus palabras sonaban contradictoria a lo que le dijo a Raiko, pero en su cabeza tenían sentido. No quería que la gente se acostumbrara a tener un Avatar que les resolviera todos los problemas, pero aun así sabía que tarde o temprano la necesitarían de verdad.

—¿Cuatro años con la orden y ya crees que puedes salvar al mundo? ¿Estuviste entrenándote en el control de los elementos o te estuvieron alimentando el ego? — A Korra siempre le había parecido divertido ese sarcasmo tan a la defensiva de la general.

—Sólo llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale? Prefiero estar a tus servicios que a los de Raiko. — Beifong analizó por un segundo a la morena, Korra sin duda había sido más analizada hoy que en toda su vida, era como si todos trataran de descifrar algo detrás de ella, se empezaba a sentir incomoda.

—Está bien. Me recuerdas tanto a tu noviecito. — Korra abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Mako? — Preguntó sorprendida. —No es mi noviecito, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —

—Como sea. Es uno de los detectives del cuerpo policiaco, es mejor de lo que me gusta admitir. Y es tan tozudo como tú, ya veo porque se gustaban, a veces son tan parecido. — Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

—¿Podrías evitar decirle a él o a nadie que he vuelto a la ciudad? — De nuevo una mirada de esas que la hacían poner incomoda.

—Seguro, pero no puedes ocultarlo por siempre. —

—Sólo necesito un par de días. — concluyó.

—Como quieras, y si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender. — La comandante se retiró sin decir más, dejando a la joven en el gimnasio. Korra se quedó unos minutos observándolo todo, le resultaba un lugar muy familiar. Claro, Korra y Asami habían acondicionado el gimnasio personal de la mansión Sato, para que fuera exactamente igual a este.

 _Este lugar… era exactamente igual a tu gimnasio, donde me enseñaste todas aquellas técnicas que yo, aun siendo el avatar, no conocía. Donde pasamos tardes interminables desestresándonos a través de golpes y patadas. Donde combatíamos sólo por diversión. Donde me demostraste que no eras esa niña delicada que pensaba que eras. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba compartir contigo... Y entonces, como si fuera una de esas patadas tuyas que me costaban tanto trabajo esquivar, me golpeo, ese sentimiento de anhelo. Quería verte. No, no solo quería verte, necesitaba verte. Y esa fue, posiblemente, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que fui capaz de admitírmelo a mí misma. Ni en esas noches de soledad, ni en esos atardeceres que desee compartir contigo; ni las mañanas que despertaba sintiéndote a mi lado luego de haberte soñado. Nunca desee verte tanto como esa tarde, en ese gimnasio, a sólo quince minutos de tu oficina._

Korra sintió todo esto, sin saber que de haberlo querido así el destino, ella y Asami se hubieran encontrado. En la entrada de la Alcaldía, en la oficina de Raiko, afuera del gimnasio. Pero el destino no lo quería así, puesto que no era la hora, ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni la ocasión. No por casualidad, no por una extraña coincidencia, así no debía ser y así no seria.

* * *

 _ **Haz llegado al final, genial xD. Gracias de ante mano por tomarte el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. Ahora si te gusto comenta, y si no te gusto también puedes comentar, las criticas constructivas también son recibidas. Me gusta saber que piensan acerca de TODO lo que esta pasando. Opiniones, quejas, todo es recibido. nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Intruso

_**Hola chicos, les traigo nuevo capitulo. Pero antes de, quiero agradecer amis amigos, quienes se han tomado la molestia no sólo de entrar a la pagina y leer mi fanfic, sino de dejar comentarios xD... Me parece super lindo estar leyendo las review y encontrarme con alguno de ellos. Gracias.**_

 _ **De igual manera, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y esperan con ansias a que actualice. sin más que decir, los dejo con el tercer capitulo:**_

* * *

Korra salió del gimnasio, luego de la comisaria y se dirigió a industrias futuro. Aún era temprano, Asami debería estar trabajando, o al menos eso pensó ella. Sentía su corazón acelerar, sus manos sudaban, no se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida. O quizás sí un par de veces antes… Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Al llegar a la oficina había poca gente, y nueva mente no conocía a nadie como le había pasado en el templo aire y en la comisaria, se sentía como una extraña. Una chica de más o menos su edad la recibió. Ojos verdes, piel morena, y de cabello negro incluso más corto que el de ella. Se sentía nerviosa, casi podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su propio corazón.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Las palabras de la secretaria sacaron a Korra de su trance.

—Ammm, sí. Buscó a Asa… a la señorita Sato. — La chica miro a Korra de arriba abajo, otra vez la analizaban.

—¿Y usted es? —

—Una vieja amiga. — Se limitó a Decir Korra. Y Opal la volvió a mirar con escepticismo. Era raro que la señorita Sato recibiera visitas así, además ella ya llevaba dos años trabajando con Sato, y era la primera vez que veía a esa chica morena de ojos azules.

—La señorita Sato no se encuentra. — A la secretaria no le gustaba que no se fuera presentado apropiadamente. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas formales todo lo contrario a lo que era Korra.

—¿Y cómo a qué hora volverá? — Korra no había llegado tan lejos para retirarse ahora.

—Mañana. — La secretaria ni si quiera volteo a mirarle, estaba metida en su ordenador, tecleando algo.

—¿Es decir que ya está en su casa? — Korra se sintió algo decepcionada, había llegado hasta ahí sólo para encontrarse con una pesada secretaria.

—No puedo facilitarle esa información. — Opal se sentía incomoda, una chica llegaba de la nada buscando a su jefa y comenzaba a hacer demasiadas preguntas. — Pero si quiere, puede dejarme su nombre y yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar su visita a la señorita Sato. — Era lo que menos quería Korra, que Asami se enterara de esa manera de su regreso.

—La verdad preferiría que no lo hicieras. — Dijo Korra resignada. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada al enorme despacho que estaba detrás de la secretaria. "Presidenta Asami Sato" se leía en la placa de la puerta.

 _Y como ya era costumbre desde que había puesto un pie en Ciudad República los recuerdos se apoderaron de mí. Podía verte a través de los ventanales, sentada en tu enorme silla recubierta de cuero negro. Detrás del pesado escritorio vino tinto. El teléfono fijo, un calendario, una lámpara y el ordenador, metida de cabeza en tu trabajo. Sintiendo mi mirada, y volteando a verme. Tus labios me susurran que estas muy ocupada para salir, pero tus ojos me ruegan que te saque de ese lugar. Siempre le hice más caso a tus ojos que a tus palabras, ellos siempre fueron más del lado de tu corazón que de tu pesada razón._

—Gracias, por tu tiempo. — Dijo para por fin alejarse, intentando darle a la secretaria una sonrisa forzada.

—A su orden. — Opal no pudo evitar notar la mirada de la morena al observar el despacho de su jefa, denotaba tanta ¿Nostalgia? ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué parecía tan… triste?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas antes Asami se dirigía a la oficina de Raiko, para su cita acordada, iba a buena hora y llegaría justo a tiempo, pero un pequeño accidente la había retenido en el trafico diez minutos. Al llegar a la oficina de Raiko se escuchaba a este muy alterado del otro lado de la oficina, estaría discutiendo con alguien. La secretaria le informó a Asami que a Raiko le había llegado una visita inesperada. Pero que no tardaría mucho.

—¿Se lo ofrece algo de beber, señorita? ¿Un café o té? — La secretaria trataba de mantener distraída a Asami.

—Un té por favor. — Asami se sentó en los muebles de la sala de espera hasta que la secretaria le trajo su té.

—¿A qué te refieres? — La voz de Raiko sonaba muy alterada, lo que captó la atención de Asami, pero el sonar de su teléfono hizo que perdiera el interés por lo que sucedía en la oficina de Raiko.

—Aló. — Del otro lado una voz profunda respondió.

—¿Amor?... en… la… de... — La cobertura no era muy buena, así que decidió retirarse para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—Espera un segundo, que la cobertura no es muy buena. — Dijo mientras salía al pequeño balcón que estaba a su izquierda. Dejando su taza de té a medio tomar en la mesa.

—¿Ahora si me escuchar mejor? —

—Sí, mejor. ¿Qué me decías? —

—Quería saber si preferías comida de la nación del fuego, o platos típicos del reino tierra. Para saber en dónde haré nuestra reservación. —

—Sorpréndeme. — La voz de Asami se oía algo pícara.

—Sabes que no soy bueno con esas cosas, ayúdame. — Asami suspiró, a veces le faltaba algo de iniciativa.

—Reino tierra. —

—¿Ves que si hay algo que prefieres? — La verdad era que a Asami le daba igual, sólo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. — ¿Quieres ir al "dragón de piedra", o prefieres "el topo en la cueva"? — Los dos restaurantes más caros de toda la ciudad.

—Siempre vamos a esos, ¿no tiene otra opción? —

—Son los mejores, cariño. No te voy a llevar a cualquier lugar. —

—Está bien, que sea "el topo en la cueva" —

—Entonces, paso por ti a las siete. — La voz al otro lado de la línea se oía animada.

—Está bien cariño, adiós. —

Al volver a la sala de espera, Raiko ya se había desocupado. Asami tenía mucha curiosidad de saber con quién discutía minutos atrás, pero sabía que no estaría bien visto preguntar; por lo que prefirió esperar a que Varrick se enterara y le contara.

El alcalde quería hablar de una mejora con respecto a varios proyectos ferroviarios de la ciudad. Necesitaba mejorar el transporte de Ciudad República a las otras grandes ciudades de las cuatro naciones. A Asami le parecía un proyecto ambicioso, y eso le gustaba. Raiko le había dicho que varios de los dirigentes políticos estaban de acuerdo, pero había muchos postulantes para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Sim embargo, Raiko la había postulado a ella, para ser la ingeniera a cargo de todo, y necesitaba que presentara un proyecto lo más antes posible. También hizo que Asami confirmara por milésima vez su asistencia a varios eventos de sociedad importantes, se notaba que no estaba del mejor humor, pero aun así su charla pareció no alargarse mucho. Lo que era un alivio para la ingeniera, puesto que, si la reunión hubiera durado más, llegaría tarde a su siguiente cita laboral.

Iba a buena hora para su siguiente cita, lo que hizo que se animara, no quería volver a llegar tarde. Aunque por otro lado Raiko había estado ocupado con otros asuntos así que técnicamente no había llegado tarde. Llego a la comisaria un poco antes, pero aun así decidió dirigirse directo al despacho de Beifong.

—¡Asami! — Una voz conocida llamó su atención.

—¿Mako? — La empresaria se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo. —No pensé verte por aquí. —

—Ya soy detective oficial, y resolví mi primer caso, así que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer. Para ser sincero no me gusta mucho estar en la oficina. Ya sabes, soy más de acción— El maestro fuego sonaba entusiasmado.

—Me alegro por ti, supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden. — Sonrió al recordar sus aventuras cuando estaban en preparatoria. —¿Cómo esta Bolin? —

—Dímelo tú, de seguro lo ves más que yo cuando va a visitar a Opal, todo eso de ser una "estrella" se le subió a la cabeza, y con mi trabajo de detective tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo libre. —

—No seas exagerado, él mismo me ha dicho que van a cenar seguido. — Lo reprendió — Y la verdad es que no va tanto a la oficina como piensas, y quiero aclarar que no por mí, a Opal no le gusta que la interrumpa en el trabajo, o al menos eso ha dicho. —

Mako suelta una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de la ingeniera. —Sí, supongo que Bolin puede ser un poco intenso a veces, pero ambos sabemos que es un buen chico. — A Asami siempre le había gustado la relación que tenían ellos dos, ella era hija única, por lo que nunca supo que era tener un hermano, pero sin duda le hubiera encantado. Quizás de esa manera, no se sentiría tan sola. —Deberíamos salir todos, un día. — Comentó el detective al ver que la Ingeniera se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oh… — La proposición la tomó por sorpresa, hace bastante tiempo que no salía con ellos. — La verdad es que sería genial. Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a tomarnos algo. —

—Sí, desde que Korra se marchó. Fue como si cada uno de nosotros tomara caminos distintos. —

—Korra…— Asami no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado su nombre venir de la voz de otra persona. — ¿Has sabido algo de ella? — Sato instintivamente se cruzó de brazos, intentando aminorar la presión que ahora se extendía sobre su pecho. Su mirada ahora era triste.

—No, la verdad es que absolutamente nada, me encontré a Tonraq por aquí en estos días, pero tampoco supo darme respuesta. Espero que este bien. — Mako ni si quiera lo había notado, si bien era muy perspicaz a la hora de resolver un crimen, era muy poco detallista con respecto al lenguaje corporal de Asami.

—Lo está, siempre sabe como estarlo. — Ambos sonrieron al recordarla. — Entonces, ¿qué tal este fin de semana? —Asami estaba ansiosa por cambiar el tema.

—Claro, hablare con Bolin para salir los cuatro, ya sabes, no va a ningún lado sin Opal. —

—Me parece perfecto. — La ingeniera volvía a sonreír.

La charla se alargó otros diez minutos, en donde el detective y la ingeniera hablaron de trivialidades, y para alivio de la pelinegra Korra no había vuelto a relucir. Hablaron encarecidamente hasta que Mako pregunto la razón de su visita.

—Oh, lo había olvidado. Vengo a ver a la comandante Beifong. —

—¿Tú estarás a cargo de las nuevas armaduras? —Preguntó Mako al encajar las piezas.

—¿Conoces a alguien mejor que yo? — La voz de la ingeniera denotaba soberbia, era buena en lo que hacía y lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que no. — Mako comprobó su reloj de pulsera. — Esta entrenando a algunos de los nuevos cadetes, pero ya debe de haber terminado, si quieres puedes ir al gimnasio, con suerte te la encontraras en el camino. —

—Perfecto. Iré a verla. — Asami se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su destino.

—O si quieres puedes esperarla aquí, no debe estar por tardar. — Mako había soltado su segunda opción demasiado tarde, Asami no lo había escuchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asami estaba por abrir la puerta del gimnasio cuando Beifong salió.

—Asami, tan puntual como siempre. — Comento Beifong quien volvió a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. —Pudiste haberme esperado en mi oficina. Para algo tengo que usarla. — Asami sonrió. Beifong era de las pocas personas que, aun manteniendo una relación profesional, la tuteaba y se saltaba los formalismos. Es mas le sorprendía que no la siguiera llamando "la mocosa con dinero" como solía hacer cuando era adolecente.

—Paso casi diez horas al día en la mía, a veces hace falta salir y caminar un rato. — Comentó Asami.

Se dirigieron a la oficina mientras hablaban del proyecto, al llegar la ingeniera le mostro los planos a la comandante y esta se vio satisfecha. Las armaduras no sólo serían para aquellos miembros del equipo incapaces de controlar algún elemento, sino que también acentuaría el uso de los elementos de aquellos que sí eran maestros. La conversación había sido puramente laboral, el trabajo de la ingeniera era impecable, y Beifong lo sabía.

Por un segundo la comandante se sintió tan vieja como la edad que aparentaba y tenía. Había estado detrás de estos chicos desde que el destino tuvo la brillante idea de juntarlos. Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin, se habían denominado así mismos y secretamente el "team avatar". Y si bien, aunque nunca lo admitiría, habían sido muy útiles en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre se cansó de recalcarles que eran un estorbo, aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto. Ahora todos habían crecido para tomar caminos distintos, Mako era detective, Asami una excelente ingeniera y empresaria, Bolin estaba haciendo el tonto como actor y Korra había vuelto. Más madura, y posiblemente más obstinada que nunca. Se preguntaba qué pasaría con estos cuatro chicos ahora que el avatar estaba de regreso en Ciudad República. No sabía por qué, y aunque fuera casi imposible pensar en estos tres chicos dejando sus actuales vidas para ir detrás de Korra a "intentar salvar el mundo", presentía que le volverían a dar largos dolores de cabeza.

Asami había terminado de hablar, pero había notado a Beifong abstraída en sus pensamientos desde hacía varios minutos, cosa que sin duda le extraño.

—Comandante, parece distraída. — Comentó Asami.

—Lo estoy, hoy recibí una visita inesperada. —Beifong se contuvo antes de contar más de lo necesario. Así que desvió el tema — Además quieren que me jubile de la comisaria. — Dijo intentando desviar la atención de la empresaria. — Quieren meter a sangre fresca, pero yo no me fio de esa "Sangre fresca". Mi madre fundó esta comisaria. — Beifong hizo una pausa, dudando en si era apropiado contarle ese tipo de cosas a la ingeniera. Asami sólo espero a que siguiera hablando. — Después de ella yo fui quien estuvo a cargo, supongo que sólo estoy nostálgica, lo que significa que quizás si este demasiado vieja para este trabajo. — Asami le regalo una sonrisa de comprensión.

—No creo que haya persona más capacitada para atender este lugar que tú, pero es cierto que no vas a vivir por siempre. — La ingeniera era la más sincera que podía. — Si no te gusta esa "sangre fresca" ¿Por qué no entrenas tu misma a un sucesor? —

—Vaya mocosa, acabas de tener una excelente idea. — Asami no pudo evitar reír ante el mote, posiblemente viniendo de otra persona se hubiera sentido gravemente ofendida, pero este no era el caso.

La ingeniera había terminado oficialmente sus compromisos del día. Subió a su Satomovil y suspiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y se tomó unos minutos para ella. Había sido un día largo, de una semana que apenas estaba a la mitad. Pensó en su cena de esa noche, quizás eso la ayudaría a relajarse. Luego de tomarse unos minutos revisó su teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de la oficina, seguro era sobre algo del trabajo, y ya no quería saber nada de trabajo, así que simplemente lo ignoró, mañana ya se encargaría de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Así que sin más que decir, se dirigió a su mansión.

La noche estaba tan espesa como de costumbre para ser el mes de noviembre, el invierno se daba a sentir. Asami no tardó en llegar a la mansión, atravesó la reja principal y se dirigió a la cochera, al entrar a esta algo llamó su atención. Desde su retrovisor pudo divisar la sombra de una persona que aprovechaba para colarse dentro junto con ella.

—Lo que me faltaba. — Susurro.

Sin tiempo que perder sacó de la guantera un guante. Era su nuevo prototipo del guante eléctrico, más pequeño y discreto y con un pequeño regulador de intensidad, que iban desde unas pequeñas descargas hasta casi freírte los sesos y dejarte inconsciente. Asami no sentía miedo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, que la asecharan, que intentaran robarla, secuestrarla, meterse en su casa; al fin y al cabo, era la mujer más rica, poderosa, exitosa y ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Hermosa de toda Ciudad República. Asami salió de su auto sólo para encontrarse con que su invitado indeseado había apagado todas las luces, dejándola en la penumbra. Podía escuchar a su acompañarte moverse de un lado a otro, podía divisar una sombra, podía sentir su presencia.

—Eres rápido. — Comentó sonriente, segura de sí misma. —Pero lamento decirte que no lo suficiente. — Asami no estaba nerviosa, no parecía temerle a este extraño que la asechaba en la penumbra. Al contrario, pensaba que era lo más excitante que le había pasado en hace mucho tiempo. Empezaba a sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, la emoción, se sentía ansiosa.

Sin darse cuenta el extraño ya estaba detrás de ella, la ingeniera reaccionó con la misma rapidez que el intruso y se propuso a electrificarlo, esté esquivó fácilmente el golpe agachándose, aprovechando para barrer el piso e intentar derribar a la pelinegra, pero esta lo había previsto por lo que dio una voltereta hacia atrás evitando el ataque, y alejándose del agresor.

—Eres bueno, pero ínsito… no es suficiente. —

Esta vez fue Asami quien inició el ataque, aprovechando que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. El intruso estaba vestido con gins, y tenía una sudadera de algún color oscuro que no lograba reconocer, la capucha estaba puesta y su rostro ensombrecido. Asami lanzo un golpe, seguido de una patada, el intruso detuvo el golpe y esquivó la patada. Generando al mismo tiempo un contraataque, pero ninguno de sus golpes lograba dar en el blanco, la ingeniera era buena y lo sabía. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, y aunque ambos eran hábiles y rápido, ninguno logro completar un golpe certero.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea, he de reconocerte cierto mérito. — Asami se estaba divirtiendo, era como un juego para ella.

El extraño respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que Asami logro divisar entre la oscuridad de su rostro. Era una sonrisa déspota, engreída, divertida, no lograba ver los rasgos exactos que la formaban, pero sí lo que esta expresaba, y por un segundo tuvo miedo. Se separó lo suficiente, y dejó de sonreír, ahora su mirada era más seria y su respiración más tensa. Volvió a atacar, esta vez intentando una llave, pero el desconocido se zafó de ella sin mayor esfuerzo, usándola en su contra, usando su hombro como punto de apoyo, para saltar sobre ella y caer a sus espaldas. Provocando que la ojiverde diera un salto hacia adelante, rondando por el piso, para alejarse lo más que podía, al mismo tiempo que movía el regulador de su guante hacia uno de los extremos. Y esperó.

 **Lo siguiente que sucedió fue, probablemente lo más desconcertante que me había pasado en los últimos años. La figura cubierta y oculta por la oscuridad me atacó de nuevo, no tuve mayor dificultad esquivando su golpe, puesto que ya lo había previsto y preparado un contraataque, lanzando una patada desde abajo hacia arriba que estaba segura de que no podría esquivar, y no me equivoqué, el intruso primero se elevó para luego caer al suelo, rodar y ponerse en guardia de nuevo. No tenía duda, así que no tuve piedad, un golpe en el costado, detener su patada giratoria y un impacto de mi guante eléctrico. Quedó levemente aturdido, así que lance otra descarga, para finalizar con una patada que le derribaría.**

— **¡Hey, soy yo! — Alcancé a escuchar antes de que mi última patada diera en el blanco. Pero eso no me detuvo.**

— **Lo sé. — Dije dándole la espalda para dirigirme a encender las luces, tratando de sonar tranquila. — Por eso minimicé el nivel de descarga, sino estarías inconsciente. Sigues igual de pésima en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que cuando te fuiste. No puedo creer que todavía no aprendas a esquivar esa patada, aun haces mal la voltereta para contrarrestar agarres y sigues siendo muy predecible. — Intentaba restarle importancia a su presencia, pero mi voz había sonado más forzada de lo que pretendía.**

— **¿Cuándo te diste cuanta de que era yo? — Preguntó, yo aún estaba de espaldas.**

— **Cuando sonreíste. — Mi voz era poco clara.**

— **Asami… — La sentía levantarse y acercarse, y el miedo se volvió a apoderar de mí. No quería voltearme, no quería verla, no podía ser real, ella no estaba ahí, no podía estarlo.**

— **No te acerques. — Logré decir. —Deberías irte, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. — Intenté huir por la derecha, aun dándole la espalda, pero su voz me detuvo.**

— **Asami…— Volvió a decir ignorando por completo mi pedido, acercándose más, intentando detenerme, pero yo seguí caminando, y antes de que pusiera un píe fuera de la cochera me tomó del brazo e hizo que me volteara obligándome a mirarla. Sus ojos seguían tan azules como el cielo, y tan profundos como el mar, su piel morena, se había cortado el cabello. En su ojo derecho, una lagrima que amenazaba con salir.**

— **Korra… Eres una idiota. — Fue lo único que tuve fuerzas de decir, antes de que me atrajera por completo hacia ella, sus brazos me rodearan, y mis ojos se desbordaran en lágrimas.**

— **Volví. — Susurró a mi oído, con la misma voz quebradiza que yo. Al principio intenté zafarme, pero sólo provocó que me abrazara con más fuerza. Y al cabo de unos segundos me dejé llevar, y me entregué a esos brazos, a la calidez de ese cuerpo, a su olor, a su presencia, y terminé correspondiendo su gesto.**

* * *

 _ **Y ahí esta, lo que le dio tantos quebraderos de cabezas a la mayoría, el tan esperado reencuentro. lo reescribí completo unas cuantas veces x.x ... Pero al final me salió, para aquellos que se quedan con ganas de leer la perspectiva de Korra no se preocupen, que con eso inicirá el proximo capitulo. sin más que decir, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Encuentros

_**Hola de nuevo, esta vez tarde menos de una semana en actualizar, merezco de premio muchos comentarios.**_

 _ **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que han dado Follow, ya son 20, me siento toda una best seller, okno, se que no es para tanto, pero a mi me hace mucha ilusión.**_

 _ **segundo, se que varios de ustedes que siempre suelen comentar esta vez no comentaron el capitulo pasado /3 vamos chicos, no perdamos esa bonita costumbre dejar reviews :c**_

 _ **tercero, no los molesto más ahí les dejo el nuevo capitulo xD**_

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 _—Lo sé. — Dijiste después de mandarme a volar, dándome la espalda para dirigirse a encender la luz, dándome una pesada explicación de todas mis fallas, quería decirte que la mayoría habían sido casi apropósito, pero no venía al caso. No quería como tú intentar desviar el tema._

 _—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? — Pregunté levantándome del suelo._

 _—Cuando sonreíste. — Seguías dando la espalda, no querías mirarme. En tu voz un deje de nostalgia que no fuiste capaz de ocultar._

 _—Asami…— No sabía por dónde empezar, ni que decir. Un impulso me había guiado a tú casa, pero ni si quiera me había detenido a pensar que haría cuando te viera, o qué te diría. Trate de acercarme. Pero actuabas como un gato herido._

 _—No te acerques. — Estabas molesta, lo sabía, pero por sobre todo estabas dolida, eso también lo sabía. —Deberías irte, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. — Intentabas sonar fría, no pude evitar sonreír, estabas mintiendo fatal. Intentaste escaparte, ¿De verdad pensaste que no te iba a detener?_

 _—Asami. — Detuve tu escape y te obligué a mirarme, wow no había podido verte bien por la oscuridad, estabas tan hermosa como siempre. Tu cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna, recorría tu rostro hasta tu pecho, tus ojos verdes al fin, después de tantos años, miraban los míos, aún tenías la sombra de ese labial rojo que siempre usabas sobre tus labios, tu nariz fina, no fue hasta que sentí algo rodar por mi mejilla que me di cuenta que se me había escapado una lagrima. Y me sentí tonta, no había venido para que me vieras llorar._

 _—Korra… Eres una idiota. — "Lo sé" pensé. Y movida de nuevo por los impulsos que me caracterizaban cuando se trataba de ti, te abracé. Aun sabiendo que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, que posiblemente no merecía estar ahí, no merecía haberte ido a buscar y mucho menos si quiera pensar en tenerte tan cerca de mí, sabía que posiblemente te resistirías Y efectivamente lo hiciste._

 _—Volví. — Susurre al sentir como intentabas hacer que te soltara, pero no quería hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo, lo notaste, me conocías bien, terminaste cediendo, era una de esas batallas que sabias que no podáis ganar._

 _Sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo fue el sentimiento más reconfortante del mundo._

 _—Eres demasiado egoísta. —Afirmabas con la acidez de costumbre. Pero tus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza, eras una galaxia de contradicciones. Sabía que querías salir corriendo, pero tu cuerpo no te lo permitía, te mantenía atada a mí._

 _—Lo sé. — Te separaste con lo poca fuerza de voluntad que aun te quedaba, y esta vez deje que lo hicieras. Me miraste, me analizaste, y por primera vez en todo el día no me sentí incomoda con ese gesto._

 _—Me alegra que volvieras. —Dijiste después de unos segundos. —Pero espero que comprendas qué tengo una vida que atender. — Limpiabas tus lagrimas sin ningún reparo. Esa vez si había salido tu tono frío —Y ya se me hace tarde para mi cita. — Te volteaste y te marchaste._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Korra tardo unos segundos en analizar lo que Asami había dicho. Sabía que era hora de irse, que no ganaba nada presionando más a la ingeniera, pero la palabra "cita" sin duda había nublado todo buen juicio.

—¿Cita? — Korra siguió a Asami por su mansión.

—Si Korra, cita. — Asami afincaba cada silaba al pronunciar su nombre, como si lo hiciera con un tono reprendedor, ya se había puesto su escudo blindado, no volvería a dejarse ver tan frágil.

—¿Algún pretendiente? — Subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de Asami.

—Novio, para ser más exactos. — Korra se quedó paralizada por unos segundos a mitad de las escaleras. Asami sonrió al mirar de reojo la expresión de Korra, pero siguió adelante fingiendo no darle importancia.

—¿Lo conozco? — Korra había salido de su trance y volvía a perseguir a la pelinegra hasta su habitación.

—Lo dudo. — Dijo la ingeniera mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, y le pasaba seguro.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta a la gente en la cara? — Se quejó Korra del otro lado de la puerta. — Y lo inútil que es eso contra mí. — Susurro para ella mientras aplicaba metal control para abrir.

—¿La persona con menos modales que conozco hablándome de mala educación? — Asami se quitaba el maquillaje corrido frente al espejo. —¿Y como…—

—Metal control. — Interrumpió Korra, adelantándose a la pregunta de la ojiverde con una sonrisa orgullosa salir de sus labios. —Soy el primer avatar en dominarlo— Dijo orgullosa.

—Wow Korra, eso es genial. — Esta vez su nombre no sonaba tan pesado en sus labios, Asami había sonado más entusiasmada de lo que quería. —Pero, ¿podrías dejar de invadir mi espacio? — Se apresuró a decir, empujándola hasta la puerta, para cerrar de nuevo con el Avatar afuera, y pasar el seguro. Korra estaba a punto de volver a usar metal control cuando escuchó: —Y esta vez no tienes permiso de usar metal control. — Así que se detuvo.

—Asami…— Korra no podía ver a la ingeniera, pero puso la mano en la pared y cerró los ojos, si se concentraba sería capaz de captar sus movimientos gracias a la tierra control. Y efectivamente la veía, la aludida se había detenido frente a la puerta. —Lo siento… por irme. — Fue capaz de decir.

—¿Sólo por eso? — Asami seguía mirando la puerta, como si ella también pudiera ver a Korra detrás de ella. El problema no había sido el haberse marchado, Asami al igual que Korra, había entendido que era su responsabilidad. Korra tenía que entrenarse en el dominio de los elementos, y ella tenía que encargarse de la empresa, eso no estaba en discusión, pero.

—Sabias que la comunicación iba a ser limitada. — Korra sabía que era una mala excusa, podía enviar cartas una vez al mes, a quien quisiera, y sin embargo sólo les había escrito a sus padres.

—¿Sabes? No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Así que es tonto. No tienes por qué disculparte, ni darme explicaciones. Ya no importa. — Pero Korra sabía que si importaba. —De verdad Korra, se me hace tarde. — La voz de Asami sonaba firme, pero su postura denotaba lo contrario, su pisada era débil, su postura incomoda, sus brazos rodeaban su estómago, como si intentara protegerse de algo, todo eso podía verlo Korra.

—Tenia miedo. — Esta vez Korra no se estaba justificando, era sincera. — Te extrañaba ¿sí? Te extrañaba más de lo que inclusive extrañaba esta ciudad, a mis amigos, a mis padres. Tenía miedo de flaquear. De…— La voz le fallaba a la ojiazul, quien hace todo lo posible por seguir hablando. — De devolverme a la primer da cambio. No hay nada que me haya mantenido más atada a este lugar qué tú. Tenía miedo que intercambiar cartas contigo me hiciera dudar, me hicieran volver antes de tiempo…— Korra sabía que había tomado la decisión más egoísta de su vida, pero tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir y estaba consiente de que no iba a ser capaz de cumplirlo atada a Asami.

—¿Ya puedes irte? — Asami ahogaba sus sollozos, pero fue capaz de juntar el aire suficiente para que no se notara en su voz. Una persona normal lo habría pasado desapercibido, pero Korra no. Sin embargo, sabía que ya había hecho suficiente por un día.

—Hey… De verdad lo siento. — Fue lo único que dijo el avatar antes de dejar la mansión. No recibió respuesta alguna.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa misma noche en la cárcel de Ciudad República, un intruso se colaba sin mayor esfuerzo, hasta llegar a una de las celdas mejor acondicionadas. El prisionero sintió la presencia de su visitante, y no pareció sorprenderse.

—No esperaba tu visita. ¿Dónde está tu jefe? — Preguntó el prisionero.

—Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender. Pero tiene un mensaje para ti. — El intruso estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, con una ropa cómoda y discreta, de color negro, que lo hacían asimilarse a un ninja y en su rostro una máscara ocultaba su identidad. El intruso le entrego un pergamino al prisionero, sin decir nada más, dio un paso atrás y desapareció.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡KORRA! — Bolin había saltado al ver a la morena, dándole un abrazo que la había despegado del piso y casi la dejaba sin respirar.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, amigo. — Había comentado cuando este la había soltado.

—Bienvenida a casa, Korra. — Dijo Mako, detrás del maestro tierra, acercándose para darle un abrazo menos efusivo que su hermano.

—Así que si eras tú la misteriosa chica que fue a visitar a Asami ayer. — La cara de desconcierto de Korra hizo que Bolin contestara su pregunta interna. — Opal me dijo. — La ojiazul seguía igual de desconcertada.

—Opal es la secretaria de Asami y la novia de Bolin. — Aclaró Mako. —Es una de las maestras aire que nacieron luego de la convergencia armónica. —

Korra sonrió al recordar la última aventura que había tenido con sus amigos antes de irse de la ciudad. Donde había roto la pequeña brecha que separaba el mundo material del mundo espiritual, Raiko le había dado una buena reprimenda.

Korra había decidido visitar a sus hermanos favoritos, después de todo ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguirse escondiendo. Por suerte los había encontrado a los dos en casa el jueves por la mañana, y ambos habían quedado sorprendidos al verla. Pero Mako tenía que ir a trabajar. Bolin le había insistido para que se quedara con ellos, pero el detective declinó, diciéndole que el sábado saldrían todos juntos con Asami, que se esperara un par de días más.

Pero eso no detuvo a Bolin y a Korra de ponerse al día. Bolin le contó lo bien que le estaba yendo con las películas, y Korra no pudo evitar burlarse del maestro tierra. También le comento acerca de su relación con Opal, y lo feliz que estaba, soltó uno o dos comentarios acerca de lo mucho que la había extrañado, y también se había quejado de no haber recibido ni una carta. Por otro lado, le había preguntado a Korra uno que otro detalle de su entrenamiento, pero no habían hondado en el tema. Bolin también mencionó, lo tranquilo que había estado todo por aquí. Y lo mucho que extrañaba las aventuras del equipo.

—¿Ves? el mundo no necesita al avatar, ya se saben cuidar solitos. — Comentó en tono de broma. Pero sabía que no era cierto, el mundo buscaría la manera de necesitarlo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al llegar a su oficina al día siguiente Opal la esperaba con una carpeta con toda la información acerca de lo igualitarios. Y una curiosa anécdota de una chica morena, fornida y de pelo corto que había venido buscándola, Asami no pudo evitar reír por la descripción que le había dado.

—Tranquila, es Korra. Fue ayer a casa. — Fue lo única información que estuvo dispuesta a dar.

—Entonces Bolin estaba en lo correcto, dijo que era una vieja amiga de ustedes, pero a mí me sorprendió mucho, la manera en la que llego preguntando por usted. — Opal trataba de sacarle algo más de información a su jefa, pero no lo lograría.

Al entrar a su oficina Asami revisó la información que había recolectado su secretaria, pero ésta no la convencía por completo. La empresa había salido de la nada al igual que los pequeños comercios de los que decía ser inversionistas. Los papeles estaban en regla, pero era como una empresa fantasma.

—Opal. — Llamó por el teléfono. — Llama a los inversionistas y de ser posible que se reúnan conmigo hoy mismo. —

Noatak llegó junto con su mano derecha, se veían sonrientes y felices, suponían que Asami aceptaría su propuesta, pero estaban muy equivocados.

—Buenos días señorita Sato, mi socio y yo venimos hasta acá apenas recibimos su llamado. Le ruego que me disculpé si la hice esperar. — Sin duda el inversionista era elocuente.

—No se preocupen, disculpen ustedes mi repentino llamado. — Asami hizo una pausa para sentarse firma en su silla. —Pero no quería seguir alargando innecesariamente esto. —

—Perdone señorita Sato, pero no la entiendo. — El rostro de su invitado era un auténtico poema de desconcierto. La sonrisa triunfal se había borrado de su rostro.

—Me refiero a qué, mi empresa no está interesada en estrechar lazo con la suya. — El caballero hasta ese momento educado, se había levantado de la mesa en un ademan violento.

—¿Qué crees que haces niña? — Su voz ya no denotaba seductora elocuencia, sino todo lo contrario. Su acompañante trato de hacer que este se calmara.

—Al parecer no está acostumbrado a recibir negativas, lo entiendo. No todos pueden ser industrias futuro. — El tonó de Asami era socarrón, no se dejaría intimidar por el sujeto.

—No tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo. — Respondió el hombre con voz más calmada, la ingeniera supuso que su invitado sufría de algo parecido a la bipolaridad. —Te arrepentirás. — La mirada de Noatak era dura, severa, denotaba odio.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? — La ingeniera no tuvo reparo en mantenerle la mirada, con la misma intensidad, sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo, porque no lo tenía. — No tengo ni idea de en qué clase de negocios turbios este metido, pero pretendo mantener a industrias futuro muy lejos de ellos. — Asami llamo por el intercomunicador. —Seguridad, mis invitados quisieran ser escoltados a la salida.

—No hace falta. — El acompañante del señor Noatak había hablado por primera vez desde que había empezado la reunión, haciendo que ambos le dieran su atención. —Nosotros podemos llegar solos a la salida. — Ambos se retiraron sin armar mayor alboroto. Y Asami se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ojiverde tenía un mensaje en su móvil, pero no había querido revisarlo. Su cena había sido poco productiva, no había podido concentrarse en lo absoluto, y su acompañante había notado claramente que estaba en cualquier lado, menos ahí. Pero como siempre no había querido presionarla, Asami siempre había tenido un carácter un fuerte, era dominante y celosa con ella misma, muy rara vez compartía con los demás sus inquietudes y preocupaciones, era una persona reservada.

La llegada de Korra había desnivelado por completo su mundo, y eso no podía negarlo, pero ¿Eso que cambiaba? La quería, sí. Le tenía un fuerte apreció, sí. Pero había hecho una vida ajena a ella en todos estos años y eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Lo que habían vivido había sido probablemente lo más hermoso de sus vidas, pero eso ya pertenecía al pasado. Aunque en el fondo se había sentido muy feliz de volver a verla, pese a lo molesta y afligida que pudiera estar, una parte de ella la había extrañado inmensamente.

Su secretaria la sacó de su ensoñación al tocar la puerta.

—Adelante. —

—Señorita Sato, el general llamó para confirmar su cita con el sastre a las cuatro, y como usted no dio cancelación la confirme. —

—Sí, tranquila. Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta? — El viernes habría una reunión de alta sociedad en el palacio de eventos, posiblemente la única infraestructura de la ciudad que si equiparaba con la mansión Sato. La secretaria se sonrojo antes de responder.

—Bolin también está invitado, e iré con él. — La empresaria se sorprendió, luego recordó que el maestro tierra era una figura pública.

—Entonces no hay más que decir. — La secretaria asintió y se retiró.

El teléfono de la ingeniera volvió a sonar, al principio pensó que sería otro mensaje del general, pero se sorprendió con encontrarse con un número desconocido.

[ Me compré un móvil, y según mis fuentes no has cambiado de número en todos estos años. Me alegra tener buena memoria. -K.]

La ingeniera sonrió inconscientemente.

[¿Fuentes? Ya fuiste a visitar a Mako y a Bolin? -A.]

Asami se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo sin perder tiempo.

[Sí, pero a Mako se le subió su nuevo cargo a la cabeza y Bolin tenía unas grabaciones que hacer, así que estoy deambulando sola por las calles. -K.]

[El avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, puente entre los humanos y los espíritus, portador del equilibrio y la paz ¿no tiene nada que hacer? -A.] Asami se burlaba.

[. Si tengo, a las 4 ayudare a Beifong con un par de cosas, pero hasta entonces, sólo paseo por la ciudad, asegurándome de que todo esté en orden. No es mi culpa que la humanidad se haya vuelto aburrida y ya no necesiten mis servicios. -K.]

Asami estuvo tentada a invitarla a almorzar, o a tomar un café, pero sabía que era la intención de la ojiazul, así que no cayó en su trampa.

[Cuatro años de arduo entrenamiento para terminar siendo tan útil como el boomerang de Sokka. -A.]

Korra no pudo evitar soltar una enorme risotada de su lado del teléfono, en su momento a ambas les encantaba leer las aventuras de su predecesor en libros de historia, y ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada más inútil que ese boomerang.

[¿Entonces no me vas a invitar a almorzar? -K.] Korra sabía que Asami intentaba hacerse la desatendida.

[No. -A.]

[¿Y aceptaras que yo te invite a Almorzar? -K.]

[Tampoco, Tengo cosas que hacer. -A.] Mentía, tenía que revisar una que otra cosa, pero en teoría estaría libre hasta las cuatro.

Korra suspiro de su lado de la línea, estaba a los pies del enorme edificio que se erguía a lo alto, de color vinotinto pálido, con el emblema de un engranaje y las letras en las que se leía "Industrias Futuro", a su lado una enorme bola de pelos de color blanco la empujaba con su enorme hocico para que esta entrara.

—Me ha rechazado Naga. — Decía mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja. La osa polar le lanzó una mirada confusa. —Sí, eso nunca me ha detenido, pero por hoy creo que lo más prudente es seguirle el juego, tengo que darle su espacio. — Concluyó subiéndose al lomo de su fiel compañera y alejándose del edificio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un par de horas más tarde Korra había entrado en la comisaria discretamente, esperaba en el gimnasio a que Beifong se desocupara. Se veía muy agotada, pero aun así no demostraba cansancio.

—Los años se te están cayendo encima. — Dijo Korra quien había tomado desprevenida a la comandante.

—Espero que hayas usado ese mismo sigilo para entrar a la comisaria, no quiero que nadie te vea rondando por aquí. — Beifong sonaba tan seria como siempre.

—Tranquila, mande a Naga a casa antes de venir para acá— La compañera de la ojiazul no era precisamente discreta.

—Toma. — La comandante revisó uno de sus bolsillos, y le entregó un chip, una cosa super diminuta.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Korra desconcertada.

—Es para evitar que hackeen tu teléfono, escuchen tus llamadas, vean tus mensajes, te localicen, ese tipo de cosas. —

Korra sabia poco de tecnología, en los últimos años había estado prácticamente incomunicada del mundo, ni un teléfono, ni una computadora, ni televisión, nada, decían que todo era porque "debía aprender a conectarse con su lado espiritual" así que estaba bastante oxidada en eso de las nuevas tecnologías.

—¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? —

—Sato. — Beifong soltó una sonrisa triunfal. Korra no estaba tan oxidada como para no sabes que la ingeniería mecánica y la ingeniería en sistemas eran cosas muy distintas.

—Asami no sabe nada de ingeniería en sistema. — Afirmé.

—Ella no, pero su nuevo socio sí, es una larga historia. Pero la chica está aprendiendo cosas nuevas. — La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente, ¿Tanto se había perdido?

—¿Y cómo se supone qué lo instale? — Dijo observando con cara extrañada el pequeño chip. Beifong sonrió de manera petulante, casi como si supiera algo que Korra no.

—Puedes decirle a Asami que lo haga, no le llevara mucho tiempo. — Beifong ahora sonreía de forma burlona, como si supiera algo, pero Korra podía estar casi segura de que no sabía nada. —Así tendrías una excusa para verla. — ¿O Si lo sabía?

—¿Puedo preguntar que insinúas, Lin? — Lin soltó una enorme risotada que no hizo más que sacar de quicio a Korra.

—Absolutamente nada, mocosa. — Seguía riendo como Korra nunca la había visto reír, pero trato de restarle importancia. —Pero en fin vayamos al grano. ¿Dijiste que estabas a mi disposición no? —

Korra asintió.

—Muy bien, porque necesito un favor tuyo. —

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Korra se encontraba dos horas después de la charla con Beifong en el edificio de industrias futuro. —Juro que hoy no quería molestarte. — Susurro para ella misma al momento que le escribía a Asami.

[Necesito un favor tuyo. Urgente. -K.]

Asami tardo más en responder que la última vez.

[Te juro que no te iba a molestar más hoy, pero Beifong no me dio muchas opciones. -K]

Aun nada.

[Asaaaamiiiii. ¿Estás en tú oficina? -K.]

[Lo siento, Sí, estoy en la oficina. -A.]

Asami estaba terminando de dejar todo en orden, para salir a casa. Cuando notó los mensajes de Korra, pero estaba ocupada, por lo que había tardo en responderle, y seguía muy ocupada como para notar el último mensaje hasta que la ojiazul estuvo en su recepción.

[Perfecto, subiré entonces -K.]

Cuando Asami se dio cuenta del mensaje Korra ésta ya estaba hablando con Opal. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, su mirada viajaba a través de los ventanales de su oficina e iba desde su vieja "amiga" al apuesto hombre sentado en uno de los muebles de la recepción, quien se encontraba leyendo un diario. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

 _Opal ahora me había recibido con menos repulsión, supuse que ya sabría quién era, por lo que quise responderle con la misma amabilidad con la que ahora me trataba. Mi primer impulso fue mirar a través de los ventanales, las persianas se encontrabas arriba, por lo que pude verte, pero tú no me mirabas, tú mirada estaba en ese momento en… Oh, había un hombre sentado en la recepción, y yo ni si quiera lo había notado. Al volver a verte, ahora si me mirabas, y noté la preocupación en tú rostro. Entonces lo entendí. Era tu novio._

* * *

 ** _Haz llegado al final /o/ Gracias por completar otro capitulo. No esta de más recordarles que comenten :( las riviews son mi gasolina, sin ellas no tengo combustible para escribir. De nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir me despido._**

 ** _De verdad, no se olviden de comentar, me gusta leer sus opiniones._**

 ** _Aclaratoria de la autora: Iroh II al final del ultimo libro de la leyenda de Korra, tiene 40 años. Esta NO es la edad que tiene en este Fic. Teniendo en cuenta que segun mi fic, Korra tiene 23, Asami casi 24 (igual que Mako) Y Bolin casi 23. Iroh II tendría unos 27. No es que la edad sea algún tipo de factor determinante, pero quería dejárselos claro. Sin más que decir, me despido._**


	5. Capitulo 5:El grupo de seis

**_Hola chicos capitulo nuevo xD y que genial ya van 50 reviews y 26 seguidores. y Ademas hay una pagina que Facebook que recomienda este fic se llama Korrasami Nation 2.0, de verdad me hace ilusión eso. Gracias a Paopausini27 que fue la que me dio la información._**

 ** _Lo otro: Himari me pregunto cada cuanto sale esta historia. Y pues... Trato de que sea mínimo u capitulo por semana, pero si estoy muy full y no se puede trato de que no pase de dos semanas y hasta ahora lo he logrado, nunca duran más de dos semanas sin capitulo nuevo, y espero seguir así._**

* * *

 _Lo que sucedió después ocurrió tan rápido que cualquier persona se hubiera perdido a la mitad. Me acerqué a al hombre que estaba sentado, mientras de reojo observaba como Asami se levantaba de su escritorio a toda velocidad para dirigirse a nuestro encuentro. El hombre misterioso era apuesto, tenía puesto un traje militar de la nación del fuego, múltiples medallas y condecoraciones me llevaban a pensar que probablemente fuera general, su piel estaba bronceada, su cabello negro bien peinado, se sentaba con clase, sus ojos color miel…. un momento._

— _¿Príncipe? — Pregunté al no tan extraño sentado a las afueras de la oficina de Asami, sin poder contener mi tono burlón. Por su puesto que lo conocía._

— _¿Señorita Korra? — Su tono de voz era incomodo, como el de alguien que se topa con una persona desagradable. Pero sin embargo se levantó de su asiento para hacer una reverencia como todo un caballero._

— _¿Se conocen? — Asami ya estaba parada a nuestro lado. Confundida._

— _¿Tú… la conoces? — Iroh estaba temeroso de preguntar._

— _Estudiamos juntas. —Se apresuró a decir Asami, todo esto me parecía extrañamente divertido. Asami nos miraba esperando que respondiéramos su pregunta, pero Iroh no la haría, así que lo hice yo._

— _Hace un par de años. Conocí al príncipe en Ba Sing se — Fue lo único que dije, sabía que no podía dar mucho detalle. Iroh trabajaba para el loto blanco, él estaba entrenándose para ser general y coincidimos muchas veces. Era muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, pero era la persona más aburrida que había conocido._

— _¿Príncipe? — Asami parecía extrañada._

— _Es un ridículo mote que me pusieron. — Cortó enseguida, sabía que odiaba el tema._

 _La mirada de Asami viajaba del maestro fuego a mí, y viceversa, pero por más que me resultara divertida la incomodidad que causaba tenía prisa._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Asami no pregunto mucho acerca de la misión que le habían encomendado a Korra, su curiosidad se centraba únicamente en saber dónde y cómo se habían conocido esos dos.

— En Ba Sing Se. — Volvió a decir Korra ya en el despacho de Asami, habían cerrado la puerta y bajado las cortinas.

—Esa parte la escuche. — La ingeniera no la veía estaba pegada al celular nuevo del Avatar con algunas herramientas.

—Fue en el segundo año del entrenamiento. — Dijo por fin la morena, haciendo que la empresaria despegara la mirada de su teléfono por unos segundos. —Cuando llegamos al reino tierra, es nieto de Zuko, siguió los pasos de su abuelo hacia el loto blanco. ¿No te lo dijo? — El tono de Korra era altanero.

—Sabes mejor que yo que no tienen permitido revelar ese tipo de información. — Asami estaba cayendo en el juego de Korra.

—Sabes que es una estupidez. — La ojiazul buscaba provocarla. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya? ¿Un año?... —

—Y unos cuantos meses más. — Asami ahora si dedicaba toda su atención a la morena. —Y entiendo que no lo haya hecho. — La ingeniera alzó una ceja como zanjando el asunto con la mirada, pero Korra insistía.

— Yo lo hice. — La joven avatar desvió su mirada enseguida después del comentario, su tono era serio. —Y era un secreto más grande. Y sin embargo lo hice en el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí. Porque no quería ocultarte nada. — La vista de la ojiazul se fijaba en un punto en el vacío, algún edificio detrás de los ventanales.

—Eras joven e imprudente. — Trataba de justificar a Iroh. Korra no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa amarga.

—Sigo siendo Joven e imprudente. — Comentó devolviéndole su mirada a la ojiverde, y volviendo a la realidad. Asami se preguntó en que había estado pensando. —¿Al menos te dijo que se supone que es el siguiente en la línea para ser el señor del fuego? — Cierto.

—Lo mencionó, pero también dijo que tiene una hermana que puede hacerse cargo, él no quiere el puesto. — Asami miraba a Korra con sospecha, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

—Si él lo dice. Supongo que esta bien. — Había algo que no estaba diciendo, pero ya no podían seguir conversando, el teléfono estaba listo.

—¿Qué te encomendó Beifong? — Preguntó al entregarle el teléfono. Korra dudo si decirle o no.

—Vigilar un par de lugares, la verdad es que no suena divertido, pero es mejor que estar paseando por las calles ¿no? —

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida donde el general seguía a la espera de su novia.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar más de la cuenta. — Le dijo Asami mientras cerraba su despacho. —Ya podemos irnos. —

—Tranquila, amor. Te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. — Y de repente para Korra dejo de parecer divertida la incomodidad que causaba su presencia, y empezó a ser incómodo para ella.

—Nos vemos Sato, el deber llama — Se apresurado a decir la ojiazul mientras se dirigía con pasó apresurado a la salida, sólo despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

—Me extraña que sean amigas. — Comento el general, sacando de sus pensamientos a Asami. Pero esta sólo sonrió.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó aun creyendo conocer la respuesta.

Iroh se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Son dos personas totalmente distintas. —

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Asami? —Korra y Mako se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio aledaño a la prisión de no maestros.

—¿Qué una figura misteriosa entra a la prisión de no maestros como si nada a visitar a su padre, sin que nadie los detenga? ¿Qué parece que más de la mitad de los guardias están involucrados y que no podemos hacer nada al respecto? — La voz de Mako era sarcástica.

—Sólo la parte de su padre por mi está bien. Su padre puede estar involucrado de nuevo en malas andanzas. — Mako suspiro profundamente antes de responder.

—¿No has hablado mucho con ella desde que llegaste verdad? — La ojiazul se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, la verdad es que se había puesto más al tanto con Bolin y con Mako que con Asami. Pero era obvio por qué.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de tomar un café, si a eso te refieres. — La brisa volvía a ser fría, su cabello corto se mecía con el viento, su mirada se dirigía directo a la única salida de la prisión. —¿Hay algo que debería saber? —

—Últimamente visita mucho a su padre, tienen largas charlas intelectuales y juegan Pai Sho. — El maestro fuego observaba a Korra, tenía una mirada más madura que cuando se fue, su cabello ahora corto le lucia, su cuerpo también había cambiado. —Así que no creo que sea el mejor momento para decirle eso. —

—Creo que con más razón debería saberlo. — Replicó la joven avatar volteando a ver al maestro fuego, notando que este la miraba de forma extraña.

—¿Y si no es lo que pensamos? ¿Y si fue un incidente de una sola vez? — Mako desvió la mirada al ser descubierto por su compañera. — ¿Y si el hombre de verdad quiere el perdón de su hija y redimirse y llegas tú a llenarle la cabeza de dudad? —

Mako tenía razón. Pero el incidente había sido muy extraño. Un hombre había entrado en la noche a la cárcel de no maestros, había llegado hasta la celda de Hiroshi Sato y había dejando un mensaje. Lo más raro de todo era que aquel hombre no había tenido que forzar alguna puerta, derribar algún guardia o entrar a escondidas. Los guardias lo habían dejado pasar como si de un superior se tratase. Abrieron las puertas para él, e incluso manipularon las cintas de grabación. Beifong no se habida equivocado al estar paranoica. Cada vez más de sus guardias de confianza eran remplazados por oficiales traídos del reino tierra; Oficiales en los cuales no confiaba ni un poco.

Después de varias horas vigilando el perímetro no observamos nada raro. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse apareció: Un Satomovil negro, con los vidrios ahumados, casi blindado y sin placa. Mako y Korra se miraron por un segundo.

—No sé tú, pero eso es lo suficientemente sospechoso para mí. — Comentó la chica mientras subía una bufanda que se encontraba en su cuello hasta su nariz y se ponía la capucha. Y ayudaba a Mako con Aire control a bajar a su moto.

Mako los siguió prudentemente desde tierra y Korra se impulsaba de edificio en edificio, casi como una sombra indetectable. El auto pareció no notar a ninguno de los dos. Lo siguieron Hasta que llego a la zona industrial de la ciudad, que se componía de fábricas y almacenes de todo tipo. El auto se detuvo en una de las fabricas más escondidas y una de las más deterioradas, casi como si estuviera abandonada. Mako estacionó unas cuadras antes y escondió su motocicleta para unirse a Korra, entraron por alguna ventana de la parte de arriba y se escabulleron hacia la esquina más iluminada del gran salón. Este estaba lleno de cajas, y otro par de autos aparcados dentro.

En la esquina más iluminada se encontraba una mesa alargada y unas cuantas personas hablado. Mako y Korra se escondían en uno de los puentes metálicos que guindaban sobre todo el almacén. Intentaban escuchar algo, pero era difícil. Debajo de ellos había seis personas, todas con máscaras y todo el cuerpo cubierto.

—Las mascaras. — Comentó Mako.

—También lo noté, son muy parecidas a las que usaba ese grupo de no maestros que nos odiaban. A los que Hiroshi financiaba. —

—Beifong siempre dijo que nunca pudieron determinar quién era el líder. Y aunque los ataques cesaron después de que encarcelamos a Sato... —

—¡ESTOY CANSADO DE ESPERAR! — La voz de un hombre que se había levantado de su silla, con aire molesto llamó su atención. Era lo primero que habian podido escuchar.

—El plan se ha visto retrasado por su incapacidad de convencimiento, no por mi culpa. — La figura ubicada en el otro extremo de la mesa era quien hablaba ahora, había levantado la voz, pero no sonaba como un grito, sino como una persona imponente.

—Pero pudimos hacer lo que sugerí desde un principio, y no estaríamos en esta situación. — El primer hombre se había calmado, pero seguía hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos personas escondidas en lo alto pudieran escuchar. —Lo que pasa es que tú te enganchaste con la joven… —

La persona sentada a la derecha del primer hombre lo detuvo para que no dijera algo imprudente.

—El caso es que nos tocará aplicar el plan B, y necesitamos un par de semanas para eso. — Esta vez quien hablaba era otra de las personas, del lado contrario de la mesa. Sus voces ya estaban bajando la frecuencia.

—¿… está de acuerdo? — Pregunto de nuevo el primer hombre, dirigiéndose al que tenía a la derecha. Korra creyó escuchar que decían el nombre de la persona, pero fue inentendible para ella, ya estaban hablando demasiado bajo

—Lo estará. — Dijo éste, y fue lo último que los dos jóvenes ocultos escucharon.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana siguiente Mako le comentó todo lo ocurrido, lo que vieron y oyeron. Le había extrañado que el carro saliera de la cárcel de no maestros y que nadie lo haya visto entrar. Eso quería decir que estaba allí desde antes que los dos jóvenes llegaran. Por ahora no podían hacer nada, si tenían a la gente de la prisión trabajando para ellos, hacer preguntas solo los alarmaría. Beifong estaba en su oficina dándole vueltas al asunto cuando recibió una llamada.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó malhumorada a la voz detrás del teléfono.

—Suena a que has tenido un mal día, a tu edad es muy común. — Era la voz de una mujer.

—Cállate, a mi edad podría patearte el trasero a ti a cualquiera de tus mejores reclutas. —

—Temo que si quiera llegues viva a ese momento. — Esa mujer ponía a Beifong con los nervios de punta.

—¿Para qué demonios llamas? Estoy ocupada para tus tonterías. —

—Solo quería ser cortés, y avisarte que la siguiente semana iremos a ciudad república, escuche que estas por jubilarte… —

—Si lo que buscas es mi puesto. — Y por supuesto que lo buscaba. — Déjame decirte que aún falta mucho para mi jubilación. —

—Eso no es lo mismo que piensan tus superiores. — La mujer era engreída.

—Me importa poco lo que ellos piensen, soy la más capacitada para el puesto, y una novata como tú no llenara mis botas. — La mujer al otro lado de la línea empezó a reír, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Lin, no discutiré eso contigo. Sólo me dijeron que debía avisarte de mi visita y eso hago. Adiós. — La mujer había colgado.

Era la que sus superiores habían considerado "la mejor opción para remplazarla" Una maestra metal por los mejores maestros en el arte, una mujer que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, al igual que la mayoría de los nuevos oficiales asignados a su comisaria a lo largo de los últimos dos años, algo no estaba bien con toda esa gente, ella lo sabía y lo averiguaría.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—A tu madre y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañaras. — Korra tenía su nuevo teléfono en la mano, parecía tener una interesante conversación.

—¿A esa fiesta rara en el palacio de eventos? — Preguntó sin despegar su vista del teléfono.

—Korra…— Su madre la reprendió.

—Lo siento. — La antes mencionada dejo el teléfono a un lado y siguió con su desayuno.

—Sí a esa fiesta, somos los embajadores de la tribu agua, estamos invitados. Y puesto que llevabas mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad, seria genial que nos acompañaras. —

Cuando el loto blanco se enteró de que Korra era el Avatar habían convertido a sus padres en embajadores, con la excusa de que se mudaran a ciudad república, puesto que creían que era la mejor opción, aquí crecería en un ambiente más controlado, y despistaría a aquellos que querían encontrarla en las tribus agua.

—No lo sé, ese tipo de fiestas de etiqueta son algo incomodas, y tendré a Raiko presionando todo el tiempo. —

—Estarán tus amigos, Bolin, Mako, incluso la joven Sato, Tenzin y los niños, seguro que encuentran la forma de entretenerse. — Tonraq tenía muchas ganas de que su hija los acompañara. El interés de Korra solo se vio despierto al escuchar que Asami Iría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche? -K.] Asami también desayunaba de su lado de la línea.

[Claro, tus padres están invitados. ¿He de suponer que tú también iras? -A.]

[Aun no lo decido, quizás puedas convencerme. -K.] Asami no pudo evitar sonreír, aun después de tantos años y Korra seguía siendo tan engreída como siempre.

[¿Qué te hace creer que quiero que vayas? -A.]

[La oportunidad de verme en un hermoso vestido de mi tribu(? -K.] Esta vez Asami no pudo evitar reír más alto, llamando la atención de su compañero de desayuno, quien estaba mirando el periódico.

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el general.

—No, tranquilo. — Asami ni si quiera había volteado a verlo.

[Sigues igual de engreída que siempre. Y para que lo sepas no me interesa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. -A.]

[Y tú sigues siendo igual de mala para mentir, incluso por mensaje de texto. -K.] Asami volvió a sonreír inconsciente.

—¿Puedo saber qué o quién hace sonreír tanto a mi hermosa novia, que no soy yo? — La ingeniera no se dio cuenta de dicha sonrisa hasta que la voz de Iroh la trajo de vuelta al enorme comedor de su casa.

—Tonterías que uno encuentra en internet. — Dejó su teléfono de lado y volvió a prestar atención al hombre que tenía en frente.

Se habían conocido hace casi dos años, en otra de esas fiestas de gente rica, poderosa o famosa. El general era nuevo en Ciudad República y unos amigos lo habían invitado a la fiesta. Sólo estaba de paso, pero no se imaginaba que conocería a lo que él creía que era la mujer de su vida. Asami había ido tan radiante como siempre, y el general no había podido evitar fijarse en ella. La había abordado enseguida, le había invitado a bailar, le había ofrecido traerle algo de beber, y la habría llevado a casa si Asami se o hubiera permitido, pero Asami había insistido en que ella podía conducirse sola. La semana siguiente Iroh había enviado una única rosa con una nota a la oficina de la empresaria.

"Soy un hombre de gustos sencillos, por ende, nunca pensé que me gustaría una mujer que oculta un mundo tan complicado detrás de su mirada. Pero ya ha pasado una semana y no dejo de pensar en ti. Permíteme invitarte a cenar.

-Iroh II"

Y ahí había empezado todo, Iroh había resultado ser encantador. Algo apegado a la antigua y poco acostumbrado a que Asami fuera una mujer tan independiente y que no necesitara ayuda de nadie, pero en parte eso lo había cautivado. Tanto así que había pedido ser transferido a Ciudad República. Manejaba una de las divisiones de defensa, y salvo por algún trabajo fuera que no le solían llevar más de dos semanas siempre estaba en la ciudad y siempre tenía tiempo para Asami. A Asami le parecía que a veces era muy rutinario y demasiado correcto, pero sobretodo una persona estable, que era lo que ella necesitaba.

O al menos eso pensaba.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Cuando llegue a la fiesta casi todos los rostros conocidos de siempre estaban. Tenzin y su familia, Raiko, Beifong, Bolin, Mako, Opal, Sin darme cuenta la busqué entre la multitud, pero ella no estaba. Sonreí inconscientemente, "¿Seria que al final si querías verla?" Dijo una vocecita dentro de mí. Y negué con la cabeza mi propia pregunta. Nos acercamos hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Bolin, Opal, y Mako y nos sentamos junto a ellos. Todos nos saludaron excepto Mako, quien parecía distraído, recorría todo el lugar con la mirada como si buscara algo.**

— **Mako, ¿estás en este universo? — Le pregunté al tomar asiento.**

— **Ah, hola Asami, General. Perdón, estoy algo distraído. — Dijo un poco nervioso, era raro verlo así.**

— **Espera a una chica. — Bolin con su particular tono divertido, abrazaba a Opal, quien tenía un vestido gris, con detalles brillantes en plateado.**

— **¿Mako esperando a una chica? — Pregunté divertida. —No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le gustó una. —Hice una pausa como si intentara recordar algo. — Ah sí, en preparatoria, cuando su corazón estaba dividido entre Korra y yo. Supongo que no eres muy bueno en esas cosas ¿no? — Mako se sonrojó como si fuera un niño, ciertamente el tema no era su fuerte.**

— **No sabía que Mako y tú…— Iba a comentar algo, pero Mako lo detuvo.**

— **Eso fue en el instituto. Y no tuvimos nada. Larga historia. Incomode e innecesaria. —El maestro fuego trataba de cortar la conversación. El resto de los presentes sólo se reían.**

— **¿Y quién es la afortunada? — Si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo quizás me hubiera contenido de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero Mako y Bolin eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve, con ellos ese tipo de convicciones sociales no importaban.**

 **Mako se hacia el desentendido, evitaba responder.**

— **Korra. — Dijo Bolin como si del nombre más inocente se tratara. —Desde que está de vuelta no puede dejar de hablar de ella, y vino solo porqué tenía la esperanza de verla. Pero ni si quiera han llegado Senna y Tonraq —**

 **Sabía que mi rostro había cambiado por completo. Pero traté de disimular lo mejor que pude. Me sentía de manera extraña. Así que a Mako aún le gustaba Korra, o volvia a gustarle.**

— **No es cierto. — Cortó Mako con voz seria. —Es sólo qué…— Iba a decir algo, pero las tres personas que entraban por la puerta principal lo detuvo.**

 **Tonraq venía con paso firme, de su mano derecha venia su esposa Senna, y de su mano izquierda Korra, los tres veían vestido con elegantes trajes de la tribu agua. Pero mi mirada solo se centró en Korra, tenía parte del cabello recogió en una cola, y la otra parte le caía elegantemente. Usaba zarcillos a juego con su vestido azul marino, que caía hasta las rodillas, sus hombros y espalda descubiertos.**

 **No pude evitar pensar en la primera vez que la vi usar vestido. Los odiaba, para ser alguien que amaba la comodidad y siempre estaba entrenando, usar un tipo de ropa que le impidiera el movimiento fluido era frustrante. Sin embargo, esa noche como hoy ella había acompañado a sus padres a una cena con otros embajadores, era muy raro que coincidiéramos en esa clase de eventos, porque en ese entonces industrias futuro no estaba tan conectada con la comunidad como ahora. Pero ahí estaba, yo sabía que ella asistirá, pero no le había querido decir que yo también estaría ahí, porque sabía que entonces inventaría una excusa para no ir. Al verme se había sorprendido de tal manera que se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza.**

 **Se dio cuenta de que la observaba como aquella vez, pero esta vez no estaba avergonzada, esta vez lucia su hermoso vestido con seguridad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo, me sonrió y por ese instante sentí que volvía a tener dieciocho, que el tiempo se había detenido en el instante que se fue, y había vuelto a correr con su regreso. Por primera vez en estos últimos días estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta, pero también me sentía triste y contrariada, y ella lo notó en mi mirada.**

 **El mar de emociones que surgió en mi después de esa noche fue sólo el principio. Mi error fue creer que seria algo que podía controlar. Qué equivocada estaba.**

* * *

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Gracia por llegar hasta aquí y recuerden dejar comentarios. Cada vez son más seguidores y eso me anima. Comenteeeeen xD**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una Montaña Rusa

_**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo que, deben de admitir, subí en tiempo record. Merezco buenas reviews *-***_

 _ **Primero que nada y como siempre, agradecer a mis ahora 33 seguidores, cada día son más, no tienen ni idea de lo mucho, pero mucho que me anima eso (si, se que siempre lo digo, pero es cierto.) Y a sus 63 Reviews llegaremos a las 100 antes del capitulo 10(? xD ustedes que dicen?**_

 _ **Segundo agradecer a Ruha, quien me ayudado a captar publico dándole publicidad a mi fic en su pagina, si aman el Korrasami denle like a su pagina en facebook KorrAsami Nation 2.0 siempre tinene contenido para compartir con nosotros.**_

 _ **Tercero: Melgamonster me preguntaba si l de Korra y Asami fue una relacion secreta, pues sí. Creo que ya lo había insinuado, pero de todas maneras creo que este capitulo reponde mejor a esta pregunta por si solo.**_

 _ **Y por último, pero no por ello menos importantes agradecerle a Dhe quien revisó el capitulo antes de que lo subiera (si odienla porque fue la primera en leerlo) Para ayudarme con los errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Sin más nada qué decir ahí va:**_

* * *

Capitulo 6:

 _Seguía odiando los vestidos, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Había ido a todas las fiestas de sociedad que habían surgido en la ciudad en la que me encontrara en ese momento. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba entusiasmada de usarlo, sabía que atraería más de una mirada, pero de todas las personas que pudieran mirarme, a mí solo me importaba una mirada, la tuya. Y ahí estabas, me mirabas como lo hiciste la primera vez que me viste con vestido, como si yo fuera el bien más preciado del mundo, como si fuera la cosa más especial, la mujer más hermosa. Llevabas como siempre un vestido que no salía del tono rojizo, pero que increíblemente contrastaban con el color de tus ojos, tu boca con un labial rojo intenso resaltaba de entre todo lo demás. No podía creer que hubiera gente que me mirara a mí, y no a ti, eras la persona más hermosa del lugar. Pero tú mirada cambió pocos segundos después de cruzarse con la mía, se volvió gris y desviaste la mirada. Quise salir corriendo a donde estabas, pero ya te habías refugiado en tu acompañante._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Korra paseó del brazo de su padre mientras éste saludaba a personas que ella no conocía, y la presentaba; mientras saludaban a viejos conocidos, Raiko le dedicaba miradas de odio, Beifong parecía apática hacia todo, Tenzin preocupado porque los niños no fueran a hacer algún desastre. Así fue durante un rato; rato que a Korra le pareció eterno, sólo quería dejarse de tantos formalismos e ir a sentarse junto con Asami y sus amigos. Pero sin embargo interpretó un muy buen papel.

—Tranquila, ya te escoltare hasta tus amigos. — Dijo su padre divertido al darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su hija.

—Mako se ve muy guapo, y no te ha quitado ojo de encima desde que llegaste. — Comento su madre en tono pícaro cuando iban rumbo a la mesa. Pero Korra ni siquiera se había detenido a observar a Mako, y la verdad es que sí, estaba guapo. Pero poco le importaba, la única persona que podía robar su mirada era Asami.

—Mamá basta. — La ojiazul estaba avergonzada, su padre sólo sonreía.

—No es el único, La joven Sato también luce radiante como siempre. — Tonraq soltó el comentario como si de un comentario más se tratase, Korra esperaba una mirada, una insinuación, una sospecha, algo, pero no llegó. Había sido un simple comentario.

Al llegar a la mesa Mako se levantó a recibirla, la saludó como un caballero, y le acomodó la silla para que se sentara a su izquierda, y a la derecha de Asami. Senna y Tonraq la dejaron allí y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Tenzin.

Era la primera vez que Korra se sentaba tranquilamente a charlar con sus amigos, pero sobre todo era la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Asami, sin prisas, ni rodeos, ni dramas, como las dos amigas que solían ser. Aunque le hubiera encantado estar a solas con ella, y sobre todo muy lejos de la presencia de su novio. Pero a pesar de la situación, Ambas disimulaban muy bien, lo habían aprendido con el tiempo, ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de los demás. Nunca le habían contado a nadie sobre su relación, desde que se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente enamoradas la una de la otra. También se dieron cuenta de que sería algo mal visto, que podría causarle problemas y que no cualquiera entendería, así que eligieron callar, y guardar sólo para ellas lo que ambas consideraban como su más hermoso secreto.

Korra logró ignorar súbitamente la presencia de Iroh durante la primera media hora, relataba su viaje de entrenamiento como si hubieran sido unas largas vacaciones, daba pocos detalles porque no sabía si Opal conocería o no que ella era el Avatar, pero luego de un rato Opal terminó confesando que se lo imaginaba, al fin y al cabo, también era la nieta de una de las amigas del Avatar anterior y ahora vivía con su tía en Ciudad Republica, su tía ya le habría contado más de una de sus hazañas cuando intentaba convencerla de que no saliera con Bolin. Bromeo un poco al respecto sobre qué intentaba mantenerlo en secreto, pero por lo visto ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Iroh no hablaba mucho, se limitaba a tomar de la mano a Asami, o a rodearla con su brazo, cada cuanto un beso simple y cariñoso; sólo la ingeniera era capaz de darse cuenta de la incomodidad que esos gestos causaban en la ojiazul, pero ninguna dijo nada. De igual manera Mako no dejaba de mirar a Korra, ser amable, incitarla a seguir hablando, ofrecer o buscarle una bebida, y por supuesto que eso no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de Asami, quien ya le veía con un poco de resentimiento.

—En definitiva, una de mis ciudades favoritas fue Ba Sing Se. — Comentaba el Avatar muy animada.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? — Bolin fue quien preguntó.

Y Korra había iniciado otro de sus relatos:

—Cuando estuve en las tribus agua no había mucho que hacer, me limité a estudiar, a practicar y a aburrirme. Todas las personas de mi alrededor eran ancianos, no me malinterpreten, fueron los mejores maestros que tuve y sin duda los más sabios, pero luego de que el horario de prácticas acababa no había mucho más que hacer.

"En Ba Sing Se fue muy diferente porque, como yo, venían jóvenes de las cuatro naciones a entrenar, sobretodo maestro fuego y tierra. Así que podía hablar, entrenar y sobretodo escabullirme por las noches con personas de mi edad. Recorrimos la muralla, vimos las estrellas, a veces íbamos a un par de bares, fue sin duda la ciudad en la que más me divertí y las personas… — Korra se quedó en silencio un momento, como si recordara algo nostálgico, sus ojos dibujaron una sonrisa triste e imperceptible para la gran mayoría de los presentes, menos para una.

—¿Estas bien? — La suave voz de la ojiverde trajo a Korra a la realidad. Sus distantes pensamientos se evaporaron en el aire, y se encontró con la mirada ligeramente preocupada de Asami, era la primera vez en toda la noche que se dirigía directamente a ella.

—Sí. —Le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera. — Tranquila. Sólo me distraje. —

—Se te olvidó mencionar a todos los cadetes que expulsaron gracias a ti, supongo que también se te hizo muy divertido. — Iroh al fin se había dignado a hablar, parecía resentido por algo. Su tono era amargo y áspero. Su comentario sorprendió a todos. Menos a Korra.

—No fue mi culpa que los cadetes a tu cargo no hayan logrado contenerse. Quizás si les hubieras dado un poco de libertad desde el principio no hubieran terminado metiéndose en problemas. — Korra respondió con el mismo veneno que el general, y le sostenía la mirada.

—Si no les hubieras metido esas ideas tontas en la cabeza, haciéndoles creer que no habría consecuencias. — Iroh se mantenía firme, no perdía la compostura, pero su tono seguía siendo severo, cortante.

—Iroh, ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Yo no estaba con ellos esa noche, y lo sabes. — Las miradas viajaban de un lado a otro, la confusión era la principal expresión en el rostro del resto de los presentes. Y el tono de Korra había bajado a ser más un escudo que una lanza. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y de la nada que había sido difícil para el resto intervenir o si quiera entender. Parecía un asunto personal.

—Por supuesto que no. — Dijo por fin con una sonrisa amarga. —Estabas garantizando la expulsión de otra cadete, mejor sentirse culpable por una que por cinco ¿no? — La mirada de Korra fue de un infinito odio. No por las cosas que le reprochaba, estaba acostumbrada a que tarde o temprano le sacara ese asunto a la cara, pero nada le daba derecho a hacerlo frente a sus amigos. Frente a Asami.

La ojiazul iba a defenderse, aun sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, pero Asami adivinó sus intenciones.

—Basta. — Susurró la pelinegra y la castaña se sintió derrotada.

General 1 Avatar 0

—Con permiso, necesito ir al tocador. — Con un tono decepcionante, Korra se levantó y se fue.

Mako miró con ira a Iroh, pero éste ya estaba siendo reprendido, por la mirada más venenosa del universo, y la voz más contundente del mundo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — Asami estaba sorprendida, no solo por la repentina discusión que habían tenido esos dos, sino porque así no era Iroh, y así no era Korra. Iroh no era del tipo de gente que ataca verbalmente a otra persona, no era imprudente, no era testarudo, siempre había sido un caballero, uno muy respetuoso y prudente. Y por supuesto Korra no era del tipo de persona que se queda sin nada que decir, siempre tenía con qué defenderse, ese tipo de cosas no podían herirla, no a ella, al menos que se sintiera culpable por algo, al menos que supiera que de verdad la otra persona tenía razón.

Mako intentó levantarse para ir detrás de Korra, pero su acción sólo ganó una reprimenda por parte de la ingeniera, quien lo miró con la misma mirada venenosa y le habló con el mismo tono contundente con el que le había hablado al general.

—Tú te quedas aquí. — Hizo pausa mientras se levantaba. —No puedes entrar al baño de chicas. — Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Y el maestro fuego, como un niño que acaba de ser regañado se limitó a asentir.

Asami no se molestó en ir al baño, sabía que Korra no estaría allí. Sin embargo, subió las escaleras al segundo piso, cruzó a la izquierda, siguió por un no tan largo pasillo, esta vez cruzó hasta la derecha y caminó hasta conseguirse con unas cortinas rojas; ocultas detrás de ellas unas enormes puertas daban irónicamente a un pequeño balcón escondido.

—Sinceramente no pensé que fueras a venir. — A Korra no le hizo falta voltear para saber quién había salido al balcón. En cambio, tenía la mirada sumergida en algún punto en el horizonte, donde el no tan extenso patio se extendía hasta un pequeño muro, detrás del muro el mar y erguido sobre el mar; estaba la estatua del Avatar Aang, su predecesor.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé, cuando me di cuenta mis pies me estaban guiando a nuestro escondite. — Asami se colocó a su lado, dejándose perder en el mismo punto en el vacío. Habían descubierto el lugar muchos años antes, conocían muchos lugares secretos en toda Ciudad República —El no suele ser así. — Korra sonrió amargamente, lo estaba defendiendo, de nuevo.

—Asami, no tienes por qué justificarlo. De verdad, son sólo viejos rencores. — La voz de Korra sonaba apagada, tranquila, estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Me contaras que sucedió? — Korra sonrió con picardía, vergüenza y culpabilidad.

—En las tribus aguas entrené con los ancianos, en la nación del fuego con los profesores de una academia de elite, con los nómadas aire con todos los niños que aprenden el aire control. Pero Ba Sing Se era un cuartel. No entrenaban a niños, o a alumnos, entrenaban a militares. Por ende, las reglas eran mucho más inflexibles, eran más riguroso y … Bueno…

"Conocí a alguien que me enseñó como escabullirme, y resulta que no era muy difícil. Por su puesto, estaba prohíbo salir del cuartel después de determinadas horas, y mucho menos para dirigirse a los lugares que nosotros nos dirigíamos. Pero eso lo hacía más divertido, terminábamos en algún bar, o en alguna fiesta. Pero lo mejor era cuando subíamos a la muralla. Desde ahí todo se ve tan pequeño. Y a la vez tan inmenso". —

—Eso suena más como una cita romántica que como una noche de fiesta con tus amigos. — Asami no puedo evitar el comentario. Sabía que Korra no le contaría todo, y eso la molestaba un poco.

—Puede que a veces lo fueran. — Dijo intentando restarle importancia, con voz nerviosa y apresurada.

Asami no pudo evitar pensar que de seguro Korra estuvo con más personas. Y de repente algo dentro de ella incomodó, si quiera pensar en Korra con otra persona, era una sensación horrible. Pero ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que se vieron, que estuvieron juntas. Así como ella de seguro la castaña habrá encontrado a más de un pretendiente dispuesto a compartir sus días y noches. Después de todo Korra era divertida, alegre, entusiasta, tenía un carácter un poco fuerte, pero eso sólo marcaba su personalidad. Tenía buen cuerpo y por dios que era hermosa.

Asami negó con la cabeza al encontrarse pensando en todo aquello, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos, Korra pareció notarlo, pero sólo sonrió para ella.

—¿Así que tuviste muchas citas? Supongo que también te habrás echado novio en algún punto. — Increíblemente y para sorpresa de ambas, la ojiverde habló como si ese hecho no le importara en lo absoluto. Pero la repentina tranquilidad de la ingeniera sólo ponía más nerviosa al avatar.

Korra dudo antes de responder.

—Novia, para ser más exacta. — Al fin dedicaba una mirada a la empresaria. Una mirada expectante.

El último comentario de Korra si la había descolocado por completo. "Así que le siguieron gustando las chicas después de todo", pensó. Eso sólo logró ponerla más incómoda.

—Oh, eso si no me lo esperaba. — Esta vez no sonaba tan segura como antes. —Pero ¿qué pasó para qué expulsaran a esos cadetes? — Se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

—Una de esas tantas noches, cinco de los cadetes que estaban a cargo de Iroh se escaparon, como ya hacían varios otros cada vez que podían. Y no era como si los oficiales superiores no lo supieran, sólo que se hacían los desatendidos. Pero se pasaron de la raya, uno de ellos bebió de más y lo atraparon en una pelea, él junto con los otros cuatro cadetes que lo acompañaron fueron expulsados. —

—¿Y si tú no estaba ahí, por qué Iroh la toma contra ti? —

—Porque él estaba convencido de que yo estaba esa noche con ellos. Siempre estaba con ellos. Pero esa noche no, si hubiera estado con ellos no hubiera dejado que se metieran en problemas. —

—¿Entonces? — Asami empezaba a encajar piezas.

—Mandó a qué buscaran en mi habitación. Yo no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos me imaginaría que irrumpirían así…— En este punto de la conversación Korra ya se empezaba a sentir incomoda. — Está prohibido bajo cualquier término mantener relaciones sentimentales o se…—

—Ya entendí. — Asami la cortó enseguida, no lo quería escuchar, ya había encajado las piezas suficientes. —Entonces expulsaron a la chica que estaba contigo. — Sentenció. —Y a ti no, porque…—

—Porque no puedes expulsar al Avatar. — Korra aún se sentía culpable. Asami se sentía incomoda.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así.

—Creo que es la primera vez desde que te conozco que un silencio se me hace tan incómodo. — Asami trataba de relajar el ambiente.

—En mi defensa, tú preguntaste. Y Dios sabe lo pesada que te pones cuando no te respondo algo. — La ojiazul al fin sonreía de nuevo.

—No sabía que el Avatar me tenía miedo. — La ingeniera volteo a verle con provocación.

—Por favor Sato. — El Avatar empezó a reír como una niña a la que le acababan de contar un chiste. — Tú eres la que huye cada vez que me acerco lo suficiente. — Y ahí estaba su don para cambiar de una niña divertida por un chiste a una mujer con anhelo y deseo en su mirada. —Y mira que venir detrás de mí, al rincón más escondido de todo este lugar, fue imprudente. — Hizo una pausa para acercarse peligrosamente a Asami. — Caíste en mi trampa… y ahora te tengo sólo para mí. — Sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo, así funcionaba ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Asami, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la última hebra de cabello, desde los recuerdos más enterrados en el fondo de su memoria hasta los más recientes, desde su fingido autocontrol, hasta el deseo más reprimido en el fondo de su corazón.

 _Y entonces te aferraste a ese orgullo que has estado cultivando desde que te conozco, te aferraste a él con las manos, los pies, las garras y los dientes. Y no pretendías soltarte, no todavía. Te reíste como si de un chiste se tratara, te reíste porque fue la opción más fácil. No ibas a huir, esta vez no, esta vez creías estar lista para enfrentarme. Detuviste mi avance con tu mano._

— _No me digas que montaste todo el numerito sólo para que viniera por ti, hay que ver que estás desesperada. — Me alejé al sentir el contacto de tú mano, mentiría si digera que no estaba tan nerviosa como tú, que no me sentía tan insegura como tú y que no estaban a punto de temblarme las piernas tanto como a ti._

— _Funcionó, qué es lo importante. — Y volví a sonreír como tanto te gustaba que lo hiciera, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que daba la ilusión de que tenía todas las respuestas, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna. Pero tú mirada me hizo entender que esa no era la sonrisa que esperabas, buscabas algo más en mi mirada ¿Respuestas?_

 _Me alejé un poco más al notar que el ambiente había vuelto a cambiar, me hizo preguntarme si así éramos siempre, podíamos pasar de una charla de consolación a la incomodidad, luego a tomárnoslo en broma y después a la seriedad. Así era nuestro pequeño caos._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntaste, cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación. Sin darte cuenta dejaste que tu incertidumbre te dominara, me dejaste ver tus dudas y respondértelas. —¿De verdad vienes buscando retomar tu relación conmigo donde la dejaste? ¿De verdad estas esperando qué vuelva contigo? —_

 _Tú última pregunta sonó tan amarga que tuve miedo de responder. Y dudé. En ese minuto de duda tú tuviste miedo. Tuviste miedo de escuchar la respuesta, así que fingiendo que te habías cansado de esperarla te dispusiste a irte._

 _Te tomé del brazo._

— _Sí. — Esperaste. — No puedo retomar nuestra relación donde la dejamos. Eso lo sé, no busco que de la noche a la mañana todo vuelva a ser como antes, y no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar para que me perdones. Pero… —_

— _Tengo novio…— Me cortaste. Como si aquello fuera una gran revelación._

— _No me importa. — Respondí._

— _Sí importa, ¿O crees que sólo importa qué te perdone? Aunque te perdonara aún tengo una vida ya hecha. Y una relación mucho más estable de lo que nunca la tuve o tendré contigo. ¿O es que no lo ves? —_

— _Auch. — No te inmutaste aun cuando te diste cuenta de que me habías hecho daño, no darías tu brazo a torcer, seguías viéndome con ojos firmes._

 _Se me ocurrieron mil argumentos, mil ejemplos, mil palabras. Pude haberte dicho cualquier cosa. Pero no querías escuchar nada, no ibas a escuchar nada. Así que actué. Te llevé hasta la pared que tenías detrás de ti. Y con esa falsa confianza que tanto sé fingir, hablé._

— _Explícame Sato, entonces ¿por qué tu respiración se acelera tanto cuando me acerco a ti? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo se tensa tanto cuando me tienes cerca? ¿Por qué miras mis labios y deseas que lo haga? — Sonreí con malicia._

— _Ni se te…—_

 _Pero ya era tarde, te había besado._

 **Lo hiciste, y te odié por eso. Te odié como posiblemente nunca te había odiado. Te odié porque te habías ido y me habías dejado. Te odié porque nunca me escribiste. Te odié porque me daban celos ver como Mako te miraba. Te odié por volver, porque volviste mi mundo de cabeza con sólo tu presencia y un par de días en la ciudad. Te odié porque te veías increíblemente hermosa en ese vestido. Te odié porque tenías esa expresión de seguridad que tanto podía exasperarme, aun después de todo lo que te había dicho, de que te lastimara, aún seguías teniendo esa mirada, aún me seguías mirando como si te perteneciera, como si al final supieras que te saldrías con la tuya. Pero sobretodo te odié por besarme y demostrarme que tenías razón.**

 **El contacto de los labios de Korra me sacó de la realidad y me trajo a ese mundo de fantasía y finales felices al que tanto le intenté huir. Mentiría si dijera que fui capaz de resistirme, empujarla para que se detuviera y darle una buena reprimenda. Pero no fue así, y dudo que de haber sido así algo hubiera cambiado. Era tan terca como sólo ella podía serlo.**

 **No pude evitar corresponderle, nuestros labios se juntaron y encajaron perfectamente, como siempre lo hacían, como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que se habían encontrado. Korra me tomó por la cintura para acercarme más a ella y yo rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, nos separamos de la pared que tenía a mis espaldas y terminamos en el otro extremo, podía sentir como sonreía cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban unos segundos para volver a juntarse de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el calor se apoderara de mi cuerpo, una de las manos de Korra bajó hasta donde mi vestido terminaba y ahí fue cuando la detuve. Ahí fue donde decidí tomar el último tren de vuelta a la realidad que quedaba, aún no estaba lista para quedarme en ese lugar de fantasía y finales felices.**

—Basta. —No hizo Falta que Asami apartara a Korra. Korra ya había probado su punto. —Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo. — La ojiazul sólo sonreía.

—Sabes que volverá a pasar. — Su tonó de seguridad, de nuevo. Eso descolocaba por completo a Asami. Quien se dispuso a irse por fin. —Ah, Sato. — Asami volvió a voltear, ya algo molesta por toda esta situación, molesta con Korra, pero sobretodo con ella misma.

—¿Qué, Korra? — El tono hostil de la ingeniera sólo le hizo la escena más divertida a la ojiazul.

—Deberías ir a retocarte el maquillaje. — El rostro de Asami se encendió como una bola de fuego, se sentía tan infantil. Pudo notar en los labios de Korra residuos de su labial.

Pero no les dio tiempo de ir a retocarse, una explosión proveniente del salón principal las sacó de su momento. Gritos de personas confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Están atacando la fiesta. — Comentó Asami, mientras sacaba de su entrepierna y sujeto con un liguero su prototipo nuevo de guante eléctrico.

—¿Siempre llevas eso ahí? — Preguntaba Korra mientras salían a toda prisa del balcón.

—Mujer precavida vale por dos. —Comentó sonriendo, corrían hacia el salón principal.

—Pero Asami precavida vale por un ejército. —

Al llegar al piso de abajo, estaba hecho un caos, el polvo cubría gran parte del salón principal, la gente que no estaba acostumbrada a pelear estaba escondida o refugiada. En uno de los extremos Tenzin y su familia se defendían junto con los padres de Korra, Lin demostraba que no estaba para nada oxidada en otra de las esquinas con sus oficiales de confianza.

Los hombres que irrumpían el lugar estaban vestidos por completo de negro, con ese tipo de ropa que permitía una mayor libertad de movimiento y máscaras blancas con diseños tribales que cubrían sus rostros. Entre ellos podías encontrar de todo, por un lado, maestros agua, tierra y fuego atacaban, por el otro maestros metal y no maestros trabajando en equipo, incluso les pareció haber visto entre sus enemigos a un par de maestros aire. Nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que Mako, Bolin y Opal aparecieron.

Bolin levantó un muro de piedra frente a ellos mientras Mako se cubría y contraatacaba.

—Korra, tienes que llevarte a Asami. — Comentó Bolin, sin quitar la vista de los hombres que ahora los atacaban.

— Vienen por ella. — Completó Mako, antes de soltar una ráfaga de fuego contra sus atacantes.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegamos. No se olviden de comentar, que leerles es como el combustible que mueve a mis dedos a teclear. Cualquier cosa es bien recibida: quejas, dudas, comentarios, fingirleo, criticas, cualquier cosa, en serio. comentarios fuera de lugar, peticiones. Cualquier cosa que escriban para mi es genial.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo** __**capitulo.**_


	7. Capitulo 7:El Team Avatar esta de vuelta

_**Hola hola. al parecer perdí mi record perfecto de subir máximo cada dos semanas :( ... Pero es que las fiestas no me han dejado, viajar de un lado a otro, el trabajo me tenia full, entre otras cosas. Pero en fin, no me voy a alargar con "excusas" Lo bueno es que al fin ya llegó el capitulo nuevo.**_

 _ **Como ya es costumbre agradeceré a mis ahora 37 seguidores, cada día son más cuanta ilusión me hace, en serio, es bonito ver como cada vez esta historia tiene más seguidores. Y por supuesto agradecer a mis favoritos *-* a aquellos que dejan su amor en forma de review. Y que se toman unos minutos extra de su tiempo para comentar.**_

 _ **Este capitulo es unas mil palabras más largo de lo normal, en compensación por la espera.**_

 _ **Quiero advertir (para todos aquello que lean este capitulo al primer día de haber sido publicado) que no me ha dado tiempo de corregir los errores ortográficos, pero mañana me pondré a ello. cuando no este tan cansada ni con tanto sueño.**_

 _ **Sin más que Decir ahí les va:**_

* * *

Luego de que Asami se fuera a seguir a Korra el ambiente se había vuelto aún más tenso en la mesa. Un silencio incomodo se había apoderado del espacio por ya varios minutos.

—Ayer en el set de grabaciones…— Bolin intentaba cambiar de tema, pero Mako no lo dejó.

Miraba al General con odio y resentimiento.

—Fuiste un patán. — Dijo por fin. —Sean cuales sean los problemas que hayan tenido no tenías derecho a reclamárselos así. —

—Vamos chicos… ¿Qué tal si cambiamos el te…—

—En parte tienes razón. — Ahora era Iroh quien hablaba e ignoraba por completo los intentos del maestro tierra por relajar el ambiente. — Y no buscaré excusar mi comportamiento. Pero no es la persona perfecta que todos piensan. No porque sea el avatar lo es, es tan humana como todos nosotros. Viví mucho tiempo viendo como todos lamian sus botas sólo por ese hecho, estoy un poco cansado de eso. — La voz d Iroh era más tranquila, su mirada había perdido filo, estaba más preocupado porque su novia tardara tanto que por la mirada amenazante del detective.

Iroh estaba consciente de que se había pasado de la raya. No tenía ni idea de que la empresaria sería tan protectora con Korra. Pero debió de haberlo imaginado, eran amigas de la infancia. El General estaba un poco cansado de toda esa adulación que el avatar recibía, le parecía que al final del día hace mucho tiempo que este mundo no necesitaba un avatar, y que había personas con tanto potencial como ella dispuestas a proteger la paz y el equilibrio de este mundo tanto o más que la misma Korra. Pero eso era un tema personal, por el cual no debió de dejarse llevar.

Mako lo seguía mirando con recelo. Pero el General se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Bolin iba a intentar cambiar el tema de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Opal quien lo detuvo.

—¡Vayamos a bailar! — Al parecer ninguno había notado que ya la música había empezado, y que en la pista había ya varias parejas. La voz de Opal sonó forzada, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para huir del ambiente tan pesado que había surgido en la mesa.

Bolin dudo un momento, pero terminó cediendo, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Opal para que esta hiciera lo mismo. Pero su gesto fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión. a sus espaldas, una fuerte concentración de humo, y tres bolas de fuego que fueron directo a ellos. Los reflejos de Bolin, Mako y Iroh fueron excelentes, mientras el primero de ellos creaba una berrare de tierra que los cubrió a él y a la maestra aire los otros dos desviaron las bolas de fuego.

—¿Qué demonios? — Bolin estaba tan sorprendidos como todos los presentes. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, y máscaras de todo tipo habían irrumpido en el palacio de eventos.

Iroh intento moverse y fue cuando se percató de que sus pies estaban congelados, a sus espaldas dos hombres vestidos con trajes de gala y mascas iguales a la de los atacantes lo inmovilizaron, mientras otros dos seguían lanzando bolas de fuego en contra de Mako, Bolin y Opal, imposibilitando que estos ayudaran al general.

—¿Dónde está su acompañante, general? — La voz ronca de uno de uno los atacantes vestidos de traje abordaron al general, este intentaba defenderse, pero era tarde habían bloqueado su chi dejándolo sin su fuego control.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿A quién buscan? — Trataba de zafarse, pero lo habían tomado totalmente desprevenido.

—De Asami Sato general, ¿Dónde está Asami? — La segunda voz era más áspera. Y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mako escuchara.

—No lo sé. —

—Estaba aquí hace un minuto— Dijo el primero de ellos. Desconcertado.

El desconcierto había distraído lo suficiente a los atacantes como para que Iroh soltara uno de sus brazos y le diere un fuerte golpe a uno de ellos en la cara, mientras Bolin hacia una barrera lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a los cuatro, dándole oportunidad a Mako de derribar al otro y descongelar los pies del General. —Nada mal chicos, gracias. Iré a buscar a Asami, si la ven antes que yo sáquenla de aquí. —

Iroh desapareció camino al baño, y los chicos siguieron resistiendo el ataque. Todo había sido muy sorpresivo y repentino, ayudaron a unos cuantos a resguardarse, pero la mayoría se defendía y contratacaban. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que divisaron a Korra y a Asami bajado las escaleras.

—Bolin, hay que sacar a Asami de aquí. — Comentó el maestro fuego para su hermano, y se dirigieron como pudieron al encuentro de las dos chicas.

Bolin levantó un muro de piedra frente a ellos mientras Mako se cubría y contraatacaba.

—Korra, tienes que llevarte a Asami. — Comentó Bolin, sin quitar la vista de los hombres que ahora los atacaban.

— Vienen por ella. — Completó Mako, antes de soltar una ráfaga de fuego contra sus atacantes.

Korra y Asami se miraron tan desconcertadas como el resto de los presentes, no había tiempo de hacer preguntas.

—Pero si sacamos a Asami sin que lo noten seguirán destruyendo el lugar hasta encontrarla. — Comentó Korra.

—¿Qué propones? — Preguntó Mako quien seguía defendiéndose y contraatacando, mientras Opal lo ayudaba con aire control. Korra y Asami se vieron y sonrieron.

—Llamemos la atención. — Comentó casi en un susurro, antes de subir la voz lo suficiente para que sus atacantes escucharan. —¡Hey! — Varios de los atacantes voltearon a verla.

—¿Me buscaban? — La voz de Asami sonaba seductora, provocadora. Y causó el efecto deseado. Llamó la atención de la mayoría de los atacantes, quienes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse al pequeño grupo.

—Opal quédate aquí. — Fue lo único que dijo Bolin antes de levantar un gigantesco muro de piedra. Y apresurarse a seguir a Korra, Asami y Mako, quienes ya habían empezado a correr.

—Salgamos por la ventana del final. — Comento Korra, mientras el resto la seguía. —Mako. — Y no hizo falta decir más para que el maestro fuego volara la ventana con fuego control. Para que acto seguido los cuatro saltaran al jardín delantero.

—¡El team avatar está de vuelta! — Dijo Bolin sólo para ellos, de la manera más animada posible. Y todo sonrieron amortiguando la caída cada uno a su manera.

No habían planeado nada, ni si quiera algún comentario sobre qué harían, o qué táctica usarían, pero se movían como si lo tuvieran todo calculado.

—Estacionamiento. — Mencionó Asami, y todos corrieron hacia él sin hacer preguntas. —¿Mako, trajiste tu descapotable? — La pregunta fue lo único que hizo falta para que todos entendieran el siguiente paso del improvisado plan.

Mako lanzó sus llaves a Asami quien abordó su auto del lado del piloto, Korra iba de copiloto y Mako y Bolin atrás. No hicieron falta comentarios, o preguntas, eran un equipo. Lo habían sido durante casi toda la secundaria, sabían trabajar como tal, leían sus movimientos y se complementaban.

Al salir del estacionamiento dos grandes autos bloqueaban la salida del palacio de eventos, eran negros y parecían estar blindados.

—Me encantaría usar fuego control. — Comentaba Korra haciendo puchero. —Pero tengo una idea mejor. — Hablaba mientas se ponía de pie en el auto descapotado, para atraer el agua de la fuente. —Mako necesito que lances un rayo en cuanto yo los moje. —

—Y a mí me encantaría una rampa para pasarles por encima. — Decía Asami a Bolin. Dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y de nuevo fue tan fluido como en los viejos tiempos. Korra atrajo el agua hasta los dos autos y sus alrededores, Mako lanzó un rayo que los electrocuto al tiempo que causaba una fuerte explosión, Bolin hacia aparecer una rampa para que Asami pasara por encima de los autos y otra para que aterrizara tranquilamente del otro lado, maniobrando el auto como sólo ella podría haberlo hecho.

—No hemos perdido nuestro toque. — Dijo Mako en tono adulador.

—Extrañaba tanto esto. — Comento Bolin, sus ojos brillaban como un niño ilusionado por algun juguete nuevo.

Korra sonrió con nostalgia, Asami la miraba de reojo. Quería que ella también lo dijera.

—Supongo que también me alegro de que el Avatar haya vuelto, le faltaba algo de aventura a mi vida. — Dijo por fin la ingeniera, restándole toda la importancia que pudo. Era todo lo que el avatar necesitaba escuchar.

—Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta. —

Luego de eso empezaron una típica competencia para ver quien derribaba a más de sus perseguidores. Mako hacia explotar sus motocicletas, Bolin los hacia chocar contra enormes muros de piedra o les lanzaba alguna roca inmensa, y Korra iba desde convertir el piso en hielo, hasta lanzar enormes bolas de granizo. Mientras Asami intentaba perderlos. —

—¡Doce! — Sentenció Bolin animado.

—Sabes que no es Justo. — Se quejaba Mako. — lanzaste una roca que acabó con seis de un solo golpe. Korra sólo reía.

—Igual hubieras perdido, Mako. Yo derribé a diez. — Sonreía Korra con suficiencia, era suficiente para ella.

—Tu puedes hacer que resbalen, yo tengo que apuntar a uno por uno. — El maestro fuego se acomodaba en su asiento cruzando los brazos.

—Yo hubiera derribado más que ambos con fuego control. — Sentenció Korra, sólo buscaba sacar de sus cabales al detective.

Asami los observaba a los tres y sonreía, mientras estos seguían discutiendo acerca de quien había ganado. La mente de Asami se llenó de recuerdos. La misma imagen, pero muchos años atrás, con todo el grupo con su uniforme del instituto. Korra tenía el cabello más largo, Bolin era más rechoncho en vez de tener músculos marcados y Mako… Bueno, Mako no había cambiado mucho, quizás por el peinado y la mirada algo más seria y madura. Pero en esencia seguían siendo los mismos. Bolin tenía esa expresión de ilusión e ingenuidad, actuaba como si fuera el que mejor se la estuviera pasando; Mako estaba obstinado, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto, siempre parecía molesto. Y Korra seguían tan egocéntrica y engreída como siempre. Le gustaba ver esa imagen de nuevo. Desde que Korra se había ido el equipo se disolvió. No podía haber un team avatar sin un avatar. Así que, aunque no lo quisieran así fue inevitable irse alejando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Por qué buscan a Asami? — Fue Bolin quien sacó a Asami de sus pensamientos y se ganó la atención del grupo.

Mako y Korra se miraron las caras.

—Al parecer Hiroshi está en problemas de nuevo. — Comentó el detective. Captando toda la atención de la ingeniera. Quien miró la cara de complicidad de la maestra agua y el maestro fuego. —Al parecer recibe visitas de hombres sospechosamente vestidos como los que acabamos de enfrentar. Entran a la cárcel como si de su casa se tratara. Todas las puertas se abren ante el enmascarado, pero nadie lo detiene, ni reporta nada, es como si toda la prisión estuviera comprada —

—Y los seguimos una noche, seis personas se reunieron, y hablaban de alguna especie de plan. y necesitaban a una joven… Ahora supongo que hablaban de ti. — Era Korra quien hablaba ahora.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? —Asami sonaba dolida, pero no quitaba la vista de la vía, se dirigía a su casa. Korra iba a hablar pero Mako la interrumpió.

—Fue mi culpa. Korra quería contarte, pero pensé que sería más seguro mantenerlo en secreto. Al menos hasta que averiguáramos algo más, no pensé que fueran a atacar una fiesta para secuéstrate. Ahora que lo pienso eso fue estúpido. — Lo último lo comentó más para sí mismo.

—Creo que sólo buscaban llamar la atención. — Dijo Asami. — Vivo prácticamente sola, si hubieran querido secuestrarme pudieron haber atacado directamente mi residencia. No un lugar lleno de maestros. Parte de la policía de Ciudad República y de la guardia gubernamental. No creo que yo hubiera sido el verdadero objetivo —

—¿Entonces que buscaban exactamente? — A Bolin era al que más le costaba seguir la conversación.

Todos reflexionaron el resto del camino a la mansión Sato. Y es que Asami tenía razón. Violar su casa, su oficina, su taller, hubiera sido infinitamente más fácil que atacar un evento social. Pero buscaban otra cosa. ¿Quizás llamar su atención? ¿Darse a conocer? Era difícil saberlo con lo poco que sabían acerca de este nuevo grupo de individuos.

—No deberías quedarte sola en casa. — Comentó el maestro fuego. Algo que todos habían estado pensando. Asami sólo vio a Korra de reojo.

—Seguro Korra ya había decidido quedarse, ya sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ser el avatar. — Respondió entre risas, y la maestra agua no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Era tan predecible? Todos rieron al dejarla en evidencia. Por su puesto que no iba a dejar a Asami sola.

Pero algo cambió el semblante divertido de la maestra agua, al divisar a alguien esperando en la entrada de la mansión, debajo de la pesada noche, con rostro de preocupación, y fumando un cigarrillo, primera vez que la maestra agua lo observaba fumando, quizás era por el frío o por la ansiedad.

 _Iroh soltó el cigarrillo y corrió al encuentro del auto que ahora se acercaba. Al salir Asami su primer reflejo fue abrazarla. Y depositar en sus tiernos labios un beso. Luego la volvió a abrazar con ademan protector._

— _Estaba tan preocupado, lo último que vi fue a ustedes cuatro irse, saltando por una ventana en llamas atrayendo la atención de esos maleantes. Dejaste tú móvil, no sabía si te había pasado algo. Te buscaban a ti. Fue imprudente lo que hicieron._ _— Sonaba más preocupado que molesto. Pero no pude evitar aguantar una risa "saltaron por una ventana en llamas" eso debió de haberse visto muy genial_

— _Oye galán tranquilo. — Sabia que no debía meterme, pero cuando lo noté ya estaba fuera del auto. — Asami sabe cuidarse sola, además estaba con nosotros. — Iroh me miró con resentimiento, luego miró a Asami. Suspiro profundamente y se agarró el puente de la nariz, mientras cerraba los ojos._

— _Korra, no lo dudo. Pero entiende, estaba preocupado. — Dijo de la manera más calmada posible. Y Asami me lanzó una mirada que denotaba agotamiento._

—" _No quiero pelear" — Articule sin hacer sonido alguno, para que Asami leyera mis labios._

— _Tranquilo. — Asami tomo el rostro de Iroh entre sus manos con un ademan consolador, mirándolo a los ojos. Y sólo ese simple gesto fue capaz de ponerme incomoda, intuitivamente voltee la mirada — Ni Korra, ni Mako, ni Bolin dejarían que algo me pasara. — Y tal como habia salido del auto, volví a entrar en él._

— _Pero sabes que me preocupo. —_

— _Estoy bien, ¿sí? No tienes por qué preocuparte. —_

— _Creo que ya tienes quien haga guardia hoy. — Mi tono era tan inexpresivo que pudiste haberlo interpretado de cualquier forma._

 _En el fondo estaba molesta, o quizás dolida, aun detrás de toda esa falsa seguridad que me gustaba mostrar delante de ti, todo aquello me hería profundamente. Aunque pareciera que le restaba importancia a aquel sujeto que ahora te tenia entre sus brazos, aunque no hacía más que tratarlo como si no fuera relevante, lo era. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Oculté mis heridas tan celosamente como una madre que cuida de sus hijos. No quería que las vieras. Porque a tus ojos quería seguir siendo esa persona confiada y segura de sí misma, que podía obtener todo lo que se propusiera._

 _Me volví a sentar en el asiento del copiloto, pero era Mako quien conduciría esta vez._

— _Vamos. Ya Sato tiene quien la cuide. — No me esforcé en ocultar mi tono cortante._

— _¿No te agrada cierto? — Bolin y sus preguntas inocentes._

— _Rivalizamos un poco en Ba Sing Se. — Fue lo único que dije, sólo quería salir del paso. —Estábamos en desacuerdo casi siempre. —_

 _Voltee a mirarte una última vez, te despediste de nosotros con un gesto de tu mano y una mirada de preocupación, en el rostro. Te sonreí, sabiendo que eso suavizaría tu mirada. Y así fue. Pero aun así lo hiciste, hiciste aquello a lo que tanto le temía… Viste a través de mí, como sólo tú sabias hacerlo._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Suspire para mis adentros luego de ver la mirada que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa. Era más que obvio a que venía esa mirada triste y herida, pero aun así me sonreías para qué no lo notara, ¿De verdad pensaste qué no lo haría?**

— **Lamento lo de hoy. — Fue lo primero que Dijo Iroh luego de que viéramos como el auto se perdía al doblar a la esquina. A decir verdad, ya había olvidado aquella pequeña discusión, entre el beso con Korra, el ataque y la persecución. Aquella escena había quedado en segundo plano. —Sé que fui un idiota. No volverá a pasar. — Se oía verdaderamente arrepentido.**

 **Las cosas eran tan fáciles en ese sentido con él. No nos enganchábamos en largas discusiones, o peleas de egos, ambos habíamos aprendido a pedir disculpa y reconocer nuestros errores, algo que muy rara vez logré con Korra. Suspiré para mis adentro. Los estaba comparando de nuevo.**

— **Ya pasó, pero tendrás que compensarme por ello. — Mi sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de mis labios. —Quiero que me cuentes que sucedió en Ba Sing Se. —**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Yo ya llevaba un año en la ciudad de la gran muralla cuando Korra llegó. Su caso se trató con extremada discreción. Fuimos pocos los que sabíamos que ella era el avatar, y así mismo se le prohibió a Korra usar algún elemento que no fuera la tierra mientras el resto de los cadetes estuviera presente. Sin embargo, Tenia entrenamientos privados donde si podía usar el resto de los elementos.

"Yo era uno de los designados a sus entrenamientos. Y juro por Raava no haber conocido a una persona tan poco disciplinada como ella. Llegaba tarde a clases, no sabe acatar instrucciones, más de una vez simplemente no asistió. A veces simplemente hacia lo que le daba la gana y otras simplemente no hacía nada…"

La risa de Asami sacó al general de su relato. —Perdón, es que ella siempre ha sido así, con todo y todos. — Iroh prosiguió su relato.

—Y así empezaron nuestras discusiones constantes. Yo le decía que era una malcriada insufrible y ella que yo era un estirado. Nuestras formas de pensar y actuar iban en direcciones distintas, y su ego era tan elevado que no era capaz de ponerse en la posición del otro. Todo eso mezclado con el hecho de que parecía que sólo a mí me molestaba ese hecho. El resto de los encargados de su entrenamiento y ayudantes veían aquello como una divertida peculiaridad, y si a algún otro le molestaba no lo expresaban mucho. Eso me exasperaba.

"Su actitud cambió mucho cuando trasladaron a una cadete en especial, era una chica muy talentosa y joven para su división…"

Moi, así se llamaba esa cadete. Tenía sólo 16 años, pero su tierra control era de lo mejor que Korra y Iroh habían visto jamás. La maestra tierra tenía la piel tostada ligeramente, contrastando con su cabello rojizo siempre desordenado de manera rebelde, sus ojos ligeramente dorados enmarcado por unas delgadas cejas. El cuerpo tonificado como si hubiera sido entrenado toda su vida, a simple vista era una mujer hermosa, y cuando la detallabas lo era más todavía.

Korra no tardo en interesarse por ella. Tomaba sus clases más en serio, y hasta tomaba horas extras para quedarse un poco más con aquella chica que le parecía tan agradable. Y es que hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Desde que había empezado su entrenamiento no había logrado empatizar con nadie, aquellos que acompañaban su día a día eran sus "maestros" "compañeros" "superiores" "facilitadores" no se sentía cercana a ninguno. Pero con Moi fue diferente, había logrado entablar algo muy parecido a una amistad. Tenían muchas cosas en común, los deportes que les gustaban, la música que escuchaban, ese peculiar sentido del humor. Incluso ese sentido de la aventura, disfrutar de un buen paisaje y sobretodo compartían esa fascinación por viajar.

Así que más tarde que temprano, sucedió. Una de esas noches de verano tan acaloradas en aquella inmensa ciudad. El calor había despertado al avatar, y su estómago la había obligado salir de su habitación para escabullirse en la cocina por algo de comer. Estaba prohibido salir de tu habitación luego del toque de queda, y también lo estaba entrar a la cocina a hurtar comida. Pero esto a Korra no le importaba. Se paseaba despreocupada por los pasillos, usando su tierra control para sentir si algún guardia nocturno se acercaba, pero no solía suceder.

Ya había logrado abrir la cocina con el poco metal control que conocía (aunque con mucha dificultad) y había comido, algo que no se molestó en preguntarse que era, sólo se aseguró de que fuera suficiente para que su estómago dejara de quejarse. Se encontraba fregando todo para dejarlo tal y como estaba, cuando la escuchó.

—Otra vez robando comida. — Una voz conocida hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo haces? — Comento la morena volteándose para encontrarse con esos ojos de color dorado observándola, con esa risita que la hacía lucir incluso más infantil que ella. —

Siempre pareces saber dónde estoy. —

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. — A Korra le encantaba esa mirada de niña traviesa. Quizás era porque le recordaba un poco a ella, o porque por lo general trataba de actuar como una niña madura y seria delante de todos, y aquella faceta solo salía con la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—Quizás podría convencerte de qué me los revelaras. — Korra no dudo en acercarse juguetonamente a la pelicobrizo como si de una presa se tratara. No era la primera vez que lo hacía le encantaba ver la reacción de la chica al tenerla tan cerca, se sonrojaba, se ponía ni

—Ni… ni se te ocurra... hacer eso... —Balbuceaba la chica.

—¿Eso qué? — Korra sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero le encantaba esta clase de juegos.

—Eso qué… eso que siempre haces… Para tratar de ponerme nerviosa. —Dijo la chica de ojos dorados mientras se escabullía para evitar que la ojiazul la acorralara.

Pero al contrario de lo que pasaba con la tierra control, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Korra era más ágil, así que sus reflejos reaccionaron en el momento indicado, para dejar a la chica contra la pared.

— ¿Esto? — Dijo al momento que se acercaba lo suficiente a ella como para poder sentir la respiración de la otra chica rozando sus labios.

Moi bajó la mirada, y respiró profundo, como si intentara recuperar todo el aliento perdido. Puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Korra tratando de detener su avance. Lo que hizo que la maestra de los cuatro elementos sonriera. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, la mano de la chica de cabello cobrizo empezó a subir hasta posicionarse en el rostro de la morena, sujetando su mejilla con duda, para luego hacer que sus dorados ojos chocaran con la mirada azul de Korra. Haciendo que esta quedara totalmente sorprendida.

—Demonios, ¡hazlo! — Korra no supo si esas palabras eran para ella o la chica se las decía a si misma. Pero lo cierto es que luego de decir eso, la chica la besó. En un gesto tan inocente, y simple, solo junto sus labios con los de ella, para pronto separarlos —No debí hacer eso. — Dijo apenada y evidentemente sonrojada, así que se dispuso a huir. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo, Korra ya había vuelto a atraer esos delicados labios a los suyos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la gente empezó a murmurar cosas. No eran el tipo de cosas que me interesaran, pero era inevitable escuchar esos rumores de pasillos. — El general suspiró antes de continuar, mientras se ponía uno de los pijamas que tenía en el closet de Asami. — No sé si estas consciente de los gustos de Korra…— Dijo aquello con un pequeño tono de tabú en cada palabra.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que le atraen las chicas? — Y Asami le respondió como si aquello no se tratara de la gran cosa. Lo que generó una interrogante en la mente del general.

—¿El resto de tus amigos lo saben? Porque Mako parecía no…—

—No, no lo saben. — Se apresuró a decir. —Ahora ¿Puedes proseguir con el relato?

—Claro… Bueno. Empezaron a murmurar ese tipo de cosas acerca de ella y la nueva reclusa joven y talentosa, creo que su nombre era Moi. Ella junto a varios de los cadetes a mi mando solían escabullirse alguna que otra noche para visitar la ciudad. Y yo odiaba eso. No era como si fuera a ir de soplón, pero siempre le dejaba claro a los chicos que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, y sobre todo a Korra, pero como era de esperar no me hacia el más mínimo caso.

"Pero las cosas se fueron de control esa noche. Vi a Korra y a Moi salir primero. Y luego vi como mis cadetes las seguían más atrás. Hubiera jurado que estaban todos juntos. Pero al parecer no fue así. Horas después recibí una llamada de oficiales que decían que uno de los chicos había bebido de más y había entrado en una pelea, el resto de los cadetes tratando de detenerlo se habían involucrado. Y todos estaban arrestados. Nadie había mencionado ni a Korra ni a Moi. Pensé que la estaban encubriendo de nuevo, así que mandé a buscarla en su habitación para mostrar que no se encontraba allí. Cuando los oficiales llegaron se encontraron con una escena más escandalosa.

"No sólo era el hecho de mantener relaciones con otro cadete. Sino que este era menor de edad, el avatar y de su mismo sexo. Todos los cadetes que conocía la condición de Korra como avatar tenían prohibido "distraerla de sus obligaciones". — Hizo una comilla con sus dedos. — Eso incluida involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella.

—Pero eso es… Triste — Asami ya se había acostado en su lado de la cama. —No es justo, para ella. Por más que tenga esas obligaciones, eso no significa que tenga que estar aislada de esa manera. — Le parecía injusto. Por un momento pensó en ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubieran prohibido estar con Asami?

—Cariño. — La voz de Iroh era apaciguadora, Asami se había alterado sin notarlo. —Es su deber, y al menos los años de entrenamiento ella sabía que no podía congeniar con nadie de esa manera. Ella sabía cuáles eran y son sus responsabilidades, y aunque a veces lo haga de mala gana, nadie la obligó. —

En ese momento Asami entendí un poquito más a Korra, y se sintió un poco triste por eso. Tenía que cumplir con las responsabilidades que ella no había elegido, y aunque de seguro le hubiera encantado hacer cientos de cosas más, ahí estaba, intentando ser el avatar. Quizás a su manera, siendo posiblemente la persona menos disciplinada y centrada que pudieran haber encontrado para el trabajo, pero lo estaba intentando, ella lo sabía… lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—En fin, por ninguna de las maneras en la que lo vieras estaba bien visto lo que pasó en esa habitación. Fue la primera vez que reprendían a Korra de alguna manera. Y Moi fue expulsada. — La voz del maestro fuego era pesada, como si decir aquello le incomodara de alguna manera.

—Lo de tus cadetes no fue su culpa. — Comentó la ingeniera mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas, haciendo que el general hiciera lo mismo. Y suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente —Sé qué no sabías lo que encontrarían en la habitación de Korra esa noche. Y por tu tono deduzco que no fue algo que disfrutaste. —

—Yo no quería… — La ingeniera levantó un dedo, haciendo el General hiciera silencio. Mientras un bostezo se apoderaba de ella.

—No creo que haya sido tu intención. Y por supuesto tampoco creo que Korra quisiera que sus amigos y su no… —Hizo una pausa al no saber cómo llamar a aquella chica, así que al final se decantó por su nombre —Y Moi. Fueran expulsados. Qué Korra y tú son como el agua y el aceite, sí. Dudo que de haberse conocido en cualquier otra circunstancia se hayan llevado bien. — Otro bostezo se asomó entre sus labios. —Sólo, trata de ponerte en su lugar. — decía cada vez más bajito mientras se acurrucaba de su lado. —Está cargando con una responsabilidad que no pidió, y aunque sea desobediente, rebelde y engreída está intentándolo…—

Fue lo último que el general escuchó antes de que Asami cayera profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, GRACIAS, no me cansaré de decirlo, GRACIAS por leer. Si quieres demostrar tu apoyo o tu amor, puede hacerlo amablemente en formas de reviews. Y esta vez sera importante porque les quiero preguntar si quieren saber más acerca de: cuando Korra estaba en Ba Sing Se, o acerca de algún tema en el que no haya indagado mucho. Para saber más o menos que cosas les interesan y a qué darle más relevancia. Sin más que decir, me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO o/**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Amistad

_**Buenas a todos, ¿Como me los trata la vida? espero que mejor que a mi xD.**_

 _ **Se que estoy tardando más de lo que los tengo acostumbrados. Pero ya saben como es esto, Mis clases empezaron, y tengo que leerme desde el Quijote, hasta la poesía de Borges, por hablar solo de dos materias. Y de tiempo, nada. Sin embargo, apenas tengo tiempo libre, lo primero que hago es sentarme a escribir un pedacito del capitulo, y de pedacito en pedacito, pues aquí estamos.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, que agradecer a todos los que siguen y comenta, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

* * *

Capitulo 8:

El cuerpo de Bolin impacto con un golpe seco la colchoneta de prácticas, por sexta vez esa mañana.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? — Mako acababa de entrar al gimnasio traía algunas bolsas y bebidas consigo.

—No. — Resoplaba Bolin desde el piso a punto de soltar un fingido llanto. Korra no respondió, se limitó a ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, trato de ser los más sueva que puedo. — Dijo, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que no han desayunado. — Mako levantó las bolsas con comida y las bebidas.

Eran las diez de la mañana, Korra había llegado dos horas atrás al apartamento de los hermanos, rogándoles que hablaran con el encargado de la arena de pro-control, para que les prestaran las instalaciones y así poder entrenar un rato. Mako había dicho que primero tenía que ir a la comisaria a terminar el informe del ataque al palacio de eventos, pero que podía llegar un par de horas después. Y Bolin había aceptado animado, sin saber que la morena sería tan ruda.

—No, no hemos desayunado. — Bolin corrió hacia la comida, como si huyera de la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

—Tranquilo Bolin, ya llegó Mako para que te remplace. — Comentó la ojiazul divertida por la forma de actuar del maestro tierra, mientras también se acercaba a donde estaba Mako para compartir el desayuno con los dos hermanos.

—Yo no seré tan fácil de derribar como mi hermano. —Comentaba el ojiambar, con el ego que lo caracterizaba un, ego tan grande como el de Korra.

—Créeme, hermano. Korra hoy vino poseída por los espíritus de todos los avatares anteriores. — Comentó el ojiverde con un tono espectral en su voz, como si relatara alguna historia de terror. El trio no puedo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias del menor del grupo.

—Puede que dures más que Bolin. Pero terminaras en la lona al igual que él. — El tono de Korra era burlón y retador.

—Eso lo veremos "Avatar" — Mako saboreo cada silaba. Pero Korra ignoró por completo su comentario, por estar viendo su teléfono.

Desayunaron animadamente, hablando de cualquier cosa como acostumbraban a hacer siempre. Y mientras reposaban Korra decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué saben del suceso de anoche? — Directo al grano. Mako observó a Bolin, parecía estar entretenido en su móvil, y poco le prestaba atención a la conversación.

—Obviamente el verdadero objetivo no era Asami, fue un despiste. La finalidad era demostrar poder, hay un nuevo grupo haciéndose sentir en las calles. Se hacen llamar así mismo "el nuevo orden" y para ser sincero no tenemos ni idea de que es lo que buscan. Algunos dicen que son estos tipos liderados por Amon, que odian a los maestros y quieren erradicarlos…—

—Pero eso no explica porque había maestros en el ataque…— Al parecer Bolin si prestaba algo de atención.

— Pero si explicaría a la perfección que Hiroshi estuviera involucrado. — Esta vez era Korra quien intervenía.

—La mayoría de los maestros eran sicarios o mafiosos contratados, al parecer ninguno de ellos si quiera ha oído hablar del "nuevo orden" y curiosamente los no maestros que estaban en el ataque, huyeron antes de que atrapáramos a alguno. Todos los atrapados fueron maestros y, o trabajan para la triple amenaza, o para cualquier otra organización mafiosa. —

—¿Y como saben qué el "Nuevo orden" tiene que ver con el ataque? — La ojiazul intentaba encajar piezas en su mente.

—No lo sabemos. Son sólo especulaciones. Rumores de calle, sean quienes sean no son novatos, saben cubrir muy bien sus huellas. —

Korra ya había dado la charla por concluida, así que se levantó para volver a estirar sus músculos.

—¿Listo para una paliza, detective? —La originaria de la tribu agua hizo sonar sus nudillos, para acompañar su tono socarrón.

—No eres la única que ha entrenado durante más de cuatro años, Korra. — El maestro fuego sonreía, se consideraba en muy buena forma. Se quitó su particular pañuelo rojo, su chaqueta, y su camisa, quedando sólo con una camiseta.

—Esto será divertido. — Bolin decidió dejar su teléfono a un lado un momento. Y sonreía al saber que no sería él quien tuviera que seguir luchando con Korra.

Mako empezó soltando dos bolas de fuego, que Korra esquivo sin mayor dificultad, al tiempo que de uno de los jarrones ubicados en una de las esquinas de la lona salía una extensión de agua en forma de látigo, directo al maestro fuego. Mako rodó adelante para esquivarlo y acortar distancia, y desde el suelo lanzar una patada de fuego, que Korra saltó para esquivar, pero al caer al piso Mako ya se encontraba frente a ella, con dos dagas de fuego en su mano y una sonrisa satisfactoria. El combate se redujo al cuerpo a cuerpo, Mako atacaba y Korra defendía sin mayor problema, el detective era ágil y fuerte, pero nada que la maestra de los cuatro elementos no pudiera manejar, así que decidió divertirse un rato con su amigo. Limitándose a bloquear y esquivar, de vez en cuando atinar uno que otro golpe, pero sin llegar a ser muy contundente.

—Al parecer no está siendo tan fácil derribarme ¿no? — Se burlaba el maestro fuego, al ver que la pelea ya llevaba minutos pareja.

—Sólo está jugando contigo. — Una voz conocida, pero que no era la de Bolin, ni la de Mako, ni obviamente la de ella misma le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el rincón en el que Bolin se encontraba sentado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue, el rozar del puño de fuego del detective, que le hizo perder el equilibrio por esquivarlo a última hora, y una sencilla patada que termino de desequilibrarla hasta caer a la lona, por primera vez esa mañana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **[Los chicos y yo iremos a comer más tarde, ¿te apuntas? -A]**

 **Lo primero que hice esa mañana fue escribirle. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco inquieta por todo ese asunto, su mirada, ese beso, sus palabras. Empecé a sentir como todo se volvía tan increíblemente complicado, y sentía que este era sólo el inicio.**

 **Al levantarme lo primero que noté fue que Iroh no estaba, y una nota en mi escritorio:**

" **Tengo una junta a la que no puedo faltar, por favor escríbeme cualquier novedad.**

 **-Iroh II"**

 **Y ahí venia otro interminable suspiro. Si no hacía algo esta situación se me saldría de las manos, si no es que eso ya estaba pasando.**

 **No me extrañó que Korra no respondiera, era un sábado en la mañana, y ella no era del tipo de personas que madrugan, así que no le di mayor importancia al hecho de no recibir una respuesta momentánea. Pero una foto en el Instagram de Bolin me hizo replantearme esa idea. Era una selfie en la que se veía a Bolin muy sonriente y en el fondo una Korra distraída estirando y de pie de foto un sinfín exagerado de HT con un último comentario:**

" **Una mañana de entrenamiento"**

 **Instintivamente revisé el buzón de mensajes enviados a Korra. Quizás estaba entrenando y por eso no respondió.**

 **[Iremos a uno de tus restaurantes favoritos. -A]**

 **Desayune, me duche, me puse al corriente con las noticias del día, resolví el crucigrama y volví a revisar el teléfono, aun no tenía una respuesta.**

 **[¿Bolin, me harías un favor? -A] No iba a dejar que después de lo de ayer Korra con sus malcriadeces pasara de mí.**

 **[Claro -Nuktuk] Respuesta inmediata. Entrecerré los ojos.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos dos ahí? — Al parecer mi voz como un susurro asustó a Bolin, quien dio un pequeño salto.**

— **Un buen rato. — Bolin se hizo a un lado para dejarme sentar a su lado en el banco.**

— **Vi que estaban entrenando, y quise unírmeles. Pero si los chicos preguntan, tú me invitaste. — Le guiñé el ojo, y el asintió inocentemente, sin hacer pregunta alguna, eso me gustaba de Bolin.**

— **Al parecer no está siendo tan fácil derribarme ¿no? — Para cuando Mako hablo yo ya llevaba un par de minutos observando como Korra lo que hacía era jugar con él, era obvio que no peleaba en serio, y estaba segura de que hasta Bolin se estaba dando cuenta de ello.**

— **Sólo está jugando contigo. — El comentario salió de mi boca sin mi permiso, por alguna extraña razón me molestaba que Mako quisiera realzar sus habilidades de esa manera delante de Korra.**

 **El primer reflejo de Korra fue mirar hacia mi dirección estaba tan inmersa en su pelea que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y pésimo momento el que escogió para hacerlo. Para cuando quiso recuperarse ya estaba en el piso. No pude evitar soltar una risa.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Te dije que no podrías conmigo. No eres la única que ha estado entrenando. — Decía orgulloso el detective, mientras ofrecía su mano al avatar.

—Creo que me quedare aquí un rato. — Comentó esta, tendiéndose de nuevo en el suelo, para contemplar el techo. Hacia puchero, de verdad no quería ver a Asami hoy, no estaba de humor.

—Hermano, Korra sólo jugaba contigo. — Comentó Bolin rodeando con su brazo al ojiambar.

—Hola 'Sami. —Saludó a la empresaria. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó a su hermano, indignado.

—Korra pudo haberte vencido hace diez minutos, pero supongo que se entretenía, lo hizo conmigo varias veces. — Comentó el ojiverde, dándole aliento.

—Oh, vamos eso no puede ser cierto. — Miró a Asami en busca de alguien que lo apoyara, pero esta sólo asentía, secundado lo que el menor de los hermanos acababa de decir. —Korra, ¿Eso es cierto? —

Korra seguía donde Mako la había dejado.

—Lo siento, de verdad me divertía. — Dijo esta sin perder ese punto en blanco en el techo.

—Creo que tu patada la dejo mal. — Susurraba Bolin a oídos de su hermano. Quien hizo ademan para ir a ver si Korra estaba bien, pero fue detenido, nuevamente por Asami.

—Yo me encargó. — Les guiñó un ojo a ambos hermanos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Korra. Sentándose a su lado. Dándole la espalda a los chicos.

—Hoy no quería verte. — Dijo la ojiazul con un leve puchero y un tono demasiado infantil, incluso para ella. Pero que divertía a la empresaria.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. — Asami se dirigía a ella como si hablara con una niña de cinco años.

—Sabes que es mejor dejar que se me pase. — Comentó con un tono más maduro, y una mirada más seria.

—Lo sé. Pero tenía ganas de molestarte, me lo debías por lo de ayer. — No hizo falta mencionar qué. Sólo se limitaba a sonreír socarronamente.

Korra sólo escudriñó a Asami con su mirada, dándose cuenta de su ropa deportiva; de lo bien que se le marcaban las caderas, las piernas y el torso, de su cabello recogido en una coleta y finalmente de esos ojos color jade que la miraban con fiereza.

—Eres insoportable. —Hizo un último comentario antes de ponerse de pie, y ofrecerle su mano a su compañera para que hiciera lo mismo. —Tu si me darás más pelea que Mako y Bolin. — Concluyó, para luego sonarse el cuello. Y ponerse en guardia.

La ingeniera era sin duda mejor peleadora en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que cualquiera de los hermanos. Por ende, mucho más entretenida y la obligaba a mantenerse concentrada al cien por ciento, sino terminaría muy mal parada.

 _¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que se sentía? Ver a esa persona con la que quieres el mundo, y darte cuenta que ya tiene a alguien más. ¿Alguna vez te fuiste a dormir con la imagen de la mujer que amas durmiendo con otra persona? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que ya era tarde?_

 _Besarte, lejos de esclarecer la situación, sólo la volvió más borrosa. Sí, era obvio que aun sentías muchas cosas por mí, tus labios, tu aliento, tu cuerpo, el latido de tu corazón y el calor que recorría tus venas, todos esos gestos eran señales que me confirmaban aquello que siempre he creído, que había una parte de ti que seguía siendo mía. Pero, aun así, indiferentemente de todo aquello que habías sentido conmigo… Esa noche fuiste a dormir con él, y aunque ahora estuvieras aquí, probablemente volverías a dormir con él la noche siguiente, y la que vendría después de esa. Y no sabía si había beso alguno, susurro al oído o caricia que pudieran impedir aquello._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semana siguiente parecía que Korra tenía cabeza sólo para una cosa: Buscar información, pistas o todo aquello que pudieran ayudarla a entender qué nuevo problema envolvía a Ciudad República.

En las mañanas entrenaba en el templo del aire de Ciudad República con Tenzin y los, ahora adolecentes y preadolescentes de sus hijos. Siempre atenta a cualquier llamado de Mako o Lin pidiendo su ayuda, luego del mediodía deba algunas vueltas con Mako, quien era el encargado de la investigación. Y en las tardes:

—Buenas tardes Opal. — La ojiazul le dedicaba su sonrisa más encantadora a la secretaria, por cuarta vez esa semana. —¿Dónde se encuentra Asami hoy? —

—Eso, se supone que no puedo decírtelo, Korra. — Decía la secretaria relajada.

A esas horas de la tarde Asami sólo podía estar en dos lugares, detrás del escritorio de la secretaria en su imponente oficina, o en los talleres de industria futuro. Pero Korra ya sabía que estaba en su oficina.

—Déjala pasar, ya deberías saber que no se irá por más que insistas. — La voz de Asami en el parlante, hizo que el avatar sonriera aún más, guiñándole un ojo a la secretaria. Para seguir su camino.

—¿Porque me dejas ver como una pesada? Eres tú la que me pide que venga a decirte personalmente los avances de la investigación. — Fue lo primero que dijo apenas entro a la imponente oficina.

Korra tomó asiento, y espero a que Asami terminara de leer eso que la tenía tan concentrada. Luego de hacerlo, se quitó sus gafas de lectura y al fin le dedicaba una mirada tan reluciente y verde como el jade.

—Se supone que nadie puede saber que estas en esa investigación. Y no lo digo por Opal, sino por el resto de las personas que te ven constantemente entrar y salir. —

—Claro, ¿entonces prefieres que piensen que soy una acosadora? Tiene mucha lógica. — El tono sarcástico de Korra, lejos de relajar el ambiente lo ponía más tenso. Últimamente todos sus comentarios eran en ese tono, como si todo le molestara —No has cambiado en ese aspecto. Hecha de apariencias para el resto del mundo. — Su tono era más frívolo de lo que seguro pensó.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso. — Sin embargo, Asami no se quedaba atrás. Y le respondía de la misma manera.

El ambiente había estado un poco tenso esa semana. Era como si de la nada sacaran cualquier excusa para discutir, para retarse, para molestarse. El único momento en el que ambas se sentía en paz, la una con la otra era, cuando entrenaban juntas. Cosa que sólo había pasado dos veces, desde que el avatar había vuelto.

—¿Has podido visitar a tú padre? — Ya era hora de cambiar el tema.

—Me han dicho que está en aislamiento, nunca lo habían mandado a aislamiento en todos los años que lleva allí ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? —Asami estaba un poco preocupada.

Los chicos le habían recomendado a la ingeniera que fuera a visitar a su padre, y sobretodo que le dijera que estaba bien. La noticia de que el ataque a la fiesta, en el palacio de eventos, había sido porque buscaban a la joven Sato, se había filtrado a los medios. Sabían de buena fuente que Hiroshi había pedido por todos los medios hablar con su hija, pero todas estas peticiones habían sido negadas, se le mantenía aislado de lo que realmente pasaba en el exterior.

—No está en aislamiento. El director de la prisión simplemente le prohibió el contacto con el exterior. Creo que quieren hacerlo desesperar. Que crea que estas en peligro. Quizás para extorsionarlo, quizás para torturarlo, la verdad es que no lo entiendo del todo. —

—¿Beifong no puede hacer nada? — La empresaria se escuchaba algo alterada, por más que intentara mantener la calma, era de su padre de quien se hablaba.

—No. culpan a Beifong de no haber manejado la seguridad de la fiesta correctamente. Eso ligado a que ya quieren que se retire, están buscando cualquier excusa. Incluso creo que los altos mandos enviaran a alguien que debería llegar en un par de días. Podrías hablar con esa persona y explicarle la situación, eres Asami Sato. Estoy segura de que lograras algo. — El avatar dedico a su amiga una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que la ingeniera no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo. —Resolveremos todo esto, y pondremos a tu padre a salvo, ¿sí? Si hubieran querido hacerle daño ya se lo hubieran hecho, buscan otra cosa.—

Inconscientemente y más como un acto de solidaridad que otra cosa, la ojiazul llevó su mano a la de pelinegra y le dedico una mirada de consolación. Asami sintió una calidez reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo con ese sencillo gesto. En el fondo sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ambas, pero agradecía la facilidad con la que la presencia de Korra podía hacerla sentir mejor.

—Señorita Sato. — El golpeteo de la puerta sobresalto a Sato, quien como un acto reflejo retiró su mano apresuradamente del agarre de Korra. Quien se limitó a soltar un sonoro y pesado suspiro.

—Adelante, Opal. —El avatar se levantó de su asiento.

—Te informaré cualquier novedad. — Aunque puso su mayor esfuerzo en dedicarle una sonrisa a la joven empresaria, Asami sabía exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

—¿Te iras tan pronto? Sueles quedarte un poco más. —Quería que se quedara.

—Lo siento, 'Sami— Korra intentaba sonar tranquila. —Tengo un par de cosas que hacer— Mentira. —Hasta luego Opal. — Se despidió de la secretaria y se marchó.

 _Asami Sato… En el fondo aun le sigues teniendo miedo a lo qué este torpe e inmaduro mundo tenga que decir acerca de ti._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[¿Asami está contigo?] Korra había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido. La última vez que había visto a Asami había sido la tarde del día anterior en su oficina.

[¿Perdón? ¿Quién pregunta? -K] El avatar, en vez de una respuesta recibió una llamada.

—Vamos, Korra. No estoy jugando, ¿sabes dónde está Asami? —

—¿Principe?... ¿Cómo qué dónde esta Asami? es horario de oficina ¿no debería de estar la suya ella? —

—Pues no lo está. —

—¿En su taller? —

—Ni es su taller, ni es su casa, ni en los restaurantes de los alrededores de su oficina. No está por ningún lado. ¿Crees que no me aseguré de todo eso antes de llamarte? — El general sonaba algo desesperado.

—Hey, tranquilo, a lo mejor tendría alguna reunión de negocios. —

—No, Opal dijo que no tenía nada en su agenda para hoy. Dijo que recibió una llamada, de un número no identificado, y que minutos después Asami salió de su oficina sin dar explicaciones a nadie, eso fue hace dos horas. No contesta su teléfono, no responde mensajes. Nadie sabe donde está. —

¿Sería posible que Asami hiciera alguna estupidez? No, Asami no era del tipo de persona imprudente, la imprudente era ella.

—Vale, te ayudaré a buscar. En cuanto sepa algo te aviso. —

—¡Demonios¡— Fue lo último que escuchó Korra antes de colgar el teléfono.

[¿Dónde demonios estas? -K]

[¿Iroh también te llamó a ti? -A] Korra se terminaba de poner los zapatos cuando recibió respuesta. Sólo habían pasado quince minutos de la llamada de Iroh II.

[¿Tú qué crees? ¿Discutieron o algo? -K]

[No, sólo quería tomar un respiro. ¿Me vienes a buscar? No traje el auto, y estoy en tu lugar favorito. -A] La morena sonrió a su lado de la línea.

Habían tenido un par de semanas difíciles, desde que Korra llegó a la ciudad. El ambiente entre ellas, en vez de aligerarse, parecía que se ponía cada vez más pesado. Viejas y nuevas heridas, no hacían más que reflejarse. Confusión, miedo, incertidumbre. Korra sabía que volver y adaptarse no sería fácil. Pero tampoco imaginó que sería tan difícil.

[Asami Sato no se toma un respiro, nunca, jamás. Esas cosas no pasan. -K]

[¿Segura qué estás bien? -K]

[No. -A]

Esa única palabra bastó para Korra. Terminó de amarrar sus zapatos, tomó su chaqueta de cuero, unas llaves que había en su mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cochera. El ultimo regalo que le había dado Asami antes de que ella se marchara. Una moto construida pieza por pieza enteramente por la ingeniera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Ahora eras tú quien miraba al horizonte. Vestías casual, con tus colores de siempre, tu cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna, hondeaba cortesía de aquella brisa gélida que revestía la ciudad en esa época. Esa tarde, la vista que proporcionaba el mirador, era incluso más hermosa que cualquier atardecer que había presenciado en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero yo, con este sentir de adolecente enamorado, sólo era capaz de observarte a ti._

 _Estaba muy segura de que me habías escuchado llegar, pero aun así no apartaste la mirada de ese punto en el horizonte, en el que la gama de anaranjados, amarillos y rojos parecían disputarse el control del cielo._

— _¿Sabes que fue lo que más extrañé de ti? — Tomé asiento en el muro que divide el mirador del interminable vacío. A tu lado._

— _¿Las noches en las qué te hacia el amor hasta el amanecer? —Alcé una ceja y te dediqué mi mejor sonrisa de lado que tanto te encantaba. Me miraste de reojo, conteniendo una pequeña risa, por lo desencajado de mi comentario. Pero respondiste a mi provocación como si de un reto se tratase._

— _Más bien las noches en las que yo te hacia mía, y me rogabas por más. —No sé en qué momento tu mano había tomado mi barbilla y me habías obligado a mirarte, con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, que a la luz del atardecer parecían estar cambiando de tonalidad._

 _Intenté decir algo, pero sólo salió un balbuceo ahogado, me habías dejado sin palabras. Y eso te divertía._

— _No seas idiota Korra, es una pregunta sería… ¿lo sabes? — Dijiste luego de que te habías reído lo suficiente._

 _Negué con la cabeza. Y tú tomaste el aire suficiente, para seguir hablando:_

— _Qué ese día también te llevaste a mi mejor amiga. — Te abrazaste a ti misma, como hacías cuando tenías frio, o cuando sentía que algo en tu interior se removía._

— _Lo siento. — Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Lo único que había dicho desde que llegué. Lo único que probablemente, querías dejar de escuchar._

— _Supongo que ya no tiene impo…— No dejé que terminaras, bajé de mi recién improvisado asiento y te abracé._

— _Si la tiene. — Me correspondiste el abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero se que cuando nos separamos, tu mirada había cambiado. —Mírame, tú mejor amiga está de vuelta. ¿sí? — Sonreíste._

— _No te vuelvas a ir, ¿Vale? — Desordenaste mi cabello como si de tú mascota se tratase. Lo que causo que me quejara._

— _Entonces, ¿Me dirás con quien estabas? — Volví a mi recién improvisado asiento. Cambiando de tema_

— _¿Para qué te pongas celosa? — Me miraste con picardía. —No, gracias. —_

— _¿Acaso hay otra mujer en tú vida? — Intenté sonar lo más indignada posible. Pero tu reías como si hubieras escuchado la estupidez más grande del mundo._

— _Créeme, tengo suficiente contigo. Y llegaste hace apenas dos semanas, por Raava, lo qué me espera. — Bromeaste._

— _Por tu bien, Sato. Espero qué estés diciendo la verdad. — Intentaba sonar seria, pero tu cara de escepticismo me desconcentraba. —Sólo digo qué, debió ser alguien muy influyente en ti. Es difícil desestabilizarte a tal punto qué mírate. —Te señale. Alzaste una ceja._

— _¿Mírame? ¿Qué tengo? Oh Avatar místico qué parece leerme con sólo una mirada. —_

— _Estas molesta conmigo, y aun así me llamaste, me invitaste a venir, me dijiste lo mucho que me extrañabas, y qué ahora más que nunca me necesitas porque no tienes amigas. Siendo tú la orgullosa Asami Sato. —Sí, exageré un poco, lo admito._

— _Oh, wow, stop. — Empezaste a reír. —No recuerdo haber dicho absolutamente nada de eso, ¿Te drogaste antes de venir? — No parabas de reír. —Creo que estas alucinando. —_

 _Mi siguiente impulso fue bajarme de nuevo de mi asiento, acorralarte contra ese pequeño muro y besarte… Pero en esa milésima de segundo, en la que al fin paraste de reír para observarme y dedicarme una sonrisa, me paralicé. Besarte de nuevo, sólo empeoraría más las cosas. No era el lugar, y estaba muy segura de que tampoco era el momento. Besarte sólo traería un mar de confusiones a tú cabeza, de nuevo. Y un mar de contradicciones a la mía._

 _Así que me limité a enredar una de mis manos en ese espacio de cabello negro, encima de tu oreja._

— _Ahora soy yo la que habla en serio, Sato. ¿Qué te tiene así? — Tú mirada se volvió fría y seria. Soltaste el aire que tenías acumulado, y volviste la mirada hacia algún punto al vacío._

— _Mi madre murió cuando yo aún era una niña. Mi padre está en prisión y ni si quiera sé si estará bien. No tengo más familiares cercanos. Mi secretaria es mi nueva mejor amiga, y sin embargo no conoce la mitad de mi. Bolin y Mako son como dos hermanos para mí, pero tampoco fui capaz de ser totalmente sincera con ellos. Iroh, es tan correcto, que a veces me da miedo que descubra en mi algo que no le agrade. Pero contigo…—Tu expresión era tan seria como el tono de tus palabras._

— _Conmigo puedes quitarte esa pesada mascara. — Sonreíste._

— _Exacto. Supongo que por eso tengo un poco de miedo… de que vuelvas a irte... —_

 _Aun no sabía cómo encajaba la llamada misteriosa y tu repentina huida de la oficina en todo esto. Estaba segura de que había algo más que no me estabas diciendo. Pero esa tarde no quise presionarte más. Simplemente deje que tú mirada siguiera perdida en el vacío, tu cabello hondeara al viento, y sintieras la calidez de mi mano sobre la tuya. En ese rincón del mundo en el que nada ni nadie podía hacer que la apartaras._

* * *

 _ **Y haz llegado al final. A decir verdad este capitulo me asusta un poco. Porque se que es un poco diferente del resto, salta de acá para allá. Así que debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa por la recepción que pueda tener. Sin embargo valoraría su honestidad, con respecto a ¿qué tal les pareció el capitulo? supongo que más que nunca necesito de sus review. Gracias por leer, chicos. Espero tener tiempo de subirles una actualizacion pronto. Pero tampoco desesperen que no desapareceré. Siempre estoy escribiendo para ustedes xD**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Detener el tiempo

_**Hola chicos, adivinen quien vino a actualizar xD**_

 _ **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han contribuido para que llegáramos a las 110 reviews, los 49 seguidores y los 32 fav. Y que espero que sigamos creciendo.**_

 _ **También quería darle la bienvenida directamente desde el fandom Bubbline a: LocaPorLosRRBZ Espero que esta historia te siga gustando.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, para no alargarme en esta notita los dejo con el capitulo:**_

 _ **(Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen)**_

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Lin Beifong juraba que podía escuchar y sentir el resonar metálico de esos pasos desde mucho antes que entraran en la comisaria. Estaba segura de que la persona que ocasionaba tales vibraciones a sus alrededores venia acompañada de tres personas más, que no pisaban tan exageradamente como ella. Así que estaba segura de una cosa: Kuvira lo estaba haciendo apropósito, quería hacerse sentir, quería exasperarla. Y por supuesto que lo estaba logrando.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Tres toques, tan mordaces como los exagerados pasos.

—Adelante. — Comentó la comandante al momento que dejaba de acariciarse las sienes.

Ante la comandante de la policía de Ciudad Republica se erguía de manera imponente una mujer de no más de 28 años, esbelta, alta, de piel aceitunada, y ojos color oliva. El cabello ondulado y negro, recogido. Su uniforme de un verde musgo con bandas metálicas.

—Lin, un gusto verte. — La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de la recién llegada desagradaba a la comandante.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, teniente Kuvira — La comandante echó un vistazo a sus acompañantes, se habían quedado fuera de su oficina. Reconoció sólo a uno de ellos, el prometido de Kuvira y sobrino suyo Baatar Jr.

—Vamos, Lin. — La teniente tomó asiento al frente de la comandante.

—Comandante, para ti. — Respondió la aludida.

—Esto será más fácil si ambas colaboramos. Además, aplacé mi viaje todo lo que pude, se supone que debería haber llegado hace un par de semanas. —

—Nada me garantiza, que no hayas llegado hace un par de semanas. — Kuvira sonrió. — ¿Puedes ir directo al grano? ¿A qué te mandaron? ¿A quitarme mi puesto? — Beifong alzaba una ceja. —¿Ya te aburriste de lamerle las botas a mi hermana? Debiste haberte quedado en Zaofu, donde perteneces. — La comandante estaba siendo dura.

—Tranquila, Comandante. Por los momentos sólo me mandaron a prestarle apoyo. — La ojioliva estaba tranquila. — Con respecto a lo otro. Con Sue estaba cómoda, pero me ofrecieron cosas mejores. — Esto último lo dijo con cierto tono sombrío. — Por ahora sólo necesitare una oficina, y toda la información relevante acerca del ataque al palacio de eventos, a los altos mandos no les gusta nada eso. —

Lin apretó los dientes, estaba profundamente moleta, no necesitaba ayuda, y menos de Kuvira, pero estaba atada de manos y pies, era una orden directa de sus superiores.

—Tendrás un escritorio, y te enviare el papeleo. — Dijo por fin, con una mirada tajante. —Pero no te entrometas en mis asuntos. —Concluyó por fin.

—Entendido, Comandante. — Respondió Kuvira, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la salida. Esto sería un enorme dolor de cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Seguro de que no estamos perdidos? — Preguntaba una aburrida Korra, que ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas por uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

—Conozco esta zona mejor de lo que tú conoces la palma de tu mano, sé hacia donde vamos. — Respondió este, mirando por detrás de su hombro.

—¿También te diste cuenta de que llevan unos diez minutos siguiéndonos? —Preguntó la morena en tono despreocupado.

—Por eso sólo nos he llevado a dar vueltas en círculos. — Respondió el detective.

—¿Por qué no nos encargamos de ellos y así seguimos tranquilamente nuestro camino? —

—Porque la idea es pasar desapercibidos. Si hacemos alboroto mi informante no querrá hablar con nosotros. — El detective decía esto como si se lo explicara a un niño.

—Esta, bien. Los perderemos de vista entonces. — Comentó Korra resignada.

—¿Cuál es tú plan? — El maestro fuego sonrió.

—Es más aburrido de lo que parece, tú sólo encárgate de guiarme por el camino correcto. —

Mako asintió, y Korra con dos movimientos de sus brazos y girando sobre su eje provocó una pantalla de polvo, tan densa que no se podía distinguir nada, tomó el brazo de Mako y éste la guio a través de callejones, escaleras, calles y rendijas, hasta que perdieron a sus perseguidores.

—Bueno, es aquí. —Comento el detective, señalando lo que parecía una puerta metálica oxidada.

El detective sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, le dio a la puerta dos golpes con sus nudillos, y luego rasgo tres veces con la moneda, no tardaron en responder.

—¿Quién es la chica? — Una voz, desconocida para la morena.

—Es una amiga, ya abre. — Se escuchó un suspiro detrás de la puerta y un enorme mecanismo antes de abrirla.

—Si me meto en problemas por esto, estarás muerto. —Comentaba el chico.

Era sólo un chico, de piel morena pero más clara que la piel de Korra, Ojos verdes, rasgos del reino tierra, cabello castaño y rapado por los costados, a Korra le parecía extrañamente familia.

—Él es Kai. — Comentó Mako. —Quizás se te hago conocido. —

—Claro. Eres un maestro aire. Entrenas en el templo con Jinora. Te vi el día que llegué. —

—Baja la voz. — Comentó el muchacho algo apenado. —Ahora mismo estoy de encubierto. — El muchacho los guio hacia un par de sofás viejos, que estaban en la oscura habitación. Y tomaron asiento. —Llegas tarde. — Reclamó Kai.

—Nos estaban siguiendo. — Se excusó Mako. Y al ver la expresión del joven respondió — Pero tranquilo, nos aseguramos de perderlos antes de llegar aquí— El chico bufó.

—En fin, no tenemos mucho tiempo. — Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al detective. — Los mismos que planearon el ataque en la fiesta están planeando algo más grande. No tengo ni idea de qué es, pero están empezando a contratar a matones de nuevo. — Mako desdoblo el papel y lo leyó. —Es el volante, sólo los cabecillas de las organizaciones lo recibieron, yo robé ese. — Dijo orgulloso.

—Sólo tiene una dirección, una fecha… Y una cantidad de dinero. —

—Sí, es a donde los jefes de las bandas deben de enviar a los matones para el trabajo. Y es la cantidad de dinero que recibirán ellos por cada matón que envíen. —

—Wow, eso es… Mucho dinero. — Comentó Korra, quitándole el papel de la mano a Mako, y fotografiándolo con su celular. —¿Supongo que debes de dejar esto donde lo encontraste, si no queremos que sospechen? — Dijo mientras doblaba el papel y se lo volvía a dar el chico.

Mako hizo una expresión extraña, no había pensado en eso. Kai asintió.

—Tengan cuidado. Escuche que estos tipos son muy cuidadosos, a la mínima sospecha de que la policía está detrás de ellos desaparecerán, y será como empezar de cero. — El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Mako y Korra lo siguieron.

—Aún tenemos unos cuantos días para planear algo. —

—Tengo entendido que del lugar de la reunión saltan directamente a la misión. No les gusta que nadie sepa ni a donde van, ni que harán hasta que ya están en el lugar, así nadie tiene tiempo de delatarlos. Todos reciben instrucciones la misma noche que se vaya a cometer, lo que hace que tengan pensado hacer. —

—Entendido, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. — Comentó Korra.

—Bolin mandó saludos. — Dijo Mako, justo antes de que el chico abriera la puerta —Y Jinora también. — El segundó comentario lo hizo con un tono pícaro. Kai suspiro.

—Lo dudo, está molesta porque acepte venir aquí. — El chico se encogió de hombros, en una expresión de resignación.

Korra por primera vez se detuvo a detallar la expresión del chico. Supuso que él y Jinora tenían alguna clase de relación, y que Jinora estaría preocupada porque esto era peligroso. Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó por su mente, de todas aquellas veces en las que una Asami molesta le reclamaba sus imprudencias. Cuando se iba sola a resolver algún problema peligroso, cuando se tomaba más riesgos de los necesarios, incluso aquella vez en que casi la atropellaba un Satomovil por salvar un gato-conejo. No pudo evitar sonreír, y a la vez sentirse triste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Asami Sato se dirigía a la comisaria. Tenía en su portafolio planos de las nuevas armaduras en las que estaba trabajando para los oficiales, pero eso era solo una excusa. Quería hablar con Beifong acerca de la situación de su padre, y preguntarle quien era el encargado de la prisión, y con quien podía hablar para lograr una visita.

[¿Almorzamos juntas? -K]

Korra había demostrado lo mucho que había madurado en las últimas semanas. Y se había enfocado en recuperar a Asami de una manera que, al menos en este momento, la ingeniera valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Korra se había enfocado en recuperar a su amiga, y no a su novia. No había intentado forzar algún tipo de acercamiento, había mantenido su distancia, no había dado pie a conversaciones incomodas, y sobretodo había mantenido el romance en cero.

[Tengo que ir a la comisaria a hablar con Beifong primero. -A]

[De haberlo sabido me voy a la comisaria con Mako -K]

Asami bajaba de su Satomovil, mientras leía el mensaje y entraba a la comisaria.

[¿Y dónde se supone que estas? -A]

[En industrias futuro :D -K]

[Deberías escribirme antes de ir a la empresa, o podría pasar justamente esto y perderías tú tiempo -A]

[Bueno, ¿Tardaran mucho donde Lin? -K]

[No creo. -A]

Estaba tan metida de lleno en la conversación que no notó a la chica que caminaba directamente hacia ella, igual de distraída, causando que ambas chocaran.

—Oh, lo siento. —La ingeniera se disculpó enseguida, ayudando a la chica a recoger algunos papeles.

—No, tranquila, yo también estaba distraída. — Comento la chica, apenada, dedicándole una sonrisa, a la empresaria.

[Entonces nos vemos allá -K] Leyó, cuando había terminado de ayudar a la chica. Guardando su teléfono por ahora.

—Suboficial, debería tener más cuidado por dónde camina. — Una voz, para su pesar familiar reprendía a la chica con la que acaba de tropezar. Fue cuando Asami notó que ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme. —Señorita Sato. —

—Lo lamento mucho, Teniente. — Comento la chica.

—Kuvira. — Asami, frunció el ceño por un milisegundo, gesto que aparentemente nadie notó.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de usted. — Asami alzó las cejas en un gesto escéptico.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Zaofu. — Fue lo único que comentó.

—¡Asami! — La ingeniera agradeció a Raava por escuchar la voz del detective.

—¡Mako! — Se dio media vuelta y fue al encuentro del detective. — ¿Beifong estará ocupada?, traje unos planos nuevos para las armaduras. — Le guiñó el ojo al maestro fuego, quien asintió, entendiendo el motivo de su verdadera visita.

—No, no lo está. Así que permíteme escoltarte. — Dijo, poniendo su brazo de forma caballerosa, para que Asami lo tomara.

—Me sorprende que un chico tan apuesto y caballeroso como tú, aun este soltero. — Comento la empresaria mientras su amigo la guiaba.

—No creo que la caballerosidad sea una cualidad que la chica que me guste aprecie mucho. — Comentó, desviando la mirada al piso mientras se sonrojaba. Asami iba a preguntar más, pero ya estaban al frente del despecho de Beifong, además de que ya todos sospechaban quien era esa chica. No era un secreto para nadie que Mako se sentía nuevamente atraído por la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

Asami quería decir algo que animara a Mako, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada. Y la otra verdad era que tampoco quería decirle nada que lo animara con Korra.

—Después hablaremos de esto ¿sí? — Dijo más por salir del paso que por con la idea de iniciar una conversación al respecto más adelante.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de Beifong.

—Adelante. — La comandante sonaba irritada. Pero al ver a Asami, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. —Sato, bienvenida. Al fin un rostro que no me disgusta ver, por favor toma asiento. —

—¿Supongo que habla de sus nuevos inquilinos? — Comento la ingeniera, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose. — ¿Qué hacen oficiales de Zaofu en la ciudad? —

—No son oficiales de Zaofu. Son del reino tierra. Raiko acepta fondos del reino tierra para invertirle a la ciudad, lo que a ellos les hace creer que eso les da el derecho de inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos. — Lin suspiro. —El frustrante, pero si Raiko lo permite no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. — Dijo por fin. — ¿Por qué pensaste que eran oficiales de Zaofu? — Asami titubeo antes de responder, lo que era muy raro en ella.

—Fui una vez a Zaofu. Su arquitectura y su manejo del metal control, pensé que podía aprender algo, o en su defecto hacer negocios con ellos, pero la competencia llegó primero. — Respondió restándole importancia.

—En fin, hablemos de lo que te interesa. —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Korra había llegado a la comisaria, cuando vio el auto de Asami aparcado. Sonrió y se dispuso a entrar, pero fue interceptada por la chica que había venido a buscar.

—Señorita Sato, que increíble casualidad. — Bromeo, al verla.

—Te dije que no tardaría mucho. — Sonrió.

—¿Averiguaste algo de utilidad? — Asami miró a su alrededor, aunque no vio a nadie, no estaba cómoda hablando de aquello ahí.

—Mejor hablemos en el auto. — Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, y sacaba las llaves del auto.

—¿Puedo manejar? — La pregunta de Korra era inocente y como no: infantil.

—Por supuesto que no. — Contestó la ingeniera con una sonrisa risueña.

—'Samiiii, por favor. — Korra intercepto a la empresaria antes de que abordara su auto, por la puerta del piloto. —Quiero llevarte a un lugar a almorzar, y es sorpresa. — Confesó por fin.

—Korra, sabes mejor que nadie que no dejo que: otra persona a parte de mi conduzcan mi auto. — Dijo intentando apartarla, pero Korra estaba recia. La morena detuvo a la pelinegra, la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente. Con su mejor mirada de perro-oso polar que había aprendido de Naga.

—Por favor. —Soltó por fin. Asami no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules por un segundo. Korra sabía cómo hacerla ceder.

—Está bien. —Dijo por fin. — Pero si le llegas a hacer el más mínimo rasguño, ve buscando otro cuerpo en el cual reencarnar. —

Korra la abrazó automáticamente. Por un impulso, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias. — Concluyó tomando las llaves y subiendo del lado del piloto. Ya cuando estaban dentro del auto Korra comentó: —Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, tuve la mejor maestra. —

Asami se sonrojo, y recordó aquel fatídico día en el que le enseñó a manejar a Korra.

Asami como buena heredera de industrias futuro aprendió a manejar desde muy joven, pero no fue hasta sus dieciocho años que sacó su licencia. Y que Korra le pidió que le enseñara. Por su puesto que Korra era un desastre en el manejo del vehículo. Más de una vez el avatar casi había terminado estrellándose contra algún muro, poste, árbol, edificio, o persona. Puesto que la habilidad que tenía la encargada de traer el equilibrio al mundo, en el dominio de los elementos era inversamente proporcional a su habilidad para coordinar los cambios, el volante, el acelerador y freno. Pero después de mucha constancia, y una paciencia insuperable por parte de la ingeniera, Korra había terminado aprendiendo.

—Toma. —La voz de Korra, trajo a Asami al presente, quien le paso una pañoleta a la pelinegra para que se vendara los ojos. —Como ya dije, es sorpresa. —

La ingeniera torció los ojos. —¿Es enserio? —

—Totalmente. —

—A veces actúas como una adolecente. —Le recriminó, pero haciéndole caso, se vendó los ojos.

—Supongo que en el fondo no he dejado de serlo. — Comentó al momento que arrancaba el auto. —¿Qué te dijo Lin? —

—Me dio un par de nombres de con quienes podía hablar para ver a mi padre, de resto no pudo darme mucha más información. Supongo que tiene la cabeza en otros asuntos. Como por ejemplo: Sus nuevos invitados. —

—¿Nuevos invitados? — Korra no estaba al tanto de nada.

—Sí, al parecer el reino tierra envió a uno de sus oficiales a meter su nariz en los asuntos de la ciudad. Y la oficial que está a cargo trabajaba para la hermana de Lin, así que no estaba de buen humor. —

—De todas maneras, Lin nunca eta de buen humor. Le hace falta un buen hombre en su vida. —Comentó a manera de broma.

—O una buena mujer, ya sabrás lo que dicen de ella. — Korra no pudo evitar reír. Por su puesto que lo sabía.

—Pensé que no estarías al tanto de eso, ¿No es acaso un secreto como…? —Hizo una inconsciente pausa al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. "Como lo nuestro" pensó…—Como todo. — Dijo. Y por supuesto que Asami lo notó, pero como todas aquellas referencias de ese tipo en las últimas semanas, lo ignoró.

—Lo es, pero tengo mis contactos. — Asami sonrió.

—Pues yo conocí a su ex en el polo sur. — Comentó Korra.

—Oh, hasta allá no llegan mis contactos. ¿Y cómo es ella? —

—Supongo que el tipo de persona que sabría cómo manejar a Lin. Es una persona muy dulce y serena, pero podría patearle el trasero a cualquiera. — Esta vez era Korra quien sonreía.

—¿Y por qué terminaron? — Korra sabia el por qué, pero sentía que era difícil de explicar.

—Se podría decir que ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias estuvieron de su parte. —

—Eso es algo muy ambiguo. —

—Lo sé, es sólo que no sé cómo explicarlo sin que parezca una analogía de lo nuestro. — La palabra "nuestro" había causado un silencio, algo incómodo. Así que Korra continuo. — Kya y Lin estaban juntas cuando el Avatar Aang vivía. Cuando Aang murió Gran Katara se quedó sola, Así que Kya hizo sus maletas y se mudó con su madre. Y Lin se quedó en la ciudad, ya tenía un buen cargo en la comisaria de Ciudad Republica. Ni Lin podía seguirla al polo sur, ni Kya podía dejar a su madre sola. —

—Ok, ok, espera. ¿Mes estas diciendo que Lin Beifong, hija de Toph Beifong, y Kya, la hija del Avatar Aagn tenían una relación? — Comentó una Asami sorprendida. Korra asintió, pero luego recordó que Asami estaba vendada.

—Sí, así es. Hable con la propia Kya al respecto. —

—¿Pero supongo que ambas se siguieron escribiendo después? —La pregunta salió con un tono amargo.

—No. — Contentos Korra con el mismo tono. —Quedaron en que no era necesario. Lin dijo que era mejor si no se escribían, que si iban a terminarlo, lo hicieran como se debía, y Kya aceptó. —

—Lin fue una idiota. —

—Kya dijo que la entendía. Al final del día la distancia sólo terminaría haciéndoles más daño. Prefirió quedarse con los bonitos recuerdos. — El tono de Korra era tranquilo.

—Supongo que cada cabeza es un mundo, si ambas estuvieron de acuerdo. — Asami se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te puedes quitar la venda. — Dijo Korra al momento que detenía el auto. Asami hizo caso, pero no volteo a ver en donde estaba, se limitó a dedicarle una mirada a Korra, quien la miraba de la misma manera, como si hubiera tanto que quisieran decirse, pero no dirían nada.

 _Quise pedir disculpas, de nuevo, pero sabía que no era lo que querías escuchar, sabía que no serviría de nada. Sabía que quería algo más de mí, pero no sabía qué._

 **No quería que se disculpara, no de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, ya estaba cansada de escuchar las mismas palabras, que para nada me hacían sentir mejor. Sin embargo, era como si siguiera esperando algo de ella.**

—Según, mis fuentes, hace mucho tiempo que no viene a este lugar. — Comentó Korra saliendo de sus pensamientos y sacando a Asami de los suyos.

Fue entonces cuando Asami decidió mirar alrededor, para descubrir a donde la había traído Korra.

—El Restaurante de Fideos de Algas de Narook…— Fue lo único que pudo decir Asami, se había quedado sin palabras. Korra salió del auto, lo rodeo, abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, le extendió la mano a su compañera y esta salió del auto. — ¿Cómo sabias qué…? —

—¿Qué no vienes acá desde la última vez que vinimos juntas? Narook me lo dijo. —

Solían frecuentar el restaurant desde que eran adolescentes, a Korra le encantaba la comida de la tribu agua, no era tan buena como la que cocinaba su madre, pero era diferente. Y bueno Asami aprendió a tomarle el gusto, y con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de los restaurantes favoritos para ambas. Aunque no era ni el más lujoso, ni mucho menos el que tenía la mejor comida que ambas hubieran probado, pero era cálido, confortable, lleno de los mejores recuerdos y las hacía sentir como en casa a ambas.

—Pero no sé si…—

—¿Si debamos entrar? Vamos, si no lo hacemos perderemos la reservación. — Comentó Korra despreocupada guiando a su amiga hasta el local.

Asami se detuvo en seco en la puerta. —Aquí no se hacen reservaciones— Comentó frunciendo el ceño. A lo que Korra respondió con su más amplia sonrisa antes de empezar a reír.

—Sólo bromeaba, Sato. Vamos, no pongas tantas excusas sabía que, si te decía para venir hasta este lugar, te negarías rotundamente. — Concluyó, empujando a la ingeniera a entrar en el restaurante.

—A veces siento que te odio. — Comentó la aludida en un tono resignado mientras tomaban asiento. Y alguien se encargaba de traerles los menús.

—El lugar no ha cambiado nada. — Comentó Korra, ignorando por completo la mirada de odio y resignación que le dedicaba la empresaria, quien ahora suspiraba resignada.

—La verdad es que tienes razón, es como si…— Asami buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero Korra tomó la delantera.

—… ¿Como si aquí dentro hubieran detenido el tiempo? — La ingeniera sonreía con el comentario. — ¿Como si hubiera sido ayer que visitamos este lugar por última vez? —

—No eran esas las exactas palabras que estaba buscando, pero he de admitir que puede que por una vez tengas razón. — La morena le respondió la sonrisa ante el comentario qu ele daba la razón.

Ordenaron "lo de siempre" aunque no lo hubieran comido hace casi cinco años. Conversaron como lo habían estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas. De todo y de nada, Korra de vez en cuando contaba alguna anécdota de sus años de entrenamiento, y en cambio Asami le contaba como habían estado las cosas en Ciudad República, era como si estuvieran empezando a conocerse de nuevo. Habían cosas en ambas que habían cambiado, o que se habían reinventado, o que simplemente parecían nuevas a los ojos de la otra. Era como haber olvidado de qué trataba tu libro favorito, estarlo leyendo de nuevo y emocionarte justo como la primera vez que lo leíste.

Pero es inevitable ser interrumpido incluso cuando estás leyendo el mejor libro. Una llamada al celular de la ingeniera interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Sí? —

—Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? Opal me dijo que saliste a almorzar, pero hace ya bastante que acabó la hora de almuerzo. — Era Iroh II. Asami jaló el brazo de Korra para ver mejor la hora en su reloj de pulsera: 14:02

—Oh, perdona, se me hizo tarde y no me había fijado de la hora. — Sí que era tarde, su hora de almuerzo terminaba a la 13:00.

—Tranquila, sólo estaba algo preocupado. Vine a visitarte y no te encontré. —

—Ya voy para allá, nos vemos pronto, amor. — Colgó.

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, y con una de sus manos presionó el puente de su nariz. Había estado tan inmersa en la conversación con Korra, que se le había escapado el tiempo. Cuando recuperó su postura normal y fijó su mirada en su acompañante, la imagen le pareció sin duda lo más tierno que había visto en mucho tiempo:

La morena, de cabello corto y ojos azules reposaba sobre la mesa. Usaba sus brazos de punto de apoyo, uniendo sus manos en el centro y sobre sus manos su mentón. Y desde esa posición la observaba, no estaba segura desde hace cuánto tiempo, su mirado era infantil, al igual que sus expresiones, parecía que estuviera pensando en algo, parecía que reflexionaba sobre algo muy importante, parecía que analizaba cada centímetro de ella, sonreía ligeramente y ahora que sus miradas se habían cruzado sonreía aún más. La ingeniera no sabe el por qué, pero ella también sonrió, de la misma manera atontada, y sin sentido, estiro una de sus manos y acarició con delicadeza su cabello, como si de una mascota se tratase.

—Tengo que irme, pequeña Korra. — Dijo, como si de verdad se dirigiera a una Korra mucho pero mucho más pequeña que ella.

—Yo sí me había dado cuenta de la hora. — Comentó ésta despreocupada. —El reloj está detrás de ti. — Asami volteo como un acto reflejo. —Sabes de antemano que está ahí, sin embargo, no volteaste ni una vez a mirarlo. No revisaste tu teléfono, e incluso no te habías interesado por el reloj en mi muñeca. Para una empresaria como tú, la hora es importante. Aun así, no quisiste verla ni una vez, porque sabías que, aunque aquí pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, este en realidad seguiría adelante, con o sin nosotras. Así que lo bloqueaste — Korra sonrió. — Porque quería quedarte aquí conmigo. —

Asami observaba a Korra, como un adulto observa a un niño que parece demasiado precoz para su edad. Asami volvió a sonreír, lo había hecho mucho ese día, lo había hecho mucho las últimas semanas.

—Está bien, te contaré un secreto, pequeña Korra. —Comentó, dirigiéndose a la pequeña Korra y no a la adulta. Adoptando la misma posición que la ojiazul, quedando ambas de frente. — Tienes razón, puede que por un instante… —Hizo una pausa para agregarle dramatismo y bajar aún más la voz. — Deseara que el tiempo se congelara para siempre justo en el momento que entramos por esa puerta. — Señaló la entrada. Y Korra sonrió de una manera aun más tonta y se sonrojo.

 _Sabía que esas palabras no eran para mí. Sabía que esa confesión se la había hecho a la niña que había visto por la ventana de mis ojos. Como cuando le confiesas algo a un niño, algo que posiblemente no va a entender, pero que sabes que decírselo te hará sentir mejor. Sabía que tenía que olvidar ese comentario, porque no era para mí, pero no pude hacerlo… Yo también quería detener el tiempo. Yo también quise detener el tiempo muchas veces; en su habitación. En la mía. En su oficina. En el gimnasio donde solíamos entrenar solo ella y yo. En la azotea del colegio. En algún baño. Cada vez que me besaba. O cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Incluso todas esas veces en las que solo hablábamos. O aquellas en las que me tomaba de la mano. Todas esas veces en las que sólo fuimos ella y yo. Totas esas veces hubiera dado lo que fuera por detener el tiempo, y quedarme con ella. Incluso ahora, ahí en ese restaurante, en esa mesa. Pero no podía. Sentía que justo en ese instante, más allá de no poder detener el tiempo, sentí que el tiempo se me escapaba, que huía de ella, huía de mí, huía de ambas. Qué más allá de no detenerse, avanzaba aún más rápido, por primera vez en mi corta vida sentí, que me quedaba sin tiempo para pasarlo a su lado, y eso me dio mucho miedo._

* * *

 _ **Bueno supongo que ahora que llegamos al final puedo comentar lo mucho que, en lo personal me dolió, o hasta cierto punto empatice con Korra. En ese ultimo pensamiento final. Varios de ustedes más de una vez han comentado como algunas parte de este fic les recuerda hasta cierto punto a situaciones vividas. Supongo que esta de más decir que por supuesto yo no me salvo de verme reflejada en algún punto. Pero creo que en particular con eso de "Detener el tiempo"... No pude evitar pensar en todas aquellas veces en la que quisiera poder haberlo hecho. Supongo que todos tenemos ese momento en el que nos hubiera gustado quedarnos para siempre. Yo tengo el mio, ¿y ustedes? ¿A ustedes alguna vez les hubiera gustado detener el tiempo?**_

 _ **Siento haberme dejado llevar en el párrafo de arriba. Necesitaba soltarlo. Sin más que decir, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por favor NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. Sus comentarios son la mejor parte de esto. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: No dijo nada

Hola, ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañé mucho a ustedes. No tienen ni idea de la falta que me hacia escribir. Pero aquí esta, nuevo capitulo y es largo, para compensar la tardanza, tratare de subir el siguiente más pronto que este, aprovechando que estoy un poco menos ocupada.

Le quiero dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos nuevos seguidores que en etos últimos días han sido varios, Y animarlos a comentar que les parece cada capitulo. Sin más que decir, aquí los dejo.

* * *

Capítulo 10:

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejaran ver a tu padre?— Korra siempre preguntaba cosas demás, era tan imprudente.

—Soy una de las figuras públicas más respetadas e influyentes de esta ciudad, tengo mis contactos. — Respondía Asami mientras estacionaba su auto frente a la cárcel de no-maestros.

— ¿A quién te tiraste?— Era una pregunta sarcástica pero pesada, así que, Asami optó por ignorarla por completo.

— ¿Segura que no tienes algo más importante que hacer que esperarme aquí?— La ingeniera escudriñó al avatar con su mirada como si sospechara algo.

Por supuesto que tenía mil cosas que que inventarle a Mako una excusa para no reunirse con él como ya lo habían planeado. Había quedado de ayudar a sus padres con unos asuntos, posiblemente tampoco llegaría a una reunión con Beifong y era hora de sacar a pasear a Naga. Pero sabía que, a pesar de todo, Asami la necesitaba ahí, más que a nada.

—Totalmente segura.— Respondió, con falsa seguridad.

Asami suspiró —Mientes. — Sentencio súbitamente, mientras pegaba su frente al volante, estaba intranquila.— Pero… gracias. — Le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa a su acompañante.

—¿Estas bien?— Korra posó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.—Pensé que las cosas iban bien con tú padre. Ahora lo verás, comprobarás que está bien, y no habrá de qué preocuparse ¿no?—

—Sí, las cosas han mejorado bastante. Pero no lo sé…— Asami dudo unos segundos, en su mirada se denotaba frustración.— ¿Y si está involucrado en todo lo que está pasando?— Tomó aire. — ¿o si está herido, o lo están amenazando?... y si…—

—¡Hey!, Sato, Sato. — Korra tomó el rostro de su amiga y la obligó a mirarla. —Calma, Todo está bien. ¿sí?—

—No.— Asami refunfuñó.

—Entrarás ahí, verás a tu padre, quizás jueguen una partida de Paisho. Le preguntaras como va todo, le contaras que tu sexy exnovia volvió y te trae loca de nuevo…—

—Idiota.— La ingeniera sonreía, pero eso no evitó que golpeara a Korra en la cabeza. —Papá te odia, así que me saltaré esa parte. Y no me traes loca. — Sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, vale, saltemos esa parte. Le puedes contar lo aburrido que es tu novio.— Korra no apartaba su mirada de la de Asami. Pero no se sentía incómodo o tenso, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía como una mirada natural. Dos miradas que ya estaban acostumbradas a verse, a perderse, a sonreírse, a quererse.

—Eso ya lo sabe.— Asami volvió a sonreír. Sin apartar la mirada

—Bueno, bueno. Le contarás algo que no sepa y puedas contarle sin miedo a que se moleste. Y volverás aquí.—Korra apretaba los cachetes de Asami como si de una niña se tratara.—Si algo no está bien, lo resolveremos. ¿Vale?— La morena seguía jugando con las mejillas de la ingeniera.

—Basta.— La empresaria se deshizo del agarre de la ojiazul y asintió. —Vale. Volveré enseguida.— Salió de su auto y se dirigió a la entrada de visitantes de la cárcel para no maestros.

Korra podía observar desde el asiento del copiloto como Asami desaparecía detrás de la enorme puerta metálica. Asami la había llamado esa misma mañana, le había comentado que había conseguido el permiso para ir a visitar a su padre, pero que no quería ir sola. Ella se había ofrecido sin perder tiempo. Se había preguntado para sus adentros ¿por qué no le había pedido a Iroh II que la acompañara? Pero supuso que este estaría ocupado, así que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Korra recostó el asiento, dejó que su mente vagara, y por alguna extraña razón sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado, al día que conoció a Hiroshi Sato:

El padre de Asami era todo un misterio. Lo conocía por fotografías, noticias o por el periódico. De vez en cuando lo había visto en una que otra fiesta social de esas a las que iba con Tonraq. Sabía perfectamente quien era, todos en Ciudad República lo sabían como si de una estrella se tratase. Pero esta vez Korra recordaba la primera vez que Asami se lo presentó. Fue la primera vez que Korra se quedó a dormir en la casa de su en ese entonces reciente novia.

 _Mentiría si dijera que ese día no estaba nerviosa. Fue un viernes después de la escuela, ya lo habíamos planeado. Habíamos pedido permiso a nuestros padres, y había llevado todas las cosas que necesitaba para quedarme fuera de casa en el bolso. Si bien ya había visitado muchas veces la mansión Sato, nunca vi a su padre en ella; siempre estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, o en una reunión importante, o en su oficina. O claro, metiéndose en algún tipo de problema con la ley, pero en ese entonces no podíamos saberlo._

 _Llegamos a la mansión Sato entrada la tarde, su padre aun no regresaba de la oficina, así que aprovechamos nuestro tiempo a solas. Nos bañamos en la piscina, entrenamos, y hasta nos dio tiempo de estudiar una de esas asignaturas en las que Asami era buena y yo… Bueno, yo hacía lo que podía._

 _Su padre llegó, según Asami, temprano esa noche. Cenamos todos juntos en el enorme comedor y se comportó como una persona atenta y amable. Preguntó por mi padre, por mi madre, por mi niñez, qué me gustaba hacer, que me gustaría estudiar, si me iba bien en las clases, y un sinfín de cosas más. Recuerdo que Asami trataba de hacer que parara, pero él seguía._

— _Al parecer le agradas.— Comentaba una Asami despreocupada mientras cambiaba su ropa por una pijama, yo instintivamente me sonroje y voltee la mirada a un lado._

— _A mí me parecieron demasiadas preguntas, sentí que me interrogaba. — Me deja caer en su cama. Ella se reía animadamente._

— _Nunca había traído a nadie a casa para dormir. — Levanté la cabeza para observar como se acercaba, ya estaba completamente vestida. —No es como si tuviera muchos amigos o amigas las cuales invitar. — Tomó asiento a mi lado. — A decir verdad, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que te quedarías a dormir. — Se dejó caer en la cama justo a mi lado_

— _Así que ya le habías hablado de mí— Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Dije, mientras me volteaba para mirarla, sosteniendo mi cabeza con mi brazo para poder observarla mejor. Ella se había sonrojado._

— _Por supuesto.— Respondió sentándose para quedar fuera del rango de mi mirada.— Le he hablado de ti, de Mako, de Bolin.— continuó restándole importancia al asunto. —Sobre todo de Mako…— Fruncí el ceño. —Lo buen atleta que es…—_

— _Yo soy mejor atleta que él.— Respondí por inercia._

— _Lo bien que maneja el fuego control.—_

 _Aclare la garganta — Soy el Avatar puedo dominar los cuatro elementos mejor que él.— Pero Asami ignoraba mis comentarios._

— _Y sobre todo lo bien parecido que es.— No le veía la cara, pero podía imaginarme perfectamente su sonrisa maliciosa, buscaba sacarme de quicio. —Su abdomen perfectamente esculpido. —_

 _Levanté mi camisa. —Llevo trabajando este abdomen desde que tengo cuatro años, no puedes decir que el abdomen de aquel prospecto de maestro fuego es mejor que el mio. — Sabia que solo quería sacarme de quicio, pero me sentía verdaderamente ofendida. Así que me disponía a levantarme para que me diera la cara. Pero me detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en mi ahora descubierto abdomen._

— _Lo sé, a veces es tan fácil sacarte de quicio. — Decía mientras se apresuraba a besarme._

 _Recordaba muy bien cómo eran aquellos primeros besos. Llenos de hormonas, pasión, y muchos, muchos nervios, al menos por mi parte. Asami siempre estuvo más segura de sí misma en ese aspecto. Al principio era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas, yo, por otra parte solía quedarme más petrificada, me asustaba hacer algo mal o ir demasiado rápido. Por eso prefería ir a su ritmo, al que ella quisiera, que, para mi sorpresa era justamente al ritmo al que yo lo hubiera llevado._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se colocara encima de mí, para besarme con más pasión._

 _ **Toctoctoc***_

 _La puerta había sido tocada, y como si de flash se tratara, Asami ya se encontraba quitando el seguro a la puerta -seguro que no sabía en qué momento había puesto- Mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de la cama fingiendo revisar mi móvil._

— _Hija, ¿Quieres que mande a preparar otra habitación para tú amiga?— Preguntaba el padre de Asami mientras entraba, sin algún rastro de sospecha de lo que su hija y su "amiga" estaban haciendo._

— _No hace falta. — Se apresuró a decir Asami, por supuesto que no habíamos pasado por tantas molestias para terminar durmiendo en dos habitaciones distintas. — Es una pijamada papá. De seguro nos desvelamos hablando de cosas de chicas, y pintándonos las uñas y todo eso, además mi cama es grande.—_

 _Yo intentaba mantener la vista pegada al móvil, aunque no estuviera haciendo nada en él, no quería hacer algún gesto sospechoso. Pero me permití levantar la mirada unos segundos para ver como Hiroshi observaba a su hija, luego a mí, le respondí la mirada con una radiante sonrisa, y el volvió a observar a su hija._

— _¡Claro, cariño! Que tonto fui, de seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, de seguro de algún chico que les guste. —Le guiño un ojo, y yo contuve una descarada carcajada. —No las molesto más, buenas noches para ambas. — Volvió a dedicarme una amable sonrisa, le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y se retiró._

 _Asami pasó el seguro de la puerta y mi descarada carcajada contenida explotó en una enorme risotada._

— _Entonces ¿Pintarnos las uñas y hablar de los chicos que nos gustan?— No podía parar de reír._

— _Por supuesto, y una larga y tendida charla de chicas.— Contestó con una expresión resignada mientras se volvía a acercar a la cama._

— _Sé qué es muy pronto para preguntar esto. Pero, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en decirle que tú y yo…—_

— _No.—No me dijo ni continuar. —¿Acaso tú si a tus padres?_

— _No lo sé, mis padres son personas razonables, no creo que pongan algún tipo de problema. Además, no estamos en la época de Kyoshi o incluso del Avatar Roku, hace ya bastante tiempo que la gente ha empezado a ver parejas del mismo sexo como algo normal, sobre todo en las ciudades más avanzadas como Ciudad República y Ba Sing Se.—_

— _Suena como si hubieras estado investigando.— Comentó alzando una ceja. Me había descubierto._

— _Tal vez un poco. — Comenté, incluso traté de conectarme con mis vidas pasadas para pedirles alguna opinión al respecto, pero saber lo pésima que soy en eso. — Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podía iluminar toda la habitación._

— _Mi padre es muy apegado a la antigua. Es tradicionalista, simplista, clásico. He escuchado más de un mal comentario de su parte con respecto a ese tipo de relaciones. Así que prefiero no arriesgarme con él.— No perdió tiempo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, acto que me puso tensa y ella pudo notarlo. —Eres muy adorable cuando estas nerviosa.— Susurró a mi oído, causando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Ella sonreía con una risa maliciosa._

— _No es justo, Sato. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes porque me pongo nerviosa, y por qué me contengo. Así que no es justo que me hagas estas cosas.— Sonaba infantil, como si fuera una niña haciendo una pataleta. Pero como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer, no me dejó hablar y me besó._

 _En ese entonces no entendía porque la situación la divertía tanto. Yo quería a Asami de todas las maneras posibles, eso era más que obvio. La deseaba desde antes de que se diera cuenta de que me gustaba, y de saber que yo también le gustaba a ella. Pero pensaba que si me dejaba guiar por mi estúpidas y alborotadas hormonas adolecentes terminaría yendo muy rápido, y apresurando las cosas. Pensaba que quizás le daría una mala impresión de mis intenciones si de buenas a primeras le demostraba las ansias que tenia de estar con ella. Por eso me contenía, por eso sus provocaciones me ponían tan nerviosa. No quería hacer nada mal, no con ella._

 _Lo que yo no sabía, claro está, era que Asami por más idealizada que estuviera en mi cabeza, era tan adolecente como yo. Y que yo le gustaba tanto como ella me gustaba a mí. Que también tenía ganas de estar conmigo de todas las maneras posibles, y que me deseaba exactamente de la misma manera en que yo la deseaba a ella. La diferencia entre ella y yo, era que ella se había dado cuenta de que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, y yo no. Por ello, aquella situación le divertía tanto._

 _De repente dejó de besarme, se levantó y apagó la luz de la habitación. Pero la del baño seguía encendida, una pequeña claridad se filtraba entre la puerta entreabierta. La pequeña luz no iluminaba del todo, pero si lo suficiente. Podía ver su sonrisa, su mirada de depredadora, su caminar con esa ligera sensualidad que apuntaba hacia mí. Y pude ver por unos segundos el deseo._

 _Se abalanzó sobre mí, para sentarse a horcajadas, de nuevo, por tercera vez en los últimos veinte minutos. Pero esta vez para no volverse a levantar en lo que quedaba de noche. Empezó a besarme lento, pero con pasión. Sus manos empezaron sujetando mis mejillas, y las mías no pudieron evitar ir a parar en sus caderas, para rosar la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mí, en ese entonces, largo cabello que hace mucho tiempo ya estaba suelto._

 _Nuestras lenguas empezaron a juguetear, como si se conocieran por primera vez, de nuevo. De vez en cuando se separaba ligeramente sólo para ver como yo me inclinaba hacia adelante buscando con desesperación sus labios para volverlos a unirlos con los míos. Le gustaba provocarme, ver como perdía el control, comprobar que haría cualquier cosa para continuar ese beso. Así que decidí contraatacar, ella volvía a separarse para que yo la buscara frenéticamente, pero en vez de buscar sus finos labios, ataque a su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente, pero provocando que de su boca escapara un suspiro contenido, muy cercano a un gemido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de la lujuria y el deseo, y me encantó._

— _¡Oye!— Exclamó, como si aquella "insolencia" de mi parte la hubiera molestado, pero ambas estábamos muy seguras de que no. —¡Aquí!— Concluyó, guiando mi rostro con sus manos, al reencuentro de nuestro beso. Causando que esta vez mordiera su labio inferior._

— _¿Así?— Pregunté entre una sonrisa pícara._

— _¡No tienes remedio!— Exclamó._

 _Mientras una de sus manos se infiltraba por debajo de mi camisa y se posaba en mi abdomen. Pude sentir como sonreía, así que abrí los ojos para observar su expresión de satisfacción._

— _Por supuesto que este…— Acariciaba mi marcado abdomen. —…Es mejor que el de… ¿Cómo le llamaste?... prospecto…—_

—… _Prospecto de maestro fuego.— Concluí. Con una sonrisa altanera en mi rostro._

 _Su mirada cambió, su expresión fue seria, y por primera vez en toda la noche, noté algo que pensé que no existía en Asami Sato: Inseguridad y nerviosismo._

— _¿Puedo?— Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, mientras levantaba ligeramente mi camisa azul celeste. Juro que, si la habitación hubiera estado más iluminada, hubiera visto su rostro ruborizarse intensamente._

 _Me estaba pidiendo permiso para deshacerse de mi camisa. Era mi mejor amiga (Por no decir la única) Lo curioso era que me había visto incontables veces en ropa interior. Pero aquello, ambas sabíamos que era diferente de aquella veces._

 _Yo Asentí levemente, al tiempo que mi mano subía por su espalda hasta su sujetador. —¿Y yo?— nuestras miradas seguían en los ojos de la otra, como si intentáramos ver algún atisbo de desconfianza, inseguridad, o duda. Pero no había nada de eso en ninguna de las dos. Ella asintió de la misma manera._

 _Y como si hubiéramos estado sincronizadas, solté su sujetador, y luego alcé las manos para que ella se deshiciera de mi camisa. sus labios volvieron a los míos, con más frenesí, y con tanta fuerza que me deje caer. Ambas nos acomodamos para quedar en el medio de la cama, sin separarnos ni un centímetro._

 _Estaba tan absorta en sus besos, en mis labios, en mi cuello. Sus mordiscos, los susurros a mi oído, sus caricias, en sentir el roce de su entrepierna con la mía, que no podría describir el momento exacto en el que me había quitado el pantalón. Y en el que yo me había desecho de su short. Recuerdo haberme levantado ligeramente para poder terminar de quitarle la camiseta de tirantes que aun traía puesta, y que ella había aprovechado para hacer lo mismo con mi brasier._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente que ese día ni si quiera me limité a mirar algo más que no fueran sus ojos. El resto de su cuerpo lo sintieron, dibujaron y esculpieron mis manos. Ella me hizo suya y yo la hice mía. Fue la primera vez que hacia aquello con alguien. Fue la primera vez para ambas. Fue torpe, inocente e inexperimentado, pero fue perfecto…_

El sonido de alguien golpeando la ventanilla del copiloto sacó a Korra de su aparente ensoñación. Era Asami, quien al parecer llevaba rato intentando hacer que el avatar despertara de su siesta, quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta del coche.

—¿En serio te quedaste dormida? — Comentó la ingeniara mientras abordaba su auto.

—Por supuesto que no.— Respondía una somnolienta Korra, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. — Sólo recordaba con los ojos cerrados.—

—Claro.— Respondió la empresaria escéptica mientras encendía su auto —¿Y qué recordabas? Si se puede saber.—

—Recordaba la primera vez que cené en tu casa, con tu padre.— Se limitó a responder.

—Oh, claro. La primera vez que te quedaste en casa.— Dijo Asami despreocupada, pero su expresión cambio al recordar como había terminado aquella noche. Korra lo notó.

—Sí, fue una velada hermosa.— Comentaba la morena, quien sonreía socarronamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asami ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por la ciudad sin destino alguno, Korra lo había notado, la empresaria mantenía la vista al frente absorta en sus pensamientos, así que la morena se limitó a hacer silencio, y dejar que la empresaria divagara tranquilamente, cuando estuviera lista hablaría. Y pasado un rato, así fue.

—Me oculta algo.— Dijo por fin. — Al llegar actuó como siempre, se encontraba feliz de verme, jugamos Pai Sho y me comentó que había estado muy preocupado, como lo suponíamos le llegó la noticia del ataque al palacio de eventos y el presunto secuestro que intentaron llevar a cabo. Le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse, que había sido una falsa alarma. Que ese ataque había sido para llamar la atención y que ella estaba bien. Pero no parecía muy convencido de ello.—

—Era de esperarse.—

—Dijo que al parecer se había peleado con un guardia que lo molestaba. Y por eso no había podido recibir visitas. — Hizo una pausa, como si pensara en algo.— Pero no lo creí. Lo que me dijo fue muy vago y cambió el tema enseguida. Lo sentía nervioso, siempre mirando a todos lados, como si alguien lo vigilara. —Detuvo el auto de golpe.—¡Korra algo está mal!— Pensé que se desmoronaría, pero no fue así, su rostro sólo denotaba frustración y enfado.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando?—

—Creo que lo están extorsionando, si él estuviera metido en esto por su propia voluntad estaría más tranquilo, más sereno. No parecería tan preocupado…—Soltó un quejido.— ¡Demonios!— Exclamó golpeando la volante con ambas manos.

—Asami, tranquila ¿sí? Resolveremos esto. Mako y yo trabajamos en eso.—

—Quiero ayudar. —Dijo por fin. —Si la gente de la cárcel está metida en esto. Y hay policías involucrados ¿no crees que sepan de los movimientos de Mako? —

—Sí. Es algo que también nos hemos planteado. Por eso tratamos de hacer esto lo más discretamente posible.—

—Te puedo asegurar, que seguramente tienen a alguien que vigile a Ling las veinticuatro horas, lo mismo con Mako…—

—…Y contigo.— La interrumpí. —Sí van detrás de tu padre, también deben de tenerte el ojo puesto las veinticuatro horas del día. Todos están expuestos, claro, menos yo. Soy la chica que llegó nueva y pasa desapercibida. — Sonreí. Asami solo soltó un interminable suspiro.

—Ah… hay otra cosa que me pareció muy extraña.— El semblante de Asami cambió.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Mi padre… Me preguntó por ti.—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Así que tú eres la nueva persona al mando.— Comentaba Hiroshi. Una celda oscura, no le permitía dilucidar con claridad a la persona que estaba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación. La persona al frente de él comenzó a reír.

—¿Nueva? Señor Hiroshi, yo siempre he estado a cargo.—

—Ya me tienen a mí, puedo construir cualquier cosa. Tengo más experiencia que mi hija. ¿Por qué la quieren a ella? — El acompañante de la primera figuro bufó, él se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

La persona aludida se acercó a un encadenado Hiroshi, que era mantenido sentado a una silla por otros dos hombres. Susurró algo a su oído y luego se alejó. Con una sonrisa grotesca y descarada en su rostro.

Hiroshi frunció el ceño, y se levantó. Logrando zafarse del agarre de los dos guardias para enfrentar a la persona al mando. Fueron a detenerlo, pero la persona confrontada hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

—No tienes ni idea de dónde te estas metiendo. — Sentenció. — Si yo fuera ustedes…— Hiroshi ahora se dirigía a el resto de los ocupantes de la sala. —No pondría mis esperanzas en una persona así. No tengo ni idea de que intentan hacer, pero estoy seguro de que sus metas no son las mismas.—

—Basta, dijo el hombre que esperaba detrás. —E hizo señas para que devolvieran a Hiroshi a su asiento. —¿Qué demonios le dijiste?— Ahora se dirigía a su acompañante.

—Sólo trato de provocarlo. Tranquilízate. —

—Mi paciencia se esta agotando.— Amenazó.

—No estás en posición de exigir. — Fue lo único que respondió. —Esta alianza te conviene más a ti que a mí, así que por ahora se juega bajo mis reglas. — Respondió con una lengua afilada. Antes de retirarse de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?— Asami acaba de contarle a su novio que había ido a visitar a su padre. Le dijo que estaba bien, pero no había querido darle demasiado detalle. Iroh II ya había estado lo suficientemente paranoico los últimos días como para seguir alimentando esa idea.

—Le dije a Korra que lo hiciera. Supuse que estarías ocupado.— Respondió tranquilamente, mientras probaba su cena.

—Pude haber hecho tiempo para ti. Sabes que tú eres mi prioridad.— Respondió el General, algo dolido de no haber sido considerado.

—¿Crees que no sé qué desde el ataque al palacio de eventos pospones y cancelas muchos de tus compromisos y deberes para estar conmigo?— Preguntó la ingeniera, como si aquello fuera un crimen. —No quería seguir interviniendo en tus responsabilidades.

—No lo haces, Cariño. Eres mi prioridad, lo demás puede esperar.— Su tono era bajo, calmado.

—Amor, apreció que estés al pendiente de mí. Y entiendo tu preocupación. Pero entiende tú, que puedo cuidarme sola, y que tenerte constantemente como niñero es un poco frustrante. Ya no sé si eres mi guardaespaldas o mi novio. —Las palabras de Asami eran duras, pero no fueron dichas de mala manera.

—Eso es.— Comento el maestro fuego.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Asami sin entender la renovada sonrisa de su compañero.

—Eres una de las figuras públicas más importantes de Ciudad República. Eres una mujer acaudalada que vive sola en una enorme mansión. Deberías tener un guardaespaldas. Yo estaría más tranquilo, y no me tendrías encima de ti todo el tiempo.—

Asami lo pensó por un momento. Al principio le pareció estúpido. Nunca antes había necesitado de un guardaespaldas. Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

—Hecho, pero yo elijo a mi guardaespaldas.— Asami sonreía como si aquello le pareciera divertido.

—Espero que no se te esté ocurriendo alguna tontería para burlarte de mí.— El general levantaba una ceja en una expresión escéptica. Conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Asami. Era la expresión que ponía cuando tenía la razón, o cuando ganaba alguna discusión.

—¿Si me consigo un guardaespaldas dejaras de estar tan paranoico? — El maestro fuego posó sus ambarinos ojos en los de su pareja, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella mujer. Pero no encontró nada.

Suspiro, de manera resignada. — No sé si me gusta, o me frustra en sobremanera.—

Asami ladeo la cabeza, como si de repente se hubiera perdido de algo, puesto que no entendía que tenía que ver aquel comentario dentro de su conversación. —¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó, tan inocente como uno niño que prende fuego a una cortina, cuando se manifiesta el control de su elemento por primera vez.

—Que aun después de tanto tiempo, no logro leer que hay detrás de tus ojos.— Comentó con una sonrisa encantadora, que sería capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquier chica y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Asami. —Está bien, si consigues un guardaespaldas, voy a dejar de "molestar" como tú le llamas a mis preocupaciones. —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Sabía que algo te traías entre manos.— Reprochaba el general, caminando de un lado a otro, de tal manera que en cualquier momento haría un surco en el piso de la oficina de Sato. —Asami Sato, dime que esto es un chiste.— Iroh II la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—No, no lo es. — La voz que le daba forma a todas las frustraciones del maestro fuego lo golpeaba con estruendo. — Vamos, deberías de estar feliz. ¿Quién mejor en el mundo que el Avatar para cuidar de tú…— Korra se detuvo ante la sola idea de decir "tu chica" —… De Asami.— Concluyó.

—No sabes ni cuidar de ti.—Atacó este con todo el veneno que fue capaz de producir.

—Al menos la cuido mejor que tú. Si mal no recuerdo yo fui quien la sacó del palacio de eventos.—

—¿Usándola como sebo?— Sus voces habían empezado a subir de tono.

—¡Ya basta!— Exclamó Asami, mientras masajeaba sus sienes. —Los dos, me exasperan. — Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a ambos. — Debes admitir que si estoy con Korra hay muy pocas probabilidades de que me pase algo.— Dijo este dirigiéndose al general.

—Además, con la excusa de mi nuevo "trabajo" puedo ir a entrenar a la comisaria con los cadetes. Beifong dirá que Sato le pidió el favor personalmente de que me mantuviera e forma. Así nadie sospechara que vaya por esos sitios. Tengo una fuente de ingreso extra, y no estoy la mayoría del día sin hacer nada. Todos ganamos.—

—Si dejaras de esconderte, y afrontaras tus responsabilidades como avatar, te aseguro que no pasarías el día sin nada que hacer. — Se quejaba el maestro fuego.

—Ok, tuve suficiente.— Asami se interpuso entre ambos. Quienes habían roto la distancia que los separaba, y si no fuera porque las miradas de odio que se dedicaban eran tan ardientes como las llamas azules del infierno donde de seguro se retorcían Azula, su padre y su abuelo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaban a punto de besarse. — Amor, tienes que ir a tu trabajo.—

La ingeniera tomó de la mano a su "amor" y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su oficina. Despidiéndolo con un fugaz beso, que Albert Einstein bien pudo haber utilizado para explicar su teoría de la relatividad. Puesto que Para Iroh II aquel beso había sido demasiado rápido, pero en cambio para Korra, este había durado una eternidad.

Apenas la puerta había sido cerrada a sus espaldas, Asami escucho un sonoro bufido proveniente de su ahora guardaespaldas.

—¿Sabes que me apetece tan poco como a él esto, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Korra, intentando reprimir lo que acababa de ver. —Tu puedes cuidarte sola. — Le sonrió, pero con una sonrisa algo apagada, y una mirada que buscaba algo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó la ingeniera, como si no se lo imaginara ya. Mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

—¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ese tipo?— La morena señaló la puerta.

La ingeniera titubeo. — No puedo saberlo aún. Tenemos una muy buena relación, pero en esta etapa de mi vida no estoy pensando en casarme o formar una familia. Así que no es algo en lo que haya pensado. Por ahora… —

—¿Ves? No quieres. — Sentenció la ojiazul.

Asami no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—¿Si quiera escuchaste la mitad de lo que dije?—

—Sí.Y por eso lo digo.— La ojiverde hizo silenció y espero a que su compañera continuara. — Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, no pones tantas excusas. No se trata de pensar en una familia, o en casarte y tener hijos. Se trata de no ser capaz de imaginarte una vida sin esa persona. Y en lo que a mí respecta, a ti se te haría muy fácil imaginarte una sin él.—

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?— Refutó la empresaria.

—¿Te imaginas un futuro en el que yo no esté?— Korra se acercó, sentándose en el escritorio, frente a la pelinegra.

La pregunta había tomado a Asami totalmente desprevenida. ¿En qué momento la conversación había tomado aquel rumbo?

" **Por supuesto que no" fue lo primero que pensé. No me imaginaba un futuro en el que volviera a perder a esa chica que ahora estaba sentada frente a mí. Pero ya había vivido los últimos casi cinco años sin ella, y por supuesto que podría haber seguido viviendo sin ella. Pero no quería volver a perderla, no estaba en mis planes.**

 **¡Demonios! Lo hacía de nuevo, volvía a ponerme en esta posición incómoda. Como aquella noche que me besó en el palacio de eventos, o que me llevo a comer al restaurant. O cada vez que soltaba algún pequeño cometario "inocente".**

— **No empieces ¿sí? — Me levanté e intenté alejarme de ella. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en acorralarme? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía dejar las cosas como estaban? Seguir siendo mi amiga.**

 **Tomó mi brazo para detener mi escape. Y con un movimiento de la mano que le había quedado libre hizo que el aire control cerrara las cortinas de la oficina.**

— **¿Qué no empiece qué?— Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. —Fue sólo una pregunta. —**

 **Se defendió.—**

— **¿Por qué te empeñas en esto?— Pregunté casi suplicante.**

 **Quería alejarme, tenía la fuerza física para hacerlo, sabia donde golpear, qué llave hacer. Pero mi voluntad me detenía justo ahí, en esos escasos centímetros que eran acortados cada vez más por ella.**

— **¿En qué?— Preguntó, como si genuinamente no lo supiera. Simplemente negué con la cabeza.**

 **Negué con la cabeza, acorté aún más la distancia y acaricié su rostro. Por primera vez desde que se marchó me permití mirarla como si nada hubiera pasado, me permití disfrutar de su cercanía, me seguía pareciendo divertido ser más alta que ella.**

 **En sus ojos podía notar como se estaba conteniendo para no besarme en ese momento. No pude evitar sonreír, tenía esa expresión que había aprendido de Naga, esos ojos de cachorros, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y un puchero.**

— **No puedo.— Dije por fin, tratando de no sonar tan fría. — Lo siento Korra. Pero no puedo caer en tu juego de nuevo.— Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando.—No puedo dejarme llevar por ti de nuevo. No puedo responder a tus preguntas. Y tampoco quiero. Te fuiste, y yo seguí adelante. No trates de hacerme retroceder, porque no tienes ni idea de cuánto me costó salir de allá atrás. — Pero soné mucho más tajante de lo que quería.**

 **Decir aquello me había dolido, de seguro tanto como a ella escucharlo. Pero tenía que detenerla ahora, o no podría hacerlo después.**

 **Ella no dijo nada…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy. Por favor, por favor, por favor, NO se olviden de comentar. Y a aquellos que les encanta hacer review super extendidas, no se preocupen que a mi me encanta leerlas. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos en unos días (espero)


	11. Capitulo 11: Descarga Eléctrica

Hola, adivinen quien vio a actualizar. o/ yo. El capitulo tiene varios días listo, pero ni si quiera había tenido chance de releerlo. u.u

Gracias a todos los que siguen esperando capitulo tras capítulos, y tengo una queja: Ya no me comentan como antes /3 :c

Lo siento, lo siento ando sensible u.u... Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:

* * *

Capítulo 11:

 _Cualquiera que no padeciera de algún problema auditivo hubiera escuchado claramente como algo dentro de mí se rompía. Pero había que agudizar el oído un poco más para darse cuenta de que algo dentro de ti también se rompió. Yo nunca lo entendí. Para mí era tan sencillo como que sentías lo mismo que yo. Y que dos personas que tienen ese tipo de sentimientos mutuos deberías de estar juntas. Pero para ti era tan complicado, como que ahora tenías una vida en la que una relación conmigo era impensable. En que lo "correcto" era seguir con Iroh II porque así "debía" ser._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

—¿Por qué crees que tu padre preguntó por mí? — No se habían dirigido la palabra el resto de la mañana. Ni durante el almuerzo, al menos que esto fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero Korra ya no soportaba el pesado silencio.

—No lo sé. — Asami sonrió. —Pero le dije que habías vuelto hace poco. Él pareció de alguna extraña manera aliviado de escuchar eso. — Asami hizo una pausa, como si se le ocurrirá algo. Pero no quiso seguir hondando en el tema, ni yo tampoco.

El padre de Asami había descubierto que su hija salía con una chica. Que esta chica era el nuevo avatar, y además había sido arrestado, todo la misma semana. Nunca dijo nada a nadie de la identidad del avatar, fue lo último que le había pedido Asami antes de que éste subiera a la patrulla. Hiroshi se había negado rotundamente a la relación que mantenía su hija con otra chica. Para él era inaceptable y se lo había hecho saber a ambas.

—¿Nunca hablaron de mí? — Asami negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero de qué podíamos hablar? ¿De qué te descubrió en una relación "inapropiada" con su hija? ¿O de la manera en la que audazmente probaste que ayudaba con todos estos ataques terroristas a los maestros? — No sonaba a reproche, pero si se notaba algo de acidez en el tono de la ingeniera. Korra ladeó los ojos. Y luego de unos segundos siguió hablando.

—Entonces, déjame recapitular. — Comenzó Korra, cambiando súbitamente de tema. — Mi trabajo es acompañarte de tu casa al trabajo. Si sales de la oficina. si sales a almorzar o al taller, y de vuelta a casa ¿no? — Asami asintió. —¿Y tengo que venir periódicamente a la comisaria, porque le pediste el favor a Beifong, de que me capacitara? — Dijo esto último como si le diera gracia.

—Esa es la versión oficial. — La empresaria sonrió, con una de esa sonrisas plásticas y encantadoras que solía dedicarles a sus clientes, o socios.

Bajaron del auto, Asami había estado irritable desde la conversación de aquella mañana. Cosa que a Korra amargamente le divertía. Había sido la ingeniera quien había cortado todo aquel rollo que intento armar Korra, de acercarse, mirarla, preguntarle "ese tipo de cosas" y con suerte haber podido besarla. Pero la ojiverde la conocía muy bien, así que detuvo todo aquello antes de que empezara, con palabras duras. Palabras que le había costado sacar, pero que al final habían salido de su interior, como si de filosos cuchillos se tratase, hiriendo a ambas en el camino.

Korra al fin conocería a esos nuevos oficiales traídos del reino tierra. Y con la nueva excusa de estar usando las instalaciones para entrenar, podía pasearse por la comisaria sin que aquello pareciera que estaba investigando algo.

Entraron a la comisaria, y entre ellas aún se podía sentir un ambiente tan tenso como la cuerda de un trapecista. Pero Korra sentía que todavía había algo que quería decir. Así que tomo aire, pare luego soltarlo en un prolongado suspiro, como si intentare alejar toda la tensión dentro de ella y que se había quedado arraigada en el ambiente. Se detuvo en seco y espero a que su compañera Volteara.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó la ingeniera al ver la actitud e Korra.

—No me importa lo que digas. No me voy a rendir contigo. — Comentó sólo para que Asami la escuchara, atreviéndose a mantenerle la mirada, y con una simple y serena sonrisa.

Mirada y sonrisa que Asami no tardó en analizar. Pero no había desafío en esa mirada, no era un reto lo que Korra plateaba al decirlo aquello, no había ambición. No era su sonrisa típica burlona o socarrona lo que le había regalado. No estaba usando su expresión de "se todas las respuestas" o "siempre obtengo lo que quiero". Korra no estaba mostrándole a Asami ninguna de sus máscaras. Eran la mirada y la sonrisa más reales y sinceras que la empresaria había visto en ella desde que había regresado.

Y entonces la ingeniera tuvo miedo, porque así tal cual Korra se estaba mostrando ahora fue que Asami se había enamorado de ella.

Para cuando la empresaria volvió en sí, Korra ya había seguido su camino dejándola atrás.

—¡Hey, espérame! — Se quejó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

El avatar se detuvo al escucharla, y volteo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que Asami se había quedado embobada viendo al vacío después de aquellas palabras, así que la había dejado atrás apropósito.

—Nadie te manda a quedarte embobada por tres palabras bonitas. — Comentaba la morena, con un tono jocoso. Antes de sentir que alguien chocaba contra su espalda, seguido de una exclamación.

—¡Maldición! — Se quejaba una figura que ahora estaba de cuclillas y de cara al piso recogiendo unos papeles que al parecer había tirado. —Lo siento, esto me pasa mucho últimamente. — se disculpaba aquella chica, con una voz extrañamente familiar. — Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer trabajos de oficina. —

—Tranquila, yo no debí de detenerme bruscamente en el medio del pasillo. — Respondió Korra, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a aquella chica.

—Korra, tienes que tener más cuidado. — La reprendió Asami.

—Fue tu culpa por distraerme. —Comento despreocupada. Mientras se levantaba para encarar a su amiga. Sin si quiera haberse tomado la molestia de detallar a la chica que había chocado por ella.

—¿Korra? — Preguntó la tercera chica presente, con un tono de duda e incertidumbre.

—La ul…— "La última vez que revisé así me llamaba." Fueron las palabras que no pudo terminar de decir, se había quedado sin habla al reconocer a la, hasta ese entonces, extraña con una voz familiar que había chocado con ella. —¿Qué…—

Esta vez fueron unos brazos alrededor de su cuello los que impidieron que siguiera hablando. La chica la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que un olor familiar inundara a Korra, y junto con aquello una pequeña, pero sentida, calidez se adueñó de su pecho.

—Sabía que debías de estar ya en Ciudad Republica. Pero he estado tan sobrecargada de trabajo que ni si quiera tuve oportunidad de buscarte. — Empezó a decir la chica a toda velocidad al separarse de ella. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño en un parque de diversiones. —Tienes que darme tu número y enseñarme la ciudad. Me lo prometiste. — Se apresuró a decir, como si hubiera practicado aquellas palabras desde hace mucho tiempo.

Korra no sabía que decir, literalmente estaba sin palabras.

—Cof, cof, cof. — La notablemente fingida tos de Sato, había interrumpido el reencuentro de las dos chicas. —Korra, tenemos que ver a Beifong, nos espera. — Comentó con aquel tono profesional y carente de expresión que solía usar en cuestiones de trabajo. Mientras le extendía los papeles que la chica, aun sin nombre para ella, que le había dado inconscientemente antes de saltar a abrazar a Korra.

—Lo siento señorita Sato. — Se disculpaba la chica, quien se veía muy apenada.

Korra quien había estado súbitamente callada, por fin hablo.

—Por supuesto que te llevare a conocer la ciudad. — Comentó en tono natural, como si no hubiera tenido un lapsus mental de cinco minutos. —Pero ahora tengo asuntos que atender, hablamos cuando salga de la oficina de Beifong. — La chica asintió y siguió su camino. Al igual que Korra y Asami.

El avatar podía sentir la mirada de la ingeniera penetrarla hasta los cimientos, con un montón de preguntas, teorías y especulaciones que su orgullo no le permitirían dejar salir, pero que su mirada no se molestaría en ocultar. Pero aun así Korra no volteo a ver a Asami, nada sano, ni mucho menos bueno podía salir de cruzarse con aquella aterradora mirada.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Beifong llegó a la conclusión de que no era la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido, pero que tampoco era como si tuvieran muchas opciones. Así que luego de una no tan larga, pero si incomoda charla aceptó unirse a aquello plan.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? — Preguntó la comandante sin inmutarse, justo antes de que las mujeres se dignaran a levantarse. Las dos aludidas se observaron unos segundos y ambas respondieron al unísono.

—Nada. —

—¿Casi ocho años en esto y de verdad creen que no las conozco? No me subestimen como lo han hecho todos estos años con Mako y Bolin. Yo si se ver más allá. — Soltó Beifong, casi como si fuera vomito verbal. —Ahora váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer. —

Al salir de su oficina ambas estaban confundidas.

—¿Qué crees que haya querido decir? — Le preguntó Korra a Asami.

—No creo que sea lo que pensamos. — Respondió esta.

—Pues yo creo que…—

—¡Korra! — Llamó la chica de antes, al verla salir de la oficina. Acercándose a ella y Extendiéndole un papel. —Es mi número, escríbeme para ir a conocer la ciudad. — Dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Oh, claro. — Korra guardo el papel.

— Y ya no te molesto más, no sabía que estabas trabajando. — volteo a mirar a Asami. — Siento haberles quitado tiempo. — Se disculpó. —Un gusto verte, Korra. — Concluyó.

—Un gusto verte también, Moi. —

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Y ahí estaba el nombre que no hubiera querido escuchar. Sí en algún momento lo pensé. Aquella chica era tal cual la había descrito Iroh. Cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados, y aun le quedaba la esencia de una niña en su mirada.**

 **Algo dentro de mí se había incomodado el día que Iroh me contó lo sucedido. Aquello que había evitado tantas veces se había vuelto inevitable aquella noche, saber que Korra había estado con alguien más. No era una sensación racional de ningún tipo. Korra y yo no teníamos una relación, aquello que me habían relatado había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, y yo ni si quiera había tenido que presenciarlo, pero igual aquella noche me había sentido fatal, puesto que sabía que la parte más egoísta de mi interior, siempre deseo que Korra fuera solo mía. Pero le había dejado de dar vueltas a aquello esa misma noche.**

 **Sin embargo, ver como aquella chica la abrazaba y la miraba, como un cachorro perdido que acaba de encontrar su hogar. No sabía toda la historia, no sabía que tanto se habían involucrado sentimentalmente la una con la otra, pero sólo con ver como aquella chica la miraba, no era muy difícil adivinar que habían estrechado lazos realmente fuertes. Y eso, aunque me costara mucho admitírmelo a mí misma, me molestaba.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? — Preguntó una figura entre las sombras sentada en uno de los sofás viejos de un apartamento.

—Sí, señor. — Confirmó la chica, parada firme y con vista al horizonte.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. ¿Y Sato estaba presente? — La figura en las sombras sonrió juguetona y grotescamente. La chica asintió —Y aunque no me queda duda de esto, me gustaría volver a preguntar. ¿Con quién está tu lealtad? —

La chica aflojó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de aquella figura.

—Por supuesto que con usted. — Respondió casi enseguida, desconcertada por aquella pregunta.

La figura se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la chica y rodearla con su brazo de forma familiar. —Yo te protegí, después de que pasara todo aquello. No lo olvides. —

—No, señor. — Asintió la chica. —Jamás lo olvidaré. —

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Esas dos lo único que hacen es reforzar más mi teoría. — Le comentaba Opal a Bolin mientras tomaban algo luego del trabajo.

—¿Ahora qué sucedió? Me gustan tus teorías conspirativas es como ver un programa sobre la existencia de los aliens. — Comentaba Bolin divertido.

—Pero esos programas suelen ser un fraude. Y de verdad tengo bases que sostienen mi teoría. — Se defendía la secretaria.

—Korra y Asami siempre han sido muy cercanas, no creo que eso quiera decir que tienen algo. —

—No es sólo que sean cercanas, la forma en la que se ven, su complicidad. Tenías que ver la mirada de Korra el día que llegó buscando a Asami por primera vez. Cuando le dije que ella no estaba. Había algo más que una simple amiga que extraña a otra. — Hizo una pausa, pero Bolin la incentivo a continuar. —Cuando se encontró a Iroh esperando a Asami. La manera en la que se vieron, es como si a dos chicos les gustara la misma chica, pero en este caso uno de ellos es chica. —

Bolin empezó a reír. —Korra siempre ha sido así con los chicos. Con Mako también era así. —

—Claro, ¿Cuándo Mako gustaba de Asami? — Respondió Opal, como si intentara señalar algo obvio. —Y la manera en la que Asami trataba de evitar un confrontamiento. —

—Pero ya escuchaste que esa rivalidad, la del general y la de Korra, no tiene nada que ver con Asami. —

—¿Cómo explicas lo de la fiesta? —

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Bolin mientras sorbia un poco de una bebida verde.

—¡El labial de Asami! Cuando llegó a la fiesta su maquillaje era impecable. El rojo de su labial resaltaba con ese hermoso vestido. Luego se perdió con Korra, y cuando regresaron Asami no tenía labial, y juro haber visto una pequeña mancha en los labios de Korra. —

—Para ser sincero, yo ni si quiera recuerdo de qué color era el vestido de Asami. — Comentó Bolin. —Yo sólo recuerdo lo hermosa que estabas tú. — Dijo con un tono de tonto enamorado.

Opal se sonrojó. —Cariño, concéntrate. De verdad creo que algo pasa entre esas dos. Asami es mi amiga, sé que algo pasa. Hoy…—

—¿Qué pasó hoy? —

—Hoy estaban las dos solas en la oficina de Asami, hasta que una ráfaga de viento bajo las persianas, estuvieron así por un rato, y cuando salieron de la oficina la tensión era tan palpable que el aura se ensombreció. Asami ha estado muy rara desde que volvió Korra. La otra vez llegó tarde a la oficina porque estaba almorzando con ella y "se le fue el tiempo". Es Asami Sato, no se le va el tiempo, NUNCA. — Opal sin notarlo había subido un poco la voz.

—Amor, tranquila. Si está pasando algo entre ellas, debe de haber alguna razón por la cual quieran mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —

—Porque no quiero que si de verdad pasa lo que creo que pasa, terminen como mi tía Lin y Kya. Lin dice que no necesita una pareja, que su trabajo lo es todo y que una mujer solo la distraería de sus obligaciones, supongo que por eso es tan entregada al trabajo, o quizás por ser tan entregada al trabajo es que dejó ir a Kya, no lo sé. Pero sí sé que todavía piensa en ella. — Hizo una pausa y su mirada cambió. — Lin no siempre fue así, como es ahora. Recuerdo cuando estuvo con Kya, y aunque yo todavía era muy pequeña, vi en ella algo que no he visto desde hace mucho. La vi feliz. —

—Me cuesta imaginar a Beifong feliz. — Opal sonrió, Bolin siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sonreír cuando el tema de conversación se ponía gris.

Bolin era la pequeña alegría de Opal. Después de un día triste, o largo, o agotador. Bolin siempre estaba ahí, y sabía que hacer o decir. Era un chico muy dulce, a veces tonto y distraído, pero eso le gustaba a Opal. Y Opal también lo era todo para él, después de tanto tiempo intentando, Bolin al fin había encontrado a una chica que de verdad lo tomaba en serio y se entregara como él lo hacía.

—Lo sé, pero en algún momento lo fue. Me pasó algo parecido con respecto a Asami. —

—¿A qué te refieres? — Bolin se enderezo y presto total atención.

—No es que Asami me pareciera una persona triste. Porque no es el caso, la verdad es que me parecía que era bastante feliz con el general…— Se quedó unos segundos meditando algo.

—¿Pero? — Bolin se sentía impaciente, aunque al principio no le había tomado muy en serio el rollo a Opal, poco a poco había terminado interesándose por el tema. Había empezado a analizar todas las cosas que había pasado por alto los últimos años de instituto entre esas dos, y había notado cosas que desde luego antes no. Pero siempre se preguntaba, Si algo había pasado o estaba pasando entre ellas ¿Por qué nunca se lo contaron? Se supone que eran amigos.

—Pero ese día, luego de que llegara tarde por estar comiendo con Korra, había algo diferente. No sólo estaba de buen humor. También estaba radiante. No era Asami Sato la mujer joven más exitosa, centrada y responsable de toda Ciudad República, quien mantenía a industrias futuro en todo lo alto, no. Era simplemente Asami, una chica de veintitrés años que estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo porque estaba en una cita y se había olvidado por completo del correr del tiempo.—

—Entiendo. — Bolin empezó a recordar cómo era Asami cuando estaba Korra en la ciudad. —Cuando íbamos al instituto, Asami siempre se quejaba de que Korra la quería hacer saltarse un par de clases. — Empezó Bolin, como si de repente se transportara al pasado.

"Siempre tuvieron más complicidad entre ellas que con nosotros. Aunque éramos todos amigos Mako siempre se quejaba de que lo dejaban viendo clases solo, decía que ellas se habían escapado y no lo habían invitado. Yo estaba en un curso por debajo así que era natural que a mi menos me invitaran. Era fácil saber cuándo se habían peleado. Todo el colegio se ensombrecía, podías notar las miradas de rencor a kilómetros. Pero cuando se arreglaban era como si el sol volviera a salir después de una tormenta. Asami sonreía más cuando estaba Korra, y Korra era menos desconsiderada.

"Cuando Korra se fue… Asami se metió de cabeza en el trabajo y en la empresa, nosotros pensábamos que simplemente le había tocado madurar antes de tiempo por lo de su padre y todo aquello. Pero ahora que lo dices así, tendría sentido que también hubiera sido por Korra"

—Lo mismo pasó esta mañana cuando parecía que habían discutido. Estoy segura de que incluso, si Iroh hubiera llegado con algún presente o con alguna sorpresa para Asami, su expresión no hubiera cambiado. —

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Sabes que esa chica es parte de los nuevos oficiales que llegaron del reino tierra verdad? —Preguntó Asami después de un interminable suspiro. Mientras terminaban de entrar al estacionamiento de la mansión Sato.

—Lo noté, antes de reconocerla. —Comentó Korra seria.

—No me importa lo que hagas con ella. — Korra no pudo evitar reír, como si esas palabras fueran un chiste. — Pero que no se te olvide que esos nuevos oficiales del reino tierra son sospechosos y…—

—Es la chica de Ba Sing Se. — Interrumpió Korra viendo al vacío.

Asami suspiró antes de voltear a mirarla, Korra estaba seria.

—No fue difícil imaginarlo, Iroh me había hablado de ella. — Fue lo único que dijo.

—Cuando la vi, fue como si todos los recuerdos vinieran a mí. — Dijo Korra de repente, aun viendo hacia el vacío. —Su olor, su abrazo, el contacto con ella. — Algo dentro de Asami empezó a doler. —No podía creer que fuera ella, pensé que nunca la volvería a ver. — el pulso de la ingeniera se aceleró, aunque trato de disimularlo. — Creo que tienes razón, y cada una debería seguir su propio camino. — Korra volteo a mirar a Asami por fin y al leer su mirada entendió que había ido demasiado lejos. — ¿Ves? Tú no quieres escuchar eso. —

—¿Perdón? — Asami se había perdido por completo.

—Que es broma. Sólo quería ver tu reacción. — Respondió Korra despreocupada. Pero al ver la expresión de odio que ahora proyectaba Asami, supo que estaba en problemas.

Asami no dijo nada, agarró su cartera, sacó su guante electrificado y subió la intensidad el máximo.

—Pues adivina qué, yo si que no estoy bromeando. —

—Asami, esa cosa esta al máximo. — Decía Korra mientras salía del auto, en busca de un lugar seguro. — Si me tocas con eso me vas a freír. —

—Pues será una lástima. Así no podrás hacer tus pesados chistes. — Dijo saliendo por su puerta.

Asami saltó el auto, para atacar de sorpresa a Korra que aún seguía de su lado de la puerta. Quien hizo lo mismo hacia atrás esquivando el golpe por poco. Esquivo una patada y dos golpes.

—¿Te dio miedo perderme? — Preguntó en tono divertido, mientras se reía y le seguía el juego. Evitando a toda costa el guante y bloqueando el resto de los golpes.

—La verdad me hubiera dado igual. — Contestó con un tono muy poco creíble.

Korra tomó el brazo que tenía el guante, apartándolo hacia un lado para acercar a Asami con una llave.

—¿Y por eso tu cara de horror y desconcierto total? — Asami tenía el ceño fruncido. —¿Y por eso ahora me quieres freír? —Asami se zafó del agarre con un puntapié— Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo, Sato. — Decía Korra mientras seguían peleando.

—Igual que lo que acabas de hacer Tú, Avatar. — Respondió Asami mordazmente.

—¿Qué hice? ¿Demostrarte que te mientes ti misma y a mí al decir que te deje seguir con tu vida en paz? Por favor. No soportarías verme con otra persona. —

Decía al momento que lograba acorralarla contra la pared, usando tierra control para encerrar su guante en una prisión de tierra. Asami pataleo, frunció el ceño, se molestó más de lo que ya estaba, se quejó y gritó. Para que Korra la soltara, pero no obtuvo resultado.

—¿Y por qué están tan segura de eso? — Preguntó por fin, luego de que lograra calmarse un poco.

—Sato, eres un caso. — Comentaba Korra ignorando completamente su pregunta, mientras intentaba acomodar el ahora desordenado cabello de la ingeniera, mientras sonreía. — Hasta despeinada te vez preciosa. —

Asami no pudo evitar soltar una tonta sonrisa. Que cuando quiso evitar ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Korra! — Se quejó, aun con la sonrisa en su boca, y con la sombra de un rubor sobre sus pómulos. — ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!, se supone que estoy molesta contigo.

—Y vas a seguir estándolo, pero ¿No crees que ya basta de pelear por hoy? — Preguntó una Korra desganada, mientras dejaba ir a Sato. —Hemos peleado más en el tiempo que llevo en la ciudad, que cuando éramos novias en el instituto. — Asami sonrió.

—No, éramos exactamente iguales en el instituto. Peleábamos por todo — Ambas rieron. —No me respondiste. — Dijo Asami separándose de la pared para terminar de sacar sus cosas del auto. —¿Por qué estas tan segura de que no soportaría verte con otra persona? No es como si yo no estuviera con Iroh. —

—Porque yo no lo hago. — Comentó. — Mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a Asami como para hacerla retroceder hasta que chocó con su auto. — Yo no soporto verte con alguien más, porque tú me perteneces a mí de la misma manera que yo te pertenezco a ti. Lo sientes, aunque no lo quieras admitir en eso te pareces a mí. — Korra acortaba cada vez más la distancia.

—No harás esto de nuevo. — Dijo Asami en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no se apartó, ni la detuvo.

—Y si no quieres admitirlo, te darás cuenta a las malas. — Concluyó para alejarse y darle la espalda. —Además, tu cara de celos hoy, ¡Por Raava! Fue un auténtico poema. Sobre todo, cuando me dio su número, por un segundo pensé que de tus ojos saldría fuego control y la calcina…—

Acto seguido una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Korra, en lo que fueron los cinco segundos más largos de su vida, para luego caer inconsciente al piso.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Cuando desperté me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de tu mansión. Me estiré un momento, mientras recordaba ¿qué había sucedido? Un extraño cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo y sentía un dolor detrás de la nuca._

— _No puedo creer que de verdad me electrocutara. — Susurré. Sintiendo como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía._

 _Me levanté como pude de la cama y me dirigí al baño de la habitación. Me habías dejado en uno de los cuartos que tenía bañera, perfecto. Al menos habías pensado que si me despertaba adolorida a mitad de la noche, querría sanarme. Encendí la luz y puse a llenar la bañera, fue cuando me percaté de que no tenía puesta la ropa que me puse esta mañana antes de salir de mi casa. Sino esa vieja camiseta tuya, de alguna banda de rock clásico que escuchabas en el instituto y mi ropa interior, luego de eso absolutamente más nada. Era la camisa que usaba para dormir en tu casa, la habías conservado todos estos años. Una boba sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro. Seguido de una sonrisa pícara._

— _¿Así que también me quito la ropa?... Seguro que si yo hubiera hecho eso recibiría mínimo diez descargar más. — Hablaba sola en el baño, con mi reflejo._

 _Salí del baño mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera. Me asomé al pasillo, estaba a tres habitaciones de ti. Las luces estaban apagadas. Me pregunte si Iroh estaría en casa, luego recordé que me habías dicho que aquella noche estarías sola._

 _Salí de la habitación descalza, con una camisa vieja de dormir, y con el cuerpo temblando por la descarga eléctrica. - ojalá me temblara por otras cosas- Casi sentía como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si aquellos años fuera hubieran sido una pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar y me encontraba, como hace tantos años deambulando por los pasillos de tu mansión._

 _Me acerqué a tú habitación. Toqué lo más suave que pude, y no oí respuesta. Pensé en entrar y verte dormir, o despertarte, pensé acostarme a tu lado y abrazarte. Pensé en besarte, pero algo me detuvo. Me detuvieron aquellos años que, si habían pasado, aquella -intimidad- por decirlo de alguna manera que habíamos perdido, o al menos eso creía._

 _Bajé a la cocina, y te robé algo de comer, fui a la piscina, recorrí la ex oficina d tu padre, que supuse que ahora era tu oficina, fui a la sala, al comedor, subí y bajé, recorriendo casi toda tu mansión, como no había hecho hace tantos años, nada había cambiado, las paredes seguían del mismo color, las cortinas eran las mismas, los muebles, e incluso los imanes de la nevera, todo era tal y como lo recordaba._

 _Volví a mi habitación temporal, me quité la poca ropa que me quedaba y me sumergí en la bañera. Esta era una de mis partes favoritas del agua control, como podía sanarme a mí misma. Poco a poco los calambres y el dolor fueron desapareciendo, hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó por completo._

 _No fue hasta que ya estaba de nuevo acostada, que me pregunté si le habrías avisado a mis padres. Busqué mi teléfono por todos lados hasta que lo encontré en una mesita de noche, encima de una nota._

" _ **Lo siento… ¿Era lo que esperabas? Pues**_

 _ **No en realidad no lo siento, te lo merecías"**_

 _ **-Asami**_

 _Se me escapó una risa tonta, como todas las sonrisas que había tenido desde que me desperté en esta habitación. ¿Hace cuantos años que no dormía en tu casa?_

 _Revise mi teléfono y efectivamente le habías escrito a mis padres. Haciéndote pasar por mí y sin una pequeña insinuación de que me habías electrocutado._

 _Mentiría si dijera que intente dormir. Que me acosté de nuevo e intenté relajarme, que me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, y que después de dar vueltas me quedé dormida, pero no, no podía. Estabas a sólo tres habitaciones, y -puedes tomarlo como excusa- pero había algo que me llamaba a ir hacia ti._

 _Me levanté de nuevo y caminé las tres habitaciones que me separaban de ti, pero de nuevo me detuve frente a la puerta, no sabía si tocar, si entrar, si esperar un milagro. Pero no hizo falta esperar nada. La puerta se había abierto frente a mí._

— _Korra…— Susurraste como si te extrañara tenerme ahí._

— _Te juro que iba tocar la p…— Me abrazaste. Me abrazaste tan fuerte que pensé que iba a desmayarme de nuevo, pero no fue así. Te correspondí rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos —¿Estas bien? —Pregunté._

 _Tú solo negaste con la cabeza escondida entre mi cuello_

— _¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta. La única cosa que podía hacer que Sato saliera a las tres de la mañana en busca de aire, o de alguien._

— _Tuve una pesadilla. — Susurraste casi inaudible._

— _¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Pregunte, separándote de mí hasta poder verte el rostro en la penumbra._

— _No lo recuerdo-— Mentiste. Y me volviste a abrazar, como si temieras que pudiera irme a algún lado._

 _Tenías pesadillas desde la muerte de tu madre. Te habías acostumbrado a ir a dormir con tu padre cada vez que tenías una. Siempre me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una pesadilla mientras dormías conmigo. Inconscientemente me pregunte si dormir con Iroh también te daba paz. Pero borré el pensamiento de mi mente, no era el momento._

— _¿Quieres que duerma contigo? — Pregunté, y juro que hasta yo pude sentir la inocencia de aquella pregunta._

— _Por favor. — Respondiste, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo. Si malos pensamientos._

 _Te tomé de la mano y te llevé de vuelta a tu habitación. Fue cuando te vi bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, llevabas puesta la pijama con los colores de la tribu agua que te regalé, esa que odiabas porque se salía de tu paleta de colores. Pero que usaste todas y cada una de las noches que me quede contigo_. _**-Claro, hasta que terminaban quitándose la ropa-**_

— _No te gusta dormir con la cortina abierta. — Comenté, mientras te dejaba sentada en tu cama y me dirigía a correr la cortina, dejando el cuarto en penumbra._

— _Supongo que uno adquiere nuevas costumbres. — Dijiste sentada en la cama, esperando por mí._

— _No quiero preguntar a que se deben esas costumbres. — Respondí acercándome._

— _Entonces no lo hagas. — No pude verte, por la poca luz, pero sabía que estabas sonriendo._

 _Nos metimos debajo de las sabanas, y acto seguido pensé que me darías la espalda y dormiría en el otro extremo de la cama, pero no fue así. Reposaste tu cabeza contra mi pecho, y me rodeaste con tus brazos, como yo solía hacerlo. Y no necesité nada más para sentir como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba como hace años no lo había hecho. Era un momento perfecto._

— _Sato. — Susurré._

— _¿Sí? — Preguntaste somnolienta._

— _Si querías dormir conmigo sólo tenías que pedirlo. Mira que secuestrarme y fingir haber tenido una pesadilla. No hacía falta. Yo hubiera aceptado. —_

— _Korra…— Tu tono de voz era molesto._

— _¿Sí? — Pregunté con miedo._

— _¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo? — Preguntaste sin poder aguantar una risa contagiosa que ambas compartimos. —En serio, ¿no podías simplemente dormirte y ya? —_

— _Lo siento, no pude resistirme. — Fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho esa noche._

 _Sí, éramos un caso perdido. No sabíamos vivir la una sin la otra, pero aún no habíamos aprendido a convivir juntas. Peleábamos todo el tiempo, y la mayoría del tiempo era tan jodidamente complicado que resultaba frustrante. Pero por aquella noche todo pareció tan sencillo y perfecto que quise quedarme ahí, que maldije al resto del mundo por existir y que deseé egoístamente que sólo fuéramos tu y yo en el mundo. Pero no lo éramos, nunca lo fuimos. No importa cuanto lo deseara, nuestras vidas no se resumían a ti y a mí en tu habitación._

* * *

Bueno, llegaron al final, Gracias inmensas siempre por llegar hasta aquí y no haberte aburrido a la mitad. Espero traerles un capitulo nuevo pronto, créanme lo intento.

¿Saben que ayuda mucho?... Esas reviews laaaargas y extendidas. Leerlos a ustedes. sus quejas, sus comentarios, sus criticas, sus teorías conspirativas y más! así que por favor, no dejen de hacerlo, no dejen de comentar. Nos leemos a la próxima o/ chao.


	12. Capitulo 12: La apuesta

Primero: Hola a todos. Actualice más rápido que los últimos capítulos, y eso es gracias a esas maravillosas review que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, y ver que ya son 74 seguidores, 48 favoritos y van 158 review... cada día crecemos más. No dejen de comentar, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Segundo: Para este capitulo tuve una colaboración especial de una amiga:- Dhe - quien me ayudo con, lo que supongo será la parte favorita de much s. así que sin más que decir, disfruten de su nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 12:

 **Por alguna extraña razón volví a abrir los ojos aquella noche, pero esta vez no había tenido pesadillas, ni era porque estaba incomoda, al contrario, me sentía en el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo.**

 **Lo primero que divisó mi mirada fue el azul, unos enormes ojos azules que me miraban expectantes. Tan profundos como el mar, y tan atentos a mí que sentí un leve escalofrío.**

— **No puedo dormir. Lo siento si te desperté. — Su voz estaba un poco ronca, supuse que era porque en algún momento también se había quedado dormida.**

— **No creo que sea tu culpa. — Le conteste mientras me perdía en su mirada.**

 **El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, en la penumbra. Cualquier persona no hubiera sido capaz de ver más allá de su nariz, pero yo podía verla a ella. No sé si era el hecho de que conocía su rostro de memoria, cada facción, cada lunar, cada rastro de piel. O si simplemente la sonrisa que tenía cada vez que me miraba de esa manera alumbraba el resto de la habitación. Pero el caso era que podía verla, y estaba muy segura de que ella podía verme a mí.**

— **¿Pue..? — Iba a preguntar algo, pero esta vez fui yo quien la hizo callar. Con un beso.**

 **A veces me sorprendía que ella, quien no le pedía permiso a nadie para nada, sintiera la necesidad de pedirme permiso para este tipo de cosas.**

 **Un beso que no se molestó en despreciar. Que no tardo en seguir. Un beso que ella deseaba tanto como yo. Un beso que me encendió por dentro, que me hizo desear más que eso y sé que causo la misma sensación en ella. Esta vez no la odie, no tenía por qué odiarla, esta vez lo deseaba tan conscientemente, que me dio miedo, un miedo que se esfumo al sentir su lengua intentar explorar mi boca y sus labios deseosos de todo.**

 **Su lengua probó la mía en un encuentro tierno, exploraba toda mi boca una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, volvía por mi lengua como si nunca la hubiese probado. Yo devolvía el juego solo lamiendo su lengua como a mí me gustaba, hasta que ella se riera y apartara solo lo suficiente para poder respirar un poco. Mientras la besaba lleve mis dos manos a su rostro para acariciarla. Como amo tocar su cara mientras estamos en ese juego de besos, lamidas, sensaciones.**

 **Sentía esa corriente empezando a crecer aún más por todo mi cuerpo, esa desesperación de ir por más sin parar. Pero entro en juego mi conciencia recordándome que no podía hacerlo, no estaba sola, estaba con él. Él no se lo merecía. Intenté apartarme un poco para respirar y no dejar llevarme por la situación, pensar correctamente; pero su mano libre saltó justamente a la parte baja de mi cintura para atraerme hacia ella.**

— **Sato… no. — Su respiración era rápida, apenas pude escuchar sus cortas palabras.**

— **Esto no está bien, lo sabes. – Intenté zafarme de su mano sin hacer presión alguna. Realmente no quería alejarme.**

— **¿Y por qué está mal? Lo deseas. – Me susurró. – Mira tus labios, el calor de tu cuerpo. Escucha tu respiración… Nos necesitamos, y no hay nada de malo en ello -.**

 **Estaba pensando tantas cosas que preferí quedarme callada. No pasaron ni siete segundos cuando ágilmente se posó en mí a horcajadas, quedando atrapada en sus piernas sin llegarlas a tocar. Me quedé quieta rápidamente pensando por qué no vi venir ese movimiento. La conocía, la dominaba, sabía que podía hacer. No quería mirar sus ojos o perdería, así que los cerré. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, dice:**

— **Vamos Sato. Abre los ojos y dime exactamente qué no está bien. – Sentía su voz muy cerca de mi cara por lo que cerré más fuerte los ojos.**

– **No lo haré, no te hagas la tonta porque sabes a qué me ref… - Me besa sin dejar que termine de hablar. Instintivamente se me escapa una sonrisa.**

— **No, no lo sé, por eso quiero que me lo digas tú- me dice. Decidí enfrentarla, era ahora o nunca.**

— **Estoy con él. — Cuando lo dije me sentí mal. Eso no era lo que quería. Quería seguir, hacerle el amor como nunca, pero algo me detenía.**

 **Pasado unos segundos abro los ojos para ver su reacción y ella solo está sonriendo, como si todo esto le parecía algo divertido. Me estaba esperando.**

— **No me digas que eso te va a detener — Se ríe pícaramente provocándome. —A Asami Sato no la detiene nada. Y menos algo que desea tanto como tú me deseas a mí.**

 **No. Él no me va a detener, nada me va a detener. Al final, no era él el que me hacía subir al cielo y bajar en cuestión de segundos. Era ella. Alcancé sus labios como pude y la besé, rápidamente la besé, afirmando su comentario. Llegó mi momento para explorar su boca. Agarre su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo succione con delicadeza, pero quería más de esos labios. Lo mordí no tan sutil y lo halé hacia mí. Volví a hacerlo. Lo hice una vez más. Chupe su lengua hasta casi atragantarla. No me podía resistir, necesitaba explotar, necesita más de ella, todo de ella.**

 **Cuidadosamente ella se acuesta encima de mi cuerpo haciendo leve presión solo en la pelvis. Ella sabe que eso me enciende. Dejo de besarla por la sensación que me produce ese roce con ella y agarra mi boca. La dejo seguir y abro las piernas para que se acomode perfectamente. Se mueve hacia arriba y abajo haciendo presión en mi entrepierna, coloco mis manos en donde se le forman esos dos huequitos en su espalda, que de alguna extraña manera me encantan para hacerla presionar más contra mí. Sin querer se me escapa un gemido.**

— **No lo contengas, déjalo salir – Escucho que intenta decirme.**

 **Presiono contra ella, duro e intenso. No puedo controlarlo, agarro su cuello y gimo más duro. Siento como su zona baja está caliente y la mía extremadamente mojada. Quiero sentir su humedad. Bajo mi mano poco a poco por su cadera hasta la parte superior de su monte de venus, pero sigo el recorrido de su ropa interior. Haré que me lo pida.**

 **Bajo hasta donde sus labios mayores se marcan con su ropa interior y los recorro. Siento su humedad correrse por el camino que estoy haciendo y eso me hace gemir otra vez. Pero la que no puede más soy yo, por lo que corro a un lado ese pedazo de tela que me estorba y la exploro con mis dedos.**

— **Me encanta tu humedad. – Es lo único que le digo, lo suficiente como para que saliera un gemido intenso que se estaba guardando. – Ahora tú Avatar. — Digo esto con tono socarrón. — Déjalos salir. —**

 **Disperso su humedad por todos lados, arriba y abajo por su vagina, y meto mi dedo medio por su ranura. Está hinchada, hinchada y sensible como me gusta. Poso mi dedo en su clítoris y presiono ligeramente. Ella da un pequeño salto y gime. Hago un pequeño ritmo con mi dedo, lo muevo en círculos pequeños y bajo hasta su entrada, para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido. Me mata como se pone y ella muere por como la toco.**

— **No pares. — me susurra.**

 **Una vez en su clítoris, con dos dedos lo jalo hacia mí y lo acaricio de nuevo, lo toco rápidamente y paro. Bajo hasta su entrada para buscar más humedad, la recorro y subo. Instintivamente ella se mueve con mis dedos, en busca de más del estímulo que le otorgo y entro en ella, acto seguido su interior se contrae, Korra gime y se deja caer sobre mí. Sonrío y trato de acostarla de lado para ponerme encima.**

 **La beso delicadamente y le quito un poco el sudor de su cara.**

— **Deja… déjame. Quiero tomarte primero – Me dice. La beso de nuevo, sonrío y le digo:**

— **Nos necesitamos… ¿no? Pues hoy necesito que seas mía. Quiero que me entregues al Avatar. — Esto último lo digo con un dejo de picardía y sensualidad.**

 **Y ahora soy yo la que empieza este sexoso juego. Agarro su camisa para quitársela, pero se me ocurre algo más interesante. Le pido que suba sus manos y las cruce, lo hace, no sin antes quejarse, pero lo hace, coloco la camisa justo allí, que queda ajustada y la coloco en sus ojos.**

 **Me siento encima y la observo. Me encanta ver su silueta. Desde su cuello hasta sus senos grandes y firmes, su cintura bien delineada y unas entradas que van donde empieza su ombligo hasta su pelvis. Cuando voy por su cuello me detengo en sus pezones puntiagudos. Imposible no lamer esos pezones duros. Pero no los lamo directamente, empiezo por su aureola izquierda recorriéndola con mi lengua, memorizando su textura. Y muerdo su pezón. Grita y me excito más. He llegado a una de sus partes muy sensibles.**

 **Lamo ese pezón como dios manda. Mi lengua juega con él. Yo juego con él. Sin pensarlo paso al derecho y repito lo mismo. Mi mano va hasta el pezón que está libre y lo pellizco no tan duro. Solo escucho los gemidos de ella, y sus siseos, no sabe cómo detenerme. Y de todas maneras yo no puedo parar, la quiero tocar como nadie la va a tocar en toda su vida, la quiero hacer mía como más nadie lo hará. Muerdo el pezón en mi boca y al otro lo pellizco; qué ricos son, que sensual son.**

 **Dejo al izquierdo tranquilo y mi mano regresa hasta su vagina, sigue incluso más mojada que hace rato, por lo que me hace sonreír pícaramente. Esta mujer me trae loca sexualmente.**

 **Me levanto y le abro las piernas, me deshago por fin de su ropa interior y la dejo abierta para mí. Suspiro y me lleno de su olor dulce y placentero. Me coloco en sus piernas y las beso en la parte interna, llego hasta su pubis y sigo besando. Con dos dedos la abro y la exploro, subo la mirada para ver como está y se encuentra con la boca abierta, excitada… esperando.**

 **Comienzo por su clítoris, lamiendo lentamente. Korra me intenta cerrar las piernas, mala manía, pero no la dejo. Lamo esa protuberancia como si nunca la hubiese probado. Como si fuera algo que falta por explorar. Chupo sus labios hasta que siento su contracción. La abro con mis dedos para tener más acceso y chupo de nuevo, chupo su entrada y meto mi lengua. La saco para dejar entrar mis dedos, mis dedos entran, salen, tocan, buscan, tienen vida propia. Inicio por hacerlo lento para dejar salir toda esa humedad dentro de ella, y comienzo a hacerla mía con mis dedos, salgo y entro tan rápido que siento su espasmo en ellos, entro hasta lo más profundo y salgo solo un poco para volver a entrar, haciendo chocar mi palma contra su clítoris, creando un exquisito sonido de sus fluidos contra mis dedos inundando todo el cuarto, así como su olor. Es turno de mi lengua otra vez, muerdo sus labios menores y los chupo, paso mi lengua por su hendidura tantas veces; regreso a su boca para que ella pruebe su sabor de mí y la beso, la lamo para que pruebe sus fluidos, y vuelvo a su sexo.**

 **Vuelvo a meter dos dedos en su interior, pero está tan dilatada que me permite meter tres.**

— **¿Estás bien? — Le hablo duro, pero sonriendo. Quiero ver cómo me responde.**

— **Sato… no… No es momento para… para juegos. — Me dice, pero yo quiero jugar, que me lo pida. Así que me detengo.**

— **¡Asami! Basta… sigue, sigue por favor. — Dice entre gemidos.**

 **Que placer es verla así.**

— **No, te pregunte algo. — Me divierto tanto con su expresión.**

— **Si… si… lo estoy, ¿feliz? — Me responde jadeante y resignada.**

 **Claro que me hace feliz. Subo para depositar un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios como premio.**

 **Acto seguido mis dedos buscan su punto G y la toco, la presiono, la muevo diciendo con mis dedos "ven". Sí, Necesito que me dé su orgasmo. No paro de mover mis dedos, siento como me succiona los dedos cuando se contrae, siento como se dilata más y más, esta tan excitada que se mueve buscando más fricción, aumentando la rapidez, espasmos unos tras otros. Gemidos fuertes y largos vuelven a llenar el cuarto, empieza su cuerpo a temblar y yo también, estamos a punto. Ahí viene su explosión. Lamo unas pocas veces su clítoris lo muerdo levemente y mi mano libre empieza a juguetear con el moviéndose de izquierda a derecha tan rápido como sé que a ella le gusta. Jugando con su punto G y su clítoris, solo un poco más.**

 **Aquí está, su éxtasis. Su cuerpo se sacude sin control, grita mi nombre cuando está en lo más alto de su orgasmo, cada contracción es más aguda que la anterior, pero la sigo estimulando haciéndolo más largo. Sus extremidades se van relajando mientras que el orgasmo recorre cada fibra de su ser, tiemblo con ella mientras ella intenta controlarlo y poco a poco retiro mis dedos de su interior. La dejo. Dejo que experimente ese sinfín de estremecimientos, conmociones que ella me hace sentir cada vez que me toca. Aun con pequeños temblores empiezo a darle besitos en su vientre, y recorro el camino de vuelta a sus labios.**

 **Le quito la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Opto por acostarme al lado de ella esperando a que regrese en sí. La calmo haciéndole cariño en el cuero cabelludo. Mientras le doy tiempo veo el reloj al frente de nuestra cama. Vaya… 3:37 am. Sonrío. El tiempo siempre está a favor de nosotras. Voy cerrando poco a poco los ojos y la escucho**

— **Ahora es mi turno. — Surra a mi oído, intentando levantarse.**

 **Pero algo sucede, inexplicablemente cae, causando un estridente ruido. Y haciéndome despertar.**

 **Todo era un sueño… Por supuesto que era un sueño, Korra aun llevaba el cabello largo en mi sueño. Volteo a mi derecha, pero no está en la cama, veo el reloj, son las 8:30. La puerta del baño se abre.**

— **Lo siento, creo que tumbe tu repisa del baño. Y en el proceso te desperté. — Su cabello corto de nuevo. Llevaba solo un sostén deportivo y un short para hacer ejercicio. —Me sorprendió ver que aun guardabas mi ropa. — Comento con una sonrisa ladeada.**

 **Su abdomen, sus piernas, su sonrisa, su expresión de suficiencia y la humedad en mi entrepierna me hicieron recordar en detalle mi sueño, me sonrojé, me deje caer de nuevo a la cama y lleve mi mano a mi frente. No podía ser posible, había dejado que pasara, en sueños, muy alejado de la realidad, pero había dejado que pasara.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Asami continuaba en su cama debatiéndose y cuestionándose internamente todos los recuerdos vividos de lo que había soñado. Se reprendía internamente.

—Sato, ¿te encuentras bien? — La voz de Korra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sato respiro profundamente, para luego suspirar y responder.

—Sí. De todas maneras ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? hasta donde recuerdo no te levantas hasta pasadas las doce. — Intentó alejar el tema de ella. Y Korra empezó a reír.

—Pues ya no puedo. Por culpa de la rutina de entrenamiento de los últimos años se me hace difícil dormir después de las ocho. Así que aprovecharé la mañana para entrenar. — Salió del baño, y terminaba de secarse el cabello. Algunas gotas de agua aun corrían por su cuerpo.

—¿Y te diste una ducha para entrenar, sudar y darte otra ducha? — Preguntó Asami con tono de sospecha mientras alzaba una ceja.

Korra se tensó.

—Tenía calor. — Respondió apresuradamente. A Asami se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, un comentario, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Calor? Claro. — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se reía sin explicación alguna. Pensando que quizás Korra habría tenido un sueño como el de ella.

—En fin. — Respondió, restándole importancia. Ninguna quería realmente hablar del tema. — ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? — Fue una pregunta tímida. Como la de un adolescente invitando a una chica a un baile de secundaria. O la de un niño preguntándole a su padre si podía comer más helado.

Asami pensó en lo tierna que podía resultar el avatar a vece.

—Está bien, es sábado, así que no tengo mucho que hacer. Ve calentando y nos vemos en unos quince minutos. — Respondió.

Korra se tomó un momento para observar a Asami. Estaba sentada en su cama, algo desaliñada con la sabana en su cintura, no tenía maquillaje, acababa de despertar, y le devolvía la mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó la ingeniera, atrapada en azul, como en su sueño, como hace muchos años atrás, como cada vez que la miraba de esa manera.

—Te ves hermosa. — Susurro tan suave y delicadamente que seguramente si Asami no le hubiera leído los labios no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin esperar una reacción, sin esperar una respuesta. Había dejado a la imponente Asami Sato sin palabras y no se había detenido a regocijarse en eso.

La ingeniera sonrió tontamente, como sólo sonreía cuando se trataba de ella. Y se levantó de su cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ingeniera se tardó exactamente quince minutos en alistarse y estar parada en la puerta de su gimnasio personal. Pero no entró. Se quedó observando al avatar en su esplendor. Hacia alguno de los katas de alguna arte marcial que había aprendido en estos últimos años. La ingeniera no sabe cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo para en esa puerta observado, pero no fue hasta que Korra le habló que salió de su ensoñación.

—¿Entonces vas a pasar todo el día mirándome, y vas a entrenar conmigo? —

—¿Cuándo me viste? no haz volteado en todo el rato que llevo aquí. — Se quejó la empresaria.

—No te vi, te sentí. ¿Tierra control? ¿Avatar? ¿Maestra de los cuatro elementos? ¿Te suena de algo? —Se burló Korra.

—Lo siento, es que se me hace tan fácil patearte el trasero que a veces se me olvida que se supone que eres el ser más poderoso del universo. — Respondió Asami a su burla.

—¿Hablas de atacar por la espalda con un guante eléctrico? Con una emboscada así, cualquiera podría. — Asami comenzó a estirar, mientras jugaba ese juego de provocaciones con Korra.

—¿Y eso si no lo viste venir con tu tierra control? Oh gran avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos. — La empresaria sonrió con suficiencia. — Podría derrotarte sin mi guante eléctrico en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo sabes. —

—Me subestimas mucho, Sato. Se te olvida que practique muchos años en las cuatro naciones. He mejorado muchísimo. — Ahora Korra golpeaba uno de los sacos.

—Por lo que te he visto pelear, sigues teniendo las mismas fallas de siempre. —

—Eso es porque no me has visto pelear en serio. Tu eres la que esta oxidada, con tanto trabajo y tanto general te aseguro que no entrenas como antes y eso se ve en tu técnica. —

Asami se buscó unos receptores y le hizo señas a Korra.

—Entreno lo suficiente para mantenerme en forma. Y para patearte el trasero. —

Korra sonrió y empezó a subir el ritmo de su ataque hacia los receptores, retando a Asami a que le siguiera el ritmo, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero siguió su ritmo, recibiendo cada golpe con los receptores y cambiándolos de posición con la rapidez suficiente para recibir el siguiente golpe de Korra.

El avatar vio el cansancio en su compañera de entrenamiento y se aprovechó de eso. Con una patada giratoria golpeo un de los receptores con la suficiente fuerza y en el lugar preciso para hacerlo volar, y con la misma velocidad y un podo de ayuda del aire control, derribo a la ingeniera cayendo con ella, acorralándola con toda la intención contra el piso.

—¿Ves? Eso no lo viste venir. — Sonrió Korra.

—La verdad es que sí. — Contesto la ojiverde con suficiencia, mientras impulsaba al avatar con sus piernas y la hacía volar hacia atrás. — Desde que subiste la intensidad de los golpes. — Respondió Sato poniéndose de píe.

—Te oyes muy segura. — Dijo Korra desde el piso. —Peleemos en serio. —

—Cuando quieras. — Acepto Asami.

—Pero apostemos algo. —Korra se levantaba, como si de alguna manera fuera su gran entrada, el momento que había estado esperando.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba? Llevas toda la mañana provocándome para esto. — La empresaria se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz. —Me da miedo preguntar. — Comento resignada. —¿Pero aquí vamos que tienes en mente? —

—Si yo gano…—

—No debí preguntar. — Interrumpió Asami en tono de broma.

—De todas maneras, te lo iba a decir. — Korra se encogió de hombros. — Si yo gano…— Hizo una pausa.

—¿Podrías dejar el drama? Quizás te funcione con la niña con uniforme militar de la comisaria. Pero conmigo tienes que esforzarte. — Sonrió de manera mordaz. Korra se acercó.

—Te despertaste más ácida de lo normal. — Se defendió el avatar, mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que las separaba. — Un beso. — Soltó por fin. —Si yo gano podre darte un beso, sin oposiciones, ni reclamos. — Concluyó.

Asami dio a un paso a un lado mientras se reía, intentando alejarse un poco de su compañera.

—No seas idiota, no hay manera de que acepte algo como eso. —

—¿Tienes miedo? Pensé que estabas segura de tus habilidades. — Korra sabia como provocar a la ingeniera.

—Lo estoy. ¿Pero qué ganaría yo? — La ingeniera de verdad estaba segura de poder ganarle un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Korra si se esforzaba, conocía sus debilidades, sus ataques, sus estrategias.

—Lo que quieras. Igual no sucederá, así que puedes ponerte exigente… o creativa. — Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—No sé cómo hago para soportarte. En serio. — Sato suspiró resignada. — Te diría que, si gano yo, dejaras todo el rollo de intentar seducirme cada vez que tienes la más mínima oportunidad. —Korra hizo ademan de querer intervenir, pero Sato la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. — Pero sé que sería imposible. — El avatar asintió. — ¡Ya sé! si yo gano, te encargas del desayuno. —

—Debe ser una broma, tienes sirvientes y esas cosas, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo prepare yo? — Se quejaba la ojiazul.

—Pues lo tomas o lo dejas, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. — Asami sonrió.

Korra no tardo en corresponder esa sonrisa. Sato había caído en su trampa.

— ¿Quieres un spoiler de lo que va a suceder? — Preguntó la maestra de los cuatro elementos mientras se ponía en posición.

—¡Ilumíname, oh gran avatar! — Se burlaba la ingeniera.

—Vas a perder. —

La mirada de Korra cambió, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir su expresión era dura, seria, casi como si fuera otra persona.

—¿Lista? — Asami también endureció la mirada al percatarse de la actitud de su adversaria.

La ingeniera presintió enseguida que no sería un combate fácil, y no lo fue.

Korra empezó atacando con fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser contundente como para herirla. Asami bloqueaba y esquivaba al ritmo. Pero sentía los golpes más rígidos que cuando solían pelear. De verdad se lo estaba tomando en serio. Asami no quiso perder tiempo y al bloquear uno de los golpes de Korra sujeto su brazo, seguida de una llave. Korra sonrió y se zafó, manteniendo la distancia entre la ingeniera y ella.

La ingeniera se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, así que empezó con una ráfaga de patadas que acortaba cada vez más la distancia de ambas. el avatar podía esquivarlas, pero estaba siendo demasiado lenta. vio el momento preciso y con un barrido intento tirarla. Pero Korra lo esquivo con tiempo de sobra, y una sonrisa, era justo lo que esperaba.

Tomo a Asami por la espalda y la inmovilizo por unos segundos.

—Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, Sato. — No, Korra no quería que Asami se arrepintiera de la apuesta, sólo quería provocarla más y más.

—Sato no se echa para atrás. — Ahí estaba, punta pie y un codazo en el costado. con la suficiente fuerza para que Korra se retirara y sonriera, o eso pensó Asami.

La pelea siguió unos minutos más, pero todos los intentos de Asami por inmovilizar a Korra fueron inútiles, Korra se limitaba a esquivar, bloquear y escurrirse de todas y cada una de sus llaves. sin espacio para errores. y entonces Asami lo entendió.

—Estas jugando conmigo. — Comentó resignada. —Supongo que tenías razón, tu llevas cuatro años entrenando todos los días, y yo he ocupado mi tiempo en otras cosas. — Su respiración era entrecortada, estaba cansada.

Asami sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo, había perdido práctica. La ingeniera se preguntaba que sería peor, dejar que Korra la besara o aguantarse sus burlas por a ver sido derrotada. "Quizás besarla no sería lo peor de ser derrotada" y de repente se le ocurrió, una idea que quizás podía salvar su integridad.

Respiró profundo e hizo lo que sería su último movimiento, se acercó lo suficiente para hacer una llave al cuello de frente, movimiento que Korra predijo, e intento evadir, pero para sorpresa de Korra, la ingeniera no tomo su cuello, sino su rostro, y en un movimiento totalmente impredecible para el avatar, la empresaria la beso.

Korra había adivinado movimiento por movimiento, había sabido como y cuando contraatacar, donde bloquear, donde golpear, como contra restar cada llave, pero en ninguno de los escenarios en su cabeza se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar, pero no quiso cuestionárselo.

Recibió el beso con torpeza al principio, puesto que no se lo esperaba. Bajó la guardia, relajo los músculos y llevo sus manos a la cintura de Asami, quien tomo aquello como la señal de entrada, en respuesta la ingeniera mordió el labio inferior de su compañera con tanta fuerza que ésta soltó un quejido, acto seguido la empresaria estaba aplicándole una llave, a la que el avatar ni si quiera se molestó en responder.

Cuando Korra se dio cuenta estaba de cara al piso inmóvil, con la ingeniera encima de ella inmovilizándola.

—Me debes un desayuno. — Comentó la ojiverde regocijándose en cada silaba. —Cuatro años de entrenamiento y aun no puedes conmigo.

—¡SATO! SUELTAME. — Korra sonaba molesta. — ¡Hiciste trampa, jugaste sucio! —

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo, no pusimos reglas. — Asami, al contrario, sonaba muy divertida.

—Me las vas a pagar. — Comentaba Korra aun acorralada contra el piso.

—Vamos, me tocaba devolverte alguna de las tantas que me has hecho desde que llegaste. — La ingeniera soltó a su contrincante. Quien se levantó con excesiva velocidad.

—Entonces ¿Esa es tu táctica? ¿Cuándo ves que no puedes ganar una pelea besas a tu contrincante? — Su tono era ácido.

—Solo a aquellos lo suficientemente tontos como para caer. — Respondió, en tono de broma, le divertía ver a Korra irritada. — Si te hace sentir mejor, hasta ahora eres la única. — Le sonrió.

—Te odio, Sato. — Comento Korra antes de dirigirse a la puerta de gimnasio.

—No, no lo haces. — Respondió la empresaria. —Me gustaría un jugo de naranja, sorpréndeme con el resto de mí desayuno. —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Para cuando fui a desayunar su mal humor se había ido. Había ordenado la mesa de la cocina, y no la del comedor. No le gustaba comer en el comedor, siempre decía que era demasiado grande sólo para ella y yo, así que prefería que comiéramos en la isla de la cocina.**

 **Había improvisado un florero en todo el centro con flores que de seguro había arrancado inconscientemente de mi jardín. Había preparado pan tostado con huevos revueltos, y había remplazado el típico tocino por dos rebanadas de queso. Un jugo de naranja recién hecho me esperaba en una jarra. Una tácita de avena a un lado con trocitos de fruta picada. Como siempre había pensado en todo.**

 **En ese momento, cuando terminaba de preparar la mesa para empezar a desayunar, la observé. La observe por tercera vez aquel día, y por millonésima vez desde que la había conocido. Me gustaba observarla cuando no lo notaba, sus pequeñas manías, su expresión de concentración, o distracción, cada centímetro de su ser. Toda ella aun me hacía querer perder el control como hace tantos años atrás. Me daba esa extraña sensación de querer abandonarlo todo. Pero no podía y no lo haría, no ahora.**

 **Cuando terminó su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y me sonrió.**

— **Si querías que hiciera el desayuno sólo tenías que pedirlo. Jugar con mis sentimientos así en el gimnasio no fue justo. —** **Me reclamó en tono sereno y tranquilo.**

— **No quería perder contra ti.** **—** **Comenté con más sinceridad de la que esperaba. Mientras probaba el primer bocado de mi desayuno.** **— Buen provecho. —**

— **No todo entre nosotras se tiene que ser sobre ganar o perder, Sato. — Comento, mientras empezaba a comer el suyo. — Buen provecho. —**

— **¿Me lo dices a mí? Tu eres quien quiere hacer que todo sea una competencia. —**

 **Y ahí había empezado, otra divertida discusión, porque así eran las cosas con ella, nunca estaban del todo bien, nunca llegaba a estar demasiado mal. Podía llegar a ser una relación de mejores amigas, sólo que ya habíamos pasado el límite que suelen tener las amigas más de una vez y de todas las maneras existentes. No podía mentirle a nadie, ni si quiera podía mentirme a mí misma. La veía y no veía a una amiga, veía a la única persona que era capaz de hacer cuestionarme todo, mis sentimientos, mis deseos, mi pasado, mi presente mi futuro.**

 **En ella veía a la única persona que alguna vez desee tener como compañera de vida.**

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que le haya gustado, comenten plz. como siempre cualquier cosa, comentarios, teorías conspirativas, criticas constructivas, sospechas sobre el rumbo que va tomando la trama. Se vienen cosas interesantes, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13: Una noche de copas

_**Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿como están? ¿me extrañaron? les juro que no más que yo a ustedes.**_

 _ **Se que llevo mucho tiempo ausente, pero ni se los ocurra que abandone el fic, eso no ha pasado ni va a pasar.**_

 _ **¿Por qué hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo? se me juntaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que no poseo Internet en mi casa. Entre otras cosas. "Y vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia"**_

 _ **Pero de verdad no quiero ahondar en detalles, intentare actualizar más seguido, a la medida que mi tiempo para venir a un lugar donde pueda tener acceso a internet, me lo permita.**_

 _ **Sin más que he decir, he visto que hemos crecido, tanto en seguidores como en favoritos en todo este tiempo que he estado ausente, tratare de recompensarselos, en serio. aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 13:

—¿Me repiten el plan? — Preguntó Bolin. Quien aún no se convencía del todo.

Era de noche, pero una noche extraña, la luz de la luna llena se intentaba filtrar entre las nubes que insistían en cubrirla, pero sin mucho éxito. El viento frio del invierno que ya estaba tocando a la puerta invadía el ambiente. El silencio de aquel puerto y el eco de la soledad de aquella parte casi abandonada de la ciudad causaba escalofríos. No era un lugar bonito, y eso lo hacia el lugar perfecto.

Esa noche el grupo que habían estado investigando, "El nuevo orden" había convocado una reunión de grupos criminales, y Korra junto con Mako y bajo las órdenes de Beifong habían ideado un plan, para infiltrarse en la reunión.

—Tú y Mako entraran al viejo almacén donde se supone que es la reunión. — Empezó a decir Korra. — Vestidos como miembros de la triple amenaza. Con micrófonos. Yo los seguiré de cerca desde las zonas más altas y ocultas. Y…—

—Yo me encargo de vigilar el exterior. — La voz de Asami resonó dentro de sus oídos, provenía de los auriculares que cada uno tenía. Ya estaba ubicada en uno de los edificios más altos cercanos al almacén.

—Genial, me encanta que el team Avatar este de vuelta. Me hace sentir como en los viejos tiempos. —Comento el maestro tierra muy animado.

Todos sonrieron a su manera.

Korra dejo a los hermanos a unas cuadras del lugar, y saltó impulsada por el vientocontrol con su planeador, perdiéndose en las alturas hasta aterrizar delicadamente en el techo del almacén donde seria la reunión.

Mako y Bolin vestidos como miembros de la banda criminal la triple amenaza, se mezclaron entre la multitud, abriéndose paso discretamente hasta el interior del lugar.

—Hay más gente de la que pensé. — Comentó Korra quien había entrado por un costado y pendía de una viga.

—Mucha más gente. — Respondió Mako en un susurro.

—¿Cuánta gente creen que hayan necesitado para atacar el palacio de eventos? — Preguntó Bolin incrédulo.

—Ni la mitad de los que están ahora aquí. — Respondió Korra.

En la segunda planta se erguía un amplio balcón que daba a la planta más baja. tres figuras, todas cubiertas de pies a cabeza se asomaban, una de ellas al frente, comandando, las otras dos flanqueando cada extremo, y una había una cuarta más atrás a un lado imperceptible por aquellos que estaban debajo.

—Esos deben ser los jefazos. — Comentó Bolin.

—Shhh. — fue la respuesta que recibió de sus tres compañeros.

—Amigos. Le doy la bienvenida a aquellos que vienen a esta reunión por primera vez…— La figura que se expresaba tenía una voz masculina.

—Me suena conocida. — Comentó la ingeniera. —Pero el eco de los micrófonos no me deja descifrarla. —

—Esta noche, la dinámica es la misma, se dividirán por grupos y se les dará una misión. Aquellos que no caigan en las manos de los policías recibirán su paga en el lugar que acordaremos luego… —

A Korra también le parecía conocida aquella voz. Así que intento acerarse un poco más para escucharla de cerca. Se transportó casi como un fantasma a través de las vigas de metal, sin hacer el menor ruido, o indicio de movimiento, hasta el piso superior a aquel balcón donde se encontraban sus enemigos. Se asomó entre las sombras, desde un punto ciego, y divisó como la cuarta figura, la más alejada al borde, era una figura pequeña y delgada que miraba en su dirección. Korra pensó que era imposible que la hubiera visto, Así que esperó. Pero aquella persona no hizo nada, no dio una voz de alarma, no se sorprendió. Simplemente retiró la mirada de su dirección, y unos pocos segundos después, se retiró, hasta quedar fuera de su alcance.

—Algo, no esta bien. — Susurró.

—Esto está tardando mucho, y el tipo no llega al punto. — Dijo Mako.

—Alguien viene. — Comentó Asami.

—¡DEMONIOS! — Gritó Bolin, quien fue el primero en sentir las vibraciones de un vehículo a toda velocidad estrellándose contra uno de los costados del almacén.

Un camión blindado con el escudo de la policía de ciudad república, y por lo menos casi tres docenas de oficiales salieron del camión. Seguido de por lo menos tres docenas más de hombres que entraban desde el techo y dos docenas por la puerta principal.

—Pensé que Beifong se mantendría al margen de todo. — Comentó Bolin, claramente desconcertado.

—Esto no es obra de Beifong, hermano. — Respondió Mako mientras esquivaba lo que parecía ser una banda metálica que se dirigía directo a su rostro.

Korra hizo caso omiso al caos que se había desatado dentro del almacén, para saltar al balcón, y perseguir a las figuras que habían estado liderando aquella concentración.

—Van a salir por el ala oeste, tiene una lancha esperándolos. — Le informaba Asami, mientras maniobraba de edificio en edificio, gracias a su avanzado equipo de ganchos, diseñados por ella misma para alcanzar a los sospechosos.

—Gracias por la información Sato. Tan eficiente como siempre. — Comentó el avatar en tono adulador, mientras corría por los pasillos internos, buscando la salida. —Chicos, ¿ustedes estarán bien solos? —

—No sé si luchar contra los malos, o contra la policía, cualquier cosa que haga es una mala decisión. — Decía Mako.

—Entonces, salgamos de aquí, hermano. — Comentó Bolin, tomando al maestro fuego de la camisa mientras hacía crecer debajo de ellos un trozo de tierra hasta lo más alto. — Cuidado con la cabeza. — advirtió, en el momento justo para que Mako destruyera el techo con una bola de fuego.

—Ya los veo. — Exclamó el detective mientras corría por el techo, seguido de su hermano.

—Quema la lancha para que no tengan por donde huir. — Dijo Korra. Y Mako siguió sus órdenes.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos habían sido interceptados por los policías, quienes eran en su mayoría maestros metal.

—Soy policía. — Fue lo último que escucho decir a Mako por el auricular.

Korra aún no encontraba la salida, así que decidió tomar un pequeño atajo, destruyendo una de las paredes del costado, divisando así a tres de las cuatro figuras que había visto hace unos minutos.

—Los tengo. — Exclamó, al momento que caía a pocos metros de ellos, causando en su caída que el piso se resquebrajara hasta atrapar a los tres.

—¿Qué demonios? Preguntó una de las figuras. — mientras se zafaba sin mucha dificultad, pero sin con mucha irritación.

—¿Quién se supone que eres niña? — Preguntaba otro de los presentes, totalmente desconcertados.

Korra sonrió de medio lado, dejando que sus acciones aclararan lo que estaba sucediendo.

Primero soltó una ráfaga de aire para desbalancearlos, acto seguido tomó gran parte del agua que le proporcionaba estar tan cerca del muelle e intento congelarlos. Pero no estaba peleando con novatos.

Dos de ellos con movimientos casi sincronizados, detuvieron su aguacontrol, contra atacando, convirtiendo parte del agua en afiladas hojas de hielo, Korra logró esquivarla casi todas, pero varias de ellas le causaron ligeros cortes en el cuerpo.

Korra aspiro todo el aire que pudieron retener sus pulmones, y lo soltó junto con una ráfaga de fuego producida por una de sus patadas patada.

—Tierra, aire, agua y fuego. Así que eres el maldito Avatar. — Comentó, uno de los dos maestros agua. — Lo rumores eran ciertos. —

Korra frunció el ceño, ¿Había rumores sobre ella? Eso la había desconcertado. Tanto, que no se fijó, que hace varios minutos que no veía al tercero de sus enemigos.

—¡Korra, cuidado! — La voz de Asami, la alerto lo suficiente sólo para moverse unos centímetros. Pero aun así su atacante había acertado. El avatar pudo sentir como uno de sus puntos de chi, quedaba completamente bloqueado, y se dio cuenta de que no podría usar agua control, por un buen rato.

Esquivo, los agiles y certeros ataques del bloqueador de chi lo más que pudo, hasta que Asami llegó a auxiliarla, acercándose lo suficiente a su atacante para que este retrocediera.

—Todos le temen al guante eléctrico. — Dijo divertida la ingeniera, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su adversario. —Te dejo los dos fáciles. — Le dijo a Korra. — Deja que las niñas grandes nos encarguemos de los más difícil. — Concluyó, en tono burlón, mientras se acercaba al bloqueador de chi.

Korra iba a refutarla, pero los ataques simultáneos de los dos maestros agua que tenia de su lado no le dieron tiempo de nada.

Con su aguacontrol bloqueada sólo le quedaban tres de cuatro elementos. Suficientes para acabar con estos dos, pensó. Y así había sido, sus tres elementos habían dado la talla, la batalla estaba casi decidida. Korra había logrado atrapar a uno de sus contrincantes abriendo una grieta bajo el piso que lo sostenía, y pretendía aturdir al segundo. Asami había logrado darle un golpe definitivo al bloqueador de chi.

Sintió como el cielo se aclaraba para ella, iluminándose para darle la victoria definitiva, o no. Su cuerpo de un momento a otro no reaccionó más, no podía moverse. Sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo pesaba, su cuello se irguió hasta que observó el cielo, y entonces. Lo entendió. ¿Como podía haberlo olvidado? La luna llena.

La luna llena les daba a los maestros agua una ventaja inigualable sobre cualquier contrincante. Una ventaja que sólo los titiriteros entendían.

Claro, el avatar había entrenado formas de librarse de maestro sangre, pero todas aquellas formas requerían de concentración, habilidad y de utilizar su propia sangrecontrol para poder repelerlo, con su chi de aguacontrol bloqueado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Korra sintió, su cuerpo elevarse, y moverse a gran velocidad hasta estamparse de lleno contra el piso, una, dos, tres veces. Hasta quedar casi inconsciente, adolorida, y desorientada. No supo cuánto tiempo, pasó en el piso, escuchaba el revuelo dentro del almacén, los helicópteros encima del mismo. Y…

—Aaaaah. — Un grito desgarrador, que la despertó.

—¡Asami! — Había sido la voz de la ingeniera lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su cuerpo aun dolía y retumbaba, y aun se sentía desconcertada, pero todo eso desapareció cuando sus ojos brillaron, de un blanco tan intenso que todos alrededor pudieron notarlo y sentirlo.

El miedo rodeo al maestro sangre de tal manera que lo paralizo, Asami, quien se había estado retorciendo de dolor, fue liberada de su agonía. Cuatro anillos rodearon al avatar, uno por cada elemento, incluso el agua. Korra tenía sus ojos puestos en su enemigo. El ultimo que quedaba en pie. El maestro sangre la miraba incrédulo, con la boca abierta, y los ojos llenos de terror, fijos en lo que estaba viendo.

De repente tres sonidos secos, metálicos uno de tras de otro, el primero de ellos fue a parar a las muñecas del maestro sangre. Justo donde dos banas de metal lo envolvían. El segundo cuando estas dos bandas se atrajeron entre ellas como imanes, chocando con fuerza. Y el tercero cuando estas bandas metálicas, cayeron como fuertes pesas al piso, apresando al maestro sangre.

—Avatar, basta. —Una voz familiar, pero poco gratificante a sus oídos le hablaba. Korra aún seguía en estado avatar, observando a esta nueva figura, una mujer que no le daba buena espina.

—Avatar… — Otra voz familiar, pero no la voz que quería escuchar, le pedía que volviera en si.

—Korra…— Asami, le tomó la mano, al momento que decía su nombre en un susurro. Y eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos volvieran a ser azules, y su cuerpo que había alcanzado a despegarse casi dos metros del piso empezara a levitar de nuevo hasta la tierra.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, sintió como perdía el equilibrio. Por suerte Asami no la soltó ni un segundo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando volvió por completo en si, le tomó tiempo entender la escena que tenía al frente. estaba recostada de un Satomovil, intentado revivir en su memoria lo que había pasado en la última hora.

Frente a ella, Bolin y Mako hablaban con una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabello negro y ondulado recogido, supuso que era quien estaba a cargo, y la portadora de aquella voz extrañamente familiar, pero poco gratificante. La verdad era que le causaba mala espina. Al lado de aquella mujer se encontraba otra chica, más baja de estatura, y de cabello cobrizo, la reconoció enseguida, era Moi.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la ingeniera con ojos llenos de preocupación, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo un poco desorientada. Y me duele la cabeza. — Respondió por inercia, seguía analizando la escena que tenía delante de ella. —¿Tú como estas? — Le devolvió la pregunta.

—He tenido días peores. — Sonrió. — Sobreviviré. Tienes cortes por todo el cuerpo. ¿Quieres que te consiga agua para que sanes tus heridas? — Preguntó la ingeniera, siempre tan atenta.

—Mi chi de agua está bloqueado, no creo que pueda hacer Aguacontrol hasta mañana. — Respondió despreocupada. —¿Quién es aquella mujer? — Preguntó con curiosidad. Asami sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago.

—Es Kuvira. La mujer que quiere quitarle el puesto a Beifong. — Respondió con naturalidad.

Korra decidió acercarse.

—Y no quiero que se entrometan más en asuntos oficiales, poco me importa que se crean los héroes y salvadores del universo, este mundo hace mucho que no necesita a un avatar, mucho menos a todo un team. Pudieron haberlo arruinado todo. —

—Si, señor…— Respondió Mako, de mala gana. Esto le iba a costar caro.

—Con todo respeto…— Comenzó a decir Korra. Asami intentó detenerla, sin mucho éxito.

—Teniente Kuvira. — La maestra tierra sonrió. —Puede llamarme, teniente Kuvira, avatar. —

—…Kuvira. —No le daría el gusto. —Soy Korra, y preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre. —El avatar sonrió. — De no haber sido por nosotros, los tres cabecillas hubieran escapado. En vez de estar como un lindo adorno dentro de sus patrullas, lo que supongo hará que quede muy bien parada delante de sus superiores. Debería estarnos agradeciendo. — La teniente frunció el ceño. —Además, algo está mal. Había una cuarta persona…—

—No sé en que clase de mundo de fantasía vive, Avatar. Pero de no haber sido por mis fuerzas especiales no hubieran conseguido nada. Eran cuatro personas, aficionadas...

—No somos…— Intento refutar.

—…Siguiendo a una organización criminal, ¿a espera de qué? si ese grupo criminal decidía atacar de nuevo como sucedió en el palacio de eventos ¿quién los iba a detener? — Kuvira estaba empezando a subir la voz. —¿Ustedes cuatro? ¿Contra cientos de maestros? Creo que le tiene mucha sobre estima a sus habilidades, Avatar. — Su tono era altanero.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz. —

—Korra…— Asami la tomo por el brazo. —Ya sabes cómo es esto. No tiene caso que discutas con ella.

—Señorita Sato. — El tono de voz de Kuvira había cambiado por completo, a uno más respetuoso al dirigirse a la ojiverde. —Lamento que tenga que presenciar este tipo de discusiones. — Se disculpó. —Así como lamento que se vea involucrada en este tipo de incidentes. Como comprenderá, esto es trabajo para la policía, entiendo que quiera ayudar, pero este es mi trabajo. Usted se sentiría igual de molesta si yo quisiera entrar a su empresa a decirle como tiene que construir un nuevo auto. —

—No hace falta que me dé explicaciones, teniente. — Respondió la ingeniera, tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Esas dos se conocen? —Preguntó Bolin a Mako en un intento de susurro que todos pudieron escuchar.

—Teniente. — Repitió Kuvira con ironía. Todos habían ignorado la imprudencia de Bolin. — Por esta vez, si tengo que permitirle que me llame así. — Comentó.

Korra frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, ¿qué se supone que significaba? La teniente dio media vuelta sin decir más nada y se retiró. Moi quien había estado todo el rato en silencio a su lado la iba a seguir, pero se detuvo en seco y cuando Kuvira se había alejado lo suficiente y se volteo.

—Yo si creo que fueron de mucha ayuda. Pero la teniente es demasiado orgullosa y testaruda para admitirlo. Gracias. —Comento aquella chica con una mirada repleta de inocencia y una sonrisa sincera. —Además me alegro de verte. — Dijo esto último dirigiéndose únicamente a Korra. —Espero que alguna vez podamos vernos en otras circunstancias que no involucren el trabajo. — concluyó dándose media vuelta y marchándose.

—¿Y ustedes dos, también se conocen? — Preguntó de nuevo el maestro tierra.

Asami miró a Korra expectante.

Mako también pareció curioso, pero con algo más de disimulo.

Y Bolin clavaba su mirada sin pudor alguno.

—Cuando estuve en el reino tierra. — Era lo único que se atrevería a decir, así que decidió cambiar de tema. —Algo va mal. Había cuatro personas en el balcón del almacén, no sólo tres. —

Aquel comentario había despertado el interés de todo.

—Y eran seis los que se reunieron aquella noche que nosotros los seguimos. — Continuó Mako.

—Pero nadie más salió por un costado, como los otros tres. — Intervino Asami. —Seguí sus movimientos todo el tiempo, sólo salieron tres personas. ¿Segura de que había alguien más? —

—Muy segura. —

—¿Creen que debamos darle esa información a la teniente? — Pregunto el maestro tierra.

—¿Es en serio? Ni si quiera me prestó atención cuando le dije que había alguien más junto a los tres cabecillas. —

—Pero tu amiga parece si escucharte. — Se apresuró a decir Bolin.

—O quizás la teniente escuche a la señorita Sato. — Ironizó Korra.

—Mako. —Intervino Asami. —¿No te suspendieron verdad? —

—No. —

—Entonces podrías intervenir. Interrogarlos tú mismo o… — La ingeniera bajó la voz. Se sentía observada. — Al mirar alrededor, divisó a un hombre, con el uniforme verde oliva de los policías que acompañaban a Kuvira y bandas metálicas en sus hombros observándolos. Todos lo notaron.

—Deberíamos continuar esta conversación en otro lado. — Se apresuró a decir Mako.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Casi una hora después del incidente se encontraban en el pequeño apartamento que compartían los hermanos. Se habían asegurado de que nadie los siguiera, habían puesto algo de música y Bolin les había ofrecido una cerveza, que sus dos amigas y su hermano decidieron rechazar.

—Korra, ¿Por qué no te has sanado? Tu camisa sangra. — Comento el mayor de los hermanos, mientras señalaba su costado.

—Y tu cara es un asco. — Continuó Bolin.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó al ver su camisa. No se había percatado de ello. —El estúpido bloqueador de chi apagó mi agua control. Mañana me encargaré de eso, aunque deberían prestarme una camisa. —Comentó.

Asami soltó un interminable suspiro. —Para mañana puede que sea tarde. ¿Mako tienen un botiquín de primero auxilios? —

—En el baño. —

—Vamos. — Asami tomó a Korra por el brazo y la llevo hasta el baño. —Siéntate. — Ordeno, mientras buscaba en la repisa el botiquín.

—Vamos, Sato. Si querías encerrarte conmigo en una habitación solo tenías que pedirlo. — Dijo Korra con un tono divertido. Asami sonrió.

—Eres insoportable, ¿Lo sabias no? — Ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Korra sólo sonrió. La ingeniera se dispuso a limpiar con cuidado las heridas en su rostro, parte de su labio inferior y su ceja derecha habían sufrido cortes.

—Fuiste muy descuidada. — Comentó la ingeniera.

—Tienes razón, hace muchos años que no me enfrentaba a una pelea de verdad, me confié. —

—¿Me estás dando la razón? ¿Eso lo aprendiste en estos últimos años? ¿O los acólitos del aire te lavaron el cerebro antes de mandarte de regreso a casa? — Se burló.

—Supongo que se llama madurar, tranquila, a ti también te llegara el momento. —

—¿De madurar? Lamento informarte que ese momento llegó hace mucho tiempo. —

—No. — Hizo una pausa para esperar a que la ingeniera la mirara a los ojos. — De darme la razón en todo lo que te he estado diciendo estas últimas semanas. —

La ingeniera arqueo una ceja, y dejo caer una gota de alcohol en una de las heridas aun abiertas del Avatar. Causando que este se quejara.

—No juegues conmigo cuando te tengo a mi merced. — Aquel comentario había sonado con un sentido totalmente alejado del contexto en el que se encontraban. — Ahora quítate la camisa. — Korra abrió los ojos como platos, se empezaba a sentir nerviosa. — Tengo que curarte las heridas del cuerpo. —

Asami sonrió, Korra había caído como tonta. Y ahora sus mejillas se encendían como una ráfaga de fuego.

—Eso es una propuesta indecente. — Dijo, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Vamos, Korra. Debajo de esa camisa no hay nada que yo no haya visto ya. —

—Me temo, mi querida Asami, que si te vas a topar con algunas cosas que no habías visto. — Respondió al momento que se deshacía de su camisa.

Dejando semidesnudo el torso de Korra, lo único que la cubría eran aquellas vendas que utilizaba para sujetar sus senos, siempre que sabía que terminaría metida en alguna situación donde necesitaría un mejor dominio de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! — Exclamó la ingeniera al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir la ojiazul.

Cicatrices, morenotes, quemaduras, cortes. Su abdomen, su espalda, sus costados.

—La mayoría son de los entrenamientos. — Comentó Korra, con tranquilidad, mientras se daba la vuelta para que Asami empezara por la espalda.

—Wow, si que fueron duros contigo. —

—Y que lo digas. La mayoría fueron en el reino tierra y la nación del fuego. Las tribus agua y los nómadas aires no son tan duros en este tipo de cosas. — Asami empezó a curar sus heridas. — Gracias al agua control la mayoría desapareció, y las otras parecen menos grabes de lo que en realidad fueron. — La ingeniera no decía nada. — Lamento que tengas que ver eso, se lo mucho que amabas mi espalda y mi abdomen, y ahora están arruinados. — Bromeó.

—No están arruinados. — Comentó con un tono de nostalgia, sin tomar en cuenta que era una broma. Mientras delineaba algunas de las marcas con sus dedos, causando que Korra se estremeciera. — Los sigo amando. — Concluyó, mientras tomaba algo de alcohol con un algodón y lo utilizaba para limpiar la herida sangrante. Lo que no le dio tiempo a Korra de pensar en lo que la ingeniera acababa de decir. Porque estaba muy ocupada soltando un grito de dolor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Por un momento pensamos que la estabas torturando. — Dijo Mako apenas volvieron.

Bolin le había prestado algo de su ropa a Korra para que se cambiara.

—Lo estaba haciendo. — Se quejó la ojiazul. —Esta mujer tiene manos de armero. — Señalo a Asami con el pulgar. —No de enfermera. —

El maestro fuego tenía una cerveza en la mano, había cedido ante la oferta de su hermano.

—¿"Esta mujer"? — La empresaria se sintió ofendida. — Soy ingeniera, no enfermera. Para la próxima asegúrate de conservar el agua control para después del combate. — La había reprendido.

—Yo también quiero una cerveza. — Dijo Korra, mientras hacía puchero. El menor de los hermanos sonrió.

—¿Y qué tal tú 'Sami? — Preguntó Bolin con un tono meloso.

—Yo paso, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina. — Respondió enseguida, pero como toda una señal del destino, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Todos hicieron silenció, esperando que la empresaria respondiera. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó, como siempre, el más curioso del grupo. Asami resopló con cansancio.

—Iroh se enteró de que estuve involucrada en lo de hoy. Está molesto, ya le dije que estaba bien, y que no había pasado nada, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró de que un maestro sangre usó sus habilidades en mi contra. Y ahora esta como loco. —

Todos hicieron silenció.

—¿Sabes qué? Te traeré una cerveza, te la mereces, y no acepto un no como respuesta. — Fue lo último que dijo el maestro aire antes de retirarse a la cocina. Asami no lo refutó.

Al principió habían hablado de lo raro y "fácil" que había sido todo. De la cantidad de mercenarios que habían sido reunidos, habían cometido demasiados errores juntos. Dejar los volantes, dárselos a tantos grupos criminales ¿No se imaginaron que alguien podía filtrarlo? Que sólo hubiera tres cuando corra vio a cuatro, y cuando Mako y Korra habían visto anteriormente a seis, algo estaba mal, y no podían bajar la guardia.

Pero luego de unas cuantas rondas de cervezas y de que Bolin encontrara una botella de Vodka, habían cambiado a temas más triviales.

—…Y así fue como lo mío con Ginger no funcionó. — Concluyó Bolin, estaba más hablador, y animado que de costumbre, intentaba poner al día a Korra. Era la primera vez que los cuatro se tomaban un tiempo para charlar juntos, desde que Korra había vuelto. —Y Mako no ha tenido suerte. — Seguía. — Sus conquistas no pasan de una noche, yo creo que tiene miedo al compromiso. —Mako fruncía el ceño y Korra y Asami reían.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Mako intentaba salir conmigo mientras coqueteaba con Asami, supongo que no es un chico de una sola chica. — Se burlaba la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

Mako fruncía el ceño, la habían agarrado contra él. —No es…— Intento decir, pero Asami lo interrumpió.

—Recuerdo la vez que Korra y yo estábamos en clase de algebra. Y Mako nos había enviado exactamente el mismo mensaje, decía algo como…—

—Nena, no dejo de pensar en…— Continuaba Korra.

—…Lo cálida que es tu sonrisa…— Decía Asami.

—…No puedo esperar para verla de nuevo. — Concluyeron ambas al mismo tiempo, en medio de carcajadas y burlas. El maestro fuego no hizo más que ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

Bolin rodeó a su hermano con uno de sus brazos, en forma de apoyo.

—Hermano, lo arruinaste. — Comentaba el ojiverde. — La sensual, educada, y refinada heredera de industrias futuro, por un lado. Y la salvaje, engreída y obstinada del avatar del otro. ¿Y no podías simplemente elegir? No, mi hermano quería tenerlo todo. Fuiste muy ambicioso, — Decía el maestro tierra.

—Ahora podría elegir. — Comento el maestro fuego, con atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Korra y Asami se miraron por un segundo, luego miraron al maestro fuego, volvieron a mirarse, asintieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—AHORA NO NOS INTERESAS. — Mientras seguían sumergidas en sus risas, que no tardaron en contagiar al menor de los hermanos.

Mako soltó un bufido, parecía estar molesto o resignado.

—Bueno, bueno. Mañana todos tenemos que trabajar. Si es que conservo mi trabajo. Deberíamos ir a dormir. — Mako se levantó, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Asami miró la hora en su teléfono, junto con sus innumerables llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

—Cierto, debería irme a casa. — La ingeniera se levantó y se dispuso a irse, Korra la tomo de la mano y Bolin habló.

—¿A esta hora y esas condiciones? Por su puesto que no, Mako y yo dormiremos en su habitación, y ustedes dos pueden quedarse con la mía. — Dijo el ojiverde.

—Sato, Bolin tiene razón. — Korra, jaló levemente a Asami, para que volviera al sofá, justo a su lado.

 _Olías a vodka, a esa crema que usas en tus manos después de estar toda la tarde trabajando en el taller y a aceite. Te sentaste de nuevo, y por un segundo me miraste, me pregunté si sentirías lo mismo que yo; que la zona en la que nuestra piel hacia contacto quemaba._

 _Bolin decía algo, Mako se quejaba, ambos nos veían, pero yo no los escuchaba._

— _Está bien, me quedo. — Dijiste. —Pero mañana me voy a primera hora, y es en serio chicos. — Sonreí._

 _La habitación de Bolin era tan él. Había posters de sus películas por todos lados, una cama grande, un televisor, era una habitación amplia y cálida._

 _En ese momento, me sentía con fuerza, me sentía con suerte, me sentía valiente. Probablemente aquello fuera por la cerveza y el vodka, pero no me importaba._

 _Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas me quedé de pie junto a ella. Tu paseaste por toda la habitación, y yo sólo te observaba._

— _No debí de haber aceptado ese trago, debí haber vuelto a casa. — Comentaste, cuando habías puesto suficiente espacio entre nosotras. Quería preguntar ¿por qué? Pero estaba embelesada, demasiado concentrada mirándote, como para articular palabra alguna. —Deja de mirarme así. — Sonreíste, mientras llevabas tu mano a tus ojos, para evitar mirarme también._

— _¿Así como? — Di un paso hacia delante, tan sutil y silenciosamente como el nivel de alcohol en mi organismo me lo permitía._

— _No va a suceder. — Sentenciaste, mirándome de nuevo. Di otro paso hacia ti. y volviste la mirada al piso, no querías mirarme._

— _¿Suceder qué? — Tercer paso, ya había recorrido la mitad del camino que nos separaba._

— _Por favor. — Suplicaste. Me detuve, pero después de unos segundos fuiste tú quien dio un paso hacia adelante. —Hemos bebido demasiado. — Te excusaste._

 _Di otro paso, a esta altura ya podía sentir tu respiración, el olor a alcohol en tu aliento_

— _Ere Asami Sato, nunca nada es demasiado para ti. Puedes tener lo que quieras, puedes desear lo que quieras. Puedes beber lo que quieras —Por fin me miraste, y entonces entendí porque no me habías mirado antes, porque tu mirada te delataba, tanto como la mía me había delatado a mí._

— _Pero hay cosas que no debo…— Di el último paso que nos separaba, y tú callaste._

— _Eres Asami Sato, puedes hacer lo que quieras. — Susurré. Y como si aquella fuera la señal que esperabas escuchar, me besaste._

 _Tus labios quemaban, una corriente electica recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta los tobillos. Tus brazos no tardaron en engancharse a mi cuello, y mis manos no tardaron en llegar a tu cintura para atraerte todavía más hacia mí. El sabor de tus labios era aún más embriagador que cualquier licor. Sentí el mundo desaparecer a mi alrededor. Olvide donde estábamos, olvide quienes éramos, que hacíamos. Deje de pensar, y sólo me concentre en besar. Tus labios habían pedido a gritos los míos, tus manos rogaban por el contacto con mi piel, el alcohol sólo te daba el valor suficiente para aceptarlo._

 _Tu lengua no pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, tal y como tú nunca pedías permiso para nada. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, bailaron, y se expresaron lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Mis manos, tan osadas como tu lengua, tampoco pidieron permiso para deshacerse de tu camisa, y guiarte hasta la cama. Mordí tu cuello, con desesperación, y tú dejaste escapar un gemido tan alto, que por un segundo pensé que Bolin y Mako podrían escucharlo, pero luego simplemente olvidé eso también, y no me importó, volví a tus labios, pero no encontré tu boca._

— _¡Demonios! — Exclamaste. Te alejaste. —Esto no…—_

— _Debería de estar pasando. — Concluí por ti, en un tono claramente irritable._

 _Me diste la espalda y te sentaste en la cama._

— _Hemos bebido de más…. Y…—_

— _Oh, no. No hagas eso. — Te corte. —No pongas una estúpida excusa. Querías… Quieres que pase, tanto o más que yo. —_

— _No…— Trataste de decir algo, pero no te deje._

—… _Estés sobria, ebria, molesta con tu… estúpido novio, o de buen humor. Nunca te ha costado decir que no, si no quieres hacer algo, simplemente no lo haces. Así que deja de fingir que el alcohol o cualquier otra cosa te nublan el juicio. — No había levantado la voz, pero mi tono era brusco._ _—Deja de justificarte._ _—_

— _Está bien. Tú ganas, si quiero. — Admitiste, de mala gana y molesta._

— _Estamos avanzando. —_ _Ironicé. Lo que estaba segura que haría que te molestaras más._

— _Pero eso no significa que vaya a pasar._ _—Sentenciaste_ _—_ _Y si pasara no significa que vuelva a haber algo entre nosotras. — Tu tono era tan mordaz como tus palabras. — Así que deja de actuar como si te perteneciera, o tuvieras algún control sobre mí. Como si supieras todas las respuestas… Como si… Como si me conocieras. —Empezaste a alzar la voz— Ya no lo haces. Te fuiste, Korra. Muchas cosas cambiaron, yo cambié, seguí adelante. Fuiste mi primer amor, por su puesto que sí, yo tampoco olvido de un segundo del tiempo que pasamos juntas. Siempre habrá una química entre nosotras, siempre me vas a importar. — Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero las contenías. No ibas a llorar, no ahí, no así —Pero seguí adelante. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar este estúpido juego. Porque me hace daño a mí, y te hace daño a ti. —_

 _—Yo no soy la única que lo esta jugando._ _— Me quejé, estaba tan molesta y dolida como ella._ _— O lo que me dijiste en el baño hace unas horas ¿qué?_ _— También había subido la voz_ _— ¿Ahora me dirás que no buscabas provocarme?_ _siempre lo haces. Me dices "no deber ser" me dices "aléjate de mi" Pero no quieres que lo haga._ _—_

 _—Entonces ambas deberíamos dejar de hacerlo..._ _—_

 _—Si es lo que quieres._ _— Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba tan cansada, tan agotada. tan herida por tus malditas palabras._ _No dijiste nada._ _—Nunca lo haces._ _— Susurre para mi._

Al salir de la habitación, Mako y Bolin estaban asomados desde la habitación contigua, Korra no sabía que habían escuchado. Pero, la verdad, no le importaba.

—¿Qué sucede? — Comento el mayor de los hermanos, parecía más desconcertado que el menor.

Korra no dijo nada, se dirigió directo a la puerta de salida, Mako trato de ir detrás de ella, pero Bolin lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Hermano, deberías dejarla sola. — Le dijo.

—¿Y Asami estará bien? — Preguntó el detective desconcertado. Su hermano lo jalo al interior de la habitación.

—Es algo en lo que no debemos interferir. —

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los hermanos despertaron Asami también se había ido.

* * *

Llegaron al final. ¿Se les paso rápido? lo se a mi también, lo bueno es que el siguiente capitulo esta adelantado. Espero conseguir tiempo pronto para volver a venir y subir el siguiente.

En fin, gracias a aquellos que siguen esperando pacientemente. Espero que este capitulo este a la altura, no se les olvide comentar, sus comentarios son el combustible que mueve mis dedos a la hora de escribir. Y aumentan mi inspiración en tiempos de bloqueo.

Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para escribirme al privado, de verdad, no saben lo mucho que ayuda su interes. espero que nos leamos pronto.


	14. Capítulo14: Fiesta en el templo aire P1

_**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Los extrañe un montón, en serio. Espero que no hayan pensado que abandoné, porque no lo he hecho, ni tengo planes de hacerlo. Y para muestra de eso, les vengo con un especial doble. Si leyeron bien, Doble. Dos capítulos al precio de uno. Tómenlo como un especial por la navidad, por año nuevo, o por el tiempo que me he estado tardando en subir últimamente, no lo sé. Pero el caso es que aquí están, dos capítulos.**_

 _ **Eso sí, no se olviden comentar cada uno por separado, que ¡vamos! Lo valen. Que se los digo yo, están muy buenos.**_

 _ **En el capitulo pasado hubo mucha gente que suele comentar que esta vez no estuvo. No se si se aburrieron de esperar, o están molestos conmigo por el tiempo que tardo y por eso no comentan u.u… no crean que no lo noto, hay muchos que suelen comentar siempre que en el capitulo pasado no aparecieron. Espero, verlos pronto por aquí comentando. Sin más que decir, los dejo con sus dos capítulos**_

* * *

Capítulo 14:

 **Mentiría si dijera que esa noche dormí algo. La escuche irse, y no fue hasta que escuche la voz de Mako que caí en cuenta de que habíamos estado gritando y probablemente nos escucharan. Pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Sabia de sobra que había sido dura con ella, que le había dado donde más le dolía, y que estaría molesta en serio. Pero todo esto me sobrepasaba, estaba cansada de su altanería.**

 **No, estaba cansada del inmenso control que seguía teniendo sobre mí. Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa era lo que más me molestaba.**

 **Lance una de las almohadas de Bolin contra la puerta, estaba molesta.**

 **Me fui antes de la primera luz del día, tampoco tenía ganas de cruzarme con los chicos en la mañana. Habría preguntas, miradas, comentarios, no quería tener que enfrentarme a eso. En el fondo esperaba que no entendieran de que se había tratado aquella discusión.**

 **Ese día fue igual de desastroso que la noche anterior. Discutí con Iroh por lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, le dije que no necesitaba un guarda espaldas (Ahora que estaba molesta con Korra y ella conmigo, menos) y que no dejaría de hacer las cosas que hacia para ayudar al avatar, independientemente del peligro que representaran. Fue una larga y dura discusión, pero al final supo que no había manera de hacerme ceder. Así que se fue de la oficina molesto.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa misma tarde habían confirmado la identidad de los tres cabecillas que habían capturado: Noatak era uno de ellos, él se hacía llamar Amon; era aquel hombre que quería invertir con industrias futuro y trabajar junto a la ingeniera, al que Asami le daba mala espina y había rechazado rotundamente; su acompañante de aquella vez era el segundo, aquel hombre sin control alguno, que se hacía llamar "el teniente" y cuyo nombre real aún era desconocido y su hermano Tarrlok el tercer cabecilla arrestado aquella noche.

Pero algo estaba mal, según el reponte policial, no había prueba de que aquellos tres hombres trabajaran con alguien más. Pero Korra y Mako habían visto a seis personas conspirar la primera vez, no a tres. Y Korra aseguraba haber visto a una cuarta persona la noche del arresto, la policía estaba pasando algo por alto. El informe decía que seguirían con los interrogatorios, pero no se esperaba conseguir algo más.

Apenas Iroh había salido molesto de su oficina, Opal había entrado. Llevaba con ella un frasco de agua, una aspirina, y una bebida energizante.

—Bolin dijo que quizás necesitaría esto. — Comento al momento que dejaba todo en la mesa. — ¿Quiere algo de desayunar? — Preguntó en tono dulce, Asami no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva.

—¿Bolin dijo algo más? — La empresaria analizó a su secretaria, buscaba un deje de sospecha en su mirada. Opal sólo sonrió reconfortante.

—Sí, que había sido una noche dura. Que probablemente también necesitaras a una amiga. Pero si lo prefiere, podemos discutir acerca de eso fuera de mi horario de trabajo. Señorita Sato. — Respondió, en el tono más profesional que pudo. Sabia de sobra que a La ingeniera no le gustaba mesclar las cosas.

Asami miro a su secretaria profundamente, quien a veces era su amiga. Se preguntó si estaría bien hablar de aquello con alguien. Se preguntó si Bolin ya lo sabía. Si le había dicho algo a Opal. Si en realidad no habían escuchado nada fuera de lo normal. Por un segundo también pensó si a estas alturas importaba. Pero no dijo nada de aquello.

—Pídeme un café. — Fue el único comentario de la empresaria. — Hoy probablemente me vaya temprano a casa. —

—Está bien, señorita Sato. — Opal suspiro resignada, asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

—Pero quizás debamos tomarnos algo mañana… — Hizo una pausa a espera de que su secretaria volteara —… Y hablar. —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las semanas siguientes fueron tan inciertas como poco productivas. Beifong estaba a punto de perder el mando de la comisaria, todo el mérito por capturar a los líderes de "el nuevo orden" había sido para Kuvira y sus oficiales.

—Un error más. — Había comentado el presidente Raiko. —Y considere su jubilación como un hecho. —

Habían mandado a Noatak y a su hermano a una prisión para maestros agua y al tercero, al que llamaban "El teniente" a la prisión de no maestros.

En las calles de Ciudad República se respiraba una falsa calma. Pero algo no estaba bien, y el team avatar lo sabía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iroh II no había aguantado más de tres días hasta que por fin había dado su brazo a torcer, dando su palabra de que entendería y apoyaría al cien por ciento aquella faceta de Asami totalmente desconocida para él. Siempre y cuando Asami prometiera que se cuidaría en todo momento.

En cuanto al avatar, la ingeniera no había tenido tanta suerte. Asami había visto dos veces a Korra en las últimas dos semanas; La primera vez, se habían cruzado en la comisaria, donde se limitaron a saludarse, Asami había entrado a hablar con Beifong y cuando salió Korra ya no estaba. Y la segunda vez había sido en uno de esos eventos sociales donde solían coincidir todos, donde habían intercambiado un par de frases formales delante del resto de las personas presentes, y luego nada. Asami sentía que Korra ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla en el transcurso del evento.

Se enteró por boca de Bolin que los padres del avatar tenían planeado regresar al polo sur, le habían pedido a Korra que se fuera con ellos, a lo que la maestra de los cuatro elementos había respondido: Que aun sentía que tenía que resolver lo que se había estado gestando en los últimos meses. No estaba tranquila con que la policía local casi diera por cerrado el caso, había algo más y ella lo descubriría. Que luego de darle una resolución más satisfactoria, quizás tomara la invitación de sus padres. Ellos habían respondido que la estarían esperando.

De resto, no sabía absolutamente más nada de ella. No se habían escrito, ninguna se había molestado en llamar a la otra. Era como si se hubiera marchado de nuevo, aquella idea hizo helar la sangre de la ingeniera.

Asami estaba segura que para estas alturas Bolin y Mako ya sabrían o sospecharían lo que pasaba o había pasado entre Korra y ella. Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos le había preguntado algo directamente a ella. Cosa que Asami agradecía infinitamente. Al igual que se agradecía a sí misma haber sido capaz de hablar acerca del tema con Opal y compartir con su secretaria y amiga, parte de aquel secreto que había estado guardando celosamente todos estos años.

Sin embargo, encontraba a Mako de vez en cuando mirándola con curiosidad, pero sin decir nada al respecto. Lo había notado algo distante, pero se repetía constante mente que aquel comportamiento extraño del detective tenía otra explicación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Aun no hablas con Asami? — La mención del nombre de la ingeniera hizo que a Korra casi se le cayera la enorme jarra de vino que estaba transportando.

—No. — Respondió apenas había recuperado el equilibrio.

—Vamos Korra, tienen que hablar. — El tono infantil del maestro tierra le resultaba irritante.

—Bolin. — Korra bajo la jarra y se detuvo. — Estuviste ahí, no finjas que no escuchaste cada palabra, porque estoy muy segura de que lo hiciste. No tengo nada que hablar con ella, y si tuviera algo que hablar con ella, estoy molesta así que no quiero hablarlo con ella. —

Korra continuo su camino hasta uno de los patios más amplios de la isla del templo aire.

—No lo escuchamos todo. — Se excusaba el ojiverde. —Solo lo suficiente para encajar las piezas y…—

—Bolin. — lo cortó. —No importa ¿sí? Lo que sea que hayan oído o entendido. No importa, es algo que ya quedó en el pasado. —

El maestro tierra había sido lo más prudente que su naturaleza le había permitido ser. Pero más allá de la inmensa curiosidad que aquel tema le causaba, sabia de sobra que su amiga necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que la había invitado a un bar de la ciudad, y después de un par de rondas, le había hecho _**La pregunta**_ directamente:

—Vamos, ve directo al grano. — Decía Korra. — Se porque me has invitado, así que pregunta lo que quieres saber. — Dijo por fin, resignada. Ya no había mucho que ocultar.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Asami? — El maestro tierra no había desaprovechado la oportunidad.

Korra le había contado gran parte, desde que estaban en el instituto hasta que se fue a entrenar, y luego de que volvió. Había omitido cosas como el beso que se dieron en el palacio de eventos, o lo que había estado a punto de pasar en su cuarto un par de noches atrás. Pero no hacía falta ser más astuto que Bolin para adivinar esas cosas.

Así que desde esa noche Bolin se había convertido en su confidente. Y como no, su conejero. Sólo que Korra se las había arreglado para ignorar todos y cada uno de sus consejos. Era raro que la maestra de los cuatro elementos aceptara algún consejo de alguien, siempre hacia lo que le parecía mejor a ella, y eso era algo que no estaba interesada en cambiar.

—Sirve para algo útil, y ayúdame con el resto de las cosas. ¿sí? Se supone que los maestros aire me ayudarían con los preparativos, pero están en su hora de meditación. Y Tenzin me ha dejado con todo. — Decía el avatar, mientras sacaba al ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y Asami vendrá? — Korra soltó un suspiro. Al parecer de lo único que Bolin quería hablar era, de lo único que Korra no quería.

—Supongo, todos vendrán. Es el aniversario del avatar Aang. — Ironizó.

Desde que Korra tenía memoria, todos los años en esta fecha, en la isla de los maestros aires Tenzin junto con su familia, incluyendo a la Gran Katara, Kya y Bumi, celebraban el aniversario del avatar Aang.

—Deberías hablar con ella. — Insistía Bolin, aquello ya estaba volviendo loca a Korra.

—¿Para qué? No me quiere cerca, porque "no deberíamos de…" entonces me alejo y ya, problema solucionado. No le hago daño, no me hace daño. No pasa nada que "no debería de pasar" y puede seguir fingiendo que es feliz con el intento de general— Ahora Korra acomodaba las mesas y Bolin se encargaba de las sillas.

—Es obvio que sólo dijo eso porque estaba molesta. Asami no puede vivir sin ti, y tú no puedes vivir sin Asami. Eso era obvio hasta cuando pensábamos que solo eran amigas. — Bolin volteo a mirar sobre su hombro, en donde descansaba su hurón de fuego. —¿Cierto Pabu? — El hurón de fuego asintió, con expresión de ni si quiera saber de que iba aquella conversación.

—Pues adivina: Ahora estoy molesta yo. Y yo no quiero hablar con ella, estoy en todo mi derecho de no querer hacerlo, así como ella estaba en el suyo al decirme todo lo que me dijo. — Hizo una pausa. — Y para tu información vivimos cuatro años la una sin la otra. — Cuatro años interminables. pensó — Así que ya demostramos que si podemos vivir la una sin la otra. —

Bolin suspiró resignado.

—¿Haz hablado con Mako? — El ojiverde al fin había cambiado de tema.

—¿Con respecto a qué? — Korra había alzado una ceja, con Mako si no había hablado de aquello. Aunque sabia por boca de Bolin, que además de haberse dado cuenta también, lo estaba llevando fatal.

—Había comentado antes de todo el drama, que quería traerte como su invitada… y que vinieran en pareja. —

Korra no pudo evitar reír, aunque se sentía mal por el maestro fuego. De cierta manera sabía que el detective había estado cortejándola desde que había vuelto a la ciudad, pero ella había mostrado cero interés en él.

—Pues no, supongo que después de todo el "drama" — hizo una señal de comilla con las manos. — No creo que quiera. Además…—

—Entonces puedes venir conmigo y Opal, así no te sentirás tan sola si Asami viene con el general, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. —

Korra volvió a reír, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

—Tranquilo ¿sí? Ya tengo con quien venir. — Korra le dedico una miraba cómplice a su amigo. —Soy el avatar, acompañantes me sobran— Había dicho aquello en tono de broma.

—Oh. — El maestro tierra estaba consternado. — Eso si que no me lo esperaba. —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—El General acaba de llamar, la está esperando en el estacionamiento. — Dijo Opal al entrar a la oficina de la ingeniera.

—Sí, lo sé acabo de decirle que me diera unos minutos más para enviarle este informe de progresos a Beifong. —

Asami se había metido de lleno en el trabajo. Llegaba temprano a la oficina, se iba tarde. O se iba desde temprano al taller y se quedaba hasta tarde. Había estado así desde el incidente en casa de Bolin. No atendía llamadas, no atendió a entrevistas, ni a los socios, ni a los inversionistas, aplazaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el contacto directo con terceros, casi parecía que se quería escudar detrás de esa nueva armadura que estaba diseñando para la policía de la ciudad.

Asami le había contado todo a Opal, de principio a fin. Como una gran bomba esperando a estallar, estalló. Pero no había dejado que Opal hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, sólo la había dejado escuchar. Al día siguiente Asami actuaba como si nada, cualquier intento de mencionar el tema había sido evadido, pero Opal de vez en cuando seguía intentando. Y sentía que ese era el momento perfecto.

Cuando Asami terminó de enviar el correo, Opal seguía ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó la ingeniera.

—¿Has podido hablar con ella? —

—No. — Respondió enseguida Asami, con un tono que denotaba que la conversación había terminado.

—Sabes que estará allá, ¿Verdad? —

—Sí. — Utilizo el mismo tono, y comenzó a ordenar su escritorio y recoger sus cosas.

—Sin contar los años que se fue a entrenar. — Opal hizo una pausa a espera de que Asami subiera la mirada. — ¿Cuánto fue el máximo de tiempo que estuvieron sin hablarse? —

Asami suspiro.

—Nunca paso más de una semana. — Su tono había cambiado, estaba bajando la guardia. —No soporto su indiferencia. —

—En parte te lo tienes merecido. Fuiste muy dura con ella. ¿Siempre eres así con ella? Me sorprende que te haya tenido tanta paciencia. — Opal se acercó y se sentó frente a la ingeniera.

Asami frunció el ceño. Quien le hablaba ahora era su amiga, no su secretaria.

—Ella tampoco es fácil de tratar. — Se defendió la ingeniera. —Yo si que le he tenido paciencia a ella, ¿Ahora estas de su parte? — Asami alzó una ceja, desafiante.

—No estoy de parte de ninguna. A decir verdad, a ella no la conozco lo suficiente. Pero a ti sí y según lo que me contaste tú has cometido tantos errores como ella. —

—Pero eso ya no importa. — Asami había terminado de recoger sus cosas. —No importa los errores que hayamos cometido, o quien cometió más errores que la otra. Nos guste o no, ambas tenemos que seguir adelante. —

—¿De verdad crees eso? —

—Por su puesto. — Respondió sin pensarlo. Como si fuera una respuesta que llevaba meses ensayando.

Opal se levantó, y negó con la cabeza, como si aquella conversación no tuviera ningún sentido.

—He trabajado lo suficiente para usted señorita Sato. — De repente el tono de Opal volvía a ser el de su secretaria y no el de su amiga. —Como para saber cuándo dice algo con tanta convicción que intenta mentirse a usted misma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aunque era el aniversario del avatar Aang, aquella reunión tenía un tono casual. Korra agradecía poder llevar jeans oscuros y su chaqueta de cuero. El cabello que ya se notaba un poco más largo que cuando llegó: suelto; Y se había saltado por completo la fase de maquillaje.

Había estado en la isla desde temprano, ayudando a Tenzin y a Pema en todo lo que podía. Después de todo la celebración giraba en torno a su vida pasada.

—Si llevaras una guitarra cualquiera creería que eres una estrella de rock. — Comentó Meelo, el tercero de los cuatro hijos de Tenzin. Y Korra se sintió alagada con aquel comentario.

—Y tú pareces todo un maestro aire de la isla. — Dijo la morena en respuesta, haciendo que Milo se sonrojara.

—Pero es que soy un maestro aire de la isla. — Se quejó.

—Exacto. — Korra sonrió

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando. Los primeros en aparecer habían sido la familia de Tenzin, Su madre y sus hermanos habían llegado todos juntos mucho antes que los demás invitados, y habían compartido. Korra se alegró de ver a Kya de nuevo, había sido una de las maestras más amables que había tenido en sus años de entrenamiento.

Ya entrada la noche, los primeros en aparecer fueron Bolin, Opal y Mako. La pareja parecía muy alegre y animada, todo lo contrario del maestro fuego. Lo primero que hizo Bolin después de saludarla fue mirar a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

—¿Y donde está? — Preguntó. Sin tomar en cuenta que su hermano acababa de soltar un bufido. —Tu acompañante misterioso, ¿Dónde está? —

Korra trato de no sonreír, más por respeto al detective que por alguna otra cosa.

—Aún no llega. —Fue lo único que dijo.

La gente fue llegando poco a poco, mientras se acababa la tarde para dar paso al anochecer más gente iba llegando con cada barco que iba y venía del puerto de ciudad republica a la Isla.

Y como era de esperarse Asami no tardo en aparecer. Vestida con su paleta habitual de colores, con un outfits casual, pero que seguía siendo elegante. Un vestido que no desentonaba con el tono ligero de la ocasión, el cabello suelto que caía a ambos lados sobre sus hombros, tacones no muy altos y maquillaje ligero a excepción de su boca, pintada con un rojo intenso. Venia sujetada del brazo del general, con tanta firmeza que Korra temió por el pobre brazo del general.

—Si me disculpan, iré a pasar algo de tiempo con Tenzin y su familia, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Kya. — Se excusó Korra al momento que veía acercarse a la "encantadora pareja". — Hola, Sato. Buenas noches general. — Se limitó a decir antes de marcharse.

—¿Sucede algo con Korra? — Preguntó Iroh II desconcertado, por lo general Korra no perdía oportunidad alguna para molestarlo y sacarlo de quicio antes de retirarse, pero parecía que aquella noche seria la excepción. —Parece algo distante. — Comentó, como si aquello fuera una revelación.

Opal y Bolin se miraron intentando buscar en el otro algo con que responder. Mako miró a Asami como tratando de descubrir algo, luego a su hermano y por último soltó un suspiro. Y Asami se limitó a seguir con la mirada a la morena viendo cómo se sentaba en la mesa que compartía Kya con su madre, Ikki y Jinora. Y se unía a la conversación.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? — Preguntó el General, sintiendo que era el único que no estaba enterado de algo.

—Quizás sólo está algo nerviosa porque no ha llegado su acompañante. — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Bolin. Para darse cuenta tarde de que decir aquello había sido una mala idea.

Mako y Opal abrieron mucho los ojos con miradas desaprobatorias, para luego los tres voltear a mirar a Asami, en busca de alguna indició que la delatara, pero no encontraron nada, si a Asami le importaba o no, no lo había demostrado ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedes ir por algo de beber? — Preguntó la ingeniera a su acompañante, ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros. Mostrando una cálida sonrisa — De preferencia con Alcohol, tengo sed. — Iroh II asintió y se retiró enseguida a cumplir las demandas de su novia.

Apenas Iroh II se había alejado lo suficiente, volteo a ver a sus amigos.

—¿Podrían dejar de actuar a la expectativa? ¿Cómo si esperaran a qué el mundo explotara de un momento a otro? —

—Tsk. —Fue el único sonido que soltó Mako, quien parecía bastante incómodo. — ¿Te da miedo que Iroh se dé cuenta de algo? — Preguntó con algo de amargura impropia de él cuando se dirigía a la ingeniera.

—Mako…— Intentó cortarlo Bolin, pero el detective no se detuvo.

—Quizás deberías contarle de una vez lo qué está pasando. Créeme así no se llevaría una decepción como yo al enterarse que la chica que le gusta nunca podrá quererlo porque…—

Un fuerte sonido, y un escozor en su mejilla hicieron que el maestro fuego se detuviera. Y se diera cuenta que aparte de ser un idiota había sido un completo patán.

—No tienes derecho…— Empezaba a decir Asami. Y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Korra se levantaba de nuevo de la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo. — Comento ya en un tono más suave. Aun viendo hacia el lado al que Asami le había volteado la cara. —Sabias que me gusta Korra. Podrías al menos haberme advertido ¿no? Siempre lo supiste. Y aun dejaste que actuara como un idiota y me dejaste seguir creyendo que aún tenía oportunidad con ella. Cuando sabias de sobra que por quien babeaba era por ti. —

Korra había llegado hasta ellos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? — Preguntó, no había escuchado nada.

Mako se levantó sin decir nada y se fue.

—¿Alguien me explica? — Volvió a preguntar la morena, dedicándole una mirada a cada uno de los presentes. Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos.

—Deberías hablar con él. — Comentó el maestro tierra. Pero Korra miraba a Asami, esperando a que ella dijera algo. Veía el desconcierto en el rostro de la ingeniera, no sabía que ocurría exactamente, aunque podía imaginárselo, por un segundo pensó en decir algo más, algo que reconfortara a Asami, pero no lo hizo.

—Asami. — Dijo, en espera de que le ingeniera dijera algo.

—Cosas como esta. — Comentó por fin. — Fue el tipo de cosas que siempre trate de evitar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A Korra no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Mako. Estaba sentado detrás del templo aire, en una de las bancas que daban la vista al océano. Tenía una cerveza en la mano, se preguntó ¿de dónde la había sacado? Hasta donde sabia, en la isla sólo había vino.

—Fuiste un auténtico patán. — Comentó el avatar, cuando se había acercado lo suficiente.

—Sólo fui sincero. — Respondió a la defensiva. Tomando un trago.

—Le debes una disculpa. — El tono de Korra era mordaz. Tomó asiento al lado de su amigo.

—¿Y cuándo se disculparán conmigo, por todo el tiempo que se burlaron de mí? — Preguntó con amargura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—¿Qué a qué me refiero? ¡Por Raava! Korra, Deja de actuar como si no lo supieras. — Dijo alzando la voz. — Me gustas desde que estábamos en el instituto. —

—¿Hablas de cuando nos coqueteabas a ambas al mismo tiempo? — Se burlo la morena.

—No. — El maestro fuego negó con la cabeza. — Hablo de cuando maduré un poco más, y sólo me empezaste a gustar tú. — Dijo mirándola. — Y desde que llegaste, sabes que he intentado salir contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me interesa Asami. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que tú… qué ustedes…— Hizo una pausa intentando buscar las palabras. — Me siento como un idiota. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — Había bajado su tono de voz.

—No podíamos decírtelo. — Dijo al fin la morena, después de un silencio qué pareció interminable. — No tratábamos de burlarnos de ti. Sólo no podíamos. — Korra hizo una pausa. — En ese entonces, cuando todo esto empezó, era algo que ni nosotras entendíamos. Incluso ahora es algo que tampoco entendemos muy bien. Y no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue no poder contarles. No hablar de aquello con nadie, sentir que le ocultábamos a nuestros mejores amigos una de las partes más importantes de nuestras vidas. — Korra soltó un suspiro. — Lo siento, supongo que en parte tienes razón. — Hizo una pausa, luego continuo con un tono más calmado. — Pero eso no te daba derecho a decirle lo que le dijiste.

—¿Te lo dijo? — preguntó.

—Ella no, Bolin. — Aclaró. — Ella y yo no nos decimos mucho desde aquella noche en tu casa. — Ironizó.

—Seguro que lo resolverán. — Comentó con un tono amargo.

—Me gustaría creer eso. Pero es más complicado de lo que parece. — Korra tomó aire suficiente para poder decir lo siguiente. — Ella ahora esta con Iroh. — Soltó por fin. Ganándose una mirada expectante del maestro fuego. — Así que lo que dijiste estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Iroh no tiene por qué saber nada de algo que pasó hace muchos años. —

—Aquella noche en mi casa, no parecía que fuera algo que había pasado hace muchos a…—

—Pero lo es. — Lo cortó Korra. — Esa noche sólo habíamos bebido de más y… —

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Tampoco es como si fuera a ir corriendo a decirle algo al general. Sólo estaba molesto y dije cosas que no venían al caso. — Se excusó. — Sólo quiero estar solo un rato. —

Korra sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse con respecto a su amigo. Sólo era un hombre con el ego herido y el corazón roto, que había estado conteniéndose. Korra se preguntó si habría actuado igual en el instituto, si se hubiera enterado hace tantos años ¿También le hubiera reaccionado mal? O era el tiempo el que había empeorado todo. Independientemente de la respuesta, ya no podía cambiar el pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Korra se había ido muy molesta justo después de que Bolin le contara lo sucedido. Pude ver en su mirada como se contenía para evitar decirme algo que me hiciera sentir mejor. Seguía molesta conmigo.**

 **Había pasado ya un largo rato, Iroh había vuelto con dos copas de vino, al parecer era la gran atracción de la noche. El vino había sido preparado por los maestros aire. Me había quedado junto a Bolin y Opal, esperando a que Korra y Mako volviera, o al menos uno de ellos. Pero después de largo rato, aun no volvían.**

— **Te noto algo inquieta. — Comentó el general a mi lado, mientras buscaba mi mano para sujetarla. —¿Todo esta bien? —**

— **Por supuesto. — Sonreí para tranquilizarlo. — El vino está muy bueno. — Comente para todos, esperando que Bolin y Opal me respaldaran.**

— **Trajeron las uvas de un viñedo en la nación del fuego. — Opal fue la primera en responder.**

— **A mí me parece que está muy dulce. — Se quejaba Bolin, quien estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de bebidas.**

 **Pronto Iroh se unió a la conversación y se olvidó de que evidentemente estaba inquieta.**

 **La gente no tardó en llegar, todo el que era alguien en ciudad república y algunas personas que eran alguien fuera de la ciudad, estaban allí. La mayoría sólo por compromiso, y la otra parte disfrutando de la cordialidad que demostraban los maestros aires. Mesas llenas de comida estrictamente vegetariana, el vino, e incluso algunos postres, todo había sido preparado por los maestros de la isla.**

 **La música ya había empezado a sonar, era lenta e iba acorde con él ambiente de la isla, y aun Korra y Mako no aparecían.**

— **¿Quieres bailar? — Susurró Iroh a mi oído.**

 **Había estado muy atento desde la última pelea que tuvimos. Me había dado mi espacio, había respetado mis decisiones, e incluso se mostraba detallista y dedicado.**

— **Claro. — Le sonreí de nuevo y lo seguí hasta la pista de baile.**

 **Bailamos un rato. En la pista había unas cuantas parejas más, entre ellas Tenzin y Pema y Jinora con Kai, estos últimos hacían una pareja muy adorable, ambos se mostraban sonrojados y trataban de no mirarse entre ellos ni mirar alrededor. Los movimientos de ambos eran torpes, pero a pesar de todo eso, parecía que la estaban pasando genial.**

 **Me pregunté si serian el primer amor de ambos, a juzgar por sus edades y la manera en la que actuaban, supuse que sí. Podía sentir en el ambiente esa calidez, nerviosismos, valentía y miedo que te da esa primera persona por la que se te acelera al corazón.**

— **Me pregunto si nosotros nos veremos tan adorables. — Comentó el general, sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

— **No creo. — Respondí sonriendo. — No tenemos esa edad. Estamos ya muy grandes para que nos suden las manos, y sintamos que el corazón se nos va a salir por la boca con solo ver a esa persona, ¿no crees? — Respondí con toda la inocencia que fui capaz.**

— **Wow, cariño, ¿Sabes mucho de amores adolescentes? No sabía que habías tenido algún rollo en la preparatoria. — Su tono era jocoso, sólo estaba bromeando.**

— **Oh sí, tuve muchos amores de preparatoria. — Respondí sólo para provocarlo. Pero él lo notó.**

— **Pero supongo que ninguno fue tan buen partido como yo. — Su tono había sido el mismo, sólo estábamos bromeando. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo como "Por supuesto que no, ninguno" Pero las palabras murieron en mi boca. Me limité a sonreír, de nuevo y esconder mi rostro en su cuello.**

 **Me pregunté si alguna vez pensé en Korra como "Un buen partido" después de todo es el avatar. Siempre tendría que estar de un lado para otro, tiene responsabilidades más grandes que cualquiera aquí. ¿hubiera tenido tiempo para mí? En la preparatoria lo tenía, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Y yo? Que estaba tan llena de miedos y dudas aun en ese entonces, ¿Yo hubiera sido un buen partido para ella?**

 **Sacudí la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en aquello en ese momento.**

 **No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando. Cuando volvimos, ahí estaba Korra, junto con Bolin y Opal quienes reían. Y ella no estaba sola.**

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina el primero de este especial, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentarlo por separado y apresurarse a leer el próximo /o/**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Fiesta en el templo aire P2

Capítulo 15:

Moi estaba nerviosa. El viaje en barco hasta la isla hubiera sido un poco más grato de no ser por la compañía. No era que su teniente y el futuro esposo de la misma la molestaran. Pero sentía que estaba trayendo el trabajo a la isla, y en cierta forma la presencia de ellos cerca de Korra la incomodaba.

—¿Entonces estas saliendo con el Avatar? — La voz de Kuvira era grave y algo pesada.

—¿Pero es oficial? — La voz de Baatar Jr. Era más áspera.

—Sólo somos amigas. — Respondió la pelirroja restándole importancia.

—Pero te gusta, pareces una niña enamorada cuando estas con ella. — Comento la teniente. —Sólo no quiero que se entrometa en nuestras… Investigaciones—

—Yo sí se separar lo personal del trabajo, teniente. — El comentario de la Suboficial era cortante y provocó que tanto Kuvira como Baatar jr. Fruncieran el ceño.

—Sólo no olvides porqué estamos aquí. — Concluyó Baatar jr. En tono mordaz.

—Si, señor. — Concluyó Moi, mirando más a su teniente que a Baatar, como si fuera sido ella quien hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Korra y Moi habían pasado las últimas semanas en compañía mutua, Korra le había mostrado la ciudad, la había llevado a comer, la había invitado a un bar. Todo en las últimas semanas, hablaban seguido, y la pelirroja no perdía oportunidad de demostrar su claro interés por la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje en barco? — Preguntó la morena, tendiéndole el brazo a la maestra tierra.

—Tranquilo. — Respondió de manera forzada con una sonrisa. —Venía con algunos compañeros y con la teniente. — Dijo señalando sobre su hombro. —Ese es su prometido Baatar Jr. —

Korra puso mala cara, Moi sabía de sobra que la teniente le daba mala espina.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto de mala gana, mientras emprendían su camino al lugar de la reunión.

—Fueron invitados por Tenzin. Kuvira probablemente sea la nueva comandante de la policía, supongo que fue más por obligación. —

Cuando llegaron a donde Opal y Bolin se encontraban, estos parecieron muy sorprendidos.

—Chicos, les presento a Moi. — Dijo el avatar con cordialidad, mientras señalaba a su acompañante. — Ellos son Bolin y Opal. —

La pelirroja se presentó formalmente con los amigos del avatar y estos la recibieron lo mejor que pudieron. Al principio se percibía una leve incomodidad en el ambiente. Pero Bolin era hábil a la hora de romper el hielo, y Moi le seguía el ritmo muy bien, al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya todos habían entrado en ambiente, no era muy difícil establecer una conversación con la maestra tierra, era divertida, graciosa, elocuente y culta.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa, y Moi de vez en cuando participaba en la conversación. Pero también observaba. Korra trataba de disimularlo, pero Moi era muy perspicaz así que lo notaba. Korra de vez en cuando miraba a la pista de baile, y más concretamente a una pareja, el general y la ingeniera. La morena nunca le había hablado a Moi de la ingeniera, pero no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que algo ocurría entre esas dos.

—Korra es la que tiene el peor carácter del grupo. — Afirmaba Bolin.

—Te creo. — Se apresuró a decir Moi.

—No es cierto. — Negó Korra.

—Recuerdo que una vez estábamos entrenando en el reino tierra. — Korra trataba de leer en la mirada de Moi que historia contaría. — Y estábamos en uno de esos entrenamientos intensos donde hay como cinco o seis maestros de varios elementos peleando contra ella…—

—Oh, por Raava no cuentes eso. — La interrumpió la ojiazul apenada.

—Claro que lo voy a contar. — Respondió Moi entre sonrisas. — Todo iba bien, como siempre. Korra esquivaba algunos golpes y lanzaba algunos otro. Pero se distrajo, y uno de los maestros fuego quemó su cabello. — La morena se estaba sonrojando por lo que venía a continuación. —El avatar aquí presente se había hecho un nuevo corte de cabello hace solo dos semanas, y aquel maestro fuego acababa de arruinarlo. Korra estaba tan molesta…—

—…No lo digas. — Suplicó la morena.

—Por favor dilo. — Rogó Bolin.

—Estaba tan enojada que entro en estado avatar. — Las risas de Opal, Bolin fueron tan altas que casi toda la fiesta los había escuchado. Incluyendo por supuesto a la pareja que ahora se acercaba al grupo. La ingeniera y el General. — Y la cosa no terminó ahí. — Moi observo de reojo a Korra antes de continuar. — Korra quemó todo el cabello del maestro fuego, quien en ese momento lo tenía más largo que ella.

Las risas continuaron hasta que Iroh y Asami habían llegado.

—Sí, Korra siempre ha tenido un pésimo carácter. — Comentaba Bolin entre risas. Mientras Korra hacia mala cara.

—Y no eso que no la han conocido lo suficiente. — La voz de la ingeniera se hizo oír.

Moi fue la primera en darse cuenta de la mirada de incomodidad mal disimulada de la ingeniera. Su mirada se dirigió a la mano de Korra, ubicada en la parte baja de la espalda de Moi, luego subió directo al rostro de la maestra tierra, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos y dedicándole una sonrisa intransigente y por último dedicó la misma mirada y sonrisa a la ojiazul, quien le respondió con gesto igual de atrevidos y retadores.

Moi no sabia si el reto era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta, o simplemente habían aprendido a pasar por alto aquella tensión que esas dos generaban.

—¡General! — Comentó Moi demasiado animada para la comodidad de Korra y Asami.

—Oh, cadete Hóng. Sabía que estabas en la ciudad, pero no pensé verte aquí. Aunque debí imaginar que estarías con Korra. — Saludó el general de manera cordial.

—Ahora soy suboficial, general. — Moi se acerco y le tendió la mano. — No le gradecí por recomendarme a Zaofu después de lo que pasó. —

Iroh se veía levemente ruborizado, aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había pasado. Él era el que se había encargado de conseguirle a los cadetes expulsados un nuevo lugar para continuar su entrenamiento, había ayudado a Moi a entrar en la guardia de Zaofu.

—No tienes que agradecer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. — Respondió algo incómodo. Las miradas de todos los presentes era de desconcierto, en especial las de Korra y Asami.

—No sabía que habías hecho eso. — Comento Asami acariciándole la mejilla a su novio.

—Yo menos. — Agregó la ojiazul, mirando a Moi.

—Pensé que quizás él lo había comentado para que no te preocuparas. — Les respondió Moi a la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—La verdad es que no lo hizo. — La morena le dio una mirada al general. Y este la correspondió.

—No quería que pensaras que me debías algo. — El tono de Iroh II había cambiado.

—No te debo nada. — Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. — El comentario de Moi provocó que Korra y Iroh se sintieran como dos niños. Y que el resto de los presentes aguantara una risa inocente.

—Baatar. — La voz de Opal sacó a todos de la escena anterior, y siguieron la mirada de la maestra aire hasta el prometido de Kuvira. — Es mi hermano. — La voz de Opal salió casi como un susurro. — Ni si quiera sabia que estaba en la ciudad ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —

Opal no esperó respuesta de nadie, y salió al encuentro con su hermano.

—¿Debería ir? — Bolin de pronto se había vuelto serio.

—Deberías quedarte cerca. —Respondieron tanto Korra como Asami al unísono. Lo que provocó una sonrisa casi forzada en ambas.

Bolin siguió el consejo, así que siguió a Opal a una distancia prudencial.

—Parece un adolescente enamorado. —Comentó Iroh siguiendo con su mirada la escena. Ahora se encontraban sólo los cuatro. —Últimamente todos me parece adolescentes enamorados. — Dijo esto en tono divertido.

—¿Cual es la diferencia entre un adolescente enamorado y un adulto enamorado? —Preguntó repentinamente Korra, guiada por él comentario. —Cuando una persona enamorada tiene cara de idiota y hace idioteces por amor decimos que es un adolescente enamorado. Pero ahí esta Bolin, es un adulto enamorado. Lleva muchos años siendo un adulto, y ni si quiera en preparatoria cuando le gustaba una chica llego a comportarse como "adolescente enamorado" ahora sí, entonces ¿por qué le atribuimos el estar enamorados de esa manera a los adolescentes? —

Su comentario tenia cierta lógica. Y es que lo que decía tenia mucho de razón. Sin embargo, había algo de sentido común que obligaba a los presentes a intentar refutar.

—Pues, yo pienso que la diferencia esta en la seriedad. — Comenzó Iroh. — Yo estoy podría decir que estoy locamente enamorado, pero no tengo por qué comportarme como adolescente. Son etapas que uno va superando con los años. —

—¿Por qué no? El amor no debería tener un tipo de limite ¿o sí? — Y así había empezado otra discusión entre el maestro fuego y la maestra de los cuatro elementos. —¿O es que a partir de los dieciocho se debe seguir un código de conducto para cuando se esta enamorado? Pienso que nos hicieron creer que crecer y madurar era dejar de lado cosas que nos hacían felices, por cosas que nos hacían sentir más serios y seguros. Por consiguiente, cuando perseguimos esta felicidad ciega, somos vistos como adolescentes. — Iroh iba a decir algo, pero esta vez fue Asami quien interrumpió. A Moi le dio la impresión de quehabía tomado aquello personal.

—No, por supuesto que no se tiene que seguir un estándar o un código de conducta. Pero cuando creces y eres adulto aprendes a darle prioridad a otras cosas, dejas de guiarte solo por las hormonas y empiezas a pensar con la cabeza. No hay espacio para idioteces adolescentes, porque ya no eres un adolescente, eres un adulto con responsabilidades mucho más grandes que mantener una novia. — Moi estaba segura de que Asami había sonado más cortante de lo que quería.

—Pero no estamos hablando de dejar responsabilidades de lado. — Korra se oía más tranquila. — estamos hablando de lograr un equilibrio entre todo. Esa es la primera lección que te enseñan cuando eres el Avatar. — Sorió.

—Bueno. —Estaba vez era Moi quien intervenía, y al escuchar su voz, Asami posó sus ojos en ella, como si se le hubiera olvidado que se encontraba allí. — Yo pienso justamente eso. Encontrar a alguien con quien poder compartir responsabilidades y que al mismo tiempo te haga sentir como un adolescente, supongo que ese es el secreto, ¿no? —

—Pero eso es relativo. No es necesario actuar como adolescente... — El General tomo por la cintura a su novia y la atrajo hacia él. Gesto que tomó desprevenida a la ingeniera. —…Para tontear como jóvenes enamorados. — Concluyó mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su pareja. Acción a la que la empresaria ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar los ojos. Y que correspondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Korra en cambio, fingió demasiado bien que aquel gesto no la había incomodado en absoluto.

—Hablando de ironías. — Comentó Mako, quien caminaba hacia el grupo. —Gran Katara te busca. — Se dirigía a Korra. —

—¿Estarás bien sola o quieres acompañarme? — Preguntó el Avatar a su acompañera.

—Estaré bien por mi cuenta. Quería ir a saludar a algunos conocidos que no sabía que estarían aquí. — Respondió la pelirroja. Y Korra se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba Katara.

—Parecía que necesitabas ayuda. — Comentó la anciana cuando la morena tomó asiento. —Y yo necesito un favor tuyo. — Korra le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te dio una esa impresión? — Preguntó en tono jocoso.

—La tensión que ustedes cuatro despedían se podía sentir desde aquí, querida. —

—Lo que pasa es….—Empezó Korra.

—Oh Korra, no te molestes en explicarlo. Aunque estoy segura de que es una historia interesantísima. Me basta con ver las miradas, los gestos y sentir la energía que despiden. — Katara hizo silencio un momento y luego continuo. — Se me hace más divertido decirte lo que yo veo. —

—¿Y qué ves? — Preguntó la ojiazul con interés.

—Veo a una chica a la que le importa mucho lo que pienses o lo que veas de ella. Y eso le importa más que lo que pueda percibir su novio. Veo al general tan enamorado de esta chica que, o no se da cuenta de eso, o simplemente lo pasa por alto. Luego te veo a ti, esforzándote porque no te importe, un esfuerzo pésimo a mi parecer. Supongo que esto de disimular no es cosas de ustedes los Avatares, a Aang también se le hacía muy difícil. —

—Y la otra chica, ¿qué ves en ella? — Korra se refería a Moi. Katara sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.

—A ella no la veo. En como si simplemente no perteneciera al cuadro que estaba observando. —

—¿Y el príncipe sí? — Preguntó con algo de resentimiento.

—Míralo tú misma. — Katara señaló a la pareja, quienes ahora se encontraban solos. — Él se siente cómodo al lado de Asami. No es forzado, la quiere, y ella en cierta forma le corresponde y se lo permite. Han estado mucho tiempo juntos, es fácil verlo parte de su cuadro, de su entorno. — Korra sólo observaba en silencio. — Ahora mira a la chica. — Moi se encontraba a unos metros, hablando con algunos compañeros de la comisaria. — Está hablando con algunos chicos, y le sale muy natural, ellos la escuchan y corresponden las sonrisas y los comentarios. Pero cuando esta contigo es diferente, tú no la dejas pertenecer a ti, no correspondes el interés que ella te da, sólo lo moldeas o dejas que pase por un lado, o lo esquivas, en eso eres muy buena. Te vi hacerlo mucho cuando estabas en la tribu agua, dejabas que todo fluyera alrededor de ti, pero no a través de ti. — La morena seguía viendo a Moi interactuar con el resto. — Y cuando Asami esta cerca es peor aún.

—¿Por qué? — Korra miraba ahora a la anciana.

—Cuando estas con personas cercanas, Tenzin, Kya, Bolin, Mako. Es fácil sentirlos parte de tu entorno, porque tu ya se los permites. Es fácil verlos en el plano, porque tú los haces parte de él. Pero cuando esta Asami…— Katara hizo una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. — Ustedes tienen una energía muy fuerte, hacen su propio cuadro y no reparan en detalles, no reparan en nadie más. Suelen ser sólo ustedes, así estén molestas la una con la otra. Así ni si quiera se miren o se hablen, en el cuadro suelen ser sólo ustedes y el resto es un mero adorno, Iroh II es un adorno, gente como Bolin, Mako, Opal, son adornos. Y gente como Moi, a la que ni si quiera dejas pertenecer, suele desaparecer. Iroh es parte del cuadro porque Asami lo deja pertenecer, pero tú… es como si no quisieras que nadie más perteneciera, sobre todo cuando estas con Asami. —

Korra no sabía que decir.

—Probablemente haya divagado demasiado. — Dijo Katara soltando una risa traviesa. — Es una cosa que solemos hacer los viejos, perdóname si te he confundido. Quizás la mayoría fueron cosas sin sentido. — Concluyó. Pero tanto Katara como Korra sabían que no eran cosas sin sentido.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Tengo que dejar que Moi pertenezca? —

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Korra la miraba fijamente, buscando más respuestas. —Oh, vamos Korra. No seas tramposa. Yo soy una vieja, claro que tengo las respuestas a casi todo. Es parte de las ventajas de la edad. Pero no pienso dártelas, respóndetelas tu sola, y equivócate si tienes que equivocarte. Estas muy joven para tener las respuestas de todo. — La más joven sonrió, asintió y se levantó de la mesa. —¿A dónde vas? Aún no te he dicho para que te llame. —

Korra cayó en cuenta de que la mayor tenia razón. —Cierto, ¿Para que me llamaste, Gran Katara?

—¡ASAMI! — Llamó la mayor a todo pulmón. Lo que hizo que Korra palideciera. La ingeniera volteó enseguida, y fue al encuentro de la anciana Y detrás de ella venia Iroh II. —General, usted puede mantener su posición, sólo dispongo de los servicios de la empresaria. —Dijo en el tono más educado que pudo, haciendo que Iroh II se devolviera y que Korra aguantara una sonrisa. —Niñas, necesito un favor de ustedes dos.

—Para lo que necesites, Gran Katara. — Respondió Asami amablemente.

—Opal también debería ayudar, pero por lo visto esta un poco indispuesta. — Todas voltearon a ver a Opal, quien mantenía una conversación un poco forzada con su hermano. — Ni modo, no hay tiempo.

—¿Qué necesita, Gran Katara? —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quince minutos después Asami y Korra se encontraban sentadas en uno de los bancos de la zona este de la isla de los maestros aire, donde tenían una visión perfecta tanto de la mesa donde Kya se encontraba hablando con sus hermanos, como del rincón en el que estaba parada Beifong sola con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? — Preguntó Asami. Quien dudaba de aquel favor que les había pedido Katara.

—Definitivamente no lo es. — Respondió Korra. —Pero para serte sincera, me gustaría que lo fuera. Quizás así Lin deje de ser tan cascarrabias. —

—Sino sale bien, estaremos en problemas. —

—Saldrá bien. — Korra había dejado caer su mano sobre la pierna de Asami, en un gesto descuidado y sin dobles intenciones. — Lo siento. — se apresuró a decir al momento de darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Supongo que es hora entrar en acción. — Comentó la ingeniera, restándole importancia a aquel gesto. Se levanto y fue al encuentro con Beifong.

Korra suspiro profundamente y ella se dirigió hasta le mesa en la que se encontraban los hermanos. De camino le pareció ver a Moi y a Iroh II caminando hacia una de las partes más solitarias de la isla, pero al momento no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Deberían tratarme con respeto porque en mi vida pasada fue su padre? — Preguntó Korra al sentarse junto a los hermanos.

—Ni lo sueñes, mocosa. — Bumi fue el primer en responder y el resto de los presentes se limitó a reír.

—Tienes menos de mi padre, que Bumi. Y eso Korra, es mucho decir. — Comentó Tenzin en tono desentendido, haciendo que todos a excepción del hermano mayor rieran.

—Una vez hable con Aang, a través de Korra. — Empezó a contar Kya. — Es lo más que jamas te parecerás a nuestro padre. —

Los tres comenzaron a hablar de manera animada. Mientras Korra seguía muy de cerca los movimientos de Beifong y Asami, quienes se habían acercado a una de las mesas donde se encontraban las bebidas de la fiesta.

Lin estaba dándole la espalda a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, así que no había notado la presencia de Kya, y Kya le estaba dando la espalda a dicha mesa, así que no había reparado en Lin.

—Kya, escuche que estabas trabajando en unas nuevas técnicas de curación, que reduce considerablemente el tiempo de regeneración de heridas grandes. — La mirada de Kya brillo de tal manera que Korra supo que había Dado en el blanco. Aquel era un tema del que Kya se moría de ganas por hablar.

—Lo increíble del caso no es el tiempo que tardan en sanar… sino el hecho de que se regeneren…—

—Antes de que sigas, ¿Por qué no vamos por unas bebidas? — Se apresuró a decir el avatar. — ¿ustedes quieren algo? — Preguntó a los otros dos hermanos. Ambos asintieron, y Kya se levantó de la mesa.

Kya estaba tan inmersa en explicar como funcionaba dicha técnica, que ni si quiera se molesto en voltear a mirar el lugar al que se dirigían, veía fijamente a Korra, quien le correspondía la mirada con un inmenso interés en lo que esta tenia que decir, gesto que le dio la confianza suficiente a Kya pero sumergirse en una explicación minuciosa y detallada.

Para cuando llegaron a la mesa, Kya se había puesto inconscientemente a espaldas de Beifong. Y ninguna de las dos había reparado en la presencia de la otra. Korra hizo una señal a Asami y esta asintió. Acto seguido fingió tumbar un vaso con vino en la ropa de Lin.

—¿Qué demonios, Sato? —

—Oh, comandante. Lo siento mucho. — Kya se volteó al escuchar aquella voz. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con la comandante pegando el grito al cielo.

—Vamos, Sato. No parecen cosas tuyas. Mira como haz dejado mi…—

—¿Lin? — La voz de Kya salió como un susurro, haciendo que Beifong se volteara al encuentro de quien había mencionado su nombre.

—Kya. — Respondió esta con voz más seria, pero igual de sorprendida.

—Vaya que Sato, sí que arruinó tu uniforme de gala. — Comentó en tono divertido. — Vamos al baño, con un poco de agua hasta un maestro agua novato podría sacar esa mancha antes de que se seque. Yo puedo ayudarte. — Dijo sin pensarlo.

—Pero…— Había un rastro de duda en la mirada de Lin. —No hace falta Kya, no quiero causarte molestias. —

—Los años en vez de ablandarte sólo te han hecho más terca ¿no? — El tono jocoso de la maestra agua hizo que la maestra metal frunciera el ceño.

—Es sólo que…— Beifong no sabía que decir. — No hemos hablado en años… ¿Y ahora por causas del "destino" estas justo cuando necesito una maestra agua? — Algo había hecho clic en el cerebro de Beifong y probablemente en el de Kya también.

—Asami, casi se me olvida. Mako nos estaba buscando, algo acerca de una foto grupal. — Korra se apresuro a decir la primera tontería que cruzó por su cabeza.

—Cierto. — Asami había abierto mucho los ojos. —Hace muchos años que el team avatar no actualiza su foto grupal. Deberíamos irnos. — Siguió la ingeniera lo mejor que pudo. — Lo siento mucho Lin, si quieres podemos continuar esta charla luego, lamento mucho lo de tu uniforme de gala. — La empresaria tomó a la maestra de los cuatro elementos por el brazo y ambas se alejaron a paso apresurado de aquella escena.

Kya empezó a reír, una risa que había estado conteniendo salió sin pudor alguno.

—Esas dos, definitivamente son un caso perdido. — Dijo Kya, entre risas. —No pueden ni si quiera arreglar sus propios problemas. Pero aquí están, intentando arreglar los problemas de los demás. —Seguía riendo

—¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que acaban de hacer? — Comentó Lin de malhumor.

—Por su puesto que no. Pero me parece un lindo gesto. —

—A mi me parece un claro abuso. — Decía Lin en tono mordaz.

—Vamos, Beifong. No seas tan tozuda. Las chicas hicieron un gran esfuerzo. Llevamos toda la noche dándonos miradas discretas, pero ninguna había reunido el coraje suficiente para acercarse a la otra. — Lin había empezado a sonrojarse, cosa que causo de nuevo risas en Kya. — Así que deja de quejarte tanto, y déjame ayudarte a que tu Uniforme de gala no quede arruinado. —

Lin Beifong dejó de quejarse. Y decidió seguir a su vieja amiga hasta el baño, para intentar recuperar no sólo su uniforme de gala, sino con un poco de suerte una vieja amistad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Korra y Asami en su intento por huir de aquello que habían causado, desaparecido de toda mirada, y se encontraban en algún lugar cerca de una de las muchas mezquitas de meditación que se encontraban en la isla de los maestros aire. Al detenerse debajo de ella, comenzaron a reír como dos niñas que acababan de cometer una travesura.

—Beifong va a matarnos. — Comentaba Asami entre risas.

—Pues debería agradecernos, le acabamos de hacer el mayor favor de su vida. — Respondía Korra compartiendo la misma risa inocente.

Después de un rato de risas, quedaron en silenció. Se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

—No quiero pasar veinte años sin dirigirte la palabra. — Las risas habían cesado. Y la sorpresa invadió la escena al ser la ingeniera quien había hablado.

—Creo que fueron más de veinte años. — Comentó Korra.

—Ya estuvimos cuatro años sin saber la una de la otra. Creo que eso ya es suficiente para el resto de mi vida. — Asami estaba siendo sincera.

—Kya se casó en el reino agua. ¿Lo sabias? — Preguntó Korra. Asami se había dado cuenta de que Korra le estaba dando un rodeo a sus comentarios, pero de momento no le importó.

—¿O sea que Beifong no tiene oportunidad alguna? Que desperdicio de travesura. — Asami reposo su peso en el muro de la mezquina. Y Korra se sentó sobre él.

—Murió hace unos años. — Aquel comentario se ganó la atención de la ingeniera. — Katara siempre dijo que Fiona, la esposa de Kya fue la esposa perfecta. —

—¿Se casaron de verdad? — Korra asintió. — ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —

—En el mundo espiritual ¿No lo sabias? Las personas del mismo sexo, alrededor de las cuatro grandes naciones y a lo largo de los años se casan en el mundo espiritual. Donde no se está uniendo a dos personas en matrimonio como "Marido y mujer" sino que se unen dos almas como "almas gemelas" sin importas el sexo, la religión, o la nacionalidad. Los amantes prohibidos suelen unir sus almas en el mundo espiritual. —

—Si que hiciste tu tarea. — El avatar sonrió.

—Aprendí mucho sobre todo en estos cuatro años. Katara siempre dijo que Fiona fue la esposa perfecta. Pero que no era el amor de la vida de su hija. Gran Katara tiene un olfato increíble para ese tipo de cosas. —

—¿Ahora me dirás algo sobre Iroh? O ¿sobre algún comentario que te hizo acerca de nosotras? — Aquel comentario en otra ocasión, habría hecho que Korra se molestara. Y Asami lo sabía. Pero Korra sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco quiero pasar veinte años sin hablar contigo. Para mí, cuatro años también fueron suficientes, y estas ultimas semanas fueron una tortura para ambas. No engañamos a nadie. Bolin me lo decía ayer, no podemos vivir la una sin la otra. — Asami sonrió con indulgencia. — Pero ¿Sabes qué tampoco quiero? Ver al amor de mi vida casarse con alguien que va a estar limitado solo a ser "el esposo perfecto" y nada más que eso. — Korra bajó del lugar en el que se había sentado. No esperaba respuesta alguna, se disponía a irse. —Creo que de por si nadie quiere ver al amor se su vida casado con alguien más. —

—¿De qué hablas? Iroh y yo no tenemos planes de casarnos. — La morena le daba la espalda.

—Es demasiado egocéntrico que pienses que estoy hablando de ti al referirme al amor de mi vida — Bromeó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

—Dudo que estés hablando de Mako, o incluso de tu acompañante. — Bromeo Asami.

—O puedo simplemente estar divagando y no hablar de nadie en concreto. — Se defendió la ojiazul. Quien había decidido volver a la fiesta. Pero Asami la detuvo.

—A veces tus divagaciones me asustan. — Korra volteo y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad.

—A mi me asustan más que a ti, créeme. — La ojiazul se zafó con delicadeza del agarre de la pelinegra y volvió a la fiesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. — Iroh parecía severo.

—Pues busca la manera de que te lo parezca, porque nos estamos quedando sin…— Moi se calló en secó al percatarse de que Korra se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Parece que interrumpo algo. — El tono de la ojiazul buscaba ser cortante.

—Sólo nos poníamos al día. — Se apresuró a decir el general.

—Me preguntaba que tal me había ido en Zaofu. — El tono de Moi era menos forzado.

—Bueno chicas, yo les doy su espacio. Es bueno verlas juntas. — Korra no supo si aquel comentario había sido dicho con buena intención, o con toda la ironía del mundo.

—No lo soporto. — Soltó la morena cuando el general se alejó lo suficiente.

—Tu no soportas a nadie, al menos Iroh II no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces. Su único defecto es ser demasiado correcto. — Lo defendía la pelirroja.

—Por su culpa te expulsaron de la academia, ¿O se te olvidó? —

—No fue su culpa, fue mía. Yo sabia exactamente las consecuencias que habría si me descubrían en tu cama, y no me importó. El general me consiguió una nueva academia después de lo sucedido. Y la verdad no me fue nada mal, al final del día estamos aquí ¿no? — Su tono era insinuador.

Korra suspiro. — Supongo. —

—Eres demasiado distante. — Se quejó la menor mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo que causo que la ojiazul sonriera.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Bolin, Mako y Opal. Opal parecía molesta, Korra supuso que había ido mal la charla con su hermano, pero no quiso preguntar. Bolin seguía intentando hacerla sonreír, sin mucho éxito. Pero al Avatar le pareció lindo el simple hecho de que lo intentara.

Hablaron un rato, Moi y Mako se llevaban increíblemente bien, habían estado cultivando una relación amistosa desde que habían estado trabajando en la misma comisaria. Mientras el maestro fuego y la maestra tierra compartían anécdotas Korra observaba su entorno. Lo primero que divisó fue a Iroh y a Asami bailando en todo el medio de la pista de baile. Se les daba muy natural estar juntos. Inconscientemente Korra recordó algo que había visto una semana atrás, pero no quería pensar en aquello, no en ese momento, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza y logró apartar esos pensamientos.

En otra de las esquinas, cerca del templo aire logró divisar a Kya y a Lin. Y por primera vez en su vida parecía que Lin no estaba tensa. Fue la primera vez que vio a la comandante con los hombros relajados y sonriendo de vez en cuando. En una de las mesas más cercanas se encontraba Katara riendo con sus dos hijos y Pema. Kuvira, dos mesas a la derecha estaba sentada con el hermano de Opal, y parecía estarlo observando todo, tal y como Korra lo hacia, aquello le pareció incómodo. Y por último divisó a Jinora, ella, Kay y los más jóvenes del templo tenían su propia fiesta detrás de la casa de Tenzin, Korra supo enseguida que ellos eran quienes habían conseguido la cerveza.

Korra siguió observando todo un rato más. Había muchos rostros conocidos, y otros que no tanto. Y ahí fue cuando se sintió en casa de nuevo. Se preguntó si así habrían sido el resto de las fiestas que se había perdido, si alguien la había extrañado o la habría echado en falta. Se preguntó si su presencia hacia algún tipo de diferencia aquella noche. Por alguna razón estaba dubitativa. Había estado divagando demasiado.

—Parece que tenemos que acercarnos. — La voz de Bolin sacó al Avatar de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sera que alguien tomó en cuenta mi recomendación del karaoke y Iroh va a ser el primero en cantar? — Bromeo Mako. Pero por su puesto que no era eso, Korra sabia que no era eso.

—¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? — Iroh se encontraba tomando de la mano a Asami en el medio de la pequeña tarima que Korra se había tomado la molestia de armar aquella mañana.

No sabia como, pero había terminado siguiendo a sus amigos hasta tener la cercanía suficiente como para escuchar y ver a la perfección la escena que se estaba efectuando.

—Demonios. — Susurro la ojiazul. Ganándose la atención de Mako, Bolin, Opal y Moi. Quienes voltearon a mirarla.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Bolin.

—No me interesa lo que tenga que decir, ya me contaran. — Se apresuro a decir, mientras buscaba como salir de ahí.

—¡Korra! — Mako la tomó del brazo. —¿Qué sucede? — El detective sabia que algo estaba mal. La morena lo miró por unos segundos, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

—Nunca pensé que haría algo como esto. — Empezó a hablar Iroh. — Pero supongo que son las locuras que la gente hace cuando esta enamorada. — Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Negro como el cabello de Asami.

Las miradas fueron del general a la ingeniera, y luego algunas fueron a Korra. Incluso Asami quien estaba parada en el escenario buscó la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, los cuales no tardó en encontrar. "Lo sabias" era lo que decía la mirada de la ojiverde. Llenos de reproche, por la conversación que habían tenido hace menos de una hora. Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

—Pero aquí estoy. — La voz de Iroh hizo que todos fijaran su atención en él de nuevo. — Sabia que serias un problema. Una mujer tan libre y propia como tú…—

Korra no se quedó. Sabía lo que venía después, había visto a Iroh II una semana atrás en una joyería, donde había estado comprando un anillo. Después de aquello no fue muy difícil imaginar cuales eran sus intenciones. Aquella noche había querido llamar a Asami, escribirle, invitarla a salir, o a huir. Pero no lo hizo.

Aquella escena había sido reproducida en su mente una y otra vez. Iroh pidiéndole matrimonio a Asami, la había imaginado de mil maneras distintas, en mil escenarios. Al ver llegar a Iroh y a Asami aquella noche había pensado que quizás el General ya lo había hecho, pero había comprobado, gracias a su conversación de hace un rato, que Asami ni si quiera tenia idea de las intenciones de Iroh. Pero sabía que ocurriría pronto. En el fondo sabia que Iroh no desaprovecharía un evento publico como este, es un general, es el príncipe de la nación del fuego, tenía mucho que demostrar.

Korra camino hasta un rincón alejado de la isla, donde no podía escuchar nada más que las olas golpeando contra la roca. Pensó en saltar e irse nadando hasta la ciudad o hasta el polo sur. Pero una voz la detuvo.

—Así que ella era la chica. — Moi la había seguido. Y se había acercado lo suficiente.

—¿La chica? — Preguntó Korra curiosa, nunca le había hablado a Moi de Asami, mucho menos de "una chica".

—Sí, la chica. Siempre supe que había una chica. No soy tan idiota. — Comentó algo ofendida. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

—¿Ah sí? —

—Sí, por favor era obvio. Siempre fuiste tan… distante. Incluso cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Se. Cada vez que descubrías algo nuevo, o llegabas a un lugar que te parecía increíble. Cada vez que te pasaban cosas geniales. Siempre estaba esa mirada. — Moi miraba al vacío, como si recordara cada momento en el que había visto a Korra hacer eso. Ambas se sentaron al filo de la isla, con las piernas guindando al vacío. —

—¿Qué mirada? — Preguntó Korra.

—A veces pienso que eres tonta, o muy ingenua con respecto a ti misma. — Moi hizo una pusa. — Esa mirada de estar pensando en alguien más, como si quisieras estar en ese lugar increíble con alguien más, o como si quisieras compartir aquello con alguien más. Al principio pensé que eran cosas mías, pero al pasar el tiempo entendí que efectivamente había alguien más. Siempre había alguien más en tus pensamientos. Por eso tenia miedo de besarte aquella noche. — Soltó un poco apenada. —Tenía miedo de que después de besarme volvieras a tener esa mirada. O que esperaras que al abrir los ojos yo me convirtiera en ese alguien más. —

—¿Y la tuve? ¿Busque a ese alguien más en ti? —

—No. No apareció. Ese día sólo me mirabas a mí, ese día sólo fui yo ante tú mirada. Y fue así el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntas. — Moi sonrió. Korra iba a hablar, pero la pelirroja no la dejó. — Cuando llegué a Ciudad Republica pensé que quizás podía ser igual. Luego vi como la mirabas, aquel día que chocamos por accidente. Y por Raava, como no mirarla Así. ¿Quién diría que la chica seria Asami Sato? ¡Por todas tus vidas pasadas! Ella es perfecta. —

—No lo es. — Refutó la ojiazul.

—Cállate, lo es. Hasta yo se eso. —

—Pues no lo es, tiene más defectos de los que puedas imaginar. —

—Los defectos que puedas tener no importan cuando eres Asami Sato. —

—Touché. — Aceptó el Avatar.

Y Moi soltó un largo suspiro. Y por primera vez se permitió mirar a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

—La miras como si te doliera. — Korra iba a decir "Me duele" pero las palabras murieron en su boca. — La ves como si no existiera nada más y eso es frustrante. — Moi desvió la mirada de nuevo. — Y ella… Ella te ve como si le pertenecieras. Como si fueras de su propiedad. Pero a la vez te deja libre, es extraño. ¿Puedes ser libre y pertenecer a alguien al mismo tiempo? —

—Supongo que esa es la idea, ¿No? — Ambas se quedaron en silencio, por un rato.

—¿Lo vale? — Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Importa? Se va a casar con Iroh, lo sé. Así que ya no importa. — Su voz sonaba tranquila, demasiado para alguien que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

—Eso no lo sabes, ni si quiera has escuchado qué dijo. —

—Dijo que sí. Y si no lo ha hecho, lo hará. —

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? —

—Es lo que siempre ha querido. Un esposo perfecto, que pueda presumirle a la prensa. Con una gran carrera, que la quiere, la entiende, y que no se fue. Es lo que todos esperan de ella, es lo que incluso ella misma ha estado esperando. — De nuevo aquel tono estoico.

Moi no dijo nada, siguió mirándola por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Luego sujetó una de sus mejillas con su mano y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Korra cerró los ojos para recibirlos y la correspondió por otros pocos segundos que también se hicieron eternos.

—Y dime ¿Vuelvo a tener esa mirada? ¿Busco a alguien más en ti? — Preguntó la maestra de los cuatro elementos al separarse.

—Creo que tú conoces mejor que yo esa respuesta. —

* * *

 _ **YYYY aquí termina. Supongo que más de uno querrá matarme. Pero ténganme paciencia, ahorita es que viene lo bueno. No se olviden de comentar, todo es bien recibido. Comentarios, criticas, consejos, quejas, preguntas, teorías conspirativas, saludos, TODO, repito TODO. Así que no dejen de comentar, mis dedos necesitan ese hermoso combustible llamado "Review" sin más que decir, espero que nos volvamos a leer este año. Los quiero.**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Sato: Tiempo a Solas

Hoolaaa. ¿Me extrañaron? Tanto como yo a ustedes, lo sé. Felices fiestas, Navidad, año nuevo, reyes, todo eso que celebren en su pequeño rincón del mundo.

Aquí esta un capitulo nuevo, y super especial, porque además de que es el más largo hasta ahora, viene con una pequeña sorpresa, pero ya les hablare de eso al final, no los entretengo más.

* * *

Capítulo 16:

Al bajar del escenario Asami se sentía sofocada. No lo había visto venir hasta que Iroh II había sacado aquella cajita. Se sentía consternada, veía como irreal todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

—Necesito un momento a solas. —Dijo con su sonrisa más impecable, dejándole un beso al general en la comisura de los labios. — Todo esto me tomó desprevenida. —

Al alejarse unos cuantos pasos, Opal fue a su encuentro.

—Lo manejaste muy bien. — Susurró Opal sólo para ella.

Asami la miró detenidamente, había una pregunta en sus ojos, todos sabían cual, pero Mako fue quien respondió.

—Sato. — Llamó su atención. Para luego señalas detrás de una arbolada.

No hizo falta que se dijera nada. Bolin y Opal fueron al encuentro del príncipe de la nación del fuego, distrayéndolo así para que Asami siguiera el camino señalado por el detective.

Asami había visto a Korra irse, y segundos después había visto a Moi ir detrás de ella, acción que incomodó a la ingeniera más de lo que quiso admitir. No era la pelirroja quien debió ir tras Korra, muy dentro de ella deseaba haber sido ella misma, pero no podía, no en ese justo momento.

Al llegar, había divisado primero a la maestra tierra que al Avatar, cosa que la había molestado aún más. Pero nada se compararía a la rabia que se convirtió en tristeza al darse cuenta de que la dos personas a las que estaba mirando se acababan de separar de un beso.

No había terminado de procesar la escena cuando un ruido a sus espaldas captó su atención.

—Wow. Eso si que es un giro inesperado. — Asami no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la había seguido hasta que esa persona habló, como una sombra entre los árboles, causándole escalofríos, pero no miedo.

—Eres la persona que menos esperaba encontrar aquí. — La voz de Sato era fría y cortante.

—¿Así que siempre tuve razón con respecto a ti? — A diferencia de Asami, esta persona parecía divertirse con cada palabra, e iba directo al grano.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando. — Asami no dejaba de observar a la pareja que tenia al frente.

—Sabía que habías estado con una mujer eso era obvio, aunque no quisiste admitirlo aquella noche. — Asami iba a decir algo, pero la sombra no la dejó. — Mi sorpresa es que esta chica haya resultado ser el Avatar, apuntas alto Sato… Te lo dije aquella vez en…— Un sonido proveniente del lado contrario en el que se encontraba la sombra hizo que esta se callara y acto seguido desapareciera.

—¿Hablabas con alguien? — la Voz de Mako era tranquila.

Asami continuaba absorta en la misma posición mirando a la pareja que se encontraba a unos metros frente a ella. Ambas miraban al vacío, quizás estuvieran hablando, o habrían entrado en un silencio incómodo. No lo sabía. El viento soplaba demasiado fuerte como para poder escuchar.

—Conmigo misma, supongo. — Respondió después de un largo rato.

El detective notó enseguida que la ingeniera estaba inmóvil, miles de cosas deberían de estar pasando en aquel momento por su mente.

—La quieres… De verdad lo haces. — Fueron las palabras de su amigo.

—Es más que eso. — Salió de su garganta. Como si aquellas palabras quemaran por dentro.

—La amas. — Afirmó Mako. — Posiblemente de la misma manera en la que ella te ama a ti. — Comentó como si lo entendiera, y eso molestó a la ingeniera.

—No sabes nada de eso. — Empezó. — No tienes ni idea de nada, de lo complicado qué es, de las cosas que hemos pasado, de cuando se fue…— Hizo una pausa, casi como si quisiera llorar, pero era Asami Sato, y no lo haría. —

—No, no lo sé. Pero ¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado saberlo. — Asami se tomó un momento para despegar los ojos de la pareja y mirar a su amigo. — Sami, eres mi amiga. — Sus palabras eran más suaves que hace unas horas. — Pude haber estado ahí para ti, o para ambas, podías haberme contado lo que sucedía. No, no lo sé. Pero si puedo imaginarme que es cargar con un secreto así y todo lo que implica. Y sentirte solo, y ahogarte en tus propios pensamientos por no querer contarle a nadie. — Asami ya no podía contener las lágrimas. — No tengo ni idea, eso es cierto. Pero vi la mirada en el rostro de Korra cuando Iroh sacó esa cajita negra, y veo tu mirada ahora que la ves con alguien más. Y son la misma mirada. —

—¿Qué mirada? — Preguntó.

—La mirada de alguien que se rehúsa a ver a la persona que ama con alguien más. —

—Puede que tengas razón. — Dijo casi resignada, sin ánimos, ni fuerzas para refutarlo o negarlo.

—De ser así hay una cosa que no entiendo. — Mako hizo una pausa. Y Asami le dio toda su atención.

—¿Qué? —

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Iroh que no? — Asami iba a responder, pero otra voz los interrumpió.

—Asami, Iroh te esta buscando, esta preocupado de que la propuesta haya sido mucho. — Era Bolin, quien observo la escena, incrédulo.

Mako tenia su mano puesta en el hombro de Asami, quien hacia todo lo humanamente posible para no llorar, mientras de fondo se veía a Moi y a Korra sentadas en el borde de la isla.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó el recién llegado.

—Lo estaré. — Respondió la ingeniera con solemnidad, limpiándose de los ojos las lagrimas que no lograron salir del todo, mientras guiaba a sus amigos con paso firme hacia la fiesta de nuevo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iroh II estaba inquieto. Era muy raro ver al General de esa manera, lo habían educado y entrenado para que aparentara nunca estar inquieto, o nervioso. Pero cuando se trataba de la ingeniera, nunca había podido disimularlo.

—¿Estabas preocupado, cariño? — La voz taimada de la ingeniera lo hizo sonreír y suspirar aliviado. Venia seguida de los dos hermanos. Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa en la que había estado esperando el príncipe de la nación del fuego junto con Opal.

—La verdad es que si, contigo nunca se sabe. — Respondió con aquel tono jocoso suyo. Y le dio la bienvenida a la mesa, con un beso fugaz, pero seguro.

Luego de un rato sentada con su novio y sus amigos había logrado romper la tensión de las horas anteriores, y al fin podía sentir que casi estaba disfrutando la noche. Aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran hasta cierto punto puestos en Korra, y no dejara de buscarla, sin mucho éxito, entre la gente. Había visto a Kya y a Lin entrar a la casa de Tenzin, a Katara contarles una historia a sus nietos, y a Kuvira irse más temprano de lo esperado con su prometido. Se preguntaba que había pasado entre Opal y su hermano, pero sabia que no era el momento de pregunta.

—Iré un momento al tocador. — Comentó la ingeniera, levantándose de la mesa.

Inconscientemente buscó a Korra con la mirada en el camino, pero no estaba. Vio rostros conocidos a lo largo del trayecto, Bumi en alguna clase de competencia de velocidad con su hermano, y a Kay en una esquina solo. Pero no estaba la ojiazul… ni la pelirroja, por un momento creyó que se la encontraría en el baño, pero aquello tampoco sucedió.

Al volver a la mesa junto con sus amigos estaba decepcionada. Pero su expresión cambió a la de sorpresa cuando se percató de que el General no estaba.

—¿A dónde se fue Iroh? Espero que no haya ido a buscarme al baño. — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en tono de burla. Pero su sonrisa cambió en el momento en el que todos se miraron las caras, ninguno parecía querer responder. —¿Qué sucede? — Esta vez su tono era menos divertido. Pero aun así nadie respondió.

Asami empezó a buscar con su mirada alrededor hasta que los vio, Iroh estaba hablando con Korra. Se habían separado lo suficiente para que nadie más los escuchara. Pero ni si quiera se habían molestado en ocultarse, la primera reacción de Asami fue ir hacia ellos, pero se detuvo después de un par de pasos y comenzaron las dudas. ¿Debería ir? ¿Estarían hablando de ella?

De nuevo, como parecía haberse vuelto costumbre aquella noche las dudas se adueñaron de ella. Esto empezaba a cansarla, a frustrarla. La seguridad que normalmente la acompañaba se había esfumado y eso la molestaba, otro sentimiento que también había tenido muy presente.

—No es ni lugar, ni momento para hablar de eso. — Pudo leer en los labios del General.

—No me importa. — Respondía Korra, quien parecía estar molesta.

—No creo que debas interrumpirlos. — No notó a la pelirroja hasta que escucho su voz y se atravesó en su camino.

—Tú no eres la persona más indicada para decirme que debería, o que no debería hacer. — La voz de la ingeniera era fría, y su mirada gélida la complementaba.

Asami intento rodear a la chica, pero esta volvía a obstruir su camino. Una y otra, y otra vez.

—Lo sé, sé que soy la persona menos indicada para eso. Pero debes darles unos minutos. — La sola voz de la chica irritaba de más a la ingeniera.

—Sólo déjame seguir mi camino ¿sí? — Y su voz lo hacía notar en cada silaba.

—¿Puedes esperar solo unos minutos? —

Asami ya se había cansado, estaba en su límite. Aquella chica no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Que Korra estuviera hablando con Iroh no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Todo lo que había pasado aquella noche tampoco le agradaba lo más mínimo. Las ultimas semanas, la propuesta de matrimonio, el regreso de Korra, estaba cansada de las dudas, los problemas, las interrogantes, las miradas de sus amigos. Se sentía agotada física y mentalmente, por un momento pensó en escapas, huir, irse lejos, dejarlo todo atrás…

—Hey, Sato. — La voz de Korra la había traído a la realidad. — No la pagues con ella, sólo me hacia un favor. — Sonaba más tranquila, mucho más que ella.

Pero Asami ni si quiera se molesto en responderle, o en mirarla. Sólo quería irse. Y eso hizo. Dio un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con el general, se sujetó a su brazo y le dijo que se sentía indispuesta. Fingió cansancio, depositó un beso en sus labios, y le sonrió como si todo estuviera bien. Él le creyó. Pero Korra, quien se había quedado fijamente observándola, no lo hizo. Ella sabia que Asami no estaba bien. Hizo ademan de acercarse, pero Moi la detuvo. Le susurró algo al oído y al final, Korra la dejó marchar.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iroh había dejado a Asami aquella noche en su casa, y aunque había insistido para quedarse, la ingeniera se había negado rotundamente alegando que necesita estar sola. Así que el General cumplió sus deseos, al volver la mañana siguiente la mujer no estaba. Había dejado una nota, simple y sencilla, pero totalmente clara y directa:

 **Necesito unos días para alejarme y pensar. No me busques, estaré bien.**

 **La única persona que puede contactarme es Opal, y sólo en casos de**

 **emergencia o para cosas que tengan que ver con el trabajo.**

 **Así que no intentes sacarle información.**

 _ **Asami Sato.**_

Sólo cuatro líneas, era la única "explicación" que alguien como Asami Sato le daría jamás a nadie.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **No quería huir. Pero era una necesidad. Por primera vez estaba dejando que todo me absorbiera. No pasó cuando sucedió lo de mi padre. No pasó incluso cuando Korra se fue. Pasaba ahora. Ahora, cuando ya había dejado muchas cosas atrás. Ahora, cuando juré más nunca mezclar sentimientos. Ahora, cuando creí haber superado al primer amor de mi vida y haber encontrado alguien con quien creía que sería suficiente para mí.**

 **Tenía algunos lugares para escapar. Pero no quería lujos. No quería el ruido sofocante de la ciudad. Quería paz. Quería apreciar que se siente estar sola, sin tener que esperar algún mensaje, o una llamada, reuniones o trabajo. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que había estado manejando por horas, dando vueltas. Al final decidí ir a la cabaña a la que iba con mi madre de pequeña; a la misma con la que me había perdido un par de días con Korra en una de nuestras aventuras. Y aquí estaba, volviendo, pero sin ellas.**

 **Al bajar del automóvil, agarro las pocas bolsas que pasé comprando por el super, lo suficiente para sobrevivir quizás una semana, con mi poco apetito tal vez dos o tres. todo en modo automático. Hasta no estar dentro no me iba a permitir llorar. Al menos eso debía intentar.**

 **La cabaña era una de las pocas cosas que me hacía sentir a mi madre cerca. Cuando peleaba con papá era su sitio favorito para desaparecerse. Era divertido para una pequeña de seis años en ese momento, podía estar al aire libre con mamá, explorar como si fuera una niña grande, independiente… Hasta que llegaba la noche. Subo unas pocas escaleras y me quedo parada en la puerta, pensando.**

 **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me detiene?**

— **Ya basta de pensar, Asami — Me digo.**

 **Abro la puerta. Lo primero que sale es el olor a madera**

 **Ese olor característico a castaño y olmo, conservando el calor agradable. Respire hondo tratando de inhalar todo el olor posible de la madera. Gracias a las ventanas amplias el espacio atrapaba una claridad increíble, por lo cual no necesitabas de una lámpara hasta bien entrada la noche. Doy unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa empotrada en una de las paredes; coloco las bolsas en la misma y volteo instintivamente a la puerta.**

 **Demonios. Ahí estoy, otra vez pensando en ella. Tenía la costumbre de cuando estaba con Korra, siempre era ella quien cerraba la puerta y yo volteaba, porque sabía que estaba sonriendo. Como si después de ese acto me raptara sólo para ella. Con desdén la cierro y paso el seguro. Algo tonto sabiendo que era imposible que alguien encontrara la cabaña y entrara, pero aun así lo hice.**

 **Otra de las cosas que me gustaba de ese lugar, era como el sonido quedaba atrapado, y como no dejaba que algún ruido de afuera entrara. Un sitio muy íntimo, un sitio muy mío.**

 **Como no tenía teléfono y tampoco algún reloj cerca, me obligué a desayunar un poco. Había estado casi doce horas sin comer, incluso más según mis cálculos mientras trataba de acertar que hora era ya. Todavía estaba sin apetito, pero al menos necesitaba hacer estómago. No había muchas opciones por lo que saqué dos rebanadas de pan y unté un poco de mantequilla. Agarré un vaso para servir zumo de naranja al natural y me dispuse a comer. Primer mordisco. Increíble. Jamás había experimentado que se siente que alguien te quite hasta el apetito. Sentía el pan raro, así qué lo pase con un sorbo de jugo. Segundo mordisco y ya sentía qué había comido demasiado; así qué repetí lo mismo. Ya para el cuarto mordisco no tenía jugo, pero casi todo el pan completo. Preferí guardarlo para después. No había manera de comer.**

 **Me dispuse a guardar la comida en los estantes y lo que necesitaba mantenerse frío en el frigorífico. Sacudí un poco el polvo de la pequeña cocina, guardé las mudas de ropa que había traído en la mesita de noche, conecté el teléfono de la cabaña y prendí la laptop.**

 **Mientras iniciaba sesión sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Una notificación de quién? ¿Algún correo de él?... ¿De ella? Conscientemente sabía que nada de eso iba a suceder e inconscientemente esperaba encontrar un "No te alejes, regresa". Al final, no había nada. Ni notificaciones, ni mensajes, ni una mierda. Hasta Opal había acatado claramente mis condiciones. Chequeé rápidamente la hora y apagué la laptop, marcaban las trece con veintitrés minutos.**

 **No quería huir...**

 **Quería llorar. Gritar. Mandar a la mierda a todos, apagar cualquier sentimiento hacia alguien. Qué difícil era dar ese primer paso. Abrir ese sitio que con años construí para guardar el dolor que sentía cuando me dejaron, cuando se fue y no se molestó em mirar atrás, cuando sentí que no era suficiente. Así fue como salí adelante. Mientras menos pensara en ello lo olvidaba más rápido cada día, más muchos proyectos que necesitaba para la Industria. Yo no mencionaba nada de lo que había pasado y las personas de mi círculo en esos cuatro años tampoco; hasta qué solo lo vi como algo pasajero. Un recuerdo, sin ninguna pizca de emoción. Y ahora, necesitaba sentir, necesitaba dejar de ser por un momento la persona fría en la que me convertí. Solo había dejado caer unas cuantas lágrimas mientras, e inmediatamente al darme cuenta dejé de llorar. Ser así agotaba mentalmente. ¿Como lo hacía?**

 **Busqué el libro qué había traído por si tenía tiempo de leer, y claro que lo tenía. Tenía suficiente para aprovechar cada hora. Fui hasta la cama y me senté en el medio, me puse cómoda y empecé a leer. No era la primera vez que lo leía, pero hace tantos años que no lo hacía que parecía como la primera vez. «El nombre del viento». Se había convertido en mi favorito. Me perdí en él durante unas 160 páginas, hasta el momento en el cual el protagonista hablaba de una chica y recordé a Korra.**

 **Él tenía su manera de describirla, así como yo lo hacía antes con Korra. Me puse en su perspectiva al tratar de buscar las palabras correctas para describir a tu primer amor, ese que te hace temblar, sonreír y suspirar de manera inocente. Sin maldad, sin segundas intenciones. Dejé que esos pensamientos surgieran con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar; y llegué al momento donde todo empezó. El día que casi le digo a Korra qué me gustaba.**

" **Estábamos juntas ese día, salimos a pasear de noche, tonteamos, reímos como apenas dos adolescentes con mucho por vivir. Yo estaba extraña porque tenía que decirle que alguien me gustaba y ella también había estado muy extraña. Me atraía pero era jodidamente difícil. Estuve días tratando de buscar el porqué, si estaba mal, si en realidad me gustaba una chica, pero no conseguía respuestas; y mientras más estuviese con ella al final nada me importaba. Llegando a casa empezaron esos nervios en mí y supe que ella lo sentía por cómo me miraba de reojo, juré que había escuchado como mi corazón casi salía de mi pecho por la manera en que sonreía, pero no decía nada. Tenía que actuar, decir algo, que ella me ayudara para yo sincerarme. Pero así era siempre, por más que ella supiera no iba a decirme nada. Ella siempre tenía que sacarme las cosas con cucharita porque yo no era esa típica persona que por más confianza te tuviera te iba a contar algo, y mucho menos algo como esto.**

 **Así que era mi turno de actuar. Era el momento. Me sentía preparada. Abro la puerta de la mansión y volteo sin mirarla.**

 **Mentira, toda esa seguridad me había dejado sola en el peor momento.**

— **Ehm... ¿Vas a dejarme entrar? — Preguntó Korra.**

— **Sí, claro. Pero antes, creo que necesitamos hablar. — Dije y por fin la miré. Jamás olvidaré esa pícara mirada que tenía.**

— **Pero... ¿Aquí mismo? A ver, te escuch... —**

— **Me gusta alguien. — Escupí. Recuerdo pensar que lo había arruinado todo.**

— **Guao. Así qué todavía la señorita Sato tiene sentimientos. — Korra empezó a reírse. Sabía que solo bromeaba. — ¿Quién es el afortunado ahora? — Si no hubiera sido tan ciega en ese momento, o si la hubiera conocido tanto como la conozco ahora; me hubiera dado cuenta de ese deje de tristeza en su voz y en su mirada.**

— **No sé cómo decírtelo — Digo. —Pero conoces a esa persona. Es complicado, porque no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar. No puedo decirte exactamente. — Ya había empezado a balbucear.**

 **Esperé que Korra entendiera. Cuando yo le decía algo respecto a alguien siempre fui específica con "chico", y nunca le había dicho "gustar" solo le decía que alguien me atraía o me parecía simpático, pero hasta ahí. Rece por Raava que entendiera, aunque no tenía pistas. Lo siguiente me hizo querer tragarme mis palabras y electrocutarla.**

 **La hermosa Avatar empezó a reírse fuertemente como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas. Me quedé mirándola sin expresión alguna, hasta que vio mi mirada y se calló en el acto. Todos siempre decían que era preferible recibir uno de mis golpes que esa mirada.**

— **Oh, Sato. Disculpa. No tienes porqué mirarme de esa manera. — Hizo puchero. Ya debía saber que no era broma lo que estaba pasando. — No es como si me fueras a decir que te gusta una chica — Y esa era la gota que había rebasado el vaso.**

 **Estaba molesta por su inmadurez, pero estaba dolida también y no sabía por qué. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía perder la compostura, así que me dejé llevar por la molestia y decidí jugar su juego.**

— **Por supuesto que no es una chica. — Hice una pausa intentando analizarla. —Pero me gusta Bolin. Y no sé cómo podría decírselo. —Su cara se había convertido en un auténtico poema, y yo era la autora. Fingí que revisaba la hora en mi móvil. — ¡Oh wow! ya es muy tarde y debemos descansar. Mañana hablamos tranquilamente, feliz noche, Korra—.**

 **Me volteo sin escuchar nada, ni siquiera su respiración. Cuando cierro la puerta me doy cuenta que sigue parada mirándome, apuesto haber escuchado como trabajaba su mente.**

 **¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer? Salta mi subconsciente. —Ella se lo buscó— Dije en alto. Como para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.**

 **Recuerdo que esa noche no cené. Fui directamente a mi cuarto y tomé un baño largo escuchando "Owl City"**

 **Mi teléfono no había sonado en todo ese rato o al menos yo no lo escuché, por lo que no presté mucha atención. Seguí acomodando cosas, bajé al taller para ver que hacía papá. Terminé ayudándole con uno de sus autos. Era tarde cuando terminamos así que me fui a acostar cuando llegó un mensaje a mi teléfono. Por la cantidad de mensajes pensé qué algo malo había pasado. Doce mensajes de Korra, cada uno con intervalos de cuatro minutos a excepción de este último.**

 **[No te puede gustar Bolin D= -K]**

 **[Sato, respóndeme, no juegues así e.e -K]**

 **[Asami. Es en serio. -K]**

 **[POR AMOR A RAAVA ¿ME PUEDES RESPONDER? -K]**

 **[Bueno, no respondas si no quieres, pero dime que estás bien. T.T -K]**

 **Korra parecía una niña por mensajes, era de expresarse mucho en ellos. Decidí ignorar todas las preguntas como bien sabía hacer y sólo respondí:**

 **[Estoy bien, estaba en el taller. ¿Moriste? -A]**

 **A los segundos llegó su mensaje.**

 **[No, pero casi. Dime qué es mentira. No te puede gustar él. -K]**

 **Mi sueño me vencía, pero tenía tanta curiosidad.**

 **[¿Por qué no? Es un chico sensible y divertido, además eres su amiga y lo conoces. Es una buena persona. -A]**

 **Escribí. No quería seguir más con el rollo, pero me lo debía, así qué lo mandé. Pasaron 5 minutos. Ninguna respuesta. Me estaba arrepintiendo de seguir siendo cómica cuando llegó su respuesta.**

 **[Porque no. Simplemente... No. No te puede gustar él. Dime qué te gusta otra persona. -K]**

 **Korra tenía inseguridad. Lo sentía. Pero... ¿Por qué? Ella no era una chica que dejara llevarse por ello. Además, era como si escribiera con miedo. Miedo ¿A qué? ¿Ver a sus amigos juntos? ¿No quería sentirse desplazada? ¿Tendría celos?... Celos. Celos de... ¿Verme a mí con alguien más? O quizás yo le gustaba. Me voltee para el otro lado de la cama a ver si encontraba más claridad para pensar.**

— **Yo no puedo gustarle a Korra. — Dije. Ella no ha demostrado nada, no ha dicho nada. Y recordé. Recordé como estaba actuando antes de todo aquello, y todos esos días procuraba no tocarme o permanecer tanto tiempo a solas. Tampoco buscaba mirarme directamente. Si, pero eso no daba indicios de nada. Capaz estuviera así por problemas familiares, o porque volvía a tener sentimientos encontrados hacia Mako.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Ella sabe que a mí no me gustan las mujeres. — Pero te gusta una, y es ella. Otra vez mi puto subconsciente haciendo de las suyas.**

 **Algo dentro de mi tuvo solo un poquito de valor para responder:**

 **[Pues no. Él no es. Es alguien más. -A]**

 **No quería saber su respuesta, así qué coloqué el móvil a cargar lejos de la cama. Volví a quedar absorta en mis pensamientos, ahora sí dejando que el sueño me llevara. Logré escuchar a lo lejos llegar un mensaje, pero caí dormida."**

 **Volví a la realidad. No estaba en mi cama, ni en mi casa. Seguía en la cabaña. Me paré para tomar un poco de agua y dejar que los pensamientos se fueran, pero no. Querían quedarse. Volver. Como no había más que hacer, volví a acostarme. Sí quería recordar, solo que... ¿Hasta qué punto?**

" **Recuerdo llegar al colegio temprano y encontrarme a Korra a primera hora.**

— **No sé si sean buenos días para ti. Puesto que tú no llegas nunca a tus clases tempranas por dormir hasta tarde. Buenas, avatar Korra. — Mierda. Quería hacer un chiste y sonó más acido de lo normal. Lo primero que noté fueron unas pequeñas bolsitas debajo de sus ojos.**

— **Hola, Sato. ¿Todo bien? — Estaba nerviosa. — ¿Como estás? — Trató de actuar lo más natural posible. Pero a mí no me engañaba.**

— **Esto... ¿Podrías prestarme tu móvil? —Preguntó la ojiazul. — Dejé el mío en casa y no quiero regresar. —**

 **De todos los días del año hoy tenía que dejar su móvil. Hoy. Hoy, cuando había dejado el mío a propósito. Seguía sin querer leer su respuesta y además, no quería preguntas. Sonrojada, le respondí:**

— **Casualidades... ¿No? Yo también dejé el mío. Me di cuenta fue saliendo del auto. — Sonreí.**

 **Korra no me dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarme buscando algo. Yo solo fingí estar tranquila.**

 **Para cortar esa tensión entré rápidamente al colegio. El día fue normal, hasta que llegó la hora de escaparnos.**

 **Mi lugar favorito del colegio era la azotea. Y ella lo sabía porque le gustaba estar ahí conmigo. Era sentir paz en un sitio que no transmitía nada de eso. Los estudiantes, profesores, rumores... era como si nada de eso existiera, solo ella y yo. La brisa y el Sol eran perfectos siempre que subíamos. Y justo ese día me dijiste para escaparnos de clase. Insististe e insististe, justo como hacías cuando estabas intranquila. Yo no quería; tampoco es que quería asistir a clases, pero no sé, solo no quería. Pero al final lo hiciste, me convenciste.**

 **Caminamos rápido hasta el último piso. Me sentía como aquella niña que hacía alguna travesura y nunca la habían atrapado. Yo me reía en parte por miedo y en parte por la adrenalina, mientras tu sacabas la llave de la puerta.**

— **Si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas — Digo en voz baja tratando de contener la risa.**

— **Tranquila, estás a salvo conmigo. Además, pensé que habías dicho que este era tu lugar favorito —**

— **Si pero... — Y te volteaste, para colocar un dedo en mis labios. Ahí estaba. Sabía que no eran cosas mías. Tu piel estaba caliente como yo sentía cuándo me tocabas por algo. Sentí esa chispa única. No hice más nada que ver tu dedo.**

— **Vamos, Sato. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena correr el riesgo — Dijiste. Me sonroje, porque así era. Ese era nuestro momento de correr riesgos. No estábamos tan adultas para hacer ese tipo de cosas ni muy pequeñas para no hacerlas.**

 **Pasamos horas sentadas allí arriba. Ninguna tocó ese tema, no hiciste preguntas ni yo quería hablar de ello. A veces se nos daba tan bien entendernos estando solas a pesar de ambas tener un carácter fuerte, a excepción cuando eras cabeza hueca y no ponías de tu parte, pero siempre se solucionaba. Te agradecí en silencio por dejarlo fluir, pero yo sí quería saber que ocurría contigo así qué pregunté si tenías algún problema porque no estabas bien. No me dijiste nada y evadiste el tema de manera torpe. La sola mención de aquello había causado mucha incomodidad en ti y más ganas en mi de saber lo que pasaba.**

— **¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué pasa, Korra?... llevas semanas actuando extraño. — Digo firme. — ¿Acaso es Mako, otra vez? — Empecé a temblar. Tenía miedo. Mi voz me delataba.**

— **¡NO! ¡No tiene nada que ver con él! — Hablaste rápidamente, mirándome. Pero, tu mirada decía algo más.**

— **¿Entonces? — Pregunto seriamente. Con más miedo qué nunca a saber la verdad. No importaba quien fuera, quería saber qué te pasaba. Necesitaba ayudarte. No podía verte así porque a mí también me dolía. Pero tú no dices nada, solo miras y ya. Empiezo a desesperarme y te pregunto lo mismo dos, tres veces.**

 **El miedo se apodera totalmente de mí, acompañado con unas terribles ganas de hacerme llorar. Mi mente empezó a caminar rápidamente. Capaz no era Mako, pero sí otra persona más importante. Tan importante, como para no poder contarme. A mí, a su "mejor amiga".**

— **Está bien, Korra. Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas. Ya me cansé de tu estúpida actitud. — Y es lo último que digo porque estoy dispuesta a marcharme. Te dejo libre y camino hacia la puerta.**

 **Doy los primeros pasos más largos de mi vida. Me sentía mal. Tenía impotencia, miedo, angustia, rabia. Todos esos sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de mí. No era valiente para decirle que me gustaba y además ella no contaba con la suficiente confianza hacia mí para decirme que tenía. Pensé por un momento que eso era recíproco, incluso pensé que era yo esa persona... Quería irme ya. Mis manos temblaban con más fuerza, mientras encontraba como calmarme.**

 **Pero me detuvo y eso no lo veía venir. Agarra mi brazo, trato de zafarme de su alcance, pero lo nota y me aferra a ella por mi cintura. Yo aún le daba la espalda. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Ya no tenía caso escucharte, no quería hacerlo.**

— **Suéltame. — Te digo. No era yo quien hablaba, era el dolor quién lo hacía. No haces nada y repito claramente. — Suéltame — Ahora, era la rabia quién salía a flote. Estaba a punto de llorar. Era ahora o nunca. — Por favor, Korra. Suéltame... — y fallé. Me derrumbe. No podía más. Mi voz se quebró y mis lágrimas salieron, al fin. No quería que me vieras llorar. Nadie me tenía porqué ver llorar. Me sentía débil. Sin decir nada vuelvo a zafarme de tus brazos, por una vez, quería que me dejaras ir. Recuestas tu cara en mi hombro y dices:**

— **Me gustas — Aclaras. Yo no estaba segura de que estaba escuchando exactamente, debía de haberme confundido. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.**

— **¿Qué? — Pensé en voz alta. Sentía un frío recorriendo mi cuerpo. Creí que mi corazón se detenía. No, no, no podía ser.**

— **Me gustas, Asami — Dices totalmente convencida.**

 **Me dejaste libre y creías que iba a salir corriendo. Pero ¿Como iba a salir corriendo? Si hasta se me había olvidado respirar. Me volteo lentamente para mirarte. Apenas poso mi mirada en ti, surgen en mí unas ganas inmensas de besarte, probar tus labios, saborear esas palabras que acababas de decir. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te obligo a mirarme. Ya no habían miedos que me ataran, había amor, había ternura. Te atrapo viendo mis labios, luego subes la mirada y el corazón se me acelera, de nuevo. Tú mirada brilla, como hace días no brillaba. Qué lindo era perderme en tu mirada de nuevo. Sonreí y asentí, acto siguiente, me besaste.**

 **Decir que fue la mejor sensación del mundo era mentira. Fue lo que le seguía a eso. Fue mágico. Fue besar a la persona que estaba destinada a ti, no a esa persona que te ocasionaba tener mariposas en el estómago y ya, no, era más que eso. Era besar a la persona que ponía tu corazón a mil por hora. Era besar a la persona con la que en ese instante pensé en compartirlo todo. Era besar a la persona correcta. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer por lo que le devolví el beso más cálido qué le pude haber dado a alguien jamás. Y esa alguien era ella.**

 **Estaba enamorada, muy enamorada. Por primera vez sentí una conexión con ella más allá de lo sentimental, iba mucho más allá también de lo espiritual. Conectábamos como si fuéramos una sola persona. Como si mil años después ella necesitara nacer otra vez, porque así sus ancestros lo querían. Me dejé llevar cuando colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura, no tenía idea que esa parte de mi cuerpo era sensible a ello, tanto que por primera vez sentí como algo más se encendía dentro de mí, deseo.**

 **Como por instinto gemí muy bajo en sus labios, y ella me agarró más fuerte por la cintura. Me encendía; quería más, me arriesgue a probar su lengua sin miedo, sin pena. Pegué su cuerpo contra el mío para sentir su calor y sus latidos del corazón, sonreí por todo lo que ella causaba en mí, dándole crédito a esto. Era perfecto, era sencillamente único, era real. Yo le gustaba e indudablemente ella me encantaba. Me retiré un poco para poder mirarla notando como sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas, fue otra de las imágenes más bonitas de mi vida.**

 **Recordé lo feliz que estaba, pertenecía a ella desde ese momento..."**

— **NO. NO... — Negué con la cabeza, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi rostro — Maldita sea ¡BASTA! — Grité en alto. Había llegado muy lejos. Había tenido años sin pensar en aquel momento. No tenía por qué recordar. Recordar no la traería. Recordar no la alejaría de Moi, recordar era una pérdida de tiempo.**

" **Ya no puedes actuar como si nada te afectara, Sato." Escuché decir a una vocecita proveniente dentro de mí.**

— **Quiero intentar... pero duele. Deseo llevar esto como antes solía hacer —**

" **No tienes que reaccionar, sólo deja que fluya a través de ti."**

— **No se trata de reaccionar, o de entender, sino de sentir y fluir. Así, como los maestros agua. — Recité.**

 **Y empecé a llorar.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Desperté y toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Por un minuto entró el pánico en mi cuerpo, me levanté desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miré hacia mí alrededor buscando instintivamente la hora. Mi cabeza dio un grito de dolor por el movimiento rápido así que volví a acostarme lentamente.**

 **Debía haberme quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Era eso o alguien había entrado y me había dado una descarga eléctrica en los ojos, porque estos me ardían muchísimo. Sentía las mejillas un poco tiesas producto de mis lágrimas secas. Me quede callada por un largo rato tratando de escuchar algo proveniente de afuera, pero el silencio en la cabaña era casi palpable, tan extraño pero a la vez tan perfecto, de esos silencios que rara vez te tranquilizan. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a observar a través de la ventana; todo estaba increíblemente a oscuras. La luna tampoco me acompañaba en este momento.**

 **¿Estaba bien? No, para nada. ¿Creía estar un poco más tranquila? Si, supongo…**

 **Llorar por más que uno no quisiera, ayudaba. Puede estar tu mundo en caos, pero después de llorar siempre estás un poco más calmado. Y como todo… es más difícil contener eso que te hace daño una vez que lo sacas, que cuando simplemente lo haces un lado y lo entierras en el fondo, convirtiéndote en una persona fría y distante. Llorar no traerá de nuevo un ser querido, o arreglará un problema, pero te trae calma.**

 **Calculé haber dormido de cuatro a cinco horas cuando mucho. Era bastante para haber pasado mucho más de una semana sin dormir no más que hora y media, y ahora casi día y medio sin dormir. Después de aquella pelea con… Con ella, me costaba conciliar el sueño. Mi cuerpo pesaba más que antes, y mentalmente estaba muy agotada. Mis ojos, mi cuerpo y mi mente querían seguir durmiendo, alejarse de lo real, pero yo no quería. Había muchas posibilidades de que soñara con alguien o tuviera una pesadilla y que por lo pronto yo no estaba en condiciones para ello.**

 **Me estiré poco a poco ya que mis músculos estaban entumecidos y me levanté con cuidado. Me mareé un momento, pero puse los pies en el piso. Todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada, pero el baño estaba al lado de la cama así que no se me hizo tan difícil llegar; prendo la luz del mismo antes de entrar y coloco inmediatamente una mano para cubrir mis ojos. Poco a poco mi vista se va adaptando a la luz y me veo en el gran espejo que cubre más de la mitad de la pared.**

 **Estaba hecha un desastre. Ni yo me reconocía. A mí, que me gustaba estar perfectamente maquillada y con mi cabello en perfecto estado. Pero lo que más me inquietó fue mi mirada. Estaba helada, vacía. Y se acentuaba más gracias a las grandes ojeras y bolsas debajo de los ojos. Incluso pensé estar más pálida de lo normal.**

— **Bueno… Sato. Aquí vamos –**

 **Fui hasta la mesita de noche a buscar mis artículos de baño mientras dejaba que la bañera se llenara. Decidí animarme escuchando música así no funcionara. Busqué la laptop, la enchufé cerca de la bañera y coloqué a Ludovico Einaudi. El piano era uno de mis instrumentos favoritos, y él como músico era excepcional. Ubiqué las toallas donde debían y por último me desvestí. Entré a la bañera tranquilamente y me acosté en uno de los lados. Me gustaba más el agua caliente que tibia, porque también ayuda mucho a la piel y a los músculos. De niña me gustaba cuando salía y veía como pequeños vapores salían de mi cuerpo. Una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo que me encantaban.**

 **No pensaba en alguien en específico. Más bien mi instinto de ingeniera se asomaba a la busca de crear algo nuevo. Quizás un nuevo automóvil, o algún artículo para la defensa personal de los no-maestros. Algo que ayudaría, como no, a la industria que aún estaba en auge y crecimiento. Los inversionistas siempre buscaban más, y yo también siempre quería dar más. Al llegar tendría que ponerme a ello, mientras más rápido lo llevara a cabo, más rápido llegaría otra idea.**

 **Dejé que la música sonara y cerré los ojos. Nunca había deseado tener algún control de los elementos porque sentía que no me era necesario, pero en momentos como este solía sentir algo más en el fluir del agua. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como el agua se llevaba un peso de mi cuerpo. Dejarse llevar por el vaivén del agua era relajante. El agua siempre había logrado aligerar todas mis cargas negativas. Me quedé ahí hasta que el álbum completo de Einaudi sonara y cambié drásticamente a mi playlist. Empezó sonando One Republic.**

 **Al ritmo de la canción comencé a bañarme. Agarré el champú, vertí una gran cantidad en mis manos y me enjuagué el cabello. Luego el gel de baño para el cuerpo y por último lavé otra vez mi cabello. Para ese momento mi playlist ya había saltado varias canciones y ahora sonaba "the saltwater room" de The Owl City instintivamente, empecé a tararear.**

" **Time together is just never quite enough…"**

" **Tell me darling do you wish we fall in love…"**

 **Sonreí. Era increíble como expresaba mejor mis sentimientos gracias a las letras de las canciones.**

 **Ya el agua se estaba enfriando, pero quise quedarme un rato más. Volví a cerrar los ojos y se reprodujo esa canción. Esa que habíamos puesto cuando fue nuestra primera vez. No sabía si dejarla o quitarla. No sabía si cantarla o simplemente dejarla pasar. Un sentimiento bonito estaba ahí, sin lugar a duda fuimos una mientras esa canción sonaba y se metía en nuestra piel. Tarareaba mientras te besaba y entrelazaba nuestras manos. Pero hoy sonaba diferente. Hoy la letra tenía otro significado. Hoy era como si te hubieras ido… otra vez.**

" **November came and went** **the summer left without a trace"**

 **Sí así fue.**

" **Was it me that caused you to just pack up and leave?"**

 **En cierta parte entendía por qué tenías que irte, pero era egoísta. ¿Por qué no sólo te quedabas? Pensé que querías un amor que te consumiera, y conmigo lo tenías… ¿Por qué entonces nos dejaste ir?**

" **There is nobody else who can love me the way that you do** **,** **better than you"**

 **Yo lo sabía, tú lo sabias. Yo lo admití, y te lo dije. Nunca más podría amar a alguien como te amaba a ti.**

 **Debías cumplir con tu deber, era necesario, pero… estabas dejando a una persona. Había sentimientos fuertes de por medio. ¿Cómo le llamas a una persona que se va sin mirar atrás? Dejando todo a medias. Quizás si… Hablábamos, dejábamos las cosas claras, un adiós al menos para no albergar esperanzas. ¿Parecía egoísta? Para muchos quizás, incluso para ti, pero para mí no lo era.**

 **Volví de mi cuarto de pensamientos y me molesté muchísimo. Pausé la canción, vi la hora y apagué la laptop. Ya me había terminado de bañar; así que salí de la bañera y comencé a secarme, luego agarré el peine y empecé a peinar mi cabello. Nunca me gustó secarlo yo misma. Era mejor que se secara al natural, así mis ondulaciones duraban más.**

 **Esta vez procuré no mirarme al espejo, solo confié haber tenido mejor cara después del baño. Unté mi cuerpo en crema, me puse mi ropa de dormir y salí a la cocina.**

 **No me sentía llena, pero tampoco tenía hambre. En el camino prendí las luces de afuera y las de adentro para parecer normal. Busqué mi jugo en el refrigerador, me serví en un vaso y comencé a tomarlo. Miré el sándwich que había dejado con segundas intenciones, pero con segundas intenciones de botarlo porque no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero botarlo estaba mal. Así que con culpa comencé a comerlo, otra vez estaba actuando en modo automático y así estuve hasta que decidí acostarme.**

 **Ya debían ser más de las veintidós treinta de la noche. A pesar de todo estar sola en un lugar como este me llenaba de una tranquilidad inmensa. No recordaba la última vez que me había tomado un tiempo así para mí, ni mucho menos la última vez que a esta hora ya me encontrara acostada y dispuesta a dormir.**

— **Presiento que esta semana será larga y exhausta. — Me quejé para mis adentros. Si todo fuera más fácil, si ella no fuera el Avatar, y yo no fuera la presidenta de Industrias Futuro, quizás así estaríamos juntas, y ya con muchos años de romance.**

— **O quizás no. — Susurré, ahora me encontraba hablando conmigo misma en voz alta. —Quizás esta era la única manera. — Así debía pasar, así era como tenía que enamorarme y que la vida lo pusiera más complicado. Tenía que pasar con una mujer — No, no con una mujer, con ella. — Corregí.**

 **¿Era esa mi manera de ser feliz?**

" **Sí" me contesté a mí misma. Pero ¿Qué pasaba con lo demás? ¿Qué diría la prensa? ¿Los socios? ¿Qué diría Ciudad Republica? No era fácil lidiar con la prensa, eso lo sabía muy bien desde lo de mi padre; ser el centro de las noticias era agotador, desgastante. Con el tiempo había encontrado la manera de mantener las noticias sobre mi vida a raya, pero esto era diferente, esto no podía frenarlo. Hiciera las cosas mal, o las hiciera totalmente bien, siempre terminaría en polémica.**

 **Podía imaginarme los encabezados:**

" **Asami Sato, la famosa y emprendedora dueña de Industrias Futuro, ahora enamorada de una mujer, siendo esta nada más y nada menos que el Avatar Korra. (Suponiendo que en algún momento aquel otro secreto de Korra saliera a la luz) ¿Quién lo creería?"**

 **Podía incluso imaginar aquel ridículo tono de voz que utilizaban los periodistas.**

" **¿Tendría algo que ver con los problemas de su padre y la ausencia de su madre en su vida?"**

" **Se habría vuelto una persona inestable después de pasar por tantos altibajos?"**

" **¿Qué imagen intenta proyectar ahora la señorita Sato?"**

 **La verdad era que podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba muy segura de ser una persona mentalmente estable. Y por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre, o el incidente con mi padre.**

 **Ya había sido bastante difícil lograr que los socios e inversionistas me tomaran en serio, después de lo de mi padre, siendo una mujer y siendo tan joven. Me había costado mucho esfuerzo y trabajo escalar y ganarme el respeto y apoyo de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sentía que la manera en la que ahora me veían cambiaría, si hubieran llegado a enterarse de lo mío con Korra ¿Me seguirían viendo de la misma manera? O perdería todo por lo que había estado trabajado los últimos años.**

 **¿Cómo podía hacerle entender al mundo que nada de eso estaba mal? Que lo único malo era la manera tradicionalista con la que ellos veían el mundo. O quizás, era yo la que pensaba de esta manera.**

— **Sólo seriamos una pareja más, que se ama bonito. — Susurré, y sonreí ante la idea, ¿Estaba empezando a pensar en Korra de esa manera?**

 **No tenía sueño, pero de verdad necesitaba dormir, no lo había hecho bien en días, quizás semanas. Así que cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que el espíritu de los sueños me llevara con él hasta sus dominios.**

* * *

GRAACIIAAAS POR LLEGAR HASTA EL FIINAL. Ahora, les iba a pedir un minuto para que lean la pequeña sorpresa.

La parte de Asami no la escribí yo. La escribió la chica en la que me baso la mayoría del tiempo para el desarrollo del personaje de Asami. Ella ha estado ayudándome mucho en los últimos capítulos, así que quise probar algo nuevo, por ende, me interesa muchísimo más que comenten y me den su opinión. Puesto que tanto ella como yo queremos saber ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo sienten fluido? Si tienen alguna critica constructiva, consejo, acotación, o algo, adelante, son bienvenidas.

Sin más que decir: POR FAVOR COMENTEN.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	17. Capitulo 17: Sato: Incertidumbre

Hoolaaaaa, ¿Adivinen quien viene a actualizar? Si, yo o/ hoy no tengo más que decir, que los extrañé. Esta es una colaboración especial con Dhe. Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios :3

* * *

Capítulo 17:

 **Que inquietante es querer dormir y no poder. Pasé toda la noche tratando de calmar mis pensamientos, sin mucho éxito. Cerraba los ojos, pero el sueño no llegaba; me movía de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero al final sólo terminaba agotada.**

 **Cuando decidí levantarme todavía estaba oscuro, aunque calculaba que debían ser más de las tres de la madrugada. Me dirigí a la cocina y preparé un inmenso vaso de café. Prendí la laptop, puse algo de música y revisé mi correo, esta vez tenia algo. Era un e-mail de Opal.**

 **Buenas noches, Asami. Te escribo como tu amiga, no como tu secretaria.**

 **Espero que este tiempo que decidiste tomarte este siendo productivo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que lo tomaras para ti. En fin, iré directo al grano. Escuche a Bolin decir que Korra estaba considerando irse con sus padres al polo sur por un tiempo, salen esta semana. No se si sea correcto que te este escribiendo para decirte esto, pero lo considere importante. No ha querido que nadie le diga la respuesta que le diste a Iroh. Y parece más un impulso que otra cosa, según los comentarios de Mako.**

 **Ustedes aún se deben una charla.**

— **¿De nuevo? — protesté en voz alta.**

 **¿Es así como huyes? Aún estaba dolida, y saber esto sólo hacia que las cosas dolieran aún más. El e-mail marcaba las veintitrés con treinta minutos de la noche, me agradecí a mí misma no haberlo leído en ese mismo momento. Ya había tenido suficientes pensamientos en mi cabeza como para también agregarle este.**

 **Me percate de que eran casi las seis de la mañana, pensé que sería más temprano, quizás sí hubiera conseguido dormir una hora como mucho. Ahora tenía que lidiar con todo un día por delante. Si no había logrado dormir anoche, mucho menos ahora después de esto, si me quedaba acostada sólo empeoraría las cosas. No había muchas cosas por hacer, pero quizás entrenar me ayudaría.**

 **Preparé el desayuno, mientras escuchaba música. No estaba del todo bien. Pero desahogarme anoche me había ayudado. Comí un poco más que ayer (en parte porque ya estaba empezando a necesitarlo) y complementé con una naranja, luego me duché para alistarme.**

 **Después de media hora ya estaba lista para salir a caminar. Me sentía extraña por salir vestida deportiva y más porque no me gustaba entrenar sola. Instintivamente fui a buscar unos audífonos a mi cartera, hasta que recordé que había dejado mi móvil y ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza traer mi reproductor portátil. Así que decidí dejarlo así, seriamos solo mis pensamientos y yo, y aquello no parecía una buena idea.**

 **Hacía frío y aún escuchaba el eco de los grillos resonar. El sol ya empezaba a asomarse por el este dejando al cielo con agradables colores como si se fueran degradando en el horizonte. Me quedé contemplando la vista hasta que la degradación se fue acentuado lo suficiente para dejar la oscuridad de la madruga atrás y darle espacio a la salida del sol.**

 **Caminé sin rumbo fijo, hasta que surgió en mi la idea de pasar a visitar la tumba de madre. Después de su muerte papá no quiso enterrarla en un lugar común, donde todo fuera tristeza, donde las personas pasaran a diario a llorar a otras personas. El quería un sitio más privado para ella, un sitio rodeado de flores, de un hermoso paisaje y de la luz del sol. ¿Qué mejor lugar que su sitio favorito?**

 **El camino que conducía a su tumba estaba hecho con pequeñas piedras que formaban un mosaico, flanqueado por cedros que se mezclaban con el bosque, pero aún así resaltaban. Después de diez metros de camino, estaba el pequeño claro. Tenía flores moradas al alrededor y algunas calas, aunque eran invierno las flores no perdían su color, por eso habíamos elegido aquellas. Las flores moradas daban un olor y una sensación de paz, mientras las calas le otorgaban elegancia.**

 **Mi padre había contratado a un maestro tierra experto en el control del mármol para que tallara la lápida. En ella se veía el nombre, una fotografía, la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Papá decía que me parecía mucho a ella, pero su mirada era más segura, más tierna, menos llena de confusión y problemas. A los pies del monumento se encontraba un banco, mi padre dijo que era para cuando quisiera hablar con ella cosas que posiblemente no podía contarle a él.**

— **Siempre tenías esa expresión en tú rostro. — Mi voz era ahora más tranquila. —¿Alguna vez te sentiste afligida? ¿O triste? ¿o confundida? — Pregunté sin esperar una respuesta. —¿Alguna vez papá te sacó tanto de quicio que quisiste huir de todo?**

— **Sí. — Me respondí yo misma. —Aún recuerdo las veces que me trajiste aquí de niña. Las veces que querías escapar de la ciudad, y de las tonterías de papá. —**

 **No fue hasta que crecí, que entendí que en realidad cuando veníamos aquí, no era para tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones de la ciudad, sino de papá.**

— **Un hombre encantador me pidió matrimonio. — Fue lo primero que me ocurrió empezar a contarle. —Es General y al parecer también es el príncipe de la nación del fuego ¿Irónico no? Parece un verdadero príncipe de esos viejos cuentos que tú y papá me leían cuando era una niña.**

" **Es atento, es cariñoso, es centrado, muy maduro. Parece ya todo un señor. Tiene un buen puesto en el congreso de las cuatro naciones y es alguien importante. Casi puedo escucharte decir que casi está a mi altura, de seguro lo hubieras aceptado. Padre lo hizo, aunque fuera un maestro fuego. También es bien parecido, alto, piel bronceada, cabello negro. Tiene un excelente cuerpo y..."**

 **Subí la vista, hasta encontrarme con su foto y su mirada me dijo algo.**

" **Eso no es lo que has venido a decirme" casi podía oír su voz. Una sonrisa amarga adornó mi rostro.**

— **Tienes razón. — Admití. —¿Recuerdas al Avatar? venía mucho a hablarte de ella. — Hice una pausa. — Sí, ella. Nunca te dije que era ella, aunque de seguro eso también ya lo sabías. Siempre fuiste buena para intuir ese tipo de cosas, de seguro de ti no habría podido esconderme. — Sonreí.**

 **Sé que sonaba tonto, pero podía sentir que me sonreía de vuelta y me animaba a continuar.**

— **Volvió a la ciudad… Y sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre. — Fue lo primero que atiné a decir, con tanta frustración contenida que ni si quiera yo daba crédito a mis palabras.**

 **No pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado, llevarme las manos al rostro y dejarme caer en aquel banco de mármol. No pude evitar contarle absolutamente todo. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Korra llegar al colegio acompañada por su enorme perra-osopolar, hasta el día en el que me había enterado que era el avatar. Le conté lo que pasó el día que papá nos descubrió, y como a pesar de todo en esos momentos, antes de irse, siempre estuvo ahí para mí.**

 **Lo más difícil había sido relatarle como me sentí el día que se fue. Las lágrimas habían recorrido mi rostro sin pudor alguno, pero no eran lágrimas como las de la noche anterior, no. Estas eran distintas. Estas eran lágrimas más serenas y que no tenían prisa. Estas eran lágrimas de nostalgia y recuerdos pasados, no eran como esas lágrimas de rabia y frustración.**

— **Pero ahora volvió… y pretende que todo sea como antes. — Mi voz sonaba preocupantemente tranquila. — Pero yo tengo una vida, una vida que me costó mucho construir en base a lo que ella dejó de mí. Una vida de la que estaba segura y con la que estaba tranquila hasta el día en el que ella volvió. Y es que pone mi mundo de cabeza de tal manera, que resulta agobiante.**

 **Volví a mirar su fotografía, esta vez la sentía triste, con una mirada tan nostálgica que me dio escalofríos.**

— **La vi besarse con otra chica. Y…— El viento sopló tan fuerte que mis palabras se perdieron junto con él, después de unos pocos minutos, cesó — …Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estoy completamente segura de qué quiero, y eso es lo más frustrante. — Concluí.**

 **En todo ese tiempo sentí que mi madre no había dejado de mirarme, la percibí reír en algún momento, la sentí acariciar mi cabello, sentí su mirada de comprensión; y cada vez que el viento soplaba sentía su olor. Era increíble como después de tantos años podía encontrar su espíritu acompañándome a cada momento, eso me hizo experimentar tranquilidad. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más; necesitaba su consejo, un abrazo, oír que me apoyaría en cada decisión, necesitaba sus palabras cálidas y reconfortantes... Pero era algo que por más que quisiera, ya no me podía dar. Y aquello causó en mí una profunda nostalgia.**

— **Te amo, mamá. En esta etapa de mi vida hubiese dejado todo porque estuvieses aquí. — Con un nudo en el estómago toqué su fotografía, me despedí y seguí de vuelta el camino de piedritas.**

 **Conforme caminaba mis lágrimas también cesaban y el nudo desaparecía, dejándome más calmada. Había sido una buena decisión visitar a mamá. El ambiente, donde ella estaba agregaba un poco de paz también; agradecí a papá el haber dejado que enterráramos a mamá aquí. Ella intuitivamente sabía, que yo necesitaría en algún momento de mi vida un lugar así.**

 **Llegué de nuevo al camino principal con el Sol acompañándome y deseándome "buenos días". Empecé a caminar por la vía larga de tierra, explorando. Incrementé el paso sin darme cuenta. Quería más, quería ir más rápido, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Caminé más rápido pero no era suficiente. Ya sentía mi corazón más acelerado, pero no me importaba. Empecé a correr. Veía pasar árboles frondosos y verdes, algunos rodeados de flores color azul, naranja y rojo. Y más allá, escuchaba el eco del río. En algún momento eso me hubiese tranquilizado, pero no ahora.**

 **Llegué a un paso donde no había tierra, sino, puro pasto; con pequeñas lomas y huecos. Era como si el bosque hubiese querido borrar todo rastro de lo que antes fue un camino.**

 **Aminoré el paso pasando con cuidado por aquellos obstáculos. Así lo veía, quizás el bosque me decía que parara, que no era necesario correr. El tramo era largo y mi respiración no ayudaba. Salté unas cuantas rocas, me agarré de un árbol para pasar por arriba de sus raíces, caminé por un pequeño y helado riachuelo, y seguí. Cuando llegué a lo último del tramo empezaba a dibujarse otra vez el camino de tierra, lo cual me pareció de cierta manera extraño y lo tomé como una anécdota. Respiraba con dificultad, y los músculos de las pantorrillas comenzaban a dolerme, pero esta vez solo troté.**

 **Sentía la camisa pegarse a mi espalda por el sudor, y las gotas del mismo correr por mi frente. A pesar de que estaba demasiado cansada, volví a estar relajada. Tenía años sin entrenar como se debía, y mucho más sin tener una actividad física como esta. Antes, cada vez que estaba estresada o dándole vueltas a algo, trotaba y hacía ejercicio. Me despejaba la mente por un cierto tiempo, dándome la capacidad de concentrarme solo en lo que hacía y nada más; y al finalizar, podía pensar las cosas con más claridad. Justo ahora me sentía así. Había perdido condición física, pero, había funcionado.**

 **Me costó seguir el ritmo de antes por lo que solo daba pasos cortos y mi corazón tumbos rápidos como mi respiración, por mi bien intenté caminar para calmarme. Mi pecho ardía muchísimo producto de todo.**

 **Comencé a estirar los brazos y el cuello mientras caminaba, siendo un poco más precavida en ese aspecto. Escuché como sonaban mis huesos y sonreí. En serio había hecho semejante tontería.**

 **No sé por cuanto más caminé, pero había sido bastante. Voltee a ver el bosque y éste estaba oscuro, aun cuando el Sol estaba fuerte. En esta parte del gran camino, el río se encontraba a pocos metros, y el bosque también. Era curioso, si veías hacia la izquierda estaba el inmenso bosque, pero si volteabas a la derecha encontrabas el rio y más allá otra vez bosque.**

 **Supuse que en todo el camino había animales y me acompañaba el cantar de los pájaros, cosa que no percaté sino hasta ahora. Debían estar en bandada porque su cantar era fortísimo y hermoso. Una melodía cantada una y otra vez, alegre y danzante. Miré hacia las ramas tratando de encontrarlos, pero solo alcancé ver motas azules, por lo que pensé eran picogordos azules. Me sentía como una hormiga al lado de esos enormes árboles de más de cuatros metros de altura.**

 **En cambio, había otra cantidad de animales. Caminando cerca del río, se encontraban varias tortugas siamesas. Siguiendo el camino del mismo volaban libélulas de viento, demostrando su variedad de colores del azul al verde, luego el rojo; haciendo contraste con los racimos de calateas.**

 **Ya con mi respiración calmada, busqué algo de comer. Sabía muy bien que en ese bosque crecía gran variedad de frutas, gracias también a mamá. Caminé dentro del bosque, volteando de vez en cuando para no alejarme mucho, rodeé un gran árbol y encontré lo que buscaba. Creciendo estaba grandes manojos de arándanos azules y un poco más allá, crecían las fresas.**

 **El lugar olía muy dulce combinado al musgo de los árboles. El espacio era muy grande entre el azul y el rojo, dejando un fondo muy atractivo. El verlas se me hizo agua la boca. Tomé un puñado de arándanos, fresas y me devolví. Al llegar, me senté cerca de las tortugas, luego empecé a comer.**

 **Al cabo de un rato, con las pupilas exhaustas de tanto dulce y yo llena, me acosté mirando al cielo. El Sol ya había empezado a calentar de más, pegándome directamente en la cara. Empecé otra vez a sudar y rápidamente pensé en algo.**

 **Me quité la ropa, la coloqué cerca del río, luego busqué un sitio donde correr y saltar, y sonreí. Agarrando vuelo, corrí todo lo rápido que pude y al llegar a la orilla, salté sin más. No era muy profundo, estaba lo suficientemente adecuado como para tocar las rocas debajo e impulsarme hacia arriba. El agua estaba a temperatura ambiente por el sol, pero en otro momento si hubiese estado fría. Con fuerza nadé hasta un sitio más llano y me quedé allí. Era la primera vez que nadaba sola en aquel río y como si aquello no fuera ya de por si atrevido, además estaba completamente desnuda.**

 **Inconscientemente voltee hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que pudiese verme, pero no, estaba con animales, no con personas. Este río era tranquilo hasta donde yo lo había conocido, aun cuando sabía que solo conocía una parte de él. Quizás era igual de grande que el bosque, no lo sé. Pasado un largo rato mi cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar, así que salí.**

 **Después de estar totalmente seca y volver a comer, seguí mi camino. No había recorrido más de trecientos metros cuando, me paré en seco.**

 **Si me hubiera dicho dónde estaba, jamás lo hubiese encontrado.**

 **Hecho de roca estaba una especie de comedor con dos sillas. Algo rústico, pero elegante y bonito. Se encontraba en el medio de un claro lleno de muchas rosas vinotinto y azul con blanco. Seguía casi como antes, pero ahora una de las sillas era adornada por una araña-escarabajo. Y encima de la mesa se encontraban jugando con una nuez dos ardillaerizos. Me acerqué lentamente para tocarlas, pero al verme se fueron. Aquí estaba, el lugar donde había sido nuestro primer almuerzo y nuestro lugar en el fin del mundo.**

— **Oh...— Di un hondo y tembloroso respiro cuando los recuerdos empezaron a llegar.**

 **Estábamos en la cabaña. Yo estaba acostada preguntándome dónde estabas porque tenías toda la mañana perdida. No dejaste una nota, ni nada. Naga en cambio había llegado sola a mitad de la mañana, pero aun así no estaba preocupada. Supuse que estabas meditando o hablando con tus vidas pasadas. Como tenía hambre empecé a preparar el almuerzo, pero al cabo de un rato llegaste.**

— **¡SATO! — gritaste a todo pulmón. No te escuché llegar por lo que me asustaste.**

— **¿PUEDES LLEGAR AL MENOS HACIENDO RUIDO? Hola, Korra. — Te fulminé con la mirada. Pero, ahí mismo se me quitó cuando te vi un poco despeinada y cansada. — ¿Entrenabas? —. Levanté una ceja mientras te señalaba completa con un tenedor en la mano. — Sé que eres el Avatar y todo eso, y que puedes tú sola contra el mundo, pero por favor, ¿Podrías avisar al menos a dónde vas? — Seguí haciendo el almuerzo como si nada.**

 **Yo estaba molesta y tu sonriente, sin importar qué. Me abrazaste por la cintura y apagaste la cocina.**

— **Hey... lo siento ¿Sí?... Te... te tengo una sorpresa. Por eso tardaba. Y es toda tuya. — Besaste mi cuello e hiciste que me volteara.**

— **Uhm. ¿Y tú crees que me gustará? — Te miré y vi ese brillo en los ojos de niña pequeña.**

— **Más que creer, princesa. Solo lo sé. Sé que te gustará. — Hiciste una pausa—Pero... — Comenzaste. — No puedes ver dónde es, ni puedes llevar nada. Desde aquí, me encargaré yo y tú llevarás los ojos tapados.**

— **Esto no me está gustando... — Me quejé. Pero tu seguías con esa mirada y ese brillo en tus ojos. — Agh, está bien— Al final, cedí.**

 **Después de veinticinco minutos estaba lista. Tú te encontrabas acostada viéndome. Cuando terminé, te vi de cierta manera, dando a entender que no ibas a ir así adonde sea que íbamos, comenzaste a reír y comentaste, respondiendo a mi mirada:**

— **Calma, Sato. Ahora me toca a mí arreglarme. — Sonreíste de nuevo, como si tramaras algo. — Y desde aquí tu comienzas a no ver nada —. Acto seguido, vendaste mis ojos.**

 **Conté como treinta minutos más. Me preocupaba cuando no hacías ruido o lo hacías en exceso, e incluso te escuché maldiciendo por lo bajo porque algo no te había salido bien.**

 **Luego, me llevaste con cuidado a donde Naga, me monté e hiciste varios recorridos cargando cosas. Pregunté si era necesario que estuviera así si solo sería un picnic, y me shitaste. Molesta, no dije nada más.**

 **Comenzamos nuestro camino despacio. En ningún momento dejaste que Naga corriera. Lo único que sabía era que íbamos al bosque, y aquello lo deduje porque bueno el "sonido" del bosque es inconfundible.**

 **Hubo un momento que me diste un tierno beso y te bajaste a caminar con la perra-osapolar. Pasamos ciertas rocas, pero nada más. Al rato, paramos, me ayudaste a bajarme de Naga y caminamos un tramo muy corto. Luego, me quitaste la venda.**

 **Habías hecho con tierra control un comedor muy, muy bonito y elegante. Solo había dos sillas. En una estaba tallado un engranaje y en la otra el símbolo de la tribu agua. Además, había frutas, jugo de naranja y pescado servido en la mesa. Y el centro adornado con flores moradoazul. Era hermoso. Era una cita.**

— **Korra... esto es hermoso. En serio, es muy hermoso. — Volteé para buscarte y te encontré detrás de mí. La verdad, No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

 **Vestías un elegante y colorido vestido sin mangas que te llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Tenías maquillaje, el cabello alisado y suelto. Aún así, tus zapatitos eran lo mejor de todo. Eras tú, pero vestida y arreglada como una linda muñeca. Sentía tu pena en todo el cuerpo, tus manos temblaban y sonreías. Jamás te había visto así. Y no me refiero a estar elegante para una cena con el presidente o en cuestiones de negocios, no. Te habías vestido así para sorprenderme, te habías vestido así para tener una cita conmigo.**

— **Te dejé sin palabras, ¿No? — Reíste por mi reacción. —Si te decía, no iba a tener el mismo efecto. Hoy quería dejar a un lado mis pantalones y mis botas, y sentirme bonita en un vestido sólo para ti—.**

— **Te ves perfecta, amor. El vestido encaja perfectamente contigo y tú con él. Aquí, también—. Me acerqué a besarte y abrazarte con fuerza. — Ha sido la mejor sorpresa del mundo, Korra — Estaba tan feliz que empecé a llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando. — No puedo creer que en serio hayas hecho esto. ¿Como sabías? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió? ¿El vestido es tuyo? No puedo dejar de mirarte. Estás hermosa, en serio estás preciosa. — Solté un pequeño grito ahogado de emoción. — No puedo dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué hiciste? — Estaba nerviosa. Hablaba rápido. Era mi primera cita así. Era mi primer todo.**

 **Tu sólo reías divertida.**

— **Calma, señorita. Vamos a comer y te digo todo lo que necesites. — Me dices, agarrando mi mano. Pero a mí, se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa.**

— **Hoy, seré yo la que te lleve, la que retire la silla para que te sientes y demás. Hoy, yo seré tu caballero. — Coloqué su mano en mi brazo y la llevé hasta la mesa. Asumí mi papel de caballero e hice todo lo que ella haría conmigo. Su cara era muy divertida, puesto que ella nunca dejaba que yo hiciera eso con ella, siempre era al revés. Para ella, ser caballerosa y tierna conmigo, era la manera en que las cosas debían ser siempre.**

 **Le serví jugo, coloqué todo lo más cerca posible de ella, y comenzamos a comer. Los utensilios eran de la casa, y eso también me sorprendió.**

— **Te he sorprendido mucho hoy, Asami. Y eso no pasa muy seguido. — dijo una pretenciosa Korra.**

— **Todo lo pensaste, ¿Verdad? Está todo, no se te olvidó nada. Ni siquiera mi jugo favorito. — Hice una pausa para mirarte a los ojos y buscar las palabras correctas. — Me siento bien. — Confesé luego de unos segundos. — Me siento feliz. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Todo está como debe estar. ¿Sabías que es mi primera vez? Mi primer almuerzo fuera de mis quehaceres, mi primera vez viéndote en vestido, la primera vez que alguien me hace algo así. — Las palabras salían rápido, seguía nerviosa. No sabía cómo actuar. Trataba de mantener la calma.**

— **Sé todo eso, mi vida. Es por eso que también lo hice. Aparte de darte una sorpresa, es también porque quiero ser tu "primera vez" en muchas cosas. Justo como tú lo eres en las mías. Mi primera vez en ponerme un vestido para sorprenderte, mi primera vez en hacer algo así para alguien. Es nuestra primera vez. Tu siempre me sorprendes, ahora quise yo hacerlo. Quería sentirme bonita, así como tú lo haces para mí, es por eso que conseguí un vestido con nuestros colores. Y ¿Viste? me sé maquillar. Claro, no tan bien como tú, pero estoy aprendiendo. Y me gusta. Me encanta. — Tú estabas segura de todo lo qué decías. Sacaste de algún lugar tu teléfono y me miraste.**

— **Esto merece ser recordado también con fotos—. Comentaste**

 **Fueron las fotos más bonitas del mundo. Yo incluso quería hacerte una sesión y aproveché todo para lograrlo. Ese vestido combinado con tu piel morena, no dejaba que mirara otra cosa. Tus ojos se realzaban, así como tu sonrisa. Mi Avatar siendo hermosa. Fue todo tan inconsciente que yo vestía mi outfit típico, lo qué hacía parecer como si yo fuese tu novio y tonteamos mucho con eso. Lo único que me faltaba era una corbata.**

 **Dos fotos me enamoraron más de ti. La primera, agarraba tu cintura mientras te besaba y sonreía, y tu sonreías mientras tomabas la foto. Y la segunda, solo mirándonos. Acordamos que una iba a ir a nuestra foto de perfil y la otra en un retrato para cada una.**

 **Recordaba aquello con todo y detalles. Con detalles, porque te había encontrado y rememorado otro de los mejores días de mi vida. Me acerqué a mi respectiva silla y otra vez, todo vino a mí.**

 **Recuerdo en ese momento haber jugado contigo de quien enamoraba más a la otra con sólo siete palabras justo como mi personaje favorito de "El nombre del viento" lo hacía. Empezaste tú**

— **¿Sato, tu y yo como para cuándo? — Yo sonreía y me ruborizaba.**

— **Oh, vamos. Eso suena muy forzado. Tengo una mejor. —Hice una pausa. — Estoy contigo, estamos unidas de por vida. —**

 **Reíste como si aquello te divirtiera más que cualquier cosa en la vida. Después de pasar un largo rato pensando, sonreíste de medio lado, con esa risa picara de que algo se te acababa de ocurrir.**

— **Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. — Mencionaste. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente, habías puesto una imagen subida de tono en mi cabeza, y sabía que no hubiera podido controlarlo ni queriendo. —Se siente lindo cada vez que pasa. — Seguiste; yo volví a sonreír, y tú también sonreías porque sabías que ibas ganando. Yo no sabía que decir, y eso te encantaba.**

 **Tomaste mi mejilla con una de tus manos y la acariciaste, yo bajé la mirada, me sentía tan infantil haciendo aquel tipo de cosas que sólo me daban ganas de hacerlas contigo. Tú estabas esperando que levantara la mirada para besarte, pero me adelanté y deposité un tierno beso en tus labios.**

— **Siempre serás la primera, única y última. — Te dije.**

 **Tú sonreíste de nuevo, pero de manera distinta. Sonreíste de manera atontada y tierna, te sonrojaste tanto o más que yo, ahora tú te habías quedado sin palabras. Y yo había ganado.**

— **Asami 1. Korra 0— Concluí.**

 **Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de tener muy cerca un caracol-araña. Pasé de la tranquilidad a la adrenalina en segundos. Ese, era el animal al cual yo le tenía mucho miedo. En seguida, me aparte de la mesa lo más que podía respirando rápido. Mi movimiento también lo asustó y dejó de moverse. Me sentía tonta ya que jamás podría alcanzarme, pero su forma era lo que a mí me daba miedo. Mentalmente apreciaba haber estado sola en ese momento incómodo con el animal, de haber estado con Korra, todavía estuviera riéndose e imitando mi actitud de "miedosa" según ella.**

 **Miré hacia el cielo buscando al sol para adivinar qué hora era. Debería ser poco más de las tres de la tarde, había estado casi todo el día en el bosque y no quería que me agarrara el atardecer y menos sin algo con lo cual alumbrar el camino. Observé la mesa, el sitio, dejando un poquito de mis recuerdos allí y me despedí.**

 **De regreso el camino era más largo, pero menos complicado aun cuando mi cuerpo estaba exhausto. Después de esto merecía unas buenas horas de descanso, sin duda. En algún punto del bosque escuché a lo lejos una familia de patos-tortuga buscando alimento, antes de seguir mi camino los hallé en un pequeño lago rodeando un inmenso árbol. Les lancé un puñado de fresas pequeñas y me devolví a continuar mi viaje.**

 **Al rato después de pasar el gran tramo del bosque, noté que el sol le había dado paso a un cielo gris bastante nublado. Era irónico, era como si ahora el cielo estuviera triste mientras yo estaba calmada, cuando ayer era al revés.**

 **Era de esperarse que me diera sueño en algún momento mientras caminaba. Sentía las pequeñas bolsitas debajo de mis ojos y como poco a poco me escocían los mismos por el cansancio. Quería tirarme en la grama y solo dormir, por muy descabellado e imprudente que fuese. Pero ¿y si Por quedarme dormida aquí alguien llegase a la cabaña buscándome?**

 **Para mantenerme despierta empecé a observar la forma de las montañas a mi alrededor. Lo altas e imponentes que eran. Como se sentiría caminar por encima de ellas viendo todo lo demás mínimo, observando kilómetros y kilómetros, sintiéndote libre de muchos problemas. Dejándote llevar por las corrientes de aire. Mi mente volvía a buscar otra distracción cuando me quedé observando lo último de la montaña, ocupado por un acantilado. Como sería estar al borde de él, sentada, como si estuvieras viviendo al límite, con cierto nerviosismo en el estómago y estar al lado de la persona que más quieres compartiendo aquello.**

 **De isofacto, mi mente se transportó a una escena muy parecida. De noche. Debajo de la luna llena. Dos personas que compartieron una historia y probablemente queriendo seguirla. Así como cualquier otra bonita pareja teniendo un momento íntimo. Escuchando al mar y así como cualquier pareja... besándose.**

 **Hay muchos tipos de dolor, es verdad. Y ninguno puede compararse con otro. No es lo mismo el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido, o el dolor de haber extraviado algo bonito que cuidabas mucho, o el dolor de ver al amor de tu vida con alguien que la mira de misma la forma en la que tú lo haces, compartiendo algo más que una charla, o un simple contacto físico. Para mí, ese beso había hecho un antes y un después en mi vida.**

 **Primera vez que algo me descolocaba tanto y me hacía querer esconderme y no salir jamás. No estaba molesta ni tenía rencor a nadie, de verdad no odiaba a Moi por lo que había hecho, ni por enamorarse de Korra... ¿Quién no se enamoraría de una persona tan única como ella lo era? A mí me pasaba, de cierta forma la entendía. Sí, me caía muy mal, porque yo tenía ese "don" particular de ser observadora con todo y conocer a alguien solo por cómo actuaba, cosa que Korra no sabía. Ella siempre le buscaba lo bueno y amable a todo, en cambio yo, iba con más prudencia hasta dar con la verdadera personalidad de cada quién. Y para mí, Moi era todo menos confiable.**

 **Tenía sentimientos encontrados en base a aquella "relación" que surgió en su momento. Ahora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y cada quien estaba en su camino. Por mucho que quisiera decirle a Korra que eso estaba mal, que me había dejado en otro plano, no podía... vamos, yo también había hecho lo mismo. Ninguna podía quejarse. Pero en lo más fondo de mí, si esperaba que ella no hubiese estado con nadie, quien sabe, esperándome o no, quizás solo esperando a que el destino encontrara el momento de volver a encontrarnos para estar juntas. O haber estado con alguien y no hubiese funcionado porque se había acoplado a mí. Claro... todo aquello era lo más malditamente egoísta del mundo.**

 **Le dije que ella era, es y seria con la única mujer que iba a estar. Y así como se lo dije, esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y eso, era totalmente ilógico por muchas razones. Maduré, y crecí para encontrarme qué aún tenía esos sentimientos de adolescente. Sentimientos que afloraban solo con ella, porque con otras personas ni siquiera se asomaban.**

 **Aun cuando su encuentro no había sido como el de una cita y qué había exigido no saber ningún detalle del mismo, mi imaginación comenzó a hacer de las suyas e inventé un sinfín de escenarios de cómo pudo haber sido. Como empezó aquel coqueteo, aquellas sonrisas y miradas de alguien que está empezando a gustarle cierta persona, comentarios con doble sentido, pasar cada vez más tiempo, admirar un nuevo avance y logros de esa persona que te gusta, estando allí apoyándole, cómo lo había estado haciendo Moi por mucho tiempo y yo no pude. Y obviamente, todo lo que conlleva el tener una relación.**

 **Justo lo vi cuando nos cruzamos con Moi por primera vez. La reacción de haber tropezado años después con tu primer verdadero amor quizás por simple azar. Ese nerviosismo de ella y la mirada que le dió a Korra, y ella siguiéndole el juego. Tratándola como alguien frágil, protegiéndola del mundo, fue cuando despertó esa inseguridad que hoy mismo, me está jodiendo de muchas formas. Además, ninguna manera sana de yo haberla conocido funcionaría. El respeto que venía de ella hacia mí no era recíproco. Korra tampoco lo intentó, porque sabía que le había agarrado ideas después de aquello. Un tercero me estaba quitando lo que más amaba, cuándo había luchado con muchos porque así no fuera.**

 **Korra se dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien en todo ámbito. ¿Y lo había hecho así como conmigo? ¿La miraría de la misma forma? ¿Le había hecho promesas de esas que albergan esperanzas en el corazón? ¿Era Moi la persona a estar destinada con ella para toda la vida y no yo? Me dolía. Claro que me dolía. Ahora había dos personas que conocían al Avatar más allá de ser la protectora del mundo.**

 **Moi tenía ahora ese privilegio de conocer sus miedos e inseguridades. De verla cuando se comportaba como una niña y hacía pucheros. De hacerle cariños cuando se lo pedía. De salir como dos amigas, cuando en realidad era mucho más que eso, miradas pícaras y demás, como un tierno secreto. Moi, según lo que escuché, era buena persona, excelente guerrera, luchadora, carismática, muy bonita, se llevaba bien con todos. Merecía que alguien luchara por ella, por su amor.**

 **Y ahora, iba a ser mucho más fuerte. Cuando todos sabían que yo estaba contra la espada y la pared, se había abierto la posibilidad de volver a estar juntas, como se debía. Moi no tenía nada que se lo impidiera y Korra necesitaba encontrar a alguien dispuesta a todo sin importar lo demás. Moi lucharía por ella como yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.**

 **Sin importar qué, ella tenía todas las de ganar. Y le daba crédito por ello. Ese beso dejaba en muestra que Korra se había rendido. Había abandonado toda posibilidad de estar conmigo de nuevo, y yo, no la detuve. Todo lo nuestro calaba en un recuerdo bonito que no se dio, pero que aprendimos de ello, para darle paso a otras oportunidades y Korra lo encontró. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, no quería ver como su mirada, esa que también era mía, pasaba a ser de alguien más; de escuchar sus anécdotas o de darle consejos a Korra para seguir con Moi, o de salir con ellas por mera cortesía.**

 **Podía fingir que todo estaría bien, y actuar como se debe, pero era fallarle a mi persona y fallarle a Korra.**

 **¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Hacer un berrinche y ya está? ¿Decirle a Korra: ¿Moi es esto, y lo otro? No. Porque entonces pensaría que yo lo hacía solo porque sabía que algo había pasado o por celos. Y que no le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla. Ella se molestaría, incluso yo también, porque así no eran las cosas y todo acabaría en más discusiones. Era mucho más que eso, sin duda era un tema complicado. Lo cierto era que Moi no me gustaba en lo absoluto y sabía que no todo es tan bueno en alguien como todos dicen, y en el fondo sabía que esa niña escondía algo.**

 **A lo mejor, yo me había tardado años en decidir qué era lo que quería; el destino había esperado por mí, pero quizás esperó lo suficiente y buscó a otra persona. Ya había tenido mi oportunidad y no la aproveché. Ahora el momento era de ellas. Esto me dejaba un sabor amargo; y si Korra lo aceptó, entonces era el momento de que yo también lo aceptara.**

 **Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría. Korra y yo hablando de lo que pasó, dejando las cosas claras y sanas con respecto a esos cuatro largos años. Y ahora, explicándome un nuevo comienzo con Moi, pidiendo que lo respetara. Lo iba a hacer, independientemente, era su mejor amiga. Y así como lo respetaría, me alejaría de ella por el bien de ambas.**

 **Irónico. Como la persona que quería que luchara se rendía, justo en el momento en el que empezaba a replantearme todos los aspectos de mi vida. Y había cambiado otros cuantos. Sin embargo, aun cuando me dejaba llevar por mis emociones y estaba cegada, sabía que algo estaba aprendiendo de todo aquello.**

 **Autómata, llegué a la cabaña. La lluvia amenazaba con sus frías gotas que estaban a punto de caer. Fui rápido al auto a buscar la pequeña cartera y entré justo cuando empezó a caer la lluvia.**

 **Dejé la cartera en uno de los muebles y me dispuse a hacer algo de comer, de nuevo todo me salía en automático. No estaba aquí, me había perdido en mis pensamientos, en las cosas que me dolían, en los "¿qué pasaría sí?". Y otra infinidad de cosas que me habían agotado mentalmente, cuando quise darme cuenta, mi rutina ya estaba hecha.**

 **Había comido, me había bañado y ya me encontraba recostada en la cama con el cuerpo y la mente tan pesados y agotados que llegué a creer que hoy si lograría conciliar el sueño.**

* * *

 **Han llegado al final, primero que nada les agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para leer esta historia. El capítulo fue escrito en su totalidad por mi compañera, quien me ha estado ayudando y me ayudara en un par de capítulos más, así que por favor comenten, para ella y para mí es muy importante su opinión. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. AVISO

AVISOOOO

Primero que nada: ODIO INFINITAMENTE LOS AVISOS, SIENTO QUE ARRUINAN LLA CONTINUIDAD DEL FIC. Pero este en serio es justo y necesario, porque he leído y ya varias personas me han dicho, o creen, o suponen que ya no voy a continuar esta historia. Y déjenme decirle que están muy equivocados. Ahora les comento por qué.

Como ya muchos saben soy de Venezuela. Si no lo sabían, pues ya lo saben. Ahora, como ya sabrán también, nosotros los venezolanos estamos invadiendo el mundo. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que hemos estado emigrando masivamente a todas partes del mundo. Y yo no soy la excepción.

Hace ya tres meses que deje mi país de origen buscando una nueva oportunidad, de trabajar, estudiar y vivir en condiciones dignas, y bueno, hace tres meses que no se lo que es tener internet en casa, hace tres meses que la verdad no me da tiempo ni de llamar a mis padres que se quedaron en Venezuela, hace tres meses que mi único hobbie es trabajar hasta más no poder, dormir y comer. Sin embargo, no olvido este fic, jamás podría olvidarlo y la chica que me ayuda a escribirlo, quien empezó ayudándome como mi amiga y ahora es mi novia y compañera de aventura (Felicítenme por esto ha sido el amor de mi vida desde antes de que saliera "Avatar: la legenda de Korra"), tampoco lo olvida. Y de verdad estamos haciendo todo lo posible por sacar tiempo para trabajar en eso. Justamente anoche hablábamos del ritmo que va a tomar la historia a partir de ahora en adelante, y sinceramente se vienen las mejores partes.

Así que no se rindan con este fic, por favor. Asi como me piden que Asami no se rinda con Korra, así como yo no me rendí con mi novia, y así como no me pien so rendir yo con el fic, solo les pido que esperen un poco más, las necesito ahí para que me lean.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estoy en Lima/Perú ¿Por qué esto es relevante? Porque una parte de las personas que me leen también son de aquí. Así que, si tienen algún consejo útil, alguna recomendación, o algún comentario acerca de este país que consideren que me pueda ayudar a hacer más fáciles mis días aquí, no se cohíban de comentar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estemos cerca y me puedan hacer algunas preguntas exclusivas sobre el fic.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero que la próxima vez que nos leamos sea con un nuevo capítulo, saludos.


End file.
